


Mipha: A Champion Rises

by Andremoi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 91,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andremoi/pseuds/Andremoi
Summary: What if Mipha was rescued from Ruta and used her last ounce of strength to heal a dying Link at the Shrine of Resurrection, then was placed in the shrine instead?This story is loosely based on a plot by PeregrineHBG of the Zelda BOTW Modding Discord channel who is actively developing a game mod called Mipha's Grace that will hopefully be available soon. I would like to thank Peregrine HBG for the idea.This is a work of fan fiction using characters and events from the world of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, which is owned and copyrighted by Nintendo. I obviously do not claim any ownership of the world or its characters. This writing is a work of my imagination and is for entertainment only. It is not part of the official Nintendo storyline.Spoiler Warning: This story has spoilers if you have not completed the game including the expansion packs.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Prologue: The Day Before

**Chapter 1 - Prologue: The Day Before**

It was mid-day at the Royal Ancient Tech Lab just west of Hyrule Castle, and Dr. Robbie was meeting with three of the Sheikah scientists, Trella, Darin, and Dolan, on his staff.

"Do you have any questions? You understand what to do and ask?" said Robbie.

"Yes, Dr. Robbie," said Trella. "Lady Mipha has agreed to meet with us late tomorrow at East Reservoir Lake and explain in detail how she controls Ruta. She said she had to meet the Princess and the other Champions at Lanayru Road first, but hoped to be back by late afternoon or early evening."

"Excellent!" said Robbie. "After we learn more details about each Divine Beast, I am confident that will serve to further our research efforts and improve our understanding of Guardians, and ancient technology generally."

"We should go, Dr. Robbie," said Darin. "We have a long journey, and we plan to spend the night at Kakariko Village. We'll continue to Zora's Domain tomorrow."

"Yes, of course," said Robbie. "Farewell, then, and safe travels."

The three Sheikah left the lab, mounted their horses, and began their journey.

Meanwhile, in Zora's Domain, Mipha was meeting with her father.

"You are off again to train with Ruta?" said King Dorephan.

"Yes, Father," said Mipha. "I feel very confident already, but still, it never hurts to be sure. I want to be ready to help Link all I can when the time comes. Oh, and help the other Champions and the Princess as well, of course. Are Seggin and Muzu still upset with me? They seem to be avoiding me."

"You know how fond of you they both are," said King Dorephan shaking his head. "They did not want you to take on this task and risk your life this way. It pains them that you are doing this, especially against their advice, and I think seeing you just makes them hurt more. As you well know, I worry too, and wish it were otherwise. But I sense your determination and understand your reasons."

"I feel I should do all I can to help defend Hyrule and aid the hero in his quest, Father," said Mipha. "My heart tells me I must do this."

King Dorephan smiled.

"Unlike the others, I know your motivation and that your heart belongs to Link, sweetheart. You have not had a chance to offer him the armor?" said King Dorephan.

Not yet, Father," said Mipha blushing slightly. "The time has not felt right. Link is so intent on his duty these days, and that is all he thinks about. We spoke on Ruta the last time he visited me, and we agreed to spend more time together when all this is over. Link is on the shy side and doesn't speak of his feelings, but I sense he loves me. He is just so overwhelmed right now that he holds himself in."

"I understand, and I am sure you are right about Link's feelings, sweetheart. You know Link longer and better than anyone. And I pray all this will be over soon as well, so you two can get on with your lives," said King Dorephan.

"I should go now, Father," said Mipha.

"Yes, of course," said King Dorephan. "Be safe, my darling."

They embraced, and then Mipha set out for East Reservoir Lake. After swimming out to Ruta, she boarded and began to resume her training. As she prepared to raise Ruta's trunk, Ruta proceeded to do so on her own.

"Ruta, you are so clever now," said Mipha as she gently patted her. "You know what I need you to do before I even ask. You can read my mind."

Ruta bellowed softly, and Mipha laughed.

"You really can read my mind, can't you? Yes, I do think of Link a great deal," said Mipha. "We have been friends for some time now, almost fourteen years. And, well, he means a great deal more to me than a friend now."

Ruta bellowed again.

"No, he's not family as Father and my dear little brother are," said Mipha. "But I hope he will be someday. I will see him tomorrow at Lanayru Road, but with all the others there and him so busy attending to the Princess, I doubt we will be able to talk. But now I really should concentrate on my training."

Ruta bellowed twice.

"You're terrible, Ruta!" laughed Mipha. "Yes, I can too think of two things at the same time."

Meanwhile, it was late afternoon as Princess Zelda and Link made their way on horseback to Sanidin Park, a popular rest area along the road through Hyrule Ridge. Link rode in silence as Zelda discussed her horse and the royal gear she outfitted him with. When they arrived at the park, they dismounted and left their horses to graze and drink from the fountain. It was a beautiful calm day, the sun just starting to sink in the west. Zelda stared out across the railing at the scenic landscape to the east, as there was a magnificent view of Hyrule from Safula Hill. Then she pointed out Mount Lanayru and discussed her plan to journey there tomorrow.

"I've prayed at the Spring of Courage, and at the Spring of Power, yet neither awoke anything inside me," said Zelda. "But maybe up there… Perhaps the Spring of Wisdom, the final of the three, will be the one. To be honest, I have no real reason to think that will be the case. But there's always the chance that the next moment will change everything. Tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday. So then I shall go…and make my way up the mountain."

They lingered a while longer to rest their horses, and then it was time to go as the sun sank further in the western sky.

Who knew then it would be the Kingdom of Hyrule's last sunset?


	2. The Great Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganon strikes Hyrule on Princess Zelda's seventeenth birthday and before she can attain her sealing power. A severely injured Mipha is rescued from Ruta and heals Link before collapsing and being placed in the Shrine of Resurrection.

**Chapter 2 - The Great Calamity**

"Excuse me, Princess, but it's time for another drink now," said Link.

"Oh! Already?" said Zelda as she turned to face him.

Link approached Zelda as she stood before Hylia's statue at the Spring of Wisdom and offered her a bottle of Spicy Elixir.

"Thank you, Link," said Zelda. "Well, here goes."

Zelda took a deep breath, then drank it down with a grimace. It tasted terrible, and that was no surprise since it was created with a mixture of insect and monster parts. But it kept you warm in freezing weather, and it was definitely freezing where they were now near the snow-covered peak of Mount Lanayru. Then she turned to face the magnificent statue of Hylia and resumed praying.

Link returned to where he kept guard and stood by the fire he had lit near the entrance to the spring, rubbed his hands together, and stamped his feet several times.

After another hour, Zelda turned, looked up at the sky, then lowered her head. The sun was beginning to sink in the west, and she realized they should leave. It was treacherous navigating the path down the mountain in the dark, and they had already spent more than enough time there. There was nothing to gain by staying any longer.

"Let's go, Link," said Zelda in a tone of resignation. "As I expected, it's hopeless. The Champions are waiting, and I've put off facing them with my failure long enough."

Her prayers at the Spring of Wisdom had proven futile. She felt nothing, no hint at all of the power she needed to awaken to fulfill her role.

Link nodded, put out the fire he had used to help keep warm, and they began the trip down the mountain together. Link had never seen Zelda so depressed, and could think of nothing to say or do that would comfort her. Finding the right words to say had never been his strong suit, and wishing her a happy birthday at this point would sound like sarcasm.

As they walked back, Link recalled it was only yesterday that Zelda had opened up to him at Sanidin Park, speaking of her plan to visit the Spring of Wisdom today when she was finally old enough. And so Link had stayed with her all day today at the Spring of Wisdom, lighting a fire to keep warm and making sure Zelda drank enough Spicy Elixirs. Most people would have given up after an hour or two, but not Princess Zelda, and he had to admire her devotion and tenacity. Zelda had fervently prayed at the freezing mountain top all day until finally, as the sun began sinking in the west, she had to concede it was time to go.

And so Zelda was silent as well on their journey back down the mountain, also not knowing what else to say. She walked slowly as she approached the East Gate of Lanayru Road, Link a few paces behind her, dreading her upcoming conversation with the four Champions anxiously awaiting her return. What a total failure she was, thought Zelda, though certainly not for lack of trying. She had trained and prayed almost every day of her life for the past ten years.

Her father, King Rhoam, had appointed her the leader of the Champions, the group selected to repel Ganon's inevitable attack and defend the kingdom of Hyrule. Each Champion had worked hard to master their Divine Beast and be ready to do their part. And Link had certainly done his part as well, being chosen by the sword that seals the darkness and tirelessly training to become the most formidable swordsman in all of Hyrule. Everyone but her was a success. But for the life of her, she could not access the sacred sealing power that was her birthright as a blood descendant of the Goddess, the final step needed to defeat Ganon. Without that, she wondered, was their plan hopeless? She had a strange dream of someone urgently speaking to her, perhaps trying to convey a warning, but she could not make out what was said. The vision filled her with foreboding, and she wondered if it was an omen that something terrible was about to happen?

Link and Zelda reached the Champions, and Zelda ashamedly admitted she felt nothing, no semblance of the power she should have felt. Urbosa tried to cheer her up, urging her to move on, that something else would eventually spark her ability. Then Mipha began speaking to her about how she accessed her own power, the power of healing, hoping it might help Zelda. But Mipha seemed to have difficulty getting to the point, embarrassed by something.

And then, before anything more could be said, disaster struck! The ground shook, and Revali flew into the air. From his vantage point, Revali confirmed that Ganon had struck Hyrule Castle. Streams and clouds of purple spewed outward across Hyrule from the Castle. What was that horrible stuff, and what did it all mean? Clearly, nothing good.

Daruk quickly took charge and outlined his plan for a concerted attack. Link would head to Hyrule Castle, and the Champions would rush back to their Divine Beasts to support Link in his battle with Ganon. Link nodded. Then Urbosa mentioned bringing Zelda to safety, but Zelda refused. She wanted to help somehow and decided she would accompany Link to Hyrule Castle.

As Daruk spoke, Mipha looked at Link, but he was preoccupied listening to Daruk's plan. Sadly forgotten in the excitement of the moment was Mipha's attempt to help Zelda access her power. Mipha's heart beat faster now as events were unfolding so suddenly and unexpectedly. She worried most of all about Link. It was only a short time ago she had spent a private moment with Link atop Ruta, healing a wound on his arm and expressing her wish to spend more time with him. She hoped he could read the depth of her feelings for him in her eyes. Link seemed to care for her, as he visited her whenever he could and welcomed her company. But was he in love with her? She wasn't sure. Link had grown so quiet of late! The pressure of guarding the Princess against an ever-increasing onslaught of monster attacks and knowing how much depended on him to defeat Ganon had taken a heavy toll on his personality. He was overburdened with cares; that was the only way to describe it. And, sadly, her healing power could not help with that. So, she hoped to share her feelings for Link with him when he was no longer so distracted by duty.

Daruk finished speaking, and Link nodded, then glanced over at Mipha and saw she was staring at him. What was going through her mind, he wondered? He had felt a knot in his stomach when Revali confirmed it was Ganon, and he began mentally preparing himself for his big moment to come. He had trained hard, and the sword that seals the darkness gave him confidence. But could one ever be fully confident facing such a legendary and monstrous evil?

In any case, Link hoped this day would finally put an end to Ganon. Then he could begin to live a normal life, free from the burdens he carried now. He would return to Zora's Domain then and spend the time with Mipha that she had wanted, and he agreed to do. For he wished to spend that time together too, and perhaps then he could finally summon up the courage to share his feelings with Mipha. He was in love with her and had been for a while now. But he had never told her. The moment never felt right to him, and he was still uncertain how she would react. He was shy by nature and terrible at reading other people's feelings. He feared to lose his oldest and dearest friend by crossing a line with her, as that would truly break his heart.

But now it was time for action, time to battle evil. Without another word, Revali took to the air and headed straight for Medoh near Rito Village. The rest made their way on foot together in silence to the West Gate of Lanayru Road and then, with a brief farewell, parted company. Mipha turned northward toward the Rutala River while Urbosa, Link, and Zelda continued west past Pierre Plateau, and Daruk turned sharply north toward the Eldin Region.

As Mipha hurried alone toward Ruta in East Reservoir Lake, her thoughts were still of Link. She felt confident in her ability to pilot Ruta and do her part to aid him. She and Ruta had bonded and were almost like old friends now. She had practiced taking Ruta up the highlands to target Hyrule Castle several times, and both she and Ruta were ready for action.

So, her prayers were all for Link now, that he would be safe, that the Guardians would indeed protect the hero as the legends of old said they would. Then he could return to her victorious, and she could finally express her love for him and offer him the armor she had worked on so painstakingly. By then, he would be free of all the distractions in his life, and hopefully, return her feelings.

On her way to Ruta, Mipha passed two Zora guards who bowed their heads in greeting.

"Lady Mipha," said the senior guard, Lavin.

"Lavin, please hurry and tell my father that Ganon has attacked," said Mipha. "I must go to Ruta now and do my part."

"At once, Lady Mipha, and our prayers go with you," said Lavin as he left to do as asked while Mipha continued to East Reservoir Lake.

When she arrived there, Ruta was where she had left it, and three Sheikah were waiting patiently for her on the northwest pier. The Sheikah had made an appointment to meet with her upon her return from Lanayru Road to discuss Ruta and its workings, how she found controlling her Divine Beast. Robbie had sent them there to help further his research on ancient technology, and they planned to make similar visits to Rudania, Medoh, and Naboris to compare their workings. But since Ruta was closest, they had chosen it first.

Before the Sheikah could speak, Mipha addressed them.

"I'm sorry, but Ganon has attacked, and I need to bring Ruta into position at once," said Mipha.

"Oh, no! But of course, Lady Mipha," said Trella. "We understand, and may the Goddess aid and protect you."

Mipha dove into the lake and swam swiftly out to Ruta. On the way, she noticed that Ruta did not look quite right. Instead of the usual blue glow, there was a purple and pink tint everywhere. She was not sure what that meant, but there was no time to investigate now. Link would need her help as soon as he arrived at Hyrule Castle. In her haste, she had not brought her Lightscale Trident, but time was short, and she did not want to waste time retrieving it from the domain. She boarded Ruta and made her way to the main terminal.

But something was wrong. Instead of Ruta responding to her and doing as she expected, a swirling cloud of purple haze spewed forth from the terminal, and Ruta shook. Then a whirling cloud of ancient energy began to take form, and slowly a horrible shape emerged. It was a ghastly creature with one eye and a massive weapon, a horrendous mix of purple slime and ancient weaponry. It could only be a creation of Ganon. And now she needed to defend herself and Ruta from this monstrosity.

Link and Zelda were not faring well either. By the time they reached Castle Town, it was evident that far from protecting the hero, the Guardians were instead destroying everything in their path. Link fought off several of them, but it was clear that attacking Ganon was hopeless now. Ganon had somehow seized control of the ancient Sheikah relics they had counted on for their victory and was using them now to destroy Hyrule. All they could do was flee for their lives, and Link hoped he could at least bring Zelda to safety in Kakariko Village.

They beat a hasty retreat as they were soaked by a dark rain that fell around them, and it was finally in the forest near the western shore of the Hylia River that Zelda broke down, overwhelmed by the magnitude of the disaster unfolding before them. Everyone and everything was lost, the Champions, her father, and her kingdom. And it was all her fault! Link comforted her as best he could but realized they needed to keep moving. Guardians were swarming everywhere, and Ganon would like nothing more than to have the hero and the Princess perish, the two people in Hyrule he hated above all others, and the only ones who could stand in the way of his total victory. Link gave Zelda a moment to grieve, to cry on his shoulder, then he urged her to get up. They needed to go. They headed toward the Dueling Peaks and then planned to turn north toward Kakariko Village.

Meanwhile, the Sheikah near Hyrule Castle were quite aware of Ganon's attack and had also been fleeing for their lives. Many had been killed when the Guardians they had been working on were suddenly taken over by Ganon's malice. Impa, Purah, and Robbie successfully fled the Royal Ancient Tech Lab with a Guidance Stone and painstakingly made their way together to Kakariko Village.

"We made it!" said Impa upon reaching the Sheikah settlement.

"Yes, barely," said Purah. "Those Guardians are everywhere, and the Hyrule Army is in frantic retreat. It looks like a complete rout. Our plan has failed miserably!"

"Yes, we underestimated Ganon's cunning," said Impa shaking her head. "I am anxious about the Princess. We must send scouts out to look for her. I pray she will be safe, but I trust Link will do his utmost to protect her."

"I do as well," said Purah. "But I also pray Link himself will be safe."

Link was in dire need of their prayers. He and Zelda had finally made their way past the Dueling Peaks and on to Blatchery Plain, but Guardians roamed everywhere, and the sound of their movement and smoke from the fires caused by their energy beams filled the air. Link successfully defeated several of them along the way, but he had received numerous wounds in the process, and the relentless attacks were taking a toll on both him and his sword. Link and Zelda stood behind a pair of destroyed Guardians as Link struggled to catch his breath. He was exhausted and in pain, but he needed to protect Zelda. She stood behind him, urging him to flee and save himself, that she would be fine. But he could never do that. He had a sworn duty to protect her with his life and had grown to care for her. As he struggled to his feet using his sword as a crutch, the two of them were spotted by another roving Guardian. Link stood, prepared to give his life so the Princess could have one last chance to escape. The Guardian climbed out of reach atop its two fallen comrades and targeted Link with its red beam. They could hear the sound they had learned to dread, the high pitched pings as the Guardian energized its deadly beam.

And then Zelda suddenly pushed Link aside, stood between him and the Guardian, and the last thing he saw was an enormous flash of light brighter than the sun. He collapsed on the ground and passed out. The next thing he knew, he was in Zelda's arms, looking into her eyes. She was telling him not to die, telling him that he would be fine, that they were safe now. So, thank Hylia, she must have somehow attained her sealing power. But he was too weak, and he knew he was far from all right. As he looked into her eyes, he felt a sharp pain, and then his world went black again.

Zelda wept as Link collapsed in her arms. Now she had lost Link too, her power coming too late to save even him. Her world was truly empty now. Everyone she cared for was gone. But in the depths of her despair, she heard a voice from the sword that seals the darkness. Link could still be saved! There was still hope! And moments later, two of the scouts Impa had sent searching for her arrived, and she commanded them to take Link at once to the Shrine of Resurrection. She then took Link's damaged sword and made her way to Kakariko Village.

"Princess! Oh, thank Hylia, you are safe!" exclaimed Impa upon seeing Zelda. "But, is Link not with you?"

"He was mortally wounded and is being taken to the Shrine of Resurrection," said Zelda. "Purah and Robbie, will you please hurry there and make sure Link is properly cared for. And leave my Sheikah Slate with him. He will need it when he awakens."

"As you wish, Your Highness," said Purah taking the Sheikah Slate from Zelda. Then she and Robbie left at once for the Shrine.

"May I ask what you intend to do now, Your Highness?" said Impa.

"I will leave Link's damaged sword in the care of the great Forest Spirit," said Zelda. "It will be safe there and can heal itself. Then I will confront Ganon and hold him at bay as long as I can until Link can return to strike him down."

Zelda paused for a moment, thinking.

"I know Link, and he will want to rescue me at once," said Zelda. "But please tell him he must stay safe. He should reclaim the Divine Beasts from Ganon's control first before rushing to the Castle. Please be sure to tell him that, Impa."

"Trust me, I will, Your Highness," said Impa.

"Now I must go," said Zelda. "Every minute I delay gives Ganon more time to cause harm."

Meanwhile, back at East Reservoir Lake, the three Sheikah were concerned.

"Something is wrong," said Dolan. "You saw that huge purple cloud directed at Ruta earlier. And now it sounds like a battle is taking place. We need to investigate."

"Yes, I agree. Let's go," said Daren.

The Sheikah had earlier brought a raft to the lake to aid them when visiting Ruta, and they now paddled it toward Ruta as fast as possible. The entrance to Ruta was still open, and the Sheikah were able to board. The sounds of battle were clear now and coming from the large room below and to the right of where they entered. They all rushed there.

Mipha had done her best to defend Ruta and herself. She had a bow with arrows, and that dealt some damage to her horrible foe. But the creature was too powerful, and she could not subdue it. She avoided several attacks, but it began to wear her out. In the end, she ran out of the limited arrows she had brought with her, and then she was powerless to fight it. Mipha felt a sharp blow from a block of ice she was unable to avoid, then she staggered back and collapsed as her world went black.

The three Sheikah arrived in time to see Mipha collapse, and the monstrosity that had hurt her so severely approach her fallen body, closing in for the kill. Its master wanted the Divine Beast pilots killed, their bodies vaporized, and their spirits held captive.

"I'll pepper that thing with arrows," shouted Dolan. "You two get Mipha and carry her out of here."

"Be careful," shouted Trella as she and Darin gently lifted Mipha and carried her toward the entrance.

Dolan fired arrow after arrow into the eye of the loathsome creature, stunning it. The Sheikah were highly skilled archers, excelling at both stealth and combat. Once it collapsed on the ground, Trella and Darin finished carrying Mipha out of the room, and they all beat a hasty retreat to the entrance.

"Let's get out of here before that thing follows us," cried Trella.

They boarded the raft and quickly paddled back to the pier. Ruta launched several large ice blocks their way, but Trella was able to shoot them down while Darin and Dolan paddled. When they reached the dock, they were out of range of Ruta's attacks. And then the air was split with a mighty roar which echoed off the surrounding cliffs as Ruta bellowed. No one could tell if it was a roar of rage, frustration, or triumph.

Trella leaned over, and lifting Mipha's head poured some healing elixir between her lips. Mipha swallowed, then coughed once, and her eyes blinked open.

"Thank Hylia, she is still alive!" said Darin.

"Alive but badly hurt," said Trella.

"Don't move yet, you are badly injured, Mipha," said Trella to Mipha. "I've given you some revitalizing elixir, which should help temporarily, but you need medical attention."

"Ganon," said Mipha weakly. "I was attacked."

"Yes, we saw the terrible creature," said Trella.

Then Mipha closed her eyes again and lost consciousness.

"The elixir will restore some of her health over the next few hours as it works its way through her system," said Trella. "But she is too badly hurt. We should bring her to the Shrine of Resurrection that Dr. Robbie told us about. Otherwise, I fear she will die."

"Very well," said Darin. "We must hurry then."

They carried Mipha to where their horses were waiting, then mounted and left for the Shrine.

As they galloped toward their destination Mipha stirred awake, the elixir starting to have some further healing effect.

"What happened to everyone?" said Mipha weakly. "Are Link and the princess safe?"

"We do not know," said Trella. "But we fear the worst. The elixir I gave you can aid you for a time, Lady Mipha, but it will wear off. Save your strength and don't overtax yourself. You need more permanent treatment, and we know of a shrine that can restore your health. We are taking you there now."

Meanwhile, when Purah and Robbie arrived at the Shrine of Resurrection, Link and the Sheikah scouts were already there.

"Please remove Link's clothing while Robbie and I get the chamber ready," said Purah. "Oh, and leave his Champion tunic with us. I will leave it with my sister to clean and return to Link when he revives."

Purah and Robbie began preparing the Shrine for use utilizing the Sheikah Slate while the scouts removed Link's clothing.

"I wish we had a chance to test this first," said Purah to Robbie.

"Yes, and I know you wanted to test it on yourself, but Impa urged caution and said it was too reckless," said Robbie.

"And you backed her up! My sister is way too timid and lacks the spirit of a researcher," said Purah. "But there! Snap, Snap, all done! The chamber is ready."

"Let me confirm," said Robbie. "This is very important."

Robbie checked the chamber was in proper working order to be activated.

"We're ready," said Purah to the two Sheikah scouts. "Please bring Link to the chamber and lay him down."

They carefully carried Link to the chamber and lay him face up.

But before they could proceed with the next step, Trella, Darin, and Dolan arrived inside the Shrine with Mipha. Mipha was weak but conscious now, the elixir having done some good. When Mipha saw Link lying there, her hands flew to her mouth, and she let out a cry.

"Link, is he …?" exclaimed Mipha.

"He is alive but gravely injured," said Purah. "Her Highness has ordered us to restore his health using this Shrine."

"No, wait," said Mipha as she struggled to get closer to him. "Let me heal him. I feel strong enough to perform my healing magic now."

"Heal yourself, Lady Mipha," said Purah. "Link can be healed in the Shrine as the princess wished."

"No," said Mipha. "I promised Link I would do this for him, to heal him no matter how bad the wound. I gave him my word. You must let me do this."

Purah and Robbie looked at each other, then Purah spoke.

"Very well, Lady Mipha. We know your healing magic is powerful and a sure thing," said Purah. "Please proceed, but hurry."

Mipha made her way closer to Link's prone body and gasped. His wounds were indeed terrible to behold, and she needed to fight back her tears. She began going over Link's injuries with her magic, healing them one-by-one. When she finished with his front, she asked that they turn him over so she could work on his back. Mipha silently prayed she would have enough strength to finish, that her magic would last, as she felt herself growing weaker. Her wounds from the battle inside Ruta were beginning to take their toll, and the elixir was wearing off. But she was driven by her love and would do all she could, give her last breath to save him. After healing the last of Link's wounds, she smiled briefly. She had done it! She had saved Link as she had promised him she would. But healing Link had used up the last of her strength. She felt faint and dizzy.

"Tell Link I …," said Mipha.

Then she drifted off into unconsciousness as the Sheikah caught her from falling.

"She's very badly hurt," said Trella. "The elixir I gave her has worn off."

It was only a moment later that Link stirred, blinked twice, then lifted himself and saw the unconscious Mipha in the arms of two Sheikah.

"Mipha?" said Link. "Mipha is alive? Where are we?"

"She is barely alive, Link. Mipha was gravely injured inside Ruta," said Trella. "I fear we may already be too late to save her. She used the last of her strength and magic to heal you."

"No, no, no," said Link. "You can't let her die! Is there nothing you can do?"

"We can try to do with her what we originally planned to do with you, use the restoration chamber, Link," said Robbie. "But it has never been tested."

"Do it, then," said Link. "Anything is worth a try. Please do whatever you can for her."

"Very well," said Purah. "Trella, help me remove her jewelry."

"Where is Princess Zelda?" said Link in the meantime.

"She is doubtless on her way to the Korok Forest to leave your sword in the care of the Forest Spirit until it repairs itself. Then she plans to confront Ganon at Hyrule Castle," said Robbie. "I don't know if you are aware, but she attained her sealing power."

As they spoke, after Purah and Trella removed her tiara, bracelets and other adornments, two Sheikah carried Mipha to the chamber, and Purah began making preparations to activate it. It needed some adjustment to treat a Zora instead of a Hylian.

"I'm ready to seal the chamber now," said Purah finally.

"Let me confirm the settings again," said Robbie as he checked.

Link went over to the chamber, leaned down, kissed Mipha gently on the forehead, and whispered, "I love you. I wish I had told you sooner."

Link stepped back, and Purah sealed Mipha in the compartment, beginning the healing process.

"I can't let the Princess go alone," said Link. "Where are my clothes?"

"Your clothes were badly torn and soiled," said Robbie. "We had to cut some of them from you to avoid opening your wounds."

"I have a spare set of clothes you can use," said Darin. "And you can have my weapon as well."

Darin left the Shrine to retrieve the spare outfit from his horse, then returned. Link quickly dressed.

"I will go then," said Link. "Can I use one of your horses?"

"Of course, take mine, and our prayers go with you," said Darin.

Then Link arose and with a quick farewell, made his way out of the Shrine, mounted Darin's horse, and raced off to find Princess Zelda.

"Do we have any idea how long the healing process will take?" said Robbie to Purah. "You're the expert on such matters."

"You have a lot of nerve asking me that after you supported Impa forbidding me to experiment!" exclaimed Purah. "Without experimental data, I have no idea."

Robbie shrugged.

"What should we tell Mipha's father?" said Dolan. "All he knows is his daughter went off to Ruta and hasn't returned."

"Not a single thing," said Purah. "With Link going to find Zelda, Mipha may be the only Champion left alive who can help. We may need her ability as a Champion to retake the Divine Beasts from Ganon's control and retrieve the sword that seals the darkness if Link does not return. The fate of all of Hyrule may depend upon her survival. Telling anyone, including her father, could result in the Yiga Clan learning of her resting place and killing her. No, there is way too much at stake. We must let everyone believe Mipha perished along with the other three Champions. I swear all of you to an oath of secrecy!"

"Of course, we are all Sheikah here," said Trella.

"Come, leave the Sheikah Slate for Mipha to use when she awakes, and seal the entrance," said Robbie.

"Yes, and then we need to decide what to do," said Purah. "At least one of us must survive to instruct Mipha when she awakes. We will need to split up. But we can discuss that with my sister in Kakariko Village."

Having sealed the entrance to the Shrine, the five Sheikah made their way back to Kakariko Village.

Meanwhile, Link was galloping full speed toward the path that led to the Lost Woods, being careful to navigate around any Guardians. He noticed some destroyed Guardians on the way and assumed Zelda must have used her power on them. As Link passed through the ruins of Gatepost Town and later Mabe Village, the carnage and destruction were beyond belief. So many innocent people had died! But as he neared the entrance to the Lost Woods, he could make out a solitary figure walking ahead. He rode further, dismounted, and called out Zelda's name.

Zelda turned toward his voice, and she was stunned. How could Link be healed so quickly, and what was he doing here?

"Link! Thank Hylia, you are alive!" said Zelda.

"Thank Hylia, you are," said Link. "Almost the last thing I remember was you jumping in front of that Guardian. You risked your life for me, Zelda."

"Yes, well, I felt I needed to do that," said Zelda looking down. "And at that moment, my power awoke. I understand now."

Then Zelda reached out, Link embraced her, and they held each other close as they remembered all that had happened. Finally, they released each other, and Zelda spoke.

"But how is it possible you have fully recovered, Link?" said Zelda. "The shrine cannot have healed you so quickly, can it?"

"No, it was Mipha. Mipha healed me," said Link.

"Mipha? Mipha is alive then?" said Zelda.

"Yes, somehow," said Link. "But she was injured inside Ruta and collapsed right after healing me. Purah and Robbie placed her in the Shrine of Resurrection."

"I pray she recovers," said Zelda. "I am going to leave your sword with the Forest Spirit. As you can see, it is badly damaged and needs time to recover. It will be safe there. Then I must use my power to confront Ganon at Hyrule Castle. I am not sure you should come with me, Link."

"I am still your appointed knight, Princess," said Link. "I won't leave your side now. I insist on coming."

"So, you feel comfortable giving me orders now?" laughed Zelda. "Well, perhaps you can help in some way. Wait here with your horse. Horses have been known to get spooked being so close to these dreadful woods, and we don't want to lose her. We can ride together when I finish returning your sword. If you accompany me, though, then we will need to depend on Mipha to finish what we started, to reclaim the Divine Beasts. Can she do that?"

"She is an accomplished Champion, Zelda," said Link. "You have always underestimated her, but you really shouldn't. She is quite capable, and I have confidence in her."

"Very well," said Zelda. "I admit she has surprised me on more than one occasion."

Zelda made her way into the Lost Woods, and after a brief conversation with the Deku Tree, inserted the sword that seals the darkness into the pedestal. Then she returned to the entrance, where Link waited with his horse. Link mounted the horse first, then helped her up behind him.

"Hang on tight, Princess," said Link. "I am going to ride fast, as we need to skirt any roving Guardians."

"After all we have been through together, Link, hanging onto you tightly feels very good right now," said Zelda as she settled into position on the horse. Link urged his horse forward, and they galloped off to Hyrule Castle.


	3. Wake Up, Mipha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha awakens fully healed in the Shrine of Resurrection. But one hundred years have passed, and she has lost much of her memory in the process.

**Chapter 3 - Wake Up, Mipha!**

It was a cold bright early morning in Rito Village as Saki spoke quietly with her husband Teba, while their son, Tulin, was still asleep.

“You and Harth are going to try again?” said Saki. “What makes you think you will do any better this time? I hope you remember you have a wife who loves you, and a young son to raise. You know how much Tulin adores and admires you. What do I tell him when he wakes up?”

“I know, and I know it’s been hard on you, sweetheart,” said Teba. “But ever since Medoh started acting up, I feel I need to do something, despite what the elder said. Harth and I know what we need to do, and if we can coordinate our attack better, I think we can take out Medoh’s defenses and bring it down. But I promise to be careful. If things get too dangerous, we will withdraw.”

“Promise me you will,” said Saki.

“I promise, sweetheart,” said Teba. “Now, I should go.”

In Goron City, Boss Bludo was pacing back and forth in front of his hut.

“Drat! Where is that blasted Yunobo?” said Bludo. “He’s always late!”

Just then, he saw Yunobo rolling furiously toward him. When he arrived, Yunobo stood.

“Sorry, Boss,” exclaimed Yunobo, out of breath. “I thought I heard Rudania getting ready to shoot some magma bombs our way and thought I should wait it out. But I was wrong.”

“What are you worried about anyway?” said Bludo. “You of all people should feel safe. But come on, we need to drive Rudania off again. It’s causing havoc near the mine.”

“Sure thing, Boss, I’m ready,” said Yunobo.

It was early morning in Gerudo Town as Captain Teake spoke with Chief Riju’s advisor, Buliara.

“How is the Chief?” said Teake.

“Still sleeping, but she needs her rest,” said Buliara. “It was a close call yesterday, and I blame myself. I promised her dear mother on her deathbed that I would protect her daughter, but I never expected the Chief to rush off to investigate Naboris on her own. And she would have been heartbroken if we hadn’t saved her seal Patricia too. Patricia was a gift from her mother. You can be sure I won’t leave her side again!”

“I’m glad to hear she is well,” said Teake. “I’m afraid we still have made no progress toward recovering the Thunder Helm. We tracked the Yiga Clan to their hideout, but getting further than that has proven elusive. They have some magical ability, and it is hard for us to combat them. But we will press on to find their weakness.”

“We must recover it,” said Buliara. “The Chief already feels unqualified, and I sometimes overhear her expressing feelings of self-doubt to Patricia. Losing the Thunder Helm only serves to reinforce those feelings. But she is our Chief, and we must do all we can to support her. Do whatever you have to.”

“Of course, we will,” said Teake. “We are sending more scouts out this morning. I had better go and get organized.”

It was midday in Kakariko Village, and Impa was having lunch with her granddaughter Paya. But Impa seemed distracted, lost in thought, and was neglecting her meal.

“Grandmother, are you feeling well?” said Paya. “You’ve hardly touched your soup. Did I not prepare it properly?”

“No, dear, the soup is fine,” said Impa taking a spoonful. “It’s the reports I’ve been receiving that weigh upon my mind. Monster attacks are on the rise. But even more worrisome, the Divine Beasts have recently become active again and pose a serious threat. It’s been some time since the Divine Beasts were last active.”

“What does it mean, grandmother?” said Paya.

“I do not know for sure,” said Impa. “But I fear it means Ganon’s power is growing as Princess Zelda’s strength to contain it weakens. She and Link have been battling to contain Ganon for one hundred years now. If they fail, then all will be lost.”

“But you said a Champion, Mi…, Miph…, oh, Mipha lays dormant beneath the ground, asleep, and will awaken someday to help combat Ganon,” said Paya.

“Yes, dearest,” said Impa. “That has been our hope all these years. But it has taken much longer than I expected. I hope my dear sister configured the shrine correctly. She can be a bit hasty at times.”

“Aunt Purah is a great scientist,” said Paya. “I am sure she was careful about something so important as that.”

“Yes, she is quite brilliant, but you never know with her,” said Impa shaking her head. “Recently, she has been refusing to see anyone and directs any visitors to Symin. I wonder why?”

“I will continue to pray our Champion awakens soon,” said Paya. “But please finish your soup, grandmother. You need to keep up your strength.”

“Yes, of course, and thank you, dear,” said Impa smiling. “You always take such good care of me.”

Meanwhile, in Zora’s Domain, steady rain was falling as it had been for a while now. Captain Bazz of the Zora guards was walking across the eastern path until he reached where Gaddison, a Zora guard, was stationed. Gaddison greeted him upon his arrival.

“Yes, Sir, nothing new to report,” said Gaddison.

“The reservoir is holding?” said Bazz. “The council wants an update.”

“It’s the same, Sir,” said Gaddison. “Ruta keeps expelling water at a high rate. The reservoir overflow channels are working, but are being pushed to their limit. I don’t know how much longer they can hold.”

“Alright, thanks, I’ll let them know,” said Bazz.

Then Bazz smiled.

“You doing okay, Heroine?” said Bazz. “Things are a lot more serious these days than back in the Brigade, aren’t they?”

“They sure are, Bazz,” said Gaddison. “I’m doing fine, though, and am happy to keep an eye on things here. I only hope the council can come up with some ideas to appease Ruta, or we’re all doomed.”

“I know,” said Bazz shaking his head. “The last I heard they are still arguing about it, and my father, Seggin, has been pushing himself to handle shock arrows. I’m very worried about him. But I hear Prince Sidon is taking more of an active role this time, showing more self-confidence in the face of this new crisis. He sent several people out to search for someone who could help, despite some council member objections. I need to get back and report. Please let me know if anything changes.”

“Of course, Sir,” said Gaddison.

Bazz left to return and report the condition to the council.

At that very moment, the council of elders was meeting with King Dorephan, and he was growing worried and frustrated by the lack of progress and disagreement. Divine Beast Vah Ruta had begun acting up, creating an endless supply of rain, and the water was filling East Reservoir Lake to the point it was in danger of bursting, destroying Zora’s Domain and a good part of Hyrule in the process.

“Seggin, I know you mean well, but you’re not realistic,” said Sidon. “You tried last time, and you simply can’t shoot enough shock arrows to turn off Ruta’s mechanism.”

“I’ve been working to build up my resistance, Prince Sidon,” said Seggin. “I hope to be better prepared next time.”

“But can we put all our eggs in one pool, Seggin?” said King Dorephan. “I know you have been subjecting yourself to painful shocks, doing your best. But time grows short, and what if your resistance still proves too weak? Can we afford to wait?”

“What else can we do, my liege?” said Seggin.

“I propose asking for help,” said Sidon. “We need someone who can handle a sufficient number of shock arrows, like a Goron or a Hylian. Even a Zora with the right armor would do, if only we had such armor.”

“Ask a Hylian for help!” exclaimed Muzu. “Surely you are not serious, Prince Sidon. After all the harm that the Hylians caused by tampering with ancient technology that they did not understand? And never mind the personal sorrow they caused all of us in the process. How can we turn to them?”

“I do not believe they wished harm to us, Muzu,” said Sidon. “Hylians have always been our allies.”

“Yes, Muzu,” said King Dorephan. “We were all victims of Ganon’s cunning. The Hylians lost many more people than we did in Ganon’s attack, including King Rhoam, his daughter, Princess Zelda, along with her appointed knight, Link. And all the other Champions perished as well, Muzu, to the great sorrow of their respective villages. There is no need to single out Hylians, and we need to find help wherever we can.”

“But where were the Hylians last time when we needed them, my liege?” said Muzu. “The knight attendant to Princess Zelda you mentioned, I saw his face here so often I wondered what he was up to. I suspect nothing more than causing mischief with his so-called Bazz Brigade friends. Yet when the time came, and our dear Princess Mipha could have used the aid of this supposedly brave knight, he was nowhere to be found. I can never forgive the Hylians for what happened to our dear Princess, and I am surprised you and Prince Sidon can.”

“You do not need to speak to me of the loss of my dear Mipha, though I know it pained you deeply as well, Muzu,” said King Dorephan. “Sidon and I hurt more than any of you. But if you understood things better, Muzu, you would know that Link was blameless in this matter, and I suspect he would have gladly come to my dear Mipha’s aid if he could. But we cannot dwell in the past and hold grudges in the face of this new danger. We need to decide how to deal with Ruta, or it will be the death of us all.”

“I beg the council’s pardon,” said Prince Sidon. “But I have already sent people out to seek help, and I am hopeful we will find some soon. The council can reprimand me if they wish, but the time for talking has passed. We need to act.”

There was some grumbling, but the deed was already done. The council meeting disbanded.

Meanwhile, something significant was about to happen on the Great Plateau.

The sound and image came from within her, inside her mind. There was a persistent ringing sound, and then a sparkling golden point of light grew larger and brighter. It was a beautiful golden color, and it conveyed a sense of power, yet power that was pure, a force for good. She could make out a woman’s voice, but it sounded remote, as if coming from a great distance, and her words were garbled. But then, as the words kept repeating over and over, she could finally make them out.

The voice was urging her to open her eyes.

As she struggled to open them, the light was blinding at first, and she blinked in rapid succession. Gradually her eyes grew accustomed to the glare. She could make out a structure above her dotted with blue circles and could hear the woman’s voice clearly now. She was being told again to open her eyes.

As she returned to consciousness, she felt herself laying face-up in a tank filled with a liquid that she could feel and hear draining away. Then she heard the voice again inside her mind, and it had a sense of urgency to it.

“Wake up, Mipha,” said the voice.

She sat up and took a moment to steady herself, briefly looking around. Then she carefully climbed out of the chamber and took a couple of tentative steps. She was in what appeared to be an underground cavern with a massive mechanism that glowed blue. And other than the device she had just emerged from, there was only a pedestal at the far end of the room with a glowing circular blue face. It could be that the pedestal had something to do with the workings of the device she had just awoken in.

But she felt strange. She had no recollection of how she had gotten here or any idea about where ‘here’ might be. Perhaps her mind would clear itself soon. After steadying herself on her feet, curiosity naturally drew her to the pedestal.

When she examined it, a circular inset raised, rotated a quarter turn, and then revealed a device that emerged part of the way, presenting itself to her as it were. The mysterious voice told her to take it, that it was a Sheikah Slate, and that it would guide her after her long slumber. Long slumber, she wondered? How long? Her mind was filled with questions.

Having taken the Sheikah Slate in her hand, the device activated itself, and a blue symbol flashed onto its screen. Then the pedestal reset itself, and a massive door opened into another part of the tunnel. Upon passing through the doorway, the first thing she noticed was two chests. Opening them, she found a blue tunic and some ornaments and jewelry, including a tiara and bracelets. She assumed they must be for her and put them on.

At the far end of this second room was another pedestal, this one glowing orange color. After she approached it, the voice told her to hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal, and that would show her the way. She did so, and the pedestal flashed blue as an even more massive door opened, and bright sunlight streamed into the tunnel, forcing her to shade her eyes. Then the voice told her she, Mipha, was the light that must shine upon Hyrule once again, and to go.

That was the second time she heard the voice address her as Mipha, so that must be what she was called, her name. But why didn’t she already know that? As she grew accustomed to the sunlight, she stopped shading her eyes, made her way outside, and was greeted by a majestic view of the landscape.

She took a moment to take it all in, the forests, the mountains, a massive active volcano, and a magnificent castle surrounded by purple haze at its base. The voice had called the land Hyrule. So, her name was Mipha, and she was in a land called Hyrule. But troublingly, she could still not remember anything else about herself.

As she struggled to comprehend her situation, she noticed an old man staring up at her from the path below. Seeing that she was aware of him, the old man promptly turned and walked away toward a small alcove where she could make out a campfire burning. The old man did not look dangerous or threatening in any way and given she was all alone and confused, she had a strong urge to follow him, to speak with him, and perhaps to get some answers from him.

She picked up a fallen tree branch as a makeshift weapon, then made her way down the path as two startled beetles flew from nearby trees. Upon reaching the alcove, the man spoke to her.

“It is a bit strange to see another soul in these parts,” said the man.

He seemed friendly enough, but she was naturally wary of strangers, and at the moment, everyone was a stranger to her.

“Who are you?” said Mipha.

“Me? I’ll spare you my life story,” he chuckled. “I’m just an old fool who has lived here, alone, for quite some time now. What brings a Zora to a place like this?”

Yes, she knew she was what was called a Zora. She still remembered things like that. But she didn’t understand why she was there, and not even knowing where she was, naturally asked.

“Where are we?” said Mipha.

“Answering a question with a question,” he laughed. “That is fair enough. As I cannot imagine our meeting to be a simple coincidence, I shall tell you. This is the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule.”

Then he stood up, holding a walking stick with a lantern at the top, and went on to point out a destroyed temple, abandoned for one hundred years since the decline of the kingdom. He offered some further advice that many beasts roamed the land and offered to give her his axe. He invited her to share his campfire whenever she wished to rest or pass the time, but it seemed he had nothing more to say, no further information at this point.

Mipha continued further down the path to pick up the old man’s axe where it lay embedded in a tree stump. She reached for the axe and was about to drop the tree branch when something extraordinary happened. The axe simply disappeared! Thinking this could only have something to do with the Sheikah Slate, she pulled it out and examined it. The device contained a category called weapons. And within that was a picture of the axe along with a picture of the tree branch she was still holding. Pressing the image of the axe, and choosing the option to equip it, swapped the axe for the tree branch in her hand.

This incredible device must record items she acquired, convert them to energy of some sort, and store them within itself. This was utterly amazing! And as she looked further at the Sheikah Slate screens, she noticed the tunic and headwear she was wearing also appeared on the slate. So, things she acquired were also stored in the Sheikah Slate in some manner.

She looked to her right and noticed a small pond nearby, and suddenly felt an overpowering urge. The water called to her in some primal way, a feeling she felt impossible to resist. Her body craved water. She made her way to the pond and dove in. It felt so refreshing, and she was happy to stretch her fins with some exercise! She caught two Hyrule Bass, which she promptly devoured and found them delicious. She had no trouble swimming rapidly or breathing in the water, her gills functioning as soon as she was submerged. She realized the water was her natural element, a place she was at home in. On top of a small rock outcropping was a rusty broadsword, clearly a better weapon than a tree branch or axe. She picked it up, and it was instantly added to her weapon collection.

Feeling refreshed now, she resumed her walk. But after only a short distance, she heard the mysterious voice again. It called her by name and instructed her to head for the point marked on the map in her Sheikah Slate. She consulted the map and noted the direction. It seemed whoever was speaking to her had a way of tracking where she was and what she was doing.

On the way to the indicated location, she noticed some menacing looking creatures which her instinct told her to avoid, if possible. She recalled they were called Bokoblins. But everywhere she looked, there was massive destruction. Structures lay in ruins, and one could only guess what they looked like before they were demolished. Also, strange decayed metallic mechanisms lay dormant about the area. When she hid by one and examined it, she found a piece of its equipment, an ancient screw, that was instantly added to her Sheikah Slate collection.

Moving stealthily and keeping her distance from enemies, she worked her way through a small body of water behind a hill near the point indicated on her map, then climbed up and over the hill until she reached a small alcove containing another pedestal. By now, she knew what to do. She inserted the Sheikah Slate into the slot and then was knocked off her feet as the ground shook, and a giant tower burst through the hilltop and rose under her feet. When she finally stood, a blue glow emanated from the column above the pedestal, and a concentrated drop of some blue liquid fell onto the Sheikah Slate. When it was returned to her by the pedestal, she found that a detailed map of the area had been extracted and added to the device. She surveyed the landscape from her high vantage point and could make out other similar towers in the distance. Something extraordinary had just happened!

And then, as she turned away, the mysterious woman’s voice spoke to her again, and this time she could tell it originated from the castle where she could see the same golden glow as when she first awoke. The voice told her she had been asleep for one hundred years. Then a monstrous beast took shape in the air and circled the castle amidst a cloud of purple haze. The voice from the golden glow warned that when the beast regains its true power, the world will face its end. The golden light grew in intensity, and the beast was absorbed somehow. Finally, the voice urged her by name to hurry before it was too late. The glow disappeared, the voice was silent, and she was left standing alone on the giant tower. So, she must hurry to the castle to battle the beast? She hardly felt ready to do that, but apparently, the survival of the whole world depended on it.

There was nothing more to learn at the top of the tower. Mipha made her way down to the ground by jumping carefully from one platform to another. When she reached the ground, the man came soaring over on his paraglider to meet her. What followed was an informative conversation.

“My my. It would seem that we have quite the enigma here. This tower and several others just like it have erupted across the land, one after another. Very interesting. It is almost as though a long-dormant power has awoken quite suddenly. Did anything odd occur while you were atop that tower?” said the old man.

Mipha said she heard a voice, but did not recognize it. The man said it was a pity, but explained the beast at the castle was Calamity Ganon, and it had brought the kingdom of Hyrule to ruin one hundred years ago, killing many innocent lives in the process.

It was no coincidence she had been asleep for one hundred years as well, she realized, but the connection between the two events was a mystery to her for now.

The man spoke further about the monstrosity, then asked if she intended to journey to the castle. Given all she had heard, that the world’s very survival was at stake, she could only answer yes. But he pointed out there was no way to safely leave the plateau without something like his paraglider. He offered to trade his paraglider for treasure that was likely contained in the glowing structures that had lit up since the tower emerged. Seeing no other way to make progress, Mipha agreed to the exchange.

She made her way to the glowing orange structure, activated it by touching the pedestal with her Sheikah Slate, and then rode an elevator down below the ground. Upon placing her Sheikah Slate in the underground pedestal, it installed a rune referred to as Magnesis onto the Sheikah Slate. She quickly mastered its use, and was able to complete the challenges, using Magnesis to drop a metal cube on a robotic soldier that stood in her way. She retrieved a traveler’s bow from a chest on the wall, then swung the massive metal doors open.

What greeted her was a mummified monk encased on all sides within a blue transparent wall. Mipha stared for a moment, not knowing what to do. Then she reached out and touched the symbol that was pulsing on and off. The wall shattered into tiny shards, and then the monk spoke, telling her he was in the service of Goddess Hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganon. The monk had constructed this trial and went on to say that her resourcefulness in overcoming the test spoke to the promise of a champion. Then, in the name of Goddess Hylia, the monk bestowed on her a Spirit Orb. The orb floated toward her and was absorbed into her body, instantly revitalizing her. Then, having fulfilled his duty, the monk prayed the Goddess would smile upon her, and dissolved into a sparkle of glittering green smoke. The next thing she knew, she was back at the entrance to the structure.

As she stepped forward, the man shouted and paraglided down in front of her.

“Seems you managed to get your hands on a Spirit Orb! Well done! The appearance of those towers and the awakening of this shrine. It’s all connected to that Sheikah Slate you carry on your hip there. It has been quite some time since I’ve seen or heard of the Sheikah Slate. Long ago, an advanced civilization known as the Sheikah inhabited these lands. It was the power and wisdom of the Sheikah that saved this land time and time again. But their civilization disappeared long ago…or, so it is said. It is interesting, however, to think that something of them might still remain hidden away in a shrine such as this. These shrines are tucked away in numerous places all across this land. On this plateau alone, I believe there are still three more. Secure the treasure from those shrines, and I will give you the paraglider. If you will, allow me to teach you a trick for finding the shrines. It’s always best to survey the area by looking around from a high point. Let’s see here. Why don’t you see if you can make your way up to the top of that tower again? And let me show you something else. Take a look at the map on your Sheikah Slate. Do you see those blue icons? One is a shrine, and the other is the tower. You can travel instantly to either of those places with the Sheikah Slate.”

She did as he suggested, and felt herself dissolving then reappearing on top of the tower. The Sheikah Slate was even more powerful than she realized and had hidden secrets.

Somehow the man had managed to reach the top of the tower ahead of her and even remarked she had taken her time. He went on to explain further.

“Did you know about the scope on your Sheikah Slate? Look through it, and you can stick a pin anywhere you’d like to mark on the map. The pins on your map serve as reference points for your travels. Just stick a pin anywhere you’re interested in!” said the old man.

She did as he suggested, marking the location of the three remaining shrines on the plateau. But it was getting late and growing dark, and she sensed it might be wise to not travel at night until she understood things better. Earlier, he had invited her to sit by his fire. She used the Sheikah Slate to transport back to the shrine of Resurrection, then walked to the alcove. The man was already there again, and she joined him at the fire. Soon he dozed off, but she wasn’t tired yet.

She took this opportunity to examine the Sheikah Slate further and learn what else she could about it. Besides the map feature and the recently obtained Magnesis Rune, it could turn physical objects back and forth from matter to energy. It could convert her to energy and transport her to a travel gate, then convert her back. And it was able to store items inside itself by converting them to energy somehow, then showing a picture of the item instead. When selected, the item could be restored to physical form by selecting its image. In this way, the owner could comfortably carry an enormous number of items of various shapes and sizes, including food, clothing, and weapons. The device also seemed able to serve as a journal of sorts where she could record her experiences or thoughts. And once an item was stored inside the device, it was able to identify what the item was and its use. The Sheikah Slate was a potent piece of highly advanced technology, a relic of those days long ago that the old man spoke of when technology was at its height.

She looked over at the man, but he seemed to be still sleeping soundly. She did not feel he was dangerous, but something was unsettling about him, not quite right. For someone his apparent age, he was able to get around quite well, almost too well. And he seemed to know a great deal about many things.

But at this point, it was the state of her memory that concerned her the most. She knew now she had slept for one hundred years, that it coincided with the destruction of Hyrule, and that doing so must have affected her mind. She had not lost all her memory. She could still understand language and hold a conversation. She also knew what things were called. But when it came to the details of her personal life, who she was and where she came from, she drew a complete blank. Eventually, she dozed off.

The next morning the man was gone, and she began making her way to the other shrines after first soaking in the pond and catching some fresh fish. Each shrine was similar in some ways, different in others, but provided her with a new unique Sheikah Slate rune and ability. It was after she completed the fourth shrine, Cryonis, that the man appeared again. He told her to meet him at a point that could only be the abandoned temple. Then he dissolved in a cloud of wispy blue flames, to her shock and amazement. She knew there was more to him than he let on!

Making her way to the structure she now knew was called the Temple of Time, she dispatched a lurking Bokoblin with her sword. The old man beckoned her to the top of the structure, and after climbing a long ladder and walking carefully past several holes in the damaged roof, she met the man in a small room at the top of the structure.

And then much more of the story was told.

The man revealed himself to be the spirit of King Rhoam, the last ruler of Hyrule, who had died in Calamity Ganon’s attack. She, Mipha, had been one of four Champions tasked with piloting a Divine Beast and assisting the hero, a Hylian named Link, and the Princess, Zelda, his daughter, to defeat Calamity Ganon. But their plan had failed when Ganon tool control of the Divine Beasts and the autonomous soldier Guardians and turned them all against them. Three of the Champions had lost their lives. Link, the appointed knight to Princess Zelda, had been gravely injured defending the Princess. She, Mipha, had been severely wounded as well in the conflict. But here, the story became confusing. Somehow, and King Rhoam did not explain, Link, had recovered from his injuries. She, however, had been placed in the Shrine of Resurrection to save her life. Princess Zelda and Link had then made their way together to Hyrule Castle to contain Calamity Ganon. It was the voice of the Princess that she had heard all this time. King Rhoam’s spirit tasked her with rescuing Link and Zelda from Hyrule Castle before his daughter’s power gave out, and to do whatever it took to defeat Ganon and save Hyrule.

King Rhoam’s spirit cautioned her it would be reckless to storm Hyrule Castle at this point, and instead urged her to journey east to Kakariko Village and consult the elder, Impa, who could guide her further. And with that, King Rhoam’s spirit said he had told her all he could, wished her well, and disappeared after giving her the paraglider as promised.

It was a lot to take in and raised as many questions in her mind as it answered. She went over the story again. Link and Zelda were two crucial people to the story, but to her, they were just names. She could not picture either one of them or how she knew them, other than that she was one of the five Champions in Princess Zelda’s service as King Rhoam’s spirit had just explained. Three of the Champions were dead, and Link was trapped inside Hyrule Castle along with Princess Zelda. So, she was the only Champion left alive who could help them. But how could she help? She was critically injured somehow, but doing what and where? And who rescued her and brought her here?

She shook her head in frustration. Her mind was like a puzzle, where you had to learn what happened by fitting odd pieces of information together, understand events and their sequence, how they were connected. But no, her mind was worse than a puzzle, because you first had to find the pieces of the puzzle itself.

Anyway, she was on her own again and had to find a person named Impa in Kakariko Village.

But first, she needed some water time and fresh fish.


	4. Kakariko Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha makes her way to Kakariko Village, and learns more of what happened a century ago and what she must do next from Impa.

On the Great Plateau, King Rhoam’s spirit had departed, leaving Mipha with his paraglider and his story of the tragedy that destroyed his kingdom one hundred years ago. It was a lot for her to take in, and it left many things unanswered. But she needed to move on. She decided to test her ability with the paraglider by making her way down from the small room just below the roof of the Temple of Time. Getting down was much simpler now, and she effortlessly glided to the floor below.

Now that the urgency of her meeting was over, she had time to examine the temple. It must have been a magnificent structure in its day, a fitting temple to the Goddess. But the damage was extensive now, walls broken, debris everywhere, and the decaying remains of Guardians scattered about the grounds. No doubt those Guardians were at least partly responsible for all the destruction.

Yet not everything was destroyed. Almost symbolic of the ray of hope that remained for Hyrule itself amidst all its destruction, the giant statue of Goddess Hylia still stood intact at one end of the temple. And so this was still a sacred place, a holy place, a place one could offer prayers. Moreover, Mipha noticed Hylia’s statue was glowing now, something she had missed earlier. What did that mean? It warranted investigation.

But Mipha would have gone there anyway, as she thought it appropriate to offer a prayer to Hylia for those she had just learned perished as well as for Zelda and Link. And a prayer for her success as she began the next part of her quest would be fitting as well. She approached the statue, bowed her head, and began to pray.

“Goddess Hylia, I pray that the spirits of those departed may rest in peace and that you will protect Princess Zelda and Champion Link from harm as they strive to contain a great evil. I also pray that you will grant me the strength and perseverance to do all that is needed of me to save your people and your beautiful land of Hyrule. I…”

But then her prayer was interrupted when she heard words coming from within her. Were they the words of the Goddess herself?

“You who have conquered the shrines and claimed their Spirit Orbs. I can offer you great power. It appears you have claimed four Spirit Orbs. In exchange for four Spirit Orbs, I will amplify your being.”

She was given a choice of vitality or stamina and chose to expand her stamina. A green vessel appeared and was absorbed by her, and she felt stronger in a way, that she could run or climb further now before needing to rest. The voice then urged her to go and bring peace to Hyrule. So, she could exchange four Spirit Orbs for more life or stamina. It would be useful, then, to collect more Spirit Orbs from shrines and improve her ability. This must be the way the Goddess intended to help give her the strength to succeed.

It was clear she needed to head toward Kakariko Village now, and after consulting the Sheikah Slate map, concluded that the most direct route was as King Rhoam’s spirit had suggested, toward the Dueling Peaks and then north. What looked especially appealing to her was the presence of the Squabble River. It seemed she could swim a good deal of the way, right up to the Big Twin Bridge, and she would much prefer to swim than to walk. She could catch fish in the river and soak up some needed water time. And she felt at home in the water, confident in herself. Then she could rest at the Dueling Peaks Stable and continue northward past Lake Siela and on to Kakariko Village. Paragliding off the Great Plateau Tower would bring her a long way toward the Hylia River and the Proxim Bridge. So, that was her plan. Now it was time to execute it.

But first, she realized it might be helpful, particularly given her memory issues, if she began to keep a journal of her thoughts using the Sheikah Slate.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - Part 1_

_I must confess I begin my quest in earnest now more confused than confident. I feel overwhelmed by all that is new to me, such as the shrines, the towers, and this fantastic Sheikah Slate device. Much must have happened in the hundred years I have slept. But I feel even more overwhelmed by learning that no less than the survival of Hyrule itself now depends upon me! I am still in shock! Moreover, who am l? My name is Mipha, I am a Zora, and I was one of the five people chosen to defend our land, one of the Champions. I know little more than that about myself as my memory has been lost. I feel the will and determination to do whatever is needed of me, yet I feel so unprepared as if swimming blindly in deep water with no clear sense of direction. All I can do is follow the advice given to me and take things stroke by stroke. I pray for my success. And I pray my memory will return._

Looking at the map, it seemed her best course of action was to use the Sheikah Slate to return to the Sheikah Tower and then paraglide east from there. So, she activated the transport feature and from the tower could make out another tower toward the Dueling Peaks. That could be her next destination. Taking a deep breath, she jumped off the tower and gilded eastward landing near Outpost Ruins.

She could see a pair of Moblins wandering around ahead of her, and elected to avoid confronting them by veering northward and making for a hill northwest of East Post Ruins. A group of six Bokoblins was busy dancing around a campfire to her right, but she could skirt them and make her way to a point where the Hylia River joined the Squabble River, which is what she did. The Bokoblins never noticed her, and finally plunging into the river comforted her. She felt secure in the water, feeling she could hold her own against anything there. And using spin attacks, she quickly took out a pair of Oktoroks that dared to launch rocks her way.

She had noticed a Shrine nearby and detoured south along the Hylian River and under the Proxim Bridge to reach it. The shrine itself was not difficult and tested her paragliding ability. Before completing the shrine, she acquired a Royal Claymore from the nearby chest. Gathering better weapons was one of her priorities. Having completed the shrine and collected a Spirit Orb, she resumed her swim.

She found swimming along the Squabble River easy, and it helped her avoid detection by enemies on the shore. There was also an abundance of fish to be caught, all of which wound up in her Sheikah Slate. It was a direct swim to what turned out to be the Dueling Peaks Tower. She was grateful for the enhanced stamina as she patiently climbed from platform to platform, pausing to catch her breath at each one. Upon reaching the pedestal at the top, the device stored a map of the area and an enhanced ability to detect nearby shrines. Wonderful! After a short rest, she made her way back to the river and continued east.

The Sheikah Slate indicated another Shrine was nearby which she located above the riverbank. The shrine trial was simple involving directing orbs into receptacles, and upon completion, she received a Climbing Bandana and another Spirit Orb. She felt she was making progress and getting the knack of dealing with Shrines.

As she returned to the river, she noticed a pair of Lizalfos swimming back and forth ahead of her on her route. She remembered Lizalfos, vicious creatures that were quite agile, especially on land. She could challenge them, but taking on two at once might be difficult, especially given the state of her weaponry. Instead, she swam full speed right past them. They gave chase for a while, spitting at her in their rage, but they could not catch her and soon gave up. She swam past another Bokoblin encampment to her left and finally reached the Big Twin Bridge and the Dueling Peaks Stable, where she came ashore.

There was another Shrine nearby, the Hah Dahamar Shrine, but nasty sharp thorns surrounded it. As she glanced around, she noticed the waterfall behind the shrine. A quick swim up the falls and a paraglide down allowed her to avoid the thorns. She landed at the Shrine entrance. The puzzle within made use of Cryonis, and upon completing it, she was returned outside with a fifty rupee piece and another Spirit Orb. One more Orb and she could amplify her being if she was able to locate a statue of Hylia to pray at.

As she made her way from the shrine to the stable, a woman approached her, introduced herself as Sagessa, and proceeded to explain elixirs, giving her a gift of a Hasty Elixir as a means of escaping from monsters. Mipha thanked her, and her Sheikah Slate promptly stored the item. She also had a brief exchange with a wandering merchant called Beedle, purchasing some arrows from him.

But it had been a full day now, it was getting late, and it was time to rest. She could sleep in the nearby water or within the stable, but since she had enough water time already, she elected to sleep in the stable. It would be safer in any case. After paying the proprietor, she retired to one of the beds and updated her journal before retiring for the night.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - Part 2_

_I successfully reached Dueling Peaks Stable today, which puts me close to my destination. But the rest of the journey will be on land, and that makes me uneasy. I have avoided enemies so far by keeping to the water or keeping my distance. But should I encounter danger on the road, I will have no choice but to defend myself. My unease is with the lack of a weapon I feel skilled with, as I carry only a bow and arrows, a simple shield, and a large sword. My fighting instincts are to use a spear, but so far, I have not found one. Sadly I must make do with whatever I can find or scavenge. Tonight I will rest at the stable, and then tomorrow proceed north to the village. I wonder what new information awaits me there? A helpful woman here told me about elixirs and some hints at mixing them. I will keep that in mind, as such knowledge may prove useful. I also met a traveling merchant named Beedle, who sold me a supply of arrows and offered to buy items that I find. That should also prove helpful. Now I will say my prayers and then get some much-needed rest._

The next morning, after consuming one of the fish she had caught, Mipha was about to leave when the stable owner’s brother stopped her.

“Hello, my name is Rensa,” said Rensa. “Pardon me, but we don’t get Zora visitors here. Are you traveling far?”

“Hello,” said Mipha, wary of saying too much. “Kakariko Village.”

“Are you planning to go on foot?” said Rensa.

“I imagine so,” said Mipha. “I wish I could swim there, but I see no other way.”

“I only ask because riding a horse there would be much better for you,” said Rensa. “It will make the trip both quicker and safer. I heard there are monsters along the route, Bokoblins mostly, and several travelers report being chased by them.”

“I am not familiar with riding a horse,” said Mipha. “Is it difficult?”

“No, no, not at all,” said Rensa. “Anyone can do it. It just takes a little practice. Of course, first, you have to catch one. But I tell you what. Normally we don’t do this, but since we never get Zora tourists here, I will make an exception in hopes you will tell your fellow Zora about our stable. I will catch a horse for you. Then you only have to pay the twenty rupees stable registration fee that gets you a saddle and bridle too. Just wait here, it won’t take me long. I am quite skilled at catching horses.”

A few minutes later, Rensa returned riding a tan-colored horse.

“Now, you need to give your horse a name and then take time to bond with it,” said Rensa. “Give it some apples or carrots and remember to soothe it by petting it as you ride. After a while, the horse will grow comfortable with you, even fond of you. And you can whistle and call it from a short distance away. Now, what name would you like?”

Mipha thought for a moment. The horse color reminded her of a sandy shore.

“Can we call it, Sandy?” said Mipha.

“Whatever you like,” said Rensa. “Sandy, it is. My brother will handle the registration.”

After paying Tesseran the fee, the transaction was complete.

“I’m very grateful to you,” said Mipha. “Now, if you could, please show me once again what I need to do. I have no experience riding a horse, or at least none that I can recall.”

Rensa patiently explained everything and then helped Mipha mount the horse. He wished her farewell as she made her way north on the road to Kakariko Village. Then it began to pour rain.

Meanwhile, it was also raining in Kakariko Village, and a teenage Sheikah girl named Paya stood watching the downpour from the shelter of the doorway where she lived with her grandmother, Impa. Her grandmother would awaken soon, and Paya needed to fix her breakfast. But she could afford to watch the rain a little longer.

Water splashed everywhere, dripping off the trees and extinguishing the nearby campfire as well as the torches that partly encircled the ancient statue of Goddess Hylia. Someone would be sure to re-light the flames later, for it was essential to show reverence to the Goddess, and Paya had prayed to her and the ancient gods her whole life. Aside from a rainy start, the day was nothing special, a day like any other in this peaceful village nestled amidst the lofty rounded Pillars of Levia.

Kakariko Village itself, however, was far from ordinary. It was the home of the Sheikah Tribe, and since the Great Calamity one hundred years ago, most Sheikah had settled here. Most, but not all. There were Sheikah found in Hateno Village and even some as far north as the Akkala region. And there were also some Sheikah in the Gerudo Highlands, but more about them later.

The Sheikah living here were a devout and pious people, and in keeping with that, the statue of Hylia occupied a place of prominence at the very center of their village. It was well cared for, and people often stopped there to pray.

But if you thought the Sheikah were only simple worshipers, you would be sadly mistaken. Many were skilled warriors, and they excelled at stealth in keeping with their tribe’s long tradition of service to the Hyrule Royal Family. In ages past, the Sheikah had been the elite force that carried out tasks for the Royal Family deemed unsuitable for regular soldiers, assignments that required stealth, cunning, bravery, and, if truth be told, sometimes ruthlessness as well. These were humble servants of the Goddess who carried a sharp blade in their tunics.

But, as mentioned earlier, they were not the only Sheikah in Hyrule. There were also Sheikah north of the Gerudo Desert, in the highlands. Those were Sheikah who had renounced loyalty to the Hyrule Royal Family. Instead, they harbored hatred of them for what had been done ages ago to their ancestors. For long ago, the Hylians had come to fear the Sheikah and their technology and had driven them off. These Sheikah, now called the Yiga Clan, were loyal supporters of Ganon, and they were equally cunning and stealthy and highly skilled combatants. They also possessed an uncanny ability to disguise themselves as travelers and were sometimes found wandering the roads by themselves or in pairs, even stopping unwary passers-by to ask for help. They were greatly feared for their ruthlessness. And so the residents of Kakariko Village were wary of strangers and distrusted those who visited their village. Such people were treated courteously and respectfully but told as little as possible.

Lady Impa, now 120 years old, was the chief of the village, the elder both literally and figuratively. Before the Calamity, she had been an advisor to the Hyrule Royal Family and had worked closely with her now 124-year-old sister, Purah, and Purah’s now 120-year-old assistant, Robbie. Impa had taken residence in Kakariko Village after the Great Calamity, and though she was quite old now, still had her wits about her. She had led a hard life, and a consequence of living so long was that she had outlived almost all her descendants. Only her granddaughter, Paya, was still alive. Paya lived with her, helped take care of her, and spent much of her time praying and caring for sacred statues and an ancient orb, a Sheikah relic from a time long past.

Upon returning inside the house, Paya, as usual, made breakfast for her grandmother. Today it was a bowl of rice and fish, along with a cup of hot tea. Grandmother was often cold in the morning, and especially so when it was damp and rainy, like today. When her grandmother awoke, Paya served her, then sat with her to eat her meal.

“Ahh, thank you, child,” said Impa upon taking a sip of the hot tea. “The tea takes away the morning chill. It looks like another rainy day, but that is good for the flowers and shrubs.”

“Yes, gr.. grand… grandmother,” said Paya.

Paya was prone to stuttering, a habit she was still trying to overcome. She hoped as she got older, it would go away, but so far without success. Perhaps she needed to speak more often to outgrow it, but it was a vicious circle. She was shy about speaking because she stuttered. But speaking less often only made it harder to cure her affliction. She tended to confine her conversations to her grandmother and the Sheikah who guarded their residence. Impa’s house was permanently guarded since, as Sheikah Chief, she was an obvious Yiga Clan target.

Paya was devoted to her grandmother. She had taken care of her and raised her after her parents passed on. And now that she was older, it was her turn to take care of her grandmother. But she never resented doing it, and she looked up to her grandmother as a great and wise person.

Ever since she was old enough, Paya listened to the stories her grandmother told her, especially stories of when her grandmother was young. Then her grandmother’s eyes would shine as she recalled a time when Hyrule was a great kingdom with a noble king, a beautiful princess, a handsome hero, and four brave Champions who stood ready to defend Hyrule against a great evil. Grandmother would describe each of them, and how magnificent each was in their way.

But when she came to the part of the story where three of the Champions died, and the hero fell trying to save the Princess only to be saved by the power of the Princess instead, her eyes would sometimes well up with tears. This was not ancient history. To grandmother, it was living memory.

Then she would dry her eyes and go on to describe how Link was brought to the Shrine of Resurrection horribly injured from his wounds. But Link was saved by Champion Mipha, herself also terribly injured. Then Link left to join the Princess, trapped along with her within Hyrule Castle as they fought to restrain Ganon, while Mipha was placed in the chamber of restoration.

Grandmother would always go on to say that she knew Champion Mipha would awaken someday, restored, healthy, and bearing the Sheikah Slate left with her. And then the time would come to strike back, to finally confront Ganon itself inside Hyrule Castle and free Hyrule. And what a glorious day that would be!

But then grandmother would finish her tale with a warning that the fact Princess Zelda, Champion Link, and Champion Mipha were still alive was a sacred secret, known only to a select few even among the Sheikah. Paya must never mention it. And so Paya prayed for those three silently, so only the deities would hear her prayers.

As she grew older, though, Paya wondered if grandmother would ever live to see the day she hoped for. Grandmother’s faith never wavered, but she admitted she had been waiting from even before Paya’s parents were born. And each year, upon the anniversary of the Great Calamity, grandmother would say a special prayer that this might finally be the year Champion Mipha awakened. But it never was. Grandmother admitted the shrine had never been tested. Perhaps it didn’t work at all or worked too slowly, thought Paya.

Meanwhile, Mipha followed Rensa’s advice, probably to a fault as she found herself soothing her horse every few minutes. But she had to admit this was faster than walking, and she soon got the knack of steering her horse the way she wanted. Moreover, Rensa was right about avoiding danger, as urging her horse to a gallop allowed her to escape several pesky Bokoblins who gave brief chase.

Mipha enjoyed the feel of the rain as it washed over her skin. The horse didn’t seem to mind the rain either, and they followed the road as it curved around the Pillars of Levia. Finally, she slowed her horse to a trot as she reached the village entrance and dismounted. An elderly Sheikah who introduced herself as Nanna greeted her there.

“Welcome,” said Nanna. “You are a traveler, I see. It is not often a Zora visits here. May I ask what brings you to our village?”

Nanna was old but still quite alert. She had been a student of Purah in her youth and had learned a good deal about ancient Sheikah technology. Before Mipha could think of an answer, Nanna noticed the Sheikah Slate.

“Oh, if I am not mistaken, that is a Sheikah Slate, I see you are carrying,” said Nanna. “That is very, very interesting. But seeing that I realize who you must be, and we should not speak openly here. Please go at once to Lady Impa’s residence over there.”

Nanna pointed to a tall dwelling further inside the village. Mipha thanked her and began walking that way. The village streets were quiet as the rain seemed to have driven most people indoors. She passed a few shops then approached Lady Impa’s residence, where two Sheikah guards challenged her. Again, she was at a momentary loss for words, but apparently, her Sheikah Slate did all the talking for her here. One of the guards pointed it out, and with an apology, bid her proceed to Lady Impa’s residence. Upon climbing the stairs, she found a young woman near the entrance. Before Mipha could say anything, the young woman noticed her and let out a frightened cry.

“E-eeep?!” cried Paya in alarm, covering her face.

Mipha was startled, not knowing what provoked the young woman’s alarm. Paya peeked from between her fingers at Mipha, and then seemed even more startled by what she saw.

“Huh? Is that –?!” said Paya.

Then she lowered her hands and looked at Mipha again.

“It’s…a Sheikah Slate!”

Paya was still nervous but now excited as well.

“Could you be the Champion my grandmother told me about? What was her name? Mi… Miph… Ummmm, Mipha,” said Paya. “Oh, it’s not that I forgot…I’m just bad with speaking. As for me, my name is Pa… Paaa…Paaay…Oh! My name is Paya.”

Paya beckoned Mipha to enter the residence and that her grandmother had been awaiting Mipha’s return ever since Paya was little. Mipha opened the door and saw an older woman seated on a cushion. The woman recognized her at once and knew about her situation.

“…So, you’re finally awake. It has been quite a long time, Mipha,” said Impa. “I am much older now, but… you remember me, don’t you?”

Mipha stood in the doorway and stared at her, trying to remember. But she had no recollection of this person whatsoever, and Impa sensed it.

“What is the matter? You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes…They lack the light of familiarity. It is I, courageous one, Impa. Surely you must at least remember the name Impa?”

But Mipha did not remember the name Impa other than that King Rhoam’s spirit had mentioned it. And then Impa realized Mipha must have lost her memory and remarked that might be a blessing in disguise for now. She beckoned Mipha to approach her.

“Dearest Mipha… Please come a bit closer,” said Impa.

Mipha approached her. Then Impa reiterated what she already knew, that one hundred years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. But then she added more personal information.

“A hundred years ago…After you fell, Link’s final wish was to place you in a sacred slumber,” said Impa. “And then Link joined Princess Zelda to battle Ganon in Hyrule Castle.”

Impa went on at length to describe all that had happened from the Calamity ten thousand years earlier up to their attempt to follow that same plan one hundred years ago. But they had sadly underestimated Ganon’s power. To avoid making that mistake again, it was crucial to free the four Divine Beasts first.

“Divine Beasts?” asked Mipha, finally able to interject a question.

Mipha had heard of them from King Rhoam as well as just now during Impa’s narration of past events, but she was unsure what Impa was getting at. Impa explained they were the ancient Sheikah weapons wielded by the four Champions, and that one, called Divine Beast Vah Ruta, had even been piloted by Mipha herself. Mipha’s task, before she should make any attempt to attack Ganon, was to infiltrate the Divine Beasts that were stolen away by Ganon one hundred years ago and bring them back to their side. Impa referred to the locations where Mipha should consult the leader of each race to learn more about these Divine Beasts. The Sheikah Slate would help guide her there.

But speaking of the Sheikah Slate, Impa noticed it was not complete, and that it would be prudent to consult with someone at the research lab in Hateno Village to the east. That might even help recover her memory.

Finally, Impa went on to stress what King Rhoam’s spirit had already told her, that she was Hyrule’s, Link’s and Zelda’s only hope, and she could not turn back now, that she must follow her heart and seize her destiny. And with those words of encouragement, their conversation ended. Impa must expect her to leave at once for Hateno Village.

Mipha made her way back outside. It was still raining, and she enjoyed the feel of the water, but she needed to record her thoughts. She booked a room at the inn, then settled into the bed as she updated her journal.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - Part 3_

_I met with Lady Impa and her granddaughter, Paya, today, and the meeting was another revelation to me. Impa was awaiting my arrival all these years and was as pleased to see me as surprised I did not remember her. So, she knew me and expected me to know her. Impa repeated some of what I had already learned from King Rhoam’s spirit but also filled in some crucial gaps in my memory. I understand better where things now stand and the next steps in my quest. I must first journey east to Hateno Village to help improve the Sheikah Slate I carry. Then I must strive to free the four Divine Beasts, one of which I once piloted. But as I review all I have learned, I am left with as many questions as answers. Some of my concerns may not be critical to my quest, but they still trouble me. How will the Sheikah Slate help to restore my memory? How did I fall in combat, against what enemy? For that matter, how were my fellow Champions killed? What will freeing the Divine Beasts entail? How well did I know the people in her story, Princess Zelda, Link, Urbosa, Revali, and Daruk? Impa referred to Link quite casually as if I should know him. Who was Link to me? Why did he insist I be placed in the chamber of restoration? Was his concern for me a personal one? Or was Link’s sole concern that of saving the last living Champion for Hyrule’s sake? Why was Link himself present with me there at the chamber of restoration? Impa said I must eventually travel to Zora’s Domain to learn what I must do to recover Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Was Zora’s Domain my home? Do I have any family still there? It sounds like that could be so, but I cannot remember. I am eager to find out! But given all that depends upon me, I must follow Impa’s directions first. The survival of Hyrule is my goal, and personal matters secondary to that._

Meanwhile, after Mipha left, Paya discussed what had just happened.

“The day you have waited so long for has finally come, grandmother! I am so thrilled!” said Paya. Surprisingly, being excited seemed to help her stuttering.

“Yes, dear, and I am too,” said Impa. “But Champion Mipha has a long road ahead, and her task will not be easy. I did not expect her to lose her memory so completely.”

“Why did you not tell her of her family, grandmother?” said Paya.

“I did not wish to distract her from the next step in her quest, a visit with Aunt Purah in Hateno Village,” said Impa. “I believe it will be best if Mipha learns of her family directly from her family.”

“Of course, grandmother, you always know best,” said Paya. “I shall give thanks that Champion Mipha has finally arrived, and I shall pray for her success.”

Paya went off to pray while Impa thought about what had happened and what lay ahead. She said a silent prayer for Mipha as well. All their hopes depended on her.


	5. Hateno Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha journeys to Hateno Village and meets Dr. Purah at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. After her Sheikah Slate is repaired and she travels to a particular location, Mipha recovers her first memory.

Mipha awoke from a night of deep sleep to a sunny morning in Kakariko Village, feeling refreshed and ready to face the next part of her quest. As she prepared to leave, the innkeeper spoke up.

“I hope you slept well,” said Ollie. “I have a sealed letter from Lady Impa for you. It was left with me earlier this morning.”

“A sealed letter?” said Mipha.

“Yes, we Sheikah use a certain seal when we want to make sure a letter was not tampered with,” said Ollie. “You can be sure no one opened the letter since it was sealed.”

Mipha thanked him, took the letter, then walked outside and read it.

_Dearest Mipha,_

_I hope this note reaches you before you leave. There were some matters I wished to mention, but in the excitement of seeing you, and the shock of learning you lost your memory, I completely forgot. I fear I may be getting old and starting to lose my own memory!_

_First of all, you should harvest ancient materials from derelict Guardians you encounter. The Ancient Tech Labs can put these materials to good use in ways that I know will benefit you. You will pass north of Blatchery Plain on your way to Hateno Village, and I recommend you briefly detour there. Blatchery Plain was the scene of a great and heroic battle one hundred years ago, and there are quite a few destroyed Guardians there. But beware! Some seemingly destroyed Guardians may only be in stasis mode, ready to reactivate should anyone approach them. Until you are better equipped to combat such formidable adversaries, it would be best to flee if you encounter one. If you find that flight is impossible, then a well-timed shield parry is your best defense._

_Secondly, you must remain ever vigilant, as the Yiga Clan is a great danger. They are masters of disguise and deception, Mipha, so be wary of travelers you encounter. I am sad to say there may be spies in our village, and if so, news of your awakening will travel fast. The Yiga Clan will realize you are the key to defeating their master, the last obstacle to his total triumph. As such, they will spare no effort to hunt you down. Be ever on your guard!_

_I know a great deal is being asked of you, dear Mipha, much more than was expected of you as Zora Champion. But fate has cast you now in the role of Hyrule’s last hope. Save Princess Zelda, save Link, and save Hyrule! I have faith in you!_

_Paya and I will pray for you, and may the Goddess shine upon your path and keep you safe._

_Impa_

Mipha put away the note, but before retrieving her horse decided to complete the shrine she had detected just north of the village, the Ta’loh Naeg Shrine. As she made her way up the hill, she exchanged greetings with a young woman outside a clothing shop, then continued on her way. Upon reaching the shrine, she entered in the usual manner.

And it was a good thing she visited this shrine! The monk Ta’loh Naeg made use of a Guardian Scout to teach her several invaluable combat skills. Given Impa’s comment about the importance of shield parrying a Guardian, she welcomed the practice. And as usual, accessing the shrine would enable her to return to Kakariko Village almost instantly. Upon completing the shrine, she collected another Spirit Orb along with an Eightfold Blade and Sheikah Mind’s Eye Shield. It was time to say a prayer to Hylia at the village statue and improve her well being.

But as Mipha left the shrine and prepared to return to the village, a bright blue rabbit-like creature caught her eye, peeping out at her from the nearby grass partway up the hill. It froze in place, then, as she approached, scampered frantically away. Something about this creature intrigued her, and she followed it. Then she saw it again, or perhaps it was a different one. That one also ran away, but following it revealed a giant green flower pod with several softly glowing pink beings flying nearby.

The pink beings were fascinating. They were not insects or birds, though they reminded Mipha slightly of fireflies. And they certainly did not look evil, like a Keese, but had a delicate, wholesome aura about them. Between the giant pod, the blue creatures, and these flying pink ones, she felt this must be a special place, a magical place.

She crept slowly forward toward one of the pink creatures, not wanting to alarm it, and when she was close enough, gently reached out to touch it. Her Sheikah Slate immediately absorbed it, and upon examining its picture, the device identified it as a fairy, a being who could heal her if she were fatally wounded. What a magnificent creature this was! She slowly crept toward the second and third fairy and captured those as well. She had already learned that catching living things inside her Sheikah Slate did not harm them, but preserved them in stasis. When released, they returned to life just as before. She stood up now and went to examine the giant pod.

When she did so, a female voice from within the pod spoke to her, explaining she was a great fairy trapped within who could help her. Sadly, Mipha did not yet have the required number of rupees for an offering. She would need to collect more items and sell them. But she would be sure to return to this magical place when she could.

Mipha made her way back to the village, prayed at the small statue of Hylia, and chose to exchange her Spirit Orbs for greater life force this time. Then she retrieved her horse.

“Hello, Sandy,” said Mipha as she fed the horse two apples she had picked from a nearby tree, then gently patted her on the neck. “I hope you feel ready to travel. I need you to carry me on a journey to the east today.”

Sandy neighed, then nuzzled her hand affectionately. Mipha patted her again, then mounted Sandy and was on her way. Her route would take her back the way she had come, but the weather was sunny and bright today, much better for enjoying the view. Sandy was more docile now and instinctively followed the road without her urging. And that also allowed her to view the land around her without having to concentrate on steering her horse. She intended to follow Impa’s advice and make her way first to Blatchery Plain.

Meanwhile, it was also a bright sunny morning in Hateno Village as Dr. Purah stood tip-toe on a chair, craning her neck to peer out the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab window. She stood for several minutes, looking back and forth, then muttered something under her breath, climbed down, and returned to her desk. She had thought perhaps the coast was clear, but then she noticed some movement by one of the trees. Those annoying children from the village were still spying on her! And the only times they weren’t spying, it was raining!

The lab director, Dr. Purah, had to stand on a chair to reach the window because her age-reducing experiment had gone awry, and she now occupied the body of a six-year-old child. She had been working on an age boosting rune to counteract the effect when the lab furnace went out, and her Guidance Stone stopped working. So, she was currently reduced to conducting research using primitive gas lamps. What a disgrace!

Purah’s assistant, Symin, stood by the bookcase in the rear of the lab, engrossed in a volume he had pulled from the shelf. It looked as if he was busy researching some information, but in fact, he was doing nothing of the kind. He was trying to look busy to avoid Purah’s wrath.

Not long ago, after the lab furnace had gone out, Purah had sent him to retrieve the blue flame needed to relight it from the Ancient Furnace near Zelkoa Pond. But was it his fault it began raining the first time, or that he had inadvertently dropped the torch when an insect flew near his face the second? And, on his third attempt, anyone could have tripped on that errant rock.

Purah had finally grown exasperated, furious at him for what she called rank incompetence. She had then taken the torch and left to retrieve the blue flame herself. But she was spotted by the village children who wondered who the new little Sheikah girl was and what she was doing there. Purah had been forced to retreat to the lab and been unable to try a second time ever since.

So, whenever Purah looked out the window to see if the children were still spying on her, Symin feared her temper would erupt like Death Mountain. But today, he was lucky, as Purah was too busy researching another matter. Symin breathed a sigh of relief and quietly put the book back on the shelf.

Purah was indeed busy researching another matter, namely the recent sudden appearance of tall towers and glowing shrines. This was a matter of great significance, and being the researcher she was, Purah wanted to understand it. She had been researching ancient Sheikah technology for over ninety years now. And though she felt quite proud of all she had learned, she realized there remained many things left to discover.

Purah was familiar with many ancient texts her lab had accumulated over the years, but that was sometimes her problem. She was familiar with so many books that it could be challenging to find the right one, the one that contained what she was seeking. She had hoped Symin would have done a better job of cataloging their book collection by now, but things always seemed to take him longer than she expected. She sighed, put down one book, and picked up another.

But she had learned that the towers once played a vital role in defense of Hyrule against Ganon, serving as a detection and communication system. And their activation was undoubtedly also linked to the sudden change in the status of the shrines. It was regrettable they had not discovered those towers before the Calamity, as they were a missing piece of the puzzle from ten thousand years earlier. She remembered the ancient tapestry her sister Impa had hung on her wall and the towers depicted on it. Now she knew what those towers must be. She wished she could get close to one, to examine it. But that was impossible until she could restore herself to adult age. And for that, she needed the Guidance Stone to install the rune on the Sheikah Slate she had made for herself.

In any case, the fact that these events were taking place now told her that Zelda’s Sheikah Slate must be active, as she could think of nothing else that would trigger them. And that could only mean Champion Mipha had finally awoken from her long recuperative slumber. And, thank Hylia, it was about time, too! She was still annoyed at her sister Impa for forbidding her to experiment with the shrine and thus better understand its capability. On the other hand, she had to admit that perhaps it was sometimes prudent to be cautious. She was a six-year-old now, thanks to her impetuousness. But in any case, Champion Mipha would need her help, and she must be prepared to provide it. But first, she would need the Guidance Stone actively working again. She cast a glance at Symin, but he seemed preoccupied.

Meanwhile, as Mipha approached the Kakariko Bridge, she noticed a solitary farmer loitering there for no apparent reason. Given Impa’s warning about strangers, she ignored him and urged Sandy to a gallop. After crossing the bridge, she slowed and continued south a short distance, finally leaving the road at Blatchery Plain. She dismounted to explore the area on foot, leaving Sandy beside a large rock outcropping where some purple flowers bloomed.

“I’ll be a while now, Sandy, as there are many Guardians here to collect materials from,” said Mipha feeding Sandy a carrot she had saved. “Wait here unless danger threatens. I’ll whistle if I need you.”

Guardian remains, and the broken remnants of ancient stone structures were scattered about the field. The area seemed a veritable Guardian graveyard, and the battle that took place there must have been quite a terrible one! There were a few Bokoblins in the area, but she managed to avoid arousing their attention. She was handy with a bow and could wield a sword reasonably well too. Unless several enemies attacked her at once, she felt she could hold her own, especially against weaker enemies like Bokoblins.

She went from Guardian to Guardian collecting parts as Restless Crickets hopped about the grass. Approaching each Guardian in turn and examining it generally yielded some ancient material, a spring, shaft, gear, or screw. All of them were automatically added to her Sheikah Slate upon discovery. And then what Impa warned her about suddenly happened.

Near the southern end of a small pond, one of the seemingly destroyed Guardians she approached activated itself and began targeting her with its red beam. Mipha looked for cover and was able to duck behind the remains of another nearby Guardian at the western end of the pond. The active Guardian flashed an angry purple, and its turret swung from side-to-side, its blue eye flashing, searching for her, seeking to destroy her with its energy beam. She hid in place as the Guardian eventually stopped rotating its turret, but its eye, if you could call it that, continued to glow, indicating it was still on actively alert.

By keeping clear of its line of sight using fallen Guardians and stonework, Mipha was able to retreat to where she left her horse. But it was impressive how far the range of the Guardian was as it would instantly target her whenever she strayed into its view. As she made her way on horseback to the road, the Guardian fired its beam to her left, setting a patch of grass on fire. Guardians were indeed a dangerous adversary! Finally, after riding out of range, she dismounted once more and resumed exploring several more Guardians collecting materials. When she had searched most of the nearby Guardians, she mounted Sandy once again and made her way through a gate built into a heavily damaged wall.

A small house stood nearby, and she approached it after dismounting once more. In her experience, evil creatures did not build houses but rather camped in the open, or lived in caves or skull-shaped structures. The house was empty, but an old book lay on a desk open to a page describing how piercing the gaze of a dark lit statue would unseal a shrine. There was nothing else of interest there, but she made a note in her Sheikah Slate to return here to investigate. Shrines were of definite interest to her now. But she felt she had spent enough time on side tasks. It was time to resume her journey to the Ancient Tech Lab. That is, after first snatching two fresh Hyrule Bass from the nearby Squabble River. Delicious!

“Okay, Sandy,” said Mipha feeding her an apple and petting her. “You’ve been very patient with me hopping on and off and leaving you on your own. Now we can stay together as we ride to Hateno Village.”

A mountain goat rushed off as Mipha galloped along the road north of the Cliffs of Quince. There were occasional travelers along the way, most of whom ignored her. But then she came across a woman at the side of the road who appeared to be crying. And it was then that her instincts betrayed her.

She felt a sudden urge to help this woman, fearing that perhaps she was injured. Mipha had some vague sense that she used to help those who were injured, but could not remember how she did it. In any case, her instincts cried out that she should not ignore someone who might be in pain, and that overcame her caution.

Mipha dismounted and approached the woman. The woman was sniffling, apparently upset over losing someone. Then she suddenly straightened up, snarled about Mipha being the enemy of her master, and revealed herself as a Yiga Clan warrior. Mipha promptly drew her sword, and the battle was on.

The warrior had some teleporting ability and could dematerialize and materialize at different locations, then charge Mipha with a vicious sickle-shaped weapon in hand. Mipha sidestepped her first attack, but her combat lessons at the shrine were about to be put to the test. Knowing how much was at stake, and berating herself for falling into a trap, only served to heighten her resolve. She could not perish here!

Mipha used every ounce of her combat ability. She fired arrows when she could and shield parried when she couldn’t, then struck her stunned enemy with her sword as rapidly as possible. In the end, she was victorious, the Sheikah warrior disappearing in a puff of smoke, and leaving twenty-two rupees lying in the grass which she collected. She had just had her first encounter with the Yiga Clan, and they must have already identified her. She would need to be extra cautious from now on.

Sandy had the right instinct to move a safe distance away during the fight, so Mipha whistled as Rensa had taught her, and Sandy galloped back to her, neighing on the way. She remounted her horse, then proceeded at a faster gallop down the road until she reached a fork. Consulting her map, she took the way to her left and followed the path south as it passed east of Camphor Pond. The terrain was bare and rocky, and the occasional Bokoblin jumped out from its concealment behind large boulders. But the Bokoblins were on foot and no threat to catch her as she quickly distanced herself from them. It was late afternoon by the time she passed through Midla Woods and then followed the upward sloping road into Hateno Village.

At the village entrance, a farmer wielding a pitchfork stopped her and introduced himself.

“My name is Thadd,” said Thadd. “Do you have business here? It’s not often we see a Zora here.”

“I come here seeking the Ancient Tech Lab,” said Mipha.

“Oh, that place,” said Thadd. “You’ll find it on top of the hill yonder. But there are strange goings-on there. Watch yourself.”

“I will,” said Mipha.

Thadd let her pass. Her Sheikah Slate promptly detected a nearby shrine, and so that would be her first order destination. Mipha realized that accessing shrines resulted in rapid travel capability, potentially saving many hours in the future. She could see the shrine clearly from the road, glowing a bright orange on a hilltop to her right. Leaving Sandy to graze, she made her way directly there, passing some newly built housing.

The shrine was unlike any others she had worked through before, and involved tilting a huge platform using a control panel to steer a giant orb into a receptacle. After a few attempts, she realized it would be simpler to work with the platform upside down. She collected a Spirit Orb and then exited the shrine making her way into the village proper.

Hateno Village was a quaint farming community with an inn, several shops, and some windmill supported farms. Mipha decided she was too tired to seek out the lab now. The battle with the Yiga Clan warrior and travel had taken a heavy toll on her. She needed some water time first, then a rest. She was not comfortable with the location yet, so sleeping in the water did not seem wise. Instead, she made for the nearby waterway and soaked.

So, this was Hateno Village, she thought. It seemed quieter than Kakariko Village, and its people appeared to lead a simpler life. It looked like many residents were farmers or shop keepers. Its remoteness no doubt helped preserve the simple way of life here and spared them any destruction. She wondered if she had ever visited here before. She didn’t think so, as she could see no reason why she would.

After soaking for an hour or so, she made her way to the Great Ton Pu Inn, where a friendly woman at the counter named Prima registered her for a night’s lodging. Making her way upstairs, she settled into a bed. There were no other patrons at the moment, and she had the whole upper floor to herself for now. Then, as was becoming her habit, she summarized her thoughts of the day in her journal.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - Part 4_

_This was the most harrowing day of my short life since I emerged from the slumber of restoration. I blame myself for not heeding Lady Impa’s advice and allowing myself to be taken in by a Yiga Clan warrior disguised as a sobbing woman. Fortunately, my combat training and whatever muscle memory endured from before my long slumber enabled me to be victorious. But I shudder to think I came so close to condemning Hyrule to destruction. I must be much more careful and live up to what is expected of me! Still, something pulled at my conscious as I saw what I assumed was a woman suffering. I don’t know what it was, but I felt it deeply. I sense perhaps I made a practice of helping those who were hurt, but how I did so remains a mystery to me. I also realize now that I must accumulate more rupees. I was saddened when I was unable to assist a Great Fairy due to my lack of funds. In the future, I will need to take time from my travels to mine jewels from rocks that contain them. The Great Fairy could be of critical help to me in my quest, and she deserves my support in any case. I acquired enough Spirit Orbs to enhance my life force once more, and I know I must complete shrines as I encounter them. In that way, I can hope to be healthy and agile enough to succeed. The shrines were intended to aid the hero, and I have been thrust into that role now. I had hoped, naively, that my memory might begin to show signs of recovery. But so far, that has not been the case. It seems my recovery will take longer than I hoped. Of course, I am being hopeful in even saying that. There is a chance my memory will never return, though I pray that will not happen. Meeting people like Impa who remember me should help. But so far, Impa’s recollections have been just information to me, nothing I can picture in my mind. Indeed, who is left alive now who would have known me one hundred years ago? With perhaps a few exceptions, only my fellow Zora would live so long. And that is one reason why I am so eager to visit Zora’s Domain. Surely there must be answers awaiting me there. I was told I was, or am, the Zora Champion, so I must have some unique qualities that singled me out for such an honor. Why was I chosen as Champion? What role did I play in the Zora community? I realize everyone who knew me then must think I perished one hundred years ago since my survival is a secret. Do I still have family living there? If so, who are they? It saddens me to think they may have grieved for me all this time. Impa said I must free the Divine Beasts when the time is right. If I have a choice, I will choose Zora’s Domain first and strive to free Ruta. I was once Ruta’s pilot anyway. But first things first. Tomorrow I will seek out the Ancient Tech Lab as the next step in my quest. And perhaps I will also learn more there, as Impa said some enhancements to the Sheikah Slate might aid my memory. I dearly hope so! But memory or not, I must press on and do what Hyrule needs of me. I need to sleep now. I will pray that the Goddess will help me._

The next morning it was easy to locate where the Ancient Tech Lab stood atop a hill to the west of the village, and she began walking there. It was a pleasant enough walk, the countryside fresh and unspoiled by events of one hundred years earlier. She passed a sheep farm and an apple orchard and finally reached the dilapidated building where a sign proclaimed this was the Ancient Tech Lab. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and was told to enter.

Mipha was not sure what she expected, but seeing a little Sheikah girl standing on part of a table wasn’t one of them. The girl directed her to the Sheikah at the rear of the room, the supposed director. And the second shock was that this person knew who she was.

“Mipha, right?” said Symin. “My name is Symin.”

“You know my name?” said Mipha.

“Lady Impa caught me up to speed,” said Symin. “You see, we were told ‘A young Zora holding a Sheikah Slate will appear. And you must do all you can to help her. She will be the hope that awakens from the Slumber of Restoration. Her name will be Mipha.’”

Symin went on to explain that he was not the director: Dr. Purah was, and perhaps she would explain what happened to her. Mipha went over to speak to Purah.

“Miphy!” said Purah. “You’re finally awake! Sorry for teasing you. You don’t look like you’ve changed a bit in the past hundred years. But something must have happened in all that time!”

Mipha stared at her.

“…Miphy? What’s with that look? You do still remember me, right?”

“I don’t remember,” said Mipha.

"Even though one hundred years ago, I helped place you in the chamber after you were fatally wounded…?

“I’m sorry,” said Mipha shaking her head.

“Ah, I see,” said Purah. “Note to self: subject has lost all memory from her time in the slumber of restoration.”

“Anyway,” Purah continued. “I am here to help you, Miphy, to help you rescue our beloved Hyrule! That is if you’ve got the courage to try. And to help the one true Champion, I, the one and only Dr. Purah, will enhance your Sheikah Slate. Or at least I would if my Guidance Stone was working.”

Purah went on to explain she needed Mipha to retrieve the blue flame from the Ancient Furnace. It was a simple if tedious task carrying the lit torch back, and lighting the covered lamps along the way to avoid backtracking should it start to rain. After lighting the furnace with her torch, a travel gate energized in front of the lab.

Purah was ecstatic to have her Guidance Stone back! She snapped her fingers as she unlocked the Guidance Stone, and it repaired the Sheikah Slate, restoring some missing pictures along with a camera rune and a collection of images of things around Hyrule called the Hyrule Compendium. Purah was also able to enhance the Cryonis and Bomb runes from the ancient materials Mipha had collected, but she did not possess the three ancient cores needed to upgrade the Stasis Rune yet. Symin then explained how the Hyrule Compendium worked and how to use it to search for items. And Purah told her she should return to Impa, who would explain the significance of the pictures that had been restored.

Again, Mipha felt overwhelmed by the amount of information she was suddenly receiving. But her next stop was Kakariko Village and Lady Impa. Having thanked Purah and Symin, she made use of the Sheikah Slate to return to the shrine near Kakariko Village.

It was mid-afternoon by now, but before visiting Impa, Mipha made her way along the path to the village using the bomb rune to mine any minerals that fell out. She planned to sell them for rupees. After collecting as many minerals as she could, she exchanged them for rupees at the general store. She had enough to liberate the Great Fairy now, and that was her next stop.

Cotera was everything one might expect of a Great Fairy, and very happy to be liberated. For one thing, she was huge! She was also beautiful. She had a kind face with a pleasing smile, but there was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. She explained she could enhance armor and clothing given the right materials. She was able to improve the tunic Mipha wore, but that was all for now. Cotera disappeared back into her pool with a splash and a loud goodbye. To record the incident, Mipha used the camera rune to take a picture of the beautiful fountain, and now it was time for another conversation with Impa.

The guards at the foot of Impa’s dwelling recognized her at once and welcomed her back as they bade her enter Impa’s residence. Impa looked genuinely happy to see her again.

“Dear, dear Mipha, welcome back!” said Impa warmly. “I gather you have made a good deal of progress already. I heard my sister Purah was giving you a bit of a runaround, but everything worked out in the end. May I see what she did to your Sheikah Slate?”

Mipha handed Impa the Sheikah Slate.

“Ah, yes, this seems to be much more in order, more what I expected,” said Impa. “These pictures now stored on your device; they were pictures Princess Zelda took in her travels one hundred years ago. At least some of them portray events you were present at, others only the Princess and her knight companion, Link.”

“I see,” said Mipha. “Link and Zelda often traveled together?”

She wasn’t sure why she suddenly felt compelled to ask that. They were both just names to her at this point.

“Yes, Link was appointed as her guard by King Rhoam, her father,” said Impa. “But back to the main point. It is possible that if you were to visit some of these sites, it could jar your memory. Perhaps it will help you to recall what happened there, at least for events you were present at. Mipha, I have something of yours I know you took pride in. I want to return it to you, but it will be meaningless if you lack any memory of it or what it meant. Bring me back one recovered memory from the images on the Sheikah Slate, and I will return it to you.”

“I would certainly like to make some progress recovering memories, Lady Impa,” said Mipha. “I will seek out a location and hope for the best.”

She said farewell, but as Mipha left Impa’s house, the painter, Pikango, called out to her. He had set up his easel in front of Impa’s house and was doing a painting of it.

“I’ve been meaning to speak with you,” said Pikango. “I can see you are not from here. Are you perhaps a fellow traveler? As for me, I just love art. In fact, I’m traveling the world in search of beautiful landscapes. In particular, I have been searching for the Great Fairy location rumored to be near here, but everyone here is so closed mouth. Have you had occasion to come across any information about it?”

“I have found it,” said Mipha.

“You have!” said Pikango. “Can you bring me a picture of it?”

“I already took a picture of it,” said Mipha showing him her Sheikah Slate.

This… is the Great Fairy Fountain? It’s certainly beautiful, but… I thought it would be more… sacred and elegant. Well, I’m impressed you found it and thought to take a picture of it. I want to give you something to show my appreciation, but I don’t think I have anything on me… I know! Is there a place you’ve been seeking? I’ve traveled all over Hyrule, so I might be able to help you find it."

Mipha showed him the recently restored pictures.

“Recognize anything?” said Mipha.

“A large gate with a snowy mountain beyond it… oh, I know that place! There is a big mountain east of this village… It’s called Mount Lanayru. At the base of Mount Lanayru, on the west side of Naydra Snowfield, lies that gate. I’m almost certain!” said Pikango.

“Thank you, that is very helpful,” said Mipha.

So, her next stop was to the east, toward the foot of Mount Lanayru. But it was too late to travel now. She decided Kakariko Village was safe enough to sleep in the water, which is what she preferred doing. She would sleep near Impa’s house after catching some dinner. Before resting, she updated her journal.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - Part 5_

_Another day of surprises but also of progress. I met Dr. Purah, the director of the Ancient Tech Lab by Hateno Village, and she was able to repair my Sheikah Slate and enhance several runes. I need to return to her when I collect three ancient cores to improve its Stasis function. Of particular interest to me is the collection of pictures from one hundred years earlier. Lady Impa feels visiting at least some of the locations pictured there may help my memory. I dearly hope so! The painter, Pikango, has directed me to one such site near the western foot of Mount Lanayru, and I will journey to there next. I should be able to reach it tomorrow, and then I can finally test if my memory will return. I will continue to complete shrines and activate towers I come across as that will no doubt aid me in my ultimate quest to free Hyrule. Speaking of freeing, I was able to free the Great Fairy Cotera, and she enhanced my tunic. I also collected several smaller fairies, which will restore me if I am fatally wounded in combat. That may also prove invaluable. While I know very much more still lies ahead of me, I sense I am making some progress. I continue to pray for the blessing of the Goddess._

The next morning Mipha decided to make the journey on foot or by water whenever possible. The most direct route took her past the Great Fairy fountain and through a quiet wooded area. The path then opened up into a valley as it curved north of Pierre Plateau. Pink and Blue Winged Herons foraged for food, then flew away as she neared them. After a bit over an hour’s walk, she reached the West Gate of Lanayru Road, and a sprinkle of rain started. She ignored the suspicious traveler loitering nearby.

The gate itself was an imposing stone structure, but sadly in need of repair. It was clear the road was as well. As Mipha made her way east, the Sheikah Slate began alerting her to the presence of a nearby shrine. Seeing the water to her right, she dove in, frightening a Mighty Carp. The signal directed her east and then south toward an inlet with a waterfall. There were several Bokoblins and Lizalfos nearby, but none saw her or attempted to attack her. Making her way to the waterfall, she swam up, then glided down to the broken path on the western cliff face. It led to a cave and the Dow Na’eh Shrine.

The puzzle was a simple one, and she collected the Spirit Orb, then used bombs to collect an opal and some Luminous Stones from the cave the shrine resided in. Diving back into the water and then up the waterfall, this time, she landed on the eastern cliff face, then made her way up and further east.

It was clear this area had once been an important roadway as the architecture was magnificent and would only have been built for a route of some distinction. But it must only be a shadow of its former self as so much lay in ruins, and parts of the road were submerged. Moving east, Mipha saw her destination ahead, but a Moblin stood in the way. Using her paraglider, she launched several arrows at the Moblin as she descended, then finished it off with her sword, collecting the body parts that remained. The process was distasteful, but she remembered they might come in handy for elixirs.

Looking further toward the east and Mount Lanayru, she saw a bright glowing spot on the road. When she reached it, she pulled out her Sheikah Slate and compared the image on the Slate to the scene that lay before her. They matched, and suddenly she felt pulled into a flashback. She felt herself back at Lanayru Road East Gate one hundred years ago.

It was late in the day, and the sun was setting behind her. She was wearing a distinctive blue tunic, the same color as her three companions, a Gerudo, a Rito, and a Goron. They could only be her fellow Champions, Urbosa, Revali, and Daruk. They were all watching two people walking slowly toward them from the east, a woman and a man. Those two could only be Princess Zelda and Link. So, she finally had faces to put to the names! She felt a stirring within her as she saw Link, a feeling of some sort that she could not identify, but it quickly passed. There followed a conversation about the Princess and her power. Then she began speaking to the Princess, trying to explain something about what went through her mind when she accessed her healing power. What healing power? And why did she glance at Link as she began to speak? What was she trying to say? But she never got to finish because the ground shook, Revali flew into the air, then returned confirming Ganon had attacked. She remembered feeling breathless, worried but was not sure of what or why. Daruk spoke next outlining a plan of attack, and then the Princess spoke about playing a role. After that, the memory faded.

She found herself back in the present, standing alone by the East Gate as Mount Lanayru loomed in the distance, the mountain named after the Goddess worshipped by the Zoras, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. But she had remembered! She had finally recovered a memory, though she did not understand much more than what she had just seen. But now she could visualize Princess Zelda, Link, Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa. They were not only names now. But the memory did not seem complete to her. She remembered what had happened but not her feelings, not what was going through her mind at that point. Hopefully, that would come later.

It was time to return to Impa and let her know what happened. Using the Sheikah Slate travel feature, she was back in front of Impa moments later.

“So, dear Mipha, I see you have recovered a memory,” said Impa rubbing her hands together. “I am thrilled to see you making progress. Now I will return something that was taken from you when you were placed in the chamber and was given to me to hold for you.”

Impa handed her a blue tunic, the same one she saw herself wearing in the memory.

“That tunic was a special gift, made by Princess Zelda herself for the five Champions. I know you wore it proudly as Zora Champion. It is time for you to wear it once more as Hyrule’s Champion.”

Mipha replaced the tunic she was wearing with the Champion one.

“There!” said Impa. “You look just as you did back then. Once a Champion always a Champion! May I ask what you plan to do next, Mipha?”

“I will continue to visit shrines and towers as I come across them, Lady Impa,” said Mipha. “But I am most eager to journey to Zora’s Domain. I feel there may be more clues to my lost memory there. And, of course, I wish to reclaim Ruta.”

Impa thought for a moment.

“Yes, that sounds like an excellent plan,” said Impa. “Yes, I agree, you should do that next. And by the time you reach Zora’s Domain, if you access more shrines on the way, you may be ready to reclaim Divine Beast Vah Ruta.”

“Can you not tell me what to expect there, Lady Impa?” said Mipha. “Can you at least tell me if Zora’s Domain was my home?”

“Yes, that was indeed your home, dear Mipha. But I can not honestly tell you what to expect there,” said Impa. “Relations between the Zoras and the Hylians have worsened since the Calamity one hundred years ago. Your people blame us for all that happened, the failure of our plan, and I must also say, for what they believe happened to you. But you should learn all this from your people there. I will pray for you, as always.”

“Then I will say farewell, Lady Impa,” said Mipha. “Aside from shrines and towers on the way, my next stop will be Zora’s Domain. I will leave tomorrow.”

That night Mipha updated her journal once again.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - Part 6_

_I am thrilled more than anyone could believe! Who would think recovering a single memory, and a tragic one at that, would bring such joy! But it proves my mind can recover lost memories. There is hope for me yet! Moreover, I can now put a face to the names of Princess Zelda, and Champions Link, Urbosa, Revali, and Daruk. I also now remember the incident itself at Lanayru Road, the facts of what happened, but not my feelings at the time. Perhaps that will come later. I can remember trying to help the Princess attain her power, though I no longer recall what I planned to say. Precisely what it was that helped me access my healing power still eludes me. Oh, there is one thing I should note about the memory. When I saw Champion Link, I felt something stir inside me for an instant, not a feeling exactly, but just the hint of a feeling perhaps. I sense he was different from the others somehow. But the experience was so fleeting I cannot say what it was. It was frustrating! But I should not dwell on the negative! I now have hope! And tomorrow, I will finally begin my journey home. I am so excited by what may await me there, though apprehensive too. I recall Impa saying my lost memory was a blessing in disguise. Did she know something she was reluctant to share with me? Will I learn of some great sadness when I reach my home? Or will I be reunited with a family I no longer remember? I _ _suspect I may_ _ soon find out._


	6. Seeing Eye to Eye with Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The danger to Hyrule grows as the Divine Beasts become more active, a sign that Princess Zelda’s sealing power is weakening. After a horrible nightmare, Mipha decides to improve her combat ability before attempting to reclaim Divine Beast Vah Ruta, then finally arrives in Zora’s Domain.

It was morning near Goron City, and there was no reason to describe the weather: it was scorchingly hot as always. Gorons loved it here, as did fire-based monsters. But anyone else caught here without suitable protection from the heat faced a painful death by roasting alive.

The Eldin area was never a popular tourist spot, though in the old days adventurous Hylians sometimes visited to get a closer look at Death Mountain or soak in the Goron Hot Springs. And some Hylian rock collectors used to try their hand at a little jewel mining. But tourism had waned over the years, and especially so recently after Rudania awoke.

The Goron economy thrived by mining rare jewels and selling them to all buyers. The Rito used rubies to enhance the warmth of the armor they sold. And Hylians loved their gems as well. But their best customers were the Gerudo.

Gerudo buyers used to frequently travel to Goron City to seek out the best bargains, buying Sapphires, Rubies, Diamonds, and other rare minerals in bulk. They would then fashion them into exquisite jewelry, which they, in turn, sold to tourists and residents of Gerudo Town.

So, mining was the Goron lifeblood. But Rudania was ruining that activity as well. Its unpredictable barrage of Magma Bombs made mining operations hazardous and scared away Gerudo buyers. Rudania’s recent revival thus threatened the entire Goron economy.

And if Rudania got too close to Goron City, it could wipe out their civilization.

To prevent Rudania’s approach, Boss Bludo, their leader, made sure to keep the Bridge of Eldin raised. And he and young Yunobo would drive Rudania off using Yunobo as a living cannonball. As the legendary Champion Daruk’s grandson, Yunobo had inherited Daruk’s Protection, the power to surround himself with an impenetrable barrier. Thus Yunobo was not injured in any way in the process. But their remedy was a temporary one, as Rudania would eventually return.

So, this morning, Rudania had once again wandered too close to Goron mining activity, and Bludo and Yunobo were on their way to drive it away. Boss had lowered the Bridge of Eldin, and the two of them were traveling up the road to the canons used to attack Rudania. As usual, whenever Rudania sensed a nearby threat, its defense mechanism launched aerial sentries to track and deter its attackers.

“Here come those dratted sentries!” said Bludo. “Try not to get caught in their search beam this time.”

“Right, boss,” said Yunobo hustling to stay close to Bludo.

Yunobo still had difficulty judging the sentry search pattern and often triggered an alarm.

The two of them successfully made it past the first groups of sentries and to the first canon without incident.

“You ready to blast it?” said Bludo.

Yunobo curled into a ball, hopped into the canon, and Bludo launched him at Rudania like a cannonball. As Yunobo struck Rudania, it shook, cried out, and then moved further away.

“Come on, that’s good enough for now,” said Bludo to Yunobo after he bounced back. “Let’s go.”

“Sure thing, boss,” said Yunobo, still a bit shook from the collision, but otherwise unhurt.

As they returned toward the Bridge of Eldin, however, Yunobo got careless, mistimed his movement, and was spotted by a sentry. The sentry blared its alarm and signaled Rudania, who promptly roared and lashed Death Mountain with its tail, sending a cascade of Magma Bombs down from the mountain.

“Look out, Boss!” cried Yunobo.

They were both exposed in the open with nowhere to hide, so, as usual, Bludo stood ready to swat away any Magma Bombs that came too close. But this time, an unusually large one headed straight for him. Bludo swatted it away, then cried out in pain.

“Ouch! That one got me!” cried Bludo.

“Sorry, boss,” said Yunobo. “Is there anything I can do?”

Bludo waved him off, and they quickly made their way back to and then across the bridge.

“Come on. Help me raise the bridge. Then I need a good long soak in the Hot Springs,” said Bludo.

They raised the Bridge of Eldin to prevent Rudania’s approach, and then Bludo made his way straight to the Hot Springs. The Goron Hot Springs were famous for easing aches and pains.

Meanwhile, in Rito Village, little Tulin was speaking with his mother, Saki.

“Where is Dad?” Tulin asked his mother, Saki.

“Your father went off with Harth to deal with Divine Beast Vah Medoh, sweetheart,” said Saki.

“Will he be okay, Mom?”

“He will be fine, dear,” said Saki. “He promised us he would be careful.”

“Someday, I will be able to help him,” said Tulin proudly. “Dad is teaching me.”

“Yes, I am sure you will, sweetheart,” said Saki. “And I hope when that day comes, he will not need any help, that we will be a peaceful village once more.”

Teba and Harth were at the Flight Academy together.

“You set, Teba?” said Harth. “Bomb arrows ready?”

“All set,” said Teba. “Now, don’t be a hero. Withdraw if Medoh’s canons get too intense. It will take a couple of hits by me to take them out.”

“I got it, Teba,” said Harth. “Let’s go.”

The two Rito took to the skies and started climbing where Medoh circled above the village. The air was bitter cold at this elevation. As they approached Medoh, it squawked loudly, and then its defense mechanism sprang into action, creating an impenetrable barrier with only its four canons protruding. Harth flew closer, drawing Medoh’s fire as Teba attempted to get close enough for a shot. Their strategy was sound, but the implementation was difficult. Medoh’s canons had an extremely long range and were deadly accurate. As Harth circled near the canon on Medoh’s left wing, he was shocked by a rapid succession of energy beams fired his way. One singed him across the wing, causing him to lose control for a moment. Teba saw what happened and flew to his aid.

“Come on, you’re hurt, let’s get you back,” said Teba.

They quickly dove to a lower altitude, and Teba helped Harth back to Rito Village.

“I’ll be okay,” said Harth. “It just winged me, literally.”

Medoh let out another squawk, perhaps a gloating one, as it lowered its defenses and resumed circling above Rito Village.

After settling Harth in, Teba returned to his living quarters.

“Dad!” Shouted Tulin as he ran to him for a hug. Saki looked at him questioningly.

“What happened this time?” said Saki.

“Harth took a shot to the wing, but he’ll be okay,” said Teba.

“You should listen to the Elder and keep clear of Medoh,” said Saki. “I don’t know how many more of your adventures I can take.”

“I’ll be fine,” said Teba. “But I’m home for now. I don’t want you to worry.”

Then Teba embraced Saki, and they kissed.

“Let me get some fish, and we can have a nice family lunch together,” said Teba, who then flew off.

Meanwhile, near the Kara Kara Bazaar, the Gerudo guard was about to change from night shift to day shift.

“Did anything unusual happen last night?” said Hadra as she prepared to take over guard duties from the night guard, Layla.

“No, nothing,” said Layla. “A Lizalfos poked its nose near here for a moment, saw me and my spear at the ready, then beat a hasty retreat. I guess Naboris stomping around the desert amid lightning storms is not considered unusual any more now, is it?”

“No, sadly, I guess not,” shrugged Hadra. “Alright, get some rest. I’ve got this now.”

“Stay cool, sister,” said Layla as she prepared to get some breakfast, then turn in at the inn.

In Gerudo town itself, Buliara was meeting with Chief Riju.

“We are getting close to learning where the stolen Thunder Helm is hidden,” said Buliara. “But, you should dismiss me for incompetence, Lady Riju, letting such a precious heirloom be stolen from under our very noses while I am in command.”

“No, Buliara, it was not your fault, and I need your help and guidance more than ever now,” said Riju. “I believe in you, and I know we will find a way to recover it. Is there any update on Naboris? Has it approached any closer to our city?”

“No, Lady Riju, Naboris seems content to wander the desert southwest of here, and has not approached any closer.”

“That is a relief,” sighed Riju. “Though even as far away as Naboris wanders, it still scares most travelers away. And without the Thunder Helm, I am powerless to appease it. But I must be ready to appease Naboris as soon as we recover it.”

“Please, Lady Riju, I implore you, do not think of appeasing Naboris on your own,” said Buliara. “It requires a Champion to appease a Divine Beast.”

“I understand, Buliara,” said Riju. “But the Champions all died one hundred years ago. I cannot simply wait for Naboris to destroy our city. I must do what my people expect of me as Chief. I will pray to my mother and the great Champion Urbosa for the strength to succeed.”

Buliara could think of nothing else to say. She loved Chief Riju, loved her as her child. Buliara had been a close confidante to Riju’s mother, more of a family friend than just an advisor. She had watched Riju grow from an infant to a young girl, and she remembered Riju’s mother’s final moments.

Riju’s mother lay stricken by illness, weak on her bed. As the Chief’s advisor, she was by her side. Her daughter, Riju, was not far away.

“Come closer, Buliara,” said Riju’s mother. “I don’t want Makeela to hear me.”

Buliara bent down, and Riju’s mother took her hand.

“Makeela is still so young,” said her mother. “But very soon, I fear she will be the new Chief. I feel myself growing weaker by the hour. You’ve always been my most trusted advisor, my friend, Buliara. Please promise me you will look after her, protect her from harm. Makeela has so much growing up to do yet!”

“Please, do not worry, I swear before my ancestors that I will protect her with my life,” said Buliara.

Riju’s mother had passed away shortly after that, and Buliara had kept her word. In a way, part of her was relieved the Thunder Helm was missing. There was no way Chief Riju should tackle Naboris on her own.

It was a rainy morning in Zora’s Domain, but that hardly seemed worth mentioning. Since Ruta had awoken from its long slumber, it was rainy every day. Prince Sidon stood with folded arms on the northwest pier of East Reservoir Lake, watching an endless stream of water gushing skyward from Ruta’s raised trunk. The water from Ruta made a steady swooshing sound as it surged skyward, then scattered back down as rain or fell into the reservoir. The portion that fell back was causing East Lake Reservoir to overfill, and it seemed there was nothing they could do about it. Shutting off Ruta’s water flow required electrically energizing four valves near its top. A sufficient number of shock arrows would do the trick, but Zoras were too sensitive to electricity to wield them.

Although there was a possible way around that for someone with the power to enter these mysterious Shrines. The ancient Shrine overlooking Lake Akkala had a cryptic message visible by it:

_Lightning’s power none can endure. But the blessing within will grant the cure._

So, within that Shrine must be some cure to electric vulnerability. But finding a way to enter the Shrine proved elusive, even after they recently began glowing orange. Their best bet was still to find someone immune to electricity. Otherwise, they were all doomed.

But so far, none of the people he had sent out to search for a warrior had found one. Prince Sidon had even tried to recruit someone himself without success. Word had reached him about a skilled Hylian hunter staying at Wetland Stable named Quince. Sidon had traveled to Wetland Stable and entreated Quince to come to their aid, but Quince refused. He claimed he was concerned about his dog’s safety, but Sidon suspected it was something else, fear perhaps. The story he told of the dog, Satty, rescuing him on Satori Mountain, did not inspire much confidence in his bravery. But whatever the reason, it meant they were still without anyone to help deal with Ruta. He hoped the others he sent out to find help would be more successful.

As he stared at Ruta, he thought about his sister once again. Not that he didn’t already think about her. He visited her statue every evening that he was home. But when he did that, he would remember happy moments he had spent with her, playing, laughing, or learning.

But thinking about her while watching Ruta was different. It reminded him of that terrible day one hundred years ago, the day Father told him that his sister was not coming home to him anymore.

He was still small back then, of course, but he remembered there was a terrible cry from Ruta the night before. It was such a loud cry, and it echoed off the cliffs and across the domain. Ruta had bellowed before, but never like that. It scared him. But it was already nighttime by then, time for him to sleep. Usually, his sister told him a sleep time story, but not this time. So, he went to sleep without a story that night.

It was the next day, after he had a fish for breakfast, that Father told him the sad news. He still remembered the fish he had that morning, a Chillfin Trout. It was funny what the mind remembered. It was right after breakfast that Father had sat down next to him. Father had tears in his eyes that morning, and he had never seen him like that. His father took him in his arms and told him that something terrible had happened last night, but he needed to be strong. His sister, Mipha, had perished fighting for Hyrule, fighting against Calamity Ganon. She would not be coming home again.

And then he had felt numb with a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach as Father hugged him. Looking back, he wasn’t sure if Father was not only trying to comfort him but to comfort himself as well, gaining some small comfort by holding him, all that now remained of his once beautiful family. So little Sidon had sat there in his father’s arms, trying to understand what happened. And then, as he thought about what his father had said, he began to understand.

He understood the loss of his dear sister as a small child does, by how it affected him. He began to think of the things in his world that mattered most to him, and that now would never happen anymore. He would never hear her laugh as they playfully splashed each other in the lake, or squeal with her in excitement as he tried to elude her in a game of tag. He would never swim with her up a waterfall and hear her words of encouragement, to believe in himself. He would never feel the comfort of his hand in hers or feel her lovingly caress his forehead the way she always did. He would never hear her gentle voice again or listen to her call him her sweet Sidon. Father was saying something then, about being strong. But it was thinking of all the things he would never do with her anymore that hurt. And then he began crying along with Father. He cried for himself, of course, as a small child does when they lose something precious to them that they wished they could have back.

The days after that were hard. People offered words of comfort to Father and him. But there was nothing anyone could say that would take away the pain. He cried each night for a while. His sister used to tell him sleep-time stories, stories to make him laugh and stories about brave Zora deeds of long ago. She always told the best stories! Father tried to fill in for her, and he did his best. But Father himself was so sad that it was hard for him to do what only served to remind him of her.

So, at first, people offered words of sympathy. But then later he heard people expressing anger, people like Muzu and Seggin. They loved Mipha too and were bitter at the Hylians for what they felt had caused her death. Father told him not to listen to them, though, that they did not know as much as they thought they did about his sister. The Hylians did not cause his sister’s death: Ganon did.

So father and brother struggled to cope with the loss of their dear Mipha as best they could. The council agreed to erect the memorial statue sculpted in her honor, and each year there was the Lightscale Trident ceremony. Father never wanted her to be forgotten. And who could ever forget her? He certainly couldn’t, and he didn’t want to either. She would always be very special to him, his inspiration in life, someone he looked up to as his role model. And ironically, as he grew older, instead of missing her less, he missed her even more. He dearly missed the guidance she could have given him as he tried to fill in for her loss and meet his father’s expectations of him.

So, as Sidon stared at Ruta, he thought back to that terrible day he lost his sister. Ironically, when Ruta recently awoke from being dormant all those years and began to threaten the domain, it gave Father hope. Father began to think that perhaps Mipha was still alive but somehow trapped inside Ruta. Ruta had been underwater all this time, and fish could enter it. A Zora could theoretically live one hundred years trapped inside. But Sidon thought it very unlikely. Whatever evil was behind the deaths of the other Champions had no doubt killed his sister too.

Meanwhile, in Kakariko Village, as was her custom, Paya was walking along the narrow walkway on the side of the residence first thing in the morning. As she reached the one side of the house, she saw Mipha sleeping in the water there. She looked down at Mipha and couldn’t help but admire her. She was such a strong and capable person, and so very attractive too, beautiful even. Her skin was so smooth and flawless, a gorgeous shade of red. And her eyes! Her eyes were incredible, a shade of gold. It was hard to look away when she gazed into your eyes. They were almost hypnotic as if she could read your thoughts. Then Paya blushed, hoping that wasn’t true, for her thoughts were a bit confused right now.

Paya would be the first to admit she had led a very sheltered life, not that she minded. She was a devout person who attached a great deal of importance to prayer. But she was also a teenage girl, and recently had been having these strange urges she did not understand. She did not have a mother or older sister to confide in and ask about them. And Grandmother was such an imposing figure she sometimes felt uncomfortable confiding in her. Grandmother was a kind person, but would occasionally blurt out something embarrassing Paya wished she hadn’t told her. Anyway, she had spent her whole life among fellow Sheikah and was fascinated to have finally met a Zora. And not just any Zora, the Zora Champion of legend. It was enough to take her breath away.

Meanwhile, while Paya was trying to understand her feelings, Mipha found herself alone in a vast room with shallow water and small rectangular floating platforms. She had just attempted to activate a pedestal attached to a large device near the end of the room. Then it was suddenly surrounded by a cloud of horrible smelling purple smoke, and then a swirl of ancient blue energy coalesced into a terrifying creature with one Guardian like eye and a huge spear. The creature screamed at her, a horrible screeching sound. Then it swiped at her with its giant weapon. She managed to jump aside and was able to launch three arrows at its eye. The creature collapsed, and she quickly swam to where it fell and stabbed it several times with her spear. She used Cryonis to destroy the ice blocks the creature hurled her way, then repeated arrow shots followed by stabbing attacks. The beast was weakening. Finally, the creature rose up and targeted her with its deadly beam. Mipha prepared to deflect it as Impa had instructed her. But her timing was terrible. Beam after beam burned into her as she screamed in pain.

And then she woke up.

“For the love of Nayru, what was that?” thought Mipha. Was it a flashback? A laser beam had not incinerated her in real life, so it could not be a flashback. But what was it? Some believed that dreams could be an omen, a warning of what might happen. Was the Goddess using a dream to warn her? If that monstrosity were a faithful rendering of the challenge she would face, then she needed to be much better at combating Guardian beams. She needed to complete more shrines too, and begin to take on stronger enemies, not flee from them. If she could not defeat the lesser enemies in Hyrule, how could she hope to defeat Ganon itself?

Mipha recalled some shrines she had passed up, the one by Doctor Calip’s cabin and another she had spied from a distance by Wetland Stable. And she might come across others in her wandering. As for enemies, she needed to develop her ability to defeat Guardians. But first, she needed to practice shield parrying against something less fatal. Oktoroks were a natural choice. She could practice reflecting the rocks they launched at her back at them. When she perfected that, she could try her hand with a Guardian, first the stationary kind, and then finally the Guardian Stalkers.

Mipha had been sleeping in the water beside Purah’s house and had stayed there as she considered what she must do next. But then she looked up to see Paya staring at her. When Paya saw that Mipha noticed her, Paya became flustered and turned red.

“Oh! La.. Lad… Lady Mi… Miph… Mipha,” said Paya, more nervous than ever. “I’m sorry. I was ju just walking whe… when I saw you slee… sleeping.”

“It’s alright, Paya,” said Mipha. “Did I cry out in my sleep? I had a bad dream.”

“I did hear you cry out, La… Lad… Lady Mipha,” said Paya. “I am sor… sorry your sleep was troubled.”

“Are you alright. Paya? You look flushed.”

“Oh! Do I?” said Paya putting her hands to her face. “I wi… will be fine soo… soon. Please do not trou… trouble yourself about me, Lady Mipha.”

“Alright, if there is nothing wrong,” said Mipha. “Tell Lady Impa I decided I need to work further on my combat skills. I will return when I can.”

Mipha caught her breakfast then headed to the woods to begin her training. By the end of the fourth day of steady practice, she felt ready.

_Extract from Mipha’s Diary - Part 7_

_I have been neglectful in not updating my journal for four days, so I will summarize things now. My excuse is that I have put myself through a very rigorous training regimen. A horrible dream I had four nights ago that I would prefer to forget rather than remember in my journal convinced me I needed to improve my shield parry ability, and generally improve my combat skills._

_I began my updated training against something as simple as an Oktorok. That may sound silly, but I needed to perfect my shield parry timing without risking more than a bruise. As expected, I did receive some injuries at first. But I soon got my timing down and was consistently able to reflect the rocks Oktoroks expelled at me back at them to their misfortune. That took all morning of the first day. Heartened by my progress, I used the Sheikah Slate to return to the Shrine that I obtained the Bomb Rune. There were two stationary Guardians nearby. I confronted one, holding my shield steady and attempting to parry its deadly beam. I reflected the beam, but not correctly, and my shield was destroyed. Luckily by now, I had collected several shields and quickly pulled out another. This time I timed my shield parry perfectly, and the Guardian was reduced to spare parts. It was time to challenge the second stationary Guardian here. This time I was successful on the first attempt. I had learned their pattern, the rhythm of their targeting beams, and when to flick my shield in their direction. Heartened by this, I felt I would soon be ready to attack a Guardian Stalker._

_But first I should mention that I used the Sheikah Slate to travel near to shrines I had neglected to complete such as the one near Dr. Calip’s cabin and the one near Wetland Stable, among others. The latter gave me my first ancient core, and now I needed only two more to upgrade my Stasis Rune. I completed several more shrines I saw along the way, none of which presented any great difficulty. I exchanged my Spirit Runes for life force at Kakariko Village. The next day I made my way out of Kakariko Village by the west road and finally confronted my first Guardian Stalker._

_I wish I could say that I was completely confident, but I was not. I can say, however, that I was filled with resolve. I kept reminding myself that Princess Zelda and Champion Link were struggling all this time in Hyrule Castle, waiting for me to fulfill all that was expected of me, and that time was growing short. I needed to try my best to push myself. So, I attracted the Guardian Stalker’s attention and then prepared to defend myself. I successfully deflected the first beam, but was slightly off on the timing of my second parry, shattering the shield. But this was no exercise: it was life and death. I put an arrow in its eye, then quickly switched to another shield. The Guardian wobbled briefly, then straightened out and targeted me again. I was ready, successfully deflecting its beam this time. It was weakening, but it fired on me one last time, and my final shield parry destroyed it, rewarding me with more ancient parts, including a second ancient core. I paused briefly to congratulate myself. But there was another Guardian Stalker not too far from the first, and to make a long story short, I defeated it as well, bringing me my third ancient core. It was time to use the Sheikah Slate to journey back to Purah._

_Dr. Purah was thrilled to see me, happy I was making progress, she said. She gleefully unlocked her Guidance Stone, behaving like the little child she has become, and enhanced my Stasis Rune so that it now works on enemies as well as inanimate objects. She also pointed out something I had neglected to realize, namely that using the Stasis Rune could highlight enemies and help detect active Guardians. She then wished me well, mentioning that at some point I should visit a similar Ancient Tech Lab in the far north of the Akkala Region._

_I decided to return to Kakariko Village to sleep, using my Sheikah Slate to travel there. I feel safe there at night._

_The third and fourth days were spent roaming the area and completing some additional Shrines. I also successfully defeated two Hinoxes and two Stone Talus enemies. I feel much more comfortable using the Sheikah Slate now. I have also collected a diverse assortment of weaponry. I am not sure I am entirely ready to tackle Ruta, but I do not know what else I should do, and I do not want to overdo my training to the point time runs out, and we lose Hyrule. So, tomorrow, after sleeping once again in Kakariko Village, I will start my journey to Zora’s Domain by traversing the Lanayru Wetlands. May the Goddess continue to protect me._

_Oh, one odd thing I should mention. I awoke several days ago to find Paya staring at me and then blushing furiously, tongue-tied even more than usual. I wonder what is going through her mind?_

The next morning Mipha awoke, caught breakfast as usual, and then took the western route out of Kakariko Village toward the Lanayru Wetlands. She paraglided down from near the graveyard and soon saw another Guardian Stalker patrolling the area ahead. This Guardian was in her path anyway and offered another opportunity to perfect her combat technique. After completing the nearby Shrine, she approached it with a good deal more confidence than she would have two days ago. The Guardian spotted her and raced toward her flashing its ugly purple color. Then the sound she was familiar with began as its red targeting beam illuminated her. She stood her ground, facing the Guardian as it maneuvered back and forth. Then it fired its beam, and Mipha deflected it perfectly, staggering the Guardian. After recovering the process repeated twice more and all that remained was a collection of ancient parts that sank beneath the shallow waters of the wetlands. Here were some more ancient parts to add to her collection, and some further vital experience dealing with dangerous enemies.

Meanwhile, slightly north of the Lanayru Wetlands, a female Zora was on a mission or supposed to be.

“Prince Sidon is so so handsome!” thought Tona dreamily as she splashed about, swimming lazily back and forth in the Rutela River not far from Kincean Island. “And to think, Prince Sidon chose me for this critically important mission, me! That proves he must think highly of me.”

The other members of the Prince Sidon fan club must be so jealous of her now, she thought. She couldn’t wait to get back to Zora’s Domain and chat with them. And if she succeeded in finding the kind of person Prince Sidon was seeking, then that would be incredible! Prince Sidon would be so pleased with her then. And that would make her older brother Cleff clam up! He was always telling her to stop dreaming about a Prince, to be realistic, and to find herself a real boyfriend. Ha! She couldn’t wait to show him up too!

Tona was one of a small group of people Prince Sidon had sent out to search for someone who could use shock arrows to shut off Divine Beast Vah Ruta’s water generation. The requirements were, ideally, a Hylian archer, or at least a strong warrior. But things were pretty quiet where she was asked to patrol. She kept clear of the Lizalfos camp further west, and well away from the Guardian Stalker southwest of her in the Lanayru Wetlands. She could handle a Lizalfos in the water if necessary, but not a whole camp of them. And certainly not a Guardian!

But Tona was not completely daydreaming. As she swam, she noticed that the mysterious orange-colored Shrine in the wetlands had suddenly turned blue. Keeping out of sight of that pesky Guardian Stalker, she made her way closer to investigate. Nothing seemed to be happening when suddenly a female Zora materialized at the entrance.

“Holy Hylia!” thought Tona. “Someone has the power to access these ancient shrines?”

Tona was about to approach this person when to her horror, she headed directly toward the Guardian Stalker. Who was this person? Was she crazy? Before Tona could say or do anything, the Guardian attacked. But this Zora was clearly a magnificent fighter, deflecting the Guardian’s laser beams with her shield until the Guardian exploded into parts. The female Zora then collected the pieces and began making her way north.

“Oh, my! Oh, wow! Oh, whoa!” exclaimed Tona. “What a find! Will Prince Sidon ever be happy!”

True, this Zora was not a Hylian, but she was undoubtedly one skillful warrior and with an ability to enter Shrines as well! Tona had never heard of a Zora taking on a Guardian, not since the legendary tale of King Dorephan himself throwing a Guardian to its doom a century ago. Moreover, Tona did not recognize this Zora. She must be a wandering warrior, a Zora who lived by the sea perhaps. Prince Sidon will be absolutely thrilled to meet her, she thought, and ever so grateful. He will undoubtedly give her, Tona, credit for finding someone who could save the domain! He will think highly of her then, thank her, and want to know more about her. And then the two of them will grow closer, swim together, perhaps spend some water time fin to fin. And then… But oh, she needed to talk to this person first.

“Hello, yes, you,” shouted Tona waving her hands. “Over here!”

Mipha swam over to her.

“Forgive me for calling out to you like that,” said Tona. “I am Tona from Zora’s Domain. I noticed you are a powerful warrior and must hail from far away.”

Mipha was puzzled. Impa had told her that she came from Zora’s Domain.

“No, I also come from Zora’s Domain,” said Mipha. “Though I have not been there in some time.”

“You’re saying … I’m wrong?” said Tona. “No, that cannot be. I know everyone back home and especially young people. But you are a skilled warrior, no doubt about that! We need a strong warrior such as you, and Prince Sidon requests your assistance. We would be ever so grateful if you helped us. Will you follow me back to the domain?”

“Prince Sidon?” said Mipha.

You do not know who Prince Sidon is?“ said Tona. ”No? Well, that proves you’re not from the domain. He’s the most handsome person in all of Hyrule and a Prince as well. You will probably be head over fins for him like the rest of us once you meet him. But where was I? Oh, yes, we require the services of a great warrior. It would be best if you were a Hylian, but perhaps you can help us anyway. You must come with me at once to Zora’s Domain and meet Prince Sidon. He will explain everything to you. Trust me. You will want to do this."

Mipha followed Tona to the Zora River and then up the waterfalls along the way. By keeping to the water, they avoided some nasty Lizalfos wielding electric arrows that were lurking along the road. As they approached the final waterfall that led to the lower level of the domain, something stirred inside Mipha. It wasn’t strong enough to be called a flashback. But there was an air of familiarity about what she saw. She felt she belonged here.

They made their way up the final waterfall from Ruto Lake, then ascended one of the waterfalls from the lower level of the domain to the plaza level where Prince Sidon was standing. Tona was quivering with excitement.

“Prince Sidon, look who I found! She is a great warrior. She easily defeated a Guardian, and she was able to enter one of those Shrines!” said Tona excitedly.

“Indeed, that is unbelievable! Very impressive work, Tona! I will not forget your efforts,” said Sidon. “But stranger, please come with me. I must introduce you to my father, the king, at once so that we can explain our plight.”

Sidon was so thrilled at finding someone who might help that he did not look closely at Mipha, but rushed to bring her to his father to prove that his idea of searching for someone was successful. Sidon was always eager to show his father that he could do what was expected of him. And, in all the excitement, no one had ever bothered to ask Mipha her name.

Sidon reached the throne room, Mipha following close behind, then they stood before King Dorephan.

“Father, Tona found a strong Zora warrior who I believe can help us,” said Sidon. “She is skilled enough to defeat a Guardian and was even able to enter a Shrine.”

Then, as he prepared to introduce her, he realized he had forgotten to ask her name. He started to do so.

“Forgive me, dear stranger, I neglected to ask…” said Sidon, then abruptly stopped. He stopped because something he had never seen before was happening before his eyes.

His father stood up with a shocked expression, his mouth open, staring at the stranger. And then his father said something that caused Sidon to turn and finally look more closely at his new guest. His father spoke only one word, and could barely even get that word out, as he seemed to be choking as he spoke.

“Mipha?” said King Dorephan.

Mipha bowed her head, and then replied to his question.

“Yes, my name is Mipha, Your Majesty,” said Mipha. “Do we know each other?”


	7. Zora's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha reunites with her family as she struggles to regain her memory. Visiting some locations around Zora’s Domain begins to fill in some pieces of her memory puzzle. After conquering a Shrine, Mipha obtains an essential item she will need to wrest Divine Beast Vah Ruta from Ganon’s control.

King Dorephan stood open-mouthed, struggling to breathe for a moment. The daughter whose death broke his heart a century ago, now stood before him very much alive. As the initial shock passed, a wave of unimaginable joy washed over him. This was happiness unlooked-for, the pain of a lasting sorrow gone in a single instant!

“Mipha!” he shouted so loud that the guards below glanced at each other, wondering what was wrong, then raced upstairs.

“Mipha! My darling, Mipha! It’s really you! My heart is about to burst with joy!”

King Dorephan broke into an enormous smile and reached out to embrace her, then stopped, puzzled.

Mipha showed no sign of recognition and had even asked if they knew each other. Does she not recognize me, he wondered? True, he had aged over the past one hundred years, gotten bigger and heavier. But he still looked very much the same, and she would know her father was the king in any case. So, he could not hold her in his arms as he so much wanted to do.

“Is it possible you do not recognize me, Mipha, your own father?” said King Dorephan.

“My father, Your Majesty?” said Mipha. “You are my father?”

“Yes, dear Mipha, of course, I am your father!” said King Dorephan. “And Sidon is your younger brother. What has happened to you? Where have you been all this time?”

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty,” said Mipha, suddenly trying to cope with this new information and looking shocked herself. “My memory was lost after I was placed in what they call the Shrine of Resurrection one hundred years ago. I was mortally injured and brought there to recover, or so I was told. I have no memory of that either. I have slept all this time, and only recently awoke.”

Meanwhile, Sidon was beside himself with excitement. He, too, recognized Mipha now and wanted to rush to her and embrace her. But he realized that her memory loss would prevent her from responding, and might even overwhelm her. They needed to deal with her memory issues before they could have the joyful family reunion he wanted.

“You slept all this time and lost your memory?” said King Dorephan thoughtfully, sitting down once more. “Can nothing be done about it, to help restore it?"

"My memory sometimes returns on its own if I visit a place or see something that triggers a flashback, Your Majesty. But it is completely unpredictable, and I cannot control it.”

“I see,” said King Dorephan. “At least there is still hope if you sometimes remember things. But Mipha, would you mind not calling me ‘Your Majesty’? I realize you must be uncomfortable calling me ‘father’ at this point, but until you can do so, there is no need for you to use my title.”

“Yes, of course,” said Mipha. “I know this must be as difficult for you as it is for me.”

“Yes, I agree with that, but let us not let that detract from the great joy of this reunion,” said King Dorephan. “We will help you with your memory. This was, is, your home, sweetheart. You spent so much time here that I am sure there must be places that will jog your memory when you revisit them. Perhaps Sidon can accompany you. I gather you do not remember Sidon either. Do you remember anyone else who was part of your life here, such as Link?”

“Champion Link?” said Mipha. “Was he part of my life here?”

“You and Link were so close, Mipha, yet you do not remember him either?” sighed King Dorephan. “Well, we can only hope your memory will return. For now, I ask you to be understanding of us, Mipha. Sidon and I thought we lost you, a sister, and a daughter we loved so much. And now you are suddenly back here with us. We cannot control our emotions, sweetheart, the joy this brings us. It is as a dream come true! So, I hope you will tolerate our affection for you though you may not yet be able to return it. Your loss was a grievous wound, sweetheart, deeper than any wound you ever healed.”

“I do understand how you must feel,” said Mipha. “But did I heal wounds? I had some inkling I did so, but I do not recall how I did it.”

King Dorephan exchanged a glance with Sidon.

“Well, perhaps that gift of yours will return to you along with your memory,” said King Dorephan. “But Sidon says you came here as a warrior to help us. What did you have in mind?”

“I have been tasked with reclaiming the four Divine Beasts,” said Mipha. “Princess Zelda and Champion Link are alive inside Hyrule Castle holding back Ganon. But their power is weakening, and I must fill the role of hero in Link’s place. After reclaiming the Divine Beasts, I must then defeat Ganon.”

Sidon gasped and nearly choked.

“What?! That’s impossible!” exclaimed King Dorephan rising from his seat. “This task falls to you now? And you say Princess Zelda and Link are alive?”

“Yes,” said Mipha.

King Dorephan sat back down and held his head for a moment.

"I’m sorry, but I cannot allow you to do this, Mipha. I once made the mistake of letting you pilot Ruta, a decision I have bitterly regretted for the rest of my life. I cannot let you do so again, and especially not after grieving for your loss and then having you return like this. I cannot bear the thought of losing you again, Mipha! It is not enough that you need to reclaim Ruta? You must then appease three further Divine Beasts, battle foes who killed the other Champions, then take on Ganon itself? It’s an impossible and completely unreasonable task being placed on you!”

“But I must do this!” said Mipha. “The fate of Hyrule depends on it! In any case, I was told Zora’s Domain is also in grave danger. Who else is there to appease Ruta but me? I piloted it once before.”

“Yes, you did,” said King Dorephan. “And piloted it very well indeed, I might add. You and Ruta were as friends. But do you remember how? I suspect not.”

“I have a Sheikah Slate once used by Princess Zelda,” said Mipha. “It can be used to control a Divine Beast.”

“This is a lot to take in, Mipha, more than a father or brother can bear to hear,” said King Dorephan shaking his head. “To have you return from the dead only to see you rush off into even greater danger is too difficult to contemplate. To think that we may have our barely healed hearts broken again is too painful, Mipha. There must be another way.”

“I am sorry, but I fear I, we, have no other choice,” said Mipha. “Ganon’s power will soon overcome Princess Zelda and Link, in which case all of Hyrule is doomed. I was told I am Hyrule’s last hope. I have been training for this, practicing combat, and building up my vitality and stamina. I expect to be better prepared now than I was before.”

“Perhaps you will be,” said King Dorephan. “But even to deal with Ruta, we still have the problem of using Shock Arrows to stop its water flow. Like any Zora, you have a weakness to electricity. I cannot allow you to harm yourself with Shock Arrows. Sidon, I fear we must continue our search for someone who can handle them.”

“Father, if I may,” said Sidon. “I am as concerned as you are for my dear sister’s safety, but we forget that Mipha can enter Shrines. There is that old Shrine overlooking Lake Akkala with the ancient inscription about a cure for weakness to electricity. Perhaps Mipha could investigate that Shrine first before deciding what to do next?”

“I have been conquering Shrines as I come across them, and have completed quite a few,” said Mipha. “What Prince Sidon said makes sense.”

King Dorephan thought for a moment.

“Very well, you may attempt any Shrines you wish,” said King Dorephan. “If you can somehow secure immunity to Shock Arrows, then I will not stand in your way of appeasing Ruta.“

“Thank you,” said Mipha. “I would like to be fresh and rested before I tackle any Shrines. It has been a tiring day for me, and one filled with surprises for all of us. Though it is still a bit early, with your permission, I would like to rest now in the slumber pools.”

“Of course,” said King Dorephan. “This is your home, sweetheart, and you are its Princess. You may do as you wish. However, I must let everyone know of your return. There are others here who loved you and deeply grieved your loss, including your old teacher, Muzu, and combat trainer, Seggin. Everyone deserves to know that you have returned.”

“Of course, I understand,” said Mipha. “Good night, then.”

Mipha bowed, then made her way to the slumber pool area. Before resting for the night, she updated her journal.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - Part 8_

_This cursed memory loss! Will I ever recover from it? Or am I forever doomed to feeling so helpless? Today I had yet another shock, this one the greatest so far. I learned I have a father, the king no less, and a brother here in Zora’s Domain. I am stunned, of course. But besides feeling sorry for myself, I try to imagine how they must feel seeing me now. They thought I died one hundred years ago, and now I return to them in what should be a moment of boundless joy for all of us. But instead, they see I do not know them. They want to welcome me with all the love they have for me, but I cannot return their feelings. They are strangers to me. I will refer to them as my father and brother, but I do so because I was told. I have no recollection of them. Can you think of anything crueler? My heart goes out to them for how my memory loss must hurt them. But I cannot control it. At least I thank the Goddess I do not have a husband and children. It would break my heart even more, to see my husband and now-grown children as strangers. In the end, this is due to Ganon, and I hate him all the more for it! If I can turn that hatred into the resolve I need to destroy him and his evil minions, then I will be glad of that at least. Oh…I noticed when I spoke with my father that there was no mention of my mother. I suspect that means she has passed on, but I did not wish to ask about it then. My poor father and brother! Has there been no end of grief in their lives? I will confirm that sad fact with my brother tomorrow. Tomorrow I will also attempt to conquer new Shrines, one of which may hold the secret to subduing Ruta. I would also like to explore this area briefly. That may trigger some flashbacks for me, and I dearly hope so! I want so much to remember my life here, the people I was close to, and especially those I once loved. Besides memories, will I ever recover my feelings, my love? I was surprised to learn that Champion Link used to visit me often here. I must learn more about him, as well. Goddess, I implore you, please, please help me to recover my memory, and especially my love of those who were dear to me. Being surrounded by love I cannot return has made me feel emptier than ever._

Meanwhile, King Dorephan spoke to one of the guards and asked her to summon Muzu and Seggin. Given how close they were to Mipha, they deserved to be told the news personally before he made a general announcement. When they arrived, King Dorephan came straight to the point.

“You asked to see us, my liege?” said Muzu.

“I have some extraordinarily happy news,” said King Dorephan. “Mipha is alive and has returned to us!”

“What?!” exclaimed Seggin and Muzu almost simultaneously.

“But she has suffered a severe memory loss and does not know who any of us is,” continued King Dorephan. “So, you need to understand and be sensitive to that when you finally meet her. She has gone to get some rest now. Given how much I know you both cared for Mipha, I wanted you to know first before I announce it.”

“But this is simply amazing!” exclaimed Seggin. “How is such a miracle possible? People do not simply return from the dead!”

“She was never dead. There is a Sheikah Shrine with the power to heal serious injuries,” said King Dorephan. “Mipha says she was gravely injured and placed in this Shrine one hundred years ago during the Great Calamity. I assume she was injured inside Ruta and rescued somehow. She doesn’t remember any of that either, and has been asleep recovering all this time.”

“She remembers nothing? Not even you or Prince Sidon?” said Muzu.

“No, her memory seems completely lost, Muzu,” said King Dorephan.

Muzu thought for a moment.

“Well, this is, of course, the happiest of news, and I share your great joy, my liege, as I am sure does Seggin,” said Muzu. “I will give thanks to the Goddess as soon as we finish. But the Sheikah and Hylians must have known of this, that Mipha still lived. Why were we never told? We suffered heartfelt grief all this time needlessly! I have always said Hylians cannot be trusted, and this is just another example of it, perhaps one of the worst! I am sorry if my anger tempers my joy.”

“I know what you mean, but I am not in the mood to debate Hylian motives right now, Muzu,” said King Dorephan. “My heart is too full of joy. Perhaps the Sheikah had good reasons we are unaware of for keeping this secret. All I care about now is that my dear daughter is home once again. I am going to announce it to the rest of the domain now.”

King Dorephan was also not in the mood to tell Seggin or Muzu what Mipha’s plans were now, or he would have faced another bitter argument. It was better to save that discussion for another time. Muzu and Seggin bowed and left the throne room.

King Dorephan then told one of the guards to begin spreading the word of Mipha’s return but explain she had suffered from memory loss. This information was the hot topic of conversation as soon as it reached anyone. It did not take long for the members of the Prince Sidon Fan Club to learn the good news as they huddled together in the plaza.

“Oh, wow! I did what?” said Tona, her fins curling in excitement. “I found his long lost sister? Oh, for the love of Nayru! That is so so so much bigger a splash than finding a warrior. I’m floating on a wave of bliss right now!”

“I know, right?” said Tula. “Prince Sidon will be ever so grateful to you now, Tona. For the rest of his life, I would imagine.”

“Of all the luck! I am so jealous!” said Laruta. “The current flowed your way on this, Tona! You will be in Prince Sidon’s good graces and thoughts from now on. How can anyone ever, ever, ever top something like this?”

“Oh, I know, I know, they simply can’t!” said Tona smiling dreamily and looking off into the distance.

The next morning, Mipha awoke early, feeling refreshed from her long sleep in the water. It was not quite the morning, and several others were still asleep alongside her, so she made her way quietly from the slumber pool into the nearby lake. There was nothing like a fresh Hearty Bass to start the day and fill you with energy!

Mipha then made her way back to the plaza area and tackled the old shrine in the center of the domain. It was not too tricky, avoiding some rolling spheres and using Cryonis and Stasis to position an orb into place. She collected the Spirit Orb, then made her way back to the plaza. She needed one more Spirit Orb to increase her well being.

She saw Prince Sidon standing by her statue. He saw her too, waved, and she joined him.

“Good morning, Sister,” said Sidon. “I hope you slept well. Do you like your statue?”

“Good morning,” said Mipha looking up at the statue. “I did sleep well. As for the statue, I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s alright,” laughed Sidon. “If it were a statue of me, I wouldn’t know what to say either. You know, I come here every night to think of you. Today is the first time I came here after praying at Hylia’s shrine to give thanks. But you probably don’t want to hear about all that now.”

“No, it’s fine, I understand,” said Mipha. “I so much want things to go back to how they were, Sidon! You don’t know how much I want that. This memory loss is killing me inside.”

“I know it must be,” said Sidon kindly. “I think we are each trying to understand things from the other’s point of view. Father told me so much about you after, well, after we lost you. He loved talking about you. You truly lived on in his heart all this time, as you do, or did, in mine. I was still small when you left, and thus much of what I know about you came from Father’s stories. He loves you so very much, Mipha, and I know he never stopped. I hope you can recover your feelings for him.”

“I want that too, Sidon, more than anything,” said Mipha. “I want to love you both the way I should. And it is strange to realize others know more about me than I do myself. But may I ask you something? There has been no mention of our mother since I arrived. I assume, then, that she has passed on?”

“Yes,” said Sidon. “Shortly after I hatched. I don’t have any recollection of her.”

“I see,” said Mipha. “When no one mentioned her, I feared that must be the case.”

“What do you plan to do now, Sister?” said Sidon after a pause.

“Before I tackle that shrine by Lake Akkala, I would like to walk around a bit and reacquaint myself with the area. I do feel a glimmer of recognition here, and I am hoping to build on that.”

“May I keep you company?” said Sidon.

“Of course! I was hoping you would,” Mipha said as she smiled at him. “I need your help. I will doubtless have questions for you, and you can keep me from getting lost. Also, you may have suggestions about where to go.”

“Yes, of course, and I do very much want to help you,” said Sidon eagerly.

Sidon was trying to decide what locations might help trigger a flashback. He did not want to approach Ruta at this point, as he feared that would only trigger a horrible memory. He wanted to recover happier moments instead.

“Let us start toward the west,” said Sidon.

They began walking to the west bridge. It was still early, and people were starting to awaken and start their day. As they approached a guard, he bowed.

“Your Highnesses,” said Rivan. “May I say how thrilled we all are, Lady Mipha.”

“Thank you, er,” said Mipha.

“Rivan, Lady Mipha,” said Rivan. “We played together sometimes when I was a child, though I played much more often with your friend Link. Do you remember the Big Bad Bazz Brigade?”

Mipha’s expression showed that she did not.

“Oh, well, of course not. I am sorry, Lady Mipha. We were told of your memory affliction in His Majesty’s announcement,” said Rivan.

“Thank you for telling me about it, though, Rivan,” said Mipha. “I do want to remember things.”

Mipha and Sidon then continued their walk. Sidon glanced at Mipha now and then as they walked together. He had a strong urge to reach out and embrace her, but he needed to control himself. She wasn’t ready to accept him like that yet.

“Did anything bring back a memory?” said Sidon.

“No, not yet,” said Mipha. “But I do have this undercurrent of feeling that this should be familiar, just no specific memory yet.”

They passed by Veiled Falls, and Mipha noticed an ancient Sheikah artifact in the water.

“I see an ancient object there,” said Mipha.

“Yes, there is an ancient saying related to that,” said Sidon. “A gift from the sky: a scale of light, Splits the feet of a Veiled Falls sight, Your trial awaits… It’s glowing bright."

“I see,” said Mipha. “Perhaps I will come back to that later. I think I know what it means.”

They continued past Veiled Falls and up the path toward Ralis Pond.

“Father used to tell me what you were like growing up,” said Sidon. “He said you were a bundle of energy, always keeping active. But you were an outstanding student as well. And later, you excelled at combat and helped so many people with your healing ability. The more I learned about you, the more impossible I thought it would be ever to meet Father’s expectations of me. You were the proverbial tough act to follow. But he said that wasn’t his point. He just wanted to preserve your memory, to remember how remarkable a person you were in so many ways. He would go on to tell me some of the things we did, but I also recall times it was just you and I playing together, and Father wasn’t there.”

“I hope I was a good sister to you,” said Mipha.

“You were,” said Sidon. Then he glanced over at her. “I mean, you are.”

They continued in silence along the path as a Grassland Fox scurried away until they reached Ralis Pond. There had been a Hinox here once, but it was gone for now. At least until the next Blood Moon.

“Father said the family used to come here for picnics sometimes,” said Sidon. “After we lost you, I don’t recall him ever coming back. And then, later on, we had an ugly fat Hinox here the guards had to keep an eye on.”

Thanks to Ruta, the rain continued to pour down, the shallow pond water bubbling from the raindrops that also sprinkled the Fleet-Lotus plants that grew here. Two Blue-Winged Herons stealthily scoured the ground for food, their long thin legs moving slowly and quietly. A couple of Tireless Frogs gave up holding still and scampered frantically for cover. As Mipha and Link neared the pond, the two herons took to the air.

“I can see this would be a nice spot for a picnic,” said Mipha as she admired the pine trees and the pink and purple shrubs reminiscent of sea coral that grew nearby.

The scene did not trigger any immediate recollection on Mipha’s part. She walked about, looking at the pond and the Fleet Lotus plants growing there. And then as she stared at the large rock outcropping from the vantage point of the shallow pond, it suddenly came to her, a flashback of an old memory.

“_Mipha, please be careful, sweetheart, it can be slippery there,” said Mipha’s mother, Marena._

_She was a little girl running through the shallow pond water, now and then chasing a frog, as her mother and father sat by the large rock looking on. Her father looked much as he did today, but he was thinner. And her mother looked beautiful, her skin a lovely shade of red with bright golden eyes, more golden than hers. She could overhear their conversation._

“_She has so much energy, I can’t keep up with her!” laughed Marena. “She ran all the way here, and now she is still running around.”_

“_That she has, sweetheart,” said King Dorephan. “But isn’t she the most adorable? Just like her mother.”_

“_So sweet,” laughed Marena as she leaned over, and she kissed her husband. “But she really is adorable, and I know she brings both of us so much joy! Though I think you are her favorite.”_

“_Not at all, darling, she loves us both the same,” laughed King Dorephan. “She is quite clever though and alternates who she comes to. This morning she went to you. Watch, I’ll bet she comes to me this time.”_

“_You may be right, she is quite smart,” laughed Marena. “I guess she inherited that from me, too?”_

“_I know better than to argue with that,” laughed King Dorephan. “She is indeed a little you, and I am doubly blessed to have you both.”_

_But then Mipha began to feel tired and came over to her parents._

“_I’m tired,” said Mipha._

“_Come here then, sweetheart, you can cuddle with Daddy or me,” said Marena._

_Mipha reached out for her father, and he took her in his arms, gently stroking her forehead. He smiled at Marena as if to say he told her so._

“_Close your eyes now, sweetheart,” said Marena._

_Then her mother started to hum a lullaby._

_You love that song, Lakebed Lullaby, don’t you?” said King Dorephan._

“_Shhhh,” whispered Marena. “Mipha loves it. I’ve been singing it to her since she was a hatchling.”_

_Mipha closed her eyes, as her father gently rocked her and her mother sang to her. She fell asleep._

And then the flashback ended.

“You remembered something?” said Sidon excitedly.

“Yes, a memory from when I was a little girl,” said Mipha. “Mother and Father were here with me.”

“But that is marvelous! Wonderful!” said Sidon excitedly. “Come, we must let Father know.”

“Yes, of course,” said Mipha. “And I thank the Goddess for the memory. I can picture my mother now, and my father, though he was much younger looking in my memory. That memory makes my family so much more real to me. Come, my dear Brother.”

Mipha reached out and took Sidon’s hand. And those words and that simple act did it. Sidon lost control and broke down into tears, tears of joy, and relief. He wept as Mipha put her arms around him and they embraced, holding each other close.

“I missed you so much, Sister, you cannot imagine how much,” sobbed Sidon. “I’m sorry, but I can’t help myself. I cried for you when I lost you, and now I am crying when we found each other. But with Ruta acting up, I only just recently recalled the day Father told me you were lost. I relived the pain I felt back then all over again. And now you are suddenly here with me. And I want to tell you how much I love you.“

“It’s alright,” said Mipha patting him gently on the back as she held him. “Yes, I am here with you now. We have each other once again.”

Sidon held her tightly as he sobbed in her arms. After a few moments, Sidon regained his composure.

“Come, we need to tell Father,” said Sidon wiping his eyes. “Though I am not sure I can handle any more emotional reunions. But welcome home, my dear, dear Sister.

“It’s good to be home, my dear, dear Brother,” said Mipha.

Then Mipha laughed, and Sidon felt such joy at the sound. She had such a sweet laugh, and he had not heard it in way too long!

Mipha and Sidon made their way to the throne room. Then Mipha, without a word, approached King Dorephan and reached out. He promptly stood, embraced her, and they held each other close.

“I can’t remember much yet, the many times I’m sure we spent together, Father,” said Mipha. “But, I do remember one time now, and I hope I will recall more someday.“

“One is enough for now,” said King Dorephan as he held Mipha close, and his eyes filled with tears. “My darling, darling daughter, you are back with me now. You have healed a heart that’s been broken for years. I will never forget the joy of being with you once again, and will thank the Goddess the rest of my days for it.”

They held each other for a few more moments.

“I need to tackle one more Shrine to expand my vitality, then I will attempt the Shrine by Lake Akkala,” said Mipha. “But I remember you are my father now and wanted you to know as soon as I did.”

“I understand, and besides giving thanks, I will pray to the Goddess to keep you safe,” said King Dorepha. “But I have something for you that may aid you. I do not know if you remember this, I suspect you do not. But you put in many hours of training with it and grew quite skilled wielding it. I believe you should have it now.”

King Dorephan went behind the throne and retrieved a chest. Opening it, he took out and presented her with her Lightscale Trident. Mipha took it in her hands and examined it. She loved the feel of it, the balance. The points looked extremely sharp, and the whole weapon was well constructed.

“This is beautiful,” said Mipha turning it over in her hands. “I don’t remember it, but the feel is wonderful.”

“Dento made it for you when you were but a child,” said King Dorephan. “And you trained hard with Seggin to perfect your combat skills. Perhaps when you return, you will have time to speak with Muzu, your teacher, and Seggin as well as Dento. They all loved you, sweetheart. But I know you are anxious to get on with your duty so that I will wish you well.”

“I will accompany you,” said Sidon.

They made their way to Veiled Falls and needed to reach the top of the falls.

“Come, I will race you up the waterfall, Sister,” said Sidon. “It was here you first taught me to swim up waterfalls.”

“You’re on,” laughed Mipha.

They both dove into the water, then raced to the top. Mipha was a tiny bit faster.

“You have to admit I wasn’t bad,” laughed Sidon. “I think my size works against me now.”

Sore loser!” laughed Mipha.

They stood at the top of the falls and looked down. The water splashed furiously, and the ancient Sheikah artifact glowed orange under the water below. She needed to dive down and stab it with her Trident. But then Mipha felt another flashback coming. Her eyes glazed over as her subconscious mind took over.

_She was standing with Princess Zelda at the top of Veiled Falls, this very spot, and tiny Sidon was in the water below. She had just agreed to pilot Divine Beast Vah Ruta and asked the Princess who the other Champions were. Princess Zelda went through the list, Daruk, Revali, Urbosa, and then she paused. She also added the Hylian swordsman who wielded the sword that seals the darkness. And Mipha somehow realized that was Link, and felt unsettled about it. Why was that? Then after some further conversation about facing her fate with Ruta, she dove into the water and swam up the waterfall with Sidon hanging onto her to gain the feel of it. Her flashback ended with her gently stroking Sidon on the forehead and telling him she believed in him._

“Sister, are you alright?” said Sidon seeing her blank expression. “Are you having another flashback?”

“Yes, I remember!” said Mipha. “I was here with you and Princess Zelda. We swam up the waterfall together. But you were so small, Sidon, and look at you now!”

“Yes, I have grown in the past one hundred years,” said Sidon. “But this is so heartening! You have recovered two memories already in the first full day here!”

“Yes, that is gratifying,” said Mipha. “Now, I must complete this Shrine quest, then pray at Hylia’s statue.”

Mipha aimed, then dove down and stabbed the circular pedestal with her trident. A shrine erupted nearby, the Dagah Keek Shrine. Sidon made his way down the falls and joined her.

“Wait here,” said Mipha. “I will be right back.”

Mipha entered the shrine as usual, and it rewarded her with a Silver Rupee and a Spirit Orb.

“Come, I need to pray next, then I want to tackle the shrine by Lake Akkala,” said Mipha.

They made their way to the statue of Hylia, and Mipha prayed, exchanging four Spirit Orbs for more vitality.

“I’m ready for the Shrine now,” said Mipha.

“The water route is best,” said Sidon. “We can avoid enemies that way. We should go by way of Toto Lake.”

The swim was a long one, going up two waterfalls, the second one quite long. It was a short walk to Toto Lake, then climbing to the cliff there one could make out the orange glow of the Shrine in the distance.

“I can paraglide over to it from here,” said Mipha. “Don’t worry about me, dear Brother. I can take care of myself. Once I conquer the Shrine, I will meet you back in the plaza. I can use the Sheikah Slate to transport myself.”

“Very well,” said Sidon. “Be safe.”

Mipha used the paraglider to make her way down to the shrine. Then, before entering it, she waved to Sidon, who was watching from the top of the cliff. She entered the Shrine, and the monk’s voice indicated it was a combat trial.

But this was like no other combat trial she ever had before! The Guardian Scout emerged wielding a sword that crackled with electricity! She would need to be especially careful now.

She made heavy use of Stasis, and her trident to keep her enemy at a distance, as she feared a single blow from its electric sword could prove fatal. When Stasis was not ready yet, she put an arrow into its eye, stunning it momentarily. The battle was a long one since she placed a premium on safety over the attack. But she could tell it was slowly wearing down. When it was at its weakest, it targeted her with its energy beam. But she was quite adept at shield parrying now and deflected it, destroying the Guardian Scout. She picked up the spare parts but did not dare touch its fallen sword yet. Instead, she went to the chest that lay before the monk. It contained something called rubber armor that bestowed electrical resistance on its wearer. Perfect! She donned the rubber armor, went back to collect the electric sword, then obtained her Spirit Orb. She emerged from the Shrine, signaled an anxious Sidon who was looking for her, then activated the travel point to return to Zora’s Domain. A few moments later, she met Sidon in the plaza.

“It was a difficult battle, but I have the rubber armor you see me wearing,” said Mipha. “Let me take it off now. It’s a bit uncomfortable. Should we speak to Father now? He said if I obtained immunity to Shock Arrows, he would have no objections.”

“Yes,’ said Sidon. “But, I fear we will have to deal with your former tutor, Muzu.”

“Why?” said Mipha.

“Because only he knows where to find the Shock Arrows we need,” said Sidon.

They made their way to the throne room.

“Father, Mipha has conquered that shrine and obtained rubber armor that will protect her from electricity. The next step to appeasing Ruta is, as you know, to obtain Shock Arrows.”

“Yes, I see,” said King Dorephan. “Congratulations, Mipha. You never cease to amaze me. Well, let us summon Muzu as he knows where to find them. But do not be surprised if the conversation does not go well.”

King Dorephan asked a guard to summon Muzu. Meanwhile, he explained.

“Muzu was your tutor,” said King Dorephan. “He grew very attached to you and treated you as if you were his daughter. He took what we thought happened to you very badly, and blamed the Hylians. He will not be eager to see you face danger once again. Ah, here he is now.”

“Lady Mipha!” said Muzu. “I cannot say how happy I am to see you once again. His Majesty shared the amazing news last night. But I understand you lost your memory, so I don’t expect you to remember me.”

“I am sorry, I do not,” said Mipha. “But Father told me you were my tutor.”

“Muzu, besides summoning you to meet Mipha, there is something else we need of you. We need you to tell us where we can collect Electric Arrows.”

“But why is that, my liege?” said Muzu. “Have we found someone who can safely handle them?”

“Mipha has obtained armor that will protect her,” said King Dorephan. “She intends to appease Ruta.”

“What!?” said Muzu. “You cannot be serious! It was thanks to Ruta that we all thought we lost Lady Mipha. We cannot put her in danger again!”

“We have no choice, Muzu,” said Sidon. “We have been unable to find another who could appease Ruta, and the danger grows by the day.”

“No, I cannot be a party to Lady Mipha’s death once more,” said Muzu. “My heart broke the first time. I will not help you. You must find some other way.”

Muzu stalked off to the plaza.

“Well, now what can we do?” said King Dorephan. “I knew this would not be easy for Muzu.”

“Wait here, I will speak with him,” said Sidon.

Sidon made his way down to the plaza, where Muzu was staring at Mipha’s statue.

“Give Sidon a moment, then perhaps you could join them,” said King Dorephan. “Muzu will listen to you in the end. He cares a great deal for you.”

Mipha made her way down to the plaza and could hear the argument. Finally, she approached.

“I’m sorry, Muzu,” said Mipha. “There is no other way. But I am much better prepared now. Trust me. I can do this. But we need your help, on behalf of our domain and all of Hyrule. Please, if you care for me, help me now.”

Muzu paused, stared at Mipha for a moment, then relented.

“Very well,” said Muzu. “You can collect Shock Arrows on Ploymus Mountain. You will need about twenty of them, I believe. But beware of the vicious beast that has taken up residence there.”

“Ah, yes, I know of that,” said Sidon. “A Lynel has taken over Ploymus Mountain and shoots Shock Arrows. It is quite dangerous.”

“I will go,” said Mipha. “I have the armor now.”

“I wish I could go with you,” said Sidon.

“No, I would rather you did not, Brother,” said Mipha. “You are too vulnerable to electricity. I will be fine.”

“Then be safe, Sister,” said Sidon.

Mipha swam up waterfalls until she reached the path to Ploymus Mountain. She donned the rubber armor to be safe, then hid and looked for the Lynel. It was on the other side of the plateau at the moment, and it took no notice of her. She was careful to stay out of its line of sight. And by moving carefully, she was able to collect Shock Arrows without attracting the Lynel’s attention. Moving from tree to tree, she made her way along and finally up to Shatterback Point, the tip of the plateau overlooking East Reservoir Lake. She had the twenty arrows she needed and could safely return using the Sheikah Slate. And she was out of sight of the Lynel now. But she paused to look back at the area behind her that she had just come from.

And then suddenly she felt a flashback about to occur. Mipha closed her eyes, and then they snapped open as if in a trance. She was suddenly here with Champion Link on Ploymus Mountain one hundred years ago.

“_Mipha, what are you doing here? I said I could handle this,” said Link, surprised to see she had followed him. “Please, you need to return home.”_

“_But I cannot let you face this danger alone,” said Mipha. “I can help you.”_

“_I don’t need any help. And besides…” Link said then paused._

“_Besides what?” said Mipha._

“_I, well, I would be heartbroken if something happened to you,” said Link looking down. “Can you please just do as I ask, Mipha?”_

_Just then Mipha saw the Lynel had crept up behind Link, ready to strike him with its sword._

“_Look out!” Mipha screamed._

_Link turned just in time to perform a perfect shield parry. That stunned the Lynel for an instant, and then Link was a blur of motion as he put an arrow into its face, then proceeded to strike it with the sword that seals the darkness. When the Lynel recovered, Link stunned it again with an arrow to the face. Mipha was then able to stab it several times with her Trident while Link struck it again with his sword. Repeating the same pattern once more, Link finally finished off the Lynel with a mighty sword spin. The Lynel dissolved into nothingness, leaving its weaponry on the ground, as Link returned his sword to its sheath._

“_You were magnificent!” said Mipha as she looked at Link. “I have never seen such outstanding swordsmanship!”_

_Link smiled at her._

“_I‘ve been practicing a little,” he laughed. “I have a big moment coming up, remember? But you weren’t bad yourself with that Trident of yours.”_

And then the memory faded. Mipha noticed the comfortable familiarity she and Link had in their conversation. They must have known each other well, at ease in each other’s company. And Link even said he would be heartbroken if she were to be hurt. But it was getting late, and her father and brother would be worried about her. She activated the Sheikah Slate and returned to the domain. Then she rejoined her father and brother in the throne room. Muzu had already left by now.

“I have all the arrows I need,” said Mipha. “But it is too late to take on Ruta now. I will deal with her tomorrow, but I would like to take a walk and look at her first. ”

“Of course,” said King Dorephan. “I can see you are determined to do this, so I won’t waste my breath trying to deter you. I will see you in the morning, then.”

“I will accompany you to look at Ruta now,” said Sidon.

They walked east and toward the reservoir as the rain continued to fall. There was another Zora guard there, and she bowed and greeted them.

“Prince Sidon, Lady Mipha,” said Gaddison. “I am so pleased to see you again, Lady Mipha. I am Gaddison, one of Bazz’s group. I understand you have memory issues, so I’m sure you don’t remember me.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t,” said Mipha. “Did we play together?”

“Not often, though sometimes as part of a group,” said Gaddison. “It was mostly your friend Link who used to play with us. That is until you arrived, and then he would go off to be alone with you.”

“I see,” said Mipha. “Well, it is nice to see you again, Gaddison.”

“Thank you, Lady Mipha,” said Gaddison.

As they walked toward East Reservoir Lake, Mipha told Sidon about her flashback.

“Sidon, I had another flashback on Ploymus Mountain,” said Mipha. “It was a time I was here with Champion Link, and we defeated the Lynel together. And Gaddison just mentioned Link used to leave his friends to be with me. Can you tell me what my relationship with Link was?”

“Well, I was very small at the time, of course,” said Sidon, not sure how much he should say. He wanted to discuss that subject with Father first. “But Link used to visit you quite often. He made me angry for stealing you away when you and I could have played together. I remember one time I was so mad I threw a frog at him, but Link just laughed as he gently caught the frog and put it safely back in the water. He had incredible reflexes! Then he hugged me, saying something like not to worry, he would bring you back.”

“He visited me often, you say?” said Mipha. “So, we were good friends?”

“I guess so,” said Sidon. “Father told me you knew him for a long time since he was a small child. But Father would be a better person to ask about Link.”

“Yes, of course,” said Mipha.

Mipha and Sidon reached East Reservoir Lake, and they stood together on the northwest pier. The sun was setting now, and Ruta glowed a purple color, which Mipha had learned by now was due to Ganon’s malice. Did Ruta know she was there, she wondered? Would Ruta remember her? Would she be able to defeat her enemy and take Ruta back?

“You know we used to play together here,” said Sidon. “There was no strong current or waterfalls to get washed over, so it was safer for me. I wasn’t a strong swimmer yet. We played tag sometimes, and I realize now you swam just well enough for me to have a chance at catching you, but only if I tried my best. It was your way of helping me learn to swim better while still making it fun.”

“I hope I can remember that someday,” said Mipha.

They stood in silence, watching Ruta.

“I probably can’t do much to help you tomorrow, but I’ll be with you to do all I can, Sister,” said Sidon.

Mipha smiled.

“I know,” said Mipha as she stared at Ruta. “And I’m glad for your help. Just stay safe. I’m the one who hopes to be up to the task."

“I can only say to you what you used always to tell me, that you should believe in yourself,” said Sidon.

Mipha laughed.

“I will,” said Mipha. “Come on, dear Brother, let’s go home. Tomorrow we can take on Ruta together.”

They made their way back to the slumber pools and embraced goodnight. Before falling asleep, Mipha updated her journal.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - Part 9_

_I count this day as a most blessed one, and I thank the Goddess for it. I can now remember my dear family, and my feelings for them have returned. It happened at Ralis Pond after a flashback to when I was a little girl with my parents. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. And later, I had a flashback on Veiled Falls with my little brother Sidon. How cute he was back then! I wish I could have seen him grow into the fine young man he is today. And I hope I will remember more someday, but perhaps over time, I shall. At least my memory recovery is making progress. As far as my quest is concerned, I completed three Shrines today, and most importantly, obtained the armor I need to wield Shock Arrows. It is made out of a strange substance called rubber, but I know it works since I was able to obtain a sufficient number of Shock Arrows on Ploymus Mountain. A vicious Lynel resides there, and I would like to deal with it later. But first things first. Tomorrow will be the test of all my preparation as Sidon, and I seek to reclaim Divine Beast Vah Ruta. May the Goddess help us and protect us. Now I must rest._


	8. Vah Ruta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sidon’s help, Mipha works to appease Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

It was late morning in Zora’s Domain, and Mipha awoke from the slumber pool where she had spent the night. She had been unable to fall asleep right away, the tension over what lay ahead preying on her mind. But eventually, fatigue took over, and she slept and slept for a long time. For a change, she was the last to leave the slumber pool, not the first.

As she made her way to the adjoining lake for a fresh fish, she thought about how important today was. She had battled many enemies so far, but today would be different. Today would be her first direct challenge to Ganon itself, and it would test her like nothing before. She could not yet remember what happened on the day of the Great Calamity, and perhaps that was one of the blessings of losing her memory that Impa had mentioned. But she knew enough that whatever had happened at Ruta that day would have killed her, as it had killed the other Champions. She could not afford to let that happen again.

After catching and eating a Hearty Bass, she made her way to the throne room, where she had agreed to meet Sidon.

Sidon and King Dorephan were waiting for her, and she went right to her father and embraced him. King Dorephan held her close, reluctant to let her go. Would he ever hold her in his arms again, he wondered? Was history going to repeat itself? Would he again feel he had not done all he could to protect her?

“Don’t worry, Father,” said Mipha gently, sensing his feelings from the way he clung to her. “I believe in my heart that Sidon and I will prevail this time.”

“I could not sleep, and have prayed all night that will be so,” said King Dorephan. “Remember, both of you, that there is no shame in withdrawing and fighting another day if you find yourself overmatched.”

“I know,” said Mipha. “We will be careful.”

Mipha looked over at Sidon.

“Are you ready?” said Mipha.

Sidon nodded, hugged his father, then joined Mipha as they made their way eastward toward East Reservoir Lake.

“You slept well, sister?” said Sidon.

“Not at first, but eventually,” said Mipha.

“Same here,” said Sidon. “I know how important this is, and I worry I will let you down.”

“You won’t,” said Mipha putting her hand on his shoulder. “I believe in you, and you must believe in yourself now. We can do this together, Sidon, I know it.”

The rain continued to pour down all around them, and the wind made a steady noise, shaking the trees and bushes. They made their way to the long flight of steps that led to the northwest pier of East Reservoir Lake and began climbing. When Mipha and Sidon reached the pier, they walked to the edge and stared out at Ruta. It was still spraying vast quantities of water from its trunk that dispersed into the clouds, forming rain. And water continued to gush from the four spouts along either side of Ruta’s back and flow into the reservoir, straining its capacity. Round mechanisms with glowing pink orbs slowly rotated. It was time to discuss battle plans.

“Since you wield the Shock Arrows, I will act as a decoy for Ruta’s defenses,” said Sidon. “You swim up Ruta’s water spouts and target the orbs that control them. If we can electrify them, that will shut off the water Ruta is generating.”

“Yes, that’s what I intended as well,“ said Mipha. ”But please be careful, Sidon! If you need to, don’t hesitate to back off. I can take care of myself in the meantime.”

Mipha donned the rubber armor, then made sure her Shock Arrows were ready.

“I’m ready,” said Mipha.

Sidon dove into the water, and Mipha followed. They swam alongside each other as the giant elephant-shaped structure loomed larger and larger ahead of them. Then, as they approached closer to Ruta, it bellowed and began activating its defenses. It started by forming massive blocks of ice and hurling them their way.

Sidon veered off, attracting Ruta’s attack, while Mipha headed for the first water spout, swam up it at high speed, then paraglided back down while shooting the nearest glowing pink orb with Shock Arrows. Hitting the orb twice caused it to electrify. Mipha coasted down into the water and made her way toward the next water spout.

“Wait for me to attract its defenses again!” shouted Sidon. He swam toward Ruta, then veered away as Ruta targeted him with more ice blocks. Mipha took the opportunity to repeat her Shock Arrow attack, and a second orb was activated. It was time to move on to the other side of Ruta.

However, Ruta now increased the strength of its defenses with mobile ice mines that followed Sidon. Sidon dove and zig-zagged to throw off the pursuit while Mipha again swam up Ruta’s third water spout and electrified the third orb. Finally, there remained only a single pink orb. Sidon swam closer to Ruta to draw its fire again, as Mipha waited submerged. Once Ruta targeted Sidon, she made her way up the final water spout. Two more carefully aimed Shock Arrows, and suddenly Ruta bellowed once more, and then its water production suddenly ceased. As Mipha finished her glide back to the surface of the lake, Ruta lowered its trunk and sat quietly in the middle of East Reservoir Lake. For the first time in quite a long time, it was no longer raining in Zora’s Domain.

“We did it, Sidon!” shouted Mipha as she landed in the water.

But there was no answer.

Looking around, Mipha saw Sidon’s motionless body floating face down in the Lake.

“Oh, no!” Mipha cried as she swam to Sidon as quickly as possible.

When she reached him, she gently turned him face up. There was a large gash across his forehead where one of Ruta’s ice blocks must have struck him, and blood was pouring from the open wound into the water. His gills were still pumping, but feebly.

“No, Sidon, no!” cried Mipha as she cradled his head and held him close. He could not die on her! Not the dear brother she had just reunited with! Not the dear brother she loved! And as her feelings for Sidon overwhelmed her, suddenly, her right hand glowed, and she could feel a power within her. Her healing power had returned! She quickly used it on Sidon’s wound, watching as it healed. She held his head up after the injury was gone until he blinked his eyes and looked up at her.

“Mipha, I … “

“It’s alright, I know,” said Mipha, still cradling his head as they floated together in the lake. “But I found my healing power, Sidon. I remember now how it works. It depends on love. It was my love for you that helped me to find it. Until I loved someone again, I could not access it. But you will be fine now. And we managed to shut off Ruta’s water.”

“But that is fantastic!” said Sidon.

“Yes, but that is enough help from you now,” said Mipha. “I must do the rest alone as you cannot board Ruta. Return to Father and let him know we have been successful in turning off the water. And be sure to let him know how much you helped.”

“Please take care, dear Sister,” said Sidon. “I know you can do this. Show the enemy no fear! I will see you back home.”

Sidon swam off as Mipha made her way to the entrance to Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

Climbing onto the entrance, Mipha first pressed the Sheikah Slate against the pedestal there, the first step to linking the Sheikah Slate to Ruta’s controls. The device acknowledged the Sheikah Slate as genuine, registered it with Ruta, and activated the nearby travel gate.

And then Ruta bellowed, but it was a different kind of bellow, unlike the ones heard before. It was more of a cry, and Mipha understood it at once, felt it instinctively deep within her.

It was a cry of pain, a cry of someone suffering, a cry of someone pleading for help from a dear friend. For Ruta sensed Mipha’s presence now and remembered her beloved Zora pilot from one hundred years ago. For what was one hundred years when you were over ten thousand?

And Mipha’s memory of Ruta also returned. It was not a flashback, like her conscious memories, but rather something much more profound. For when Mipha completed her training and became Ruta’a pilot, she bonded with Ruta on a deep subconscious level. And that unconscious part of her mind somehow survived the damage to her conscious memory caused by the Shrine of Resurrection. It needed only contact with Ruta to resurface again.

“I am here for you now, Ruta, and I will help you,” said Mipha softly as she patted the side of the entrance. “I know you are suffering, that Ganon has hurt you. But, Hylia willing, we will soon be together again, you and I. Be patient a bit longer.”

And feeling Ruta’s suffering only increased Mipha’s hatred of Ganon and her resolve to destroy it. She burned with anger now as never before, and warrior Mipha replaced the kind, and gentle Mipha people knew. She strode purposefully into the entrance.

Ruta’s design came back to her, and she knew where things were. An arrow to the eye of any nearby malice eliminated that, and woe to any Guardian Scouts she encountered. They, too, received an arrow to the eye and some stabs from her Lightscale Trident as needed. She reached the Guidance Stone and activated it, which allowed her to control Ruta using the Sheikah Slate. Until she rid Ruta of Ganon’s malice, she could not pilot Ruta directly and needed the Sheikah Slate.

The five terminals and their location were familiar to her, and she knew how to access them. One by one, she restored them to working order, from the terminal near the entrance to the one at the tip of Ruta’s nose. And when she adjusted Ruta’s trunk to extinguish the flames around the fifth and final terminal, the main terminal in the large room to the right of the entrance was finally ready for activation.

Mipha made her way to the cavernous room that housed the main terminal. It was quiet there now, her feet making soft splashing sounds as she approached the main terminal. The terminal glowed a bright orange, much like the glow of unfinished Shrines.

But as she stared at the terminal, she suddenly started to remember. She began to have a flashback to what had happened one hundred years ago in this very spot. She remembered the loathsome creature that had been her undoing, hurling ice blocks her way until she could no longer evade them. It was a horrible memory, and she was glad when the flashback ended. But it also reminded her that she had been pretty defenseless back then, without her Trident and poorly armed with arrows. She was not defenseless now.

“Goddess, grant me the strength to prevail,” said Mipha.

She took a deep breath, approached the main terminal, and pressed the Sheikah Slate against it.

The air was filled with a foul smell as a noxious purple cloud swirled around the terminal. And at the far end of the large room, ancient energy began forming into the loathsome monster Mipha had just remembered.

Waterblight Ganon slowly took shape and eyed the one who had dared to contest its control of Ruta. Its master was not happy with it after it let Ruta’s pilot escape a century ago. But its master had also been silent for a century, apparently busy with other matters. The conquest of Hyrule was taking longer than expected. But Waterblight Ganon did not need its master’s guidance to defend its Divine Beast. It knew how to do that on its own. And, to its utter surprise and delight, what had it here? It was none other than Ruta’s old pilot who had rashly returned once again. Now was its chance to set matters right, to finally fulfill its master’s wishes. It roared its defiance and swung its giant sword in challenge.

Mipha eyed the horrible creature as it lifted its mighty sword. Then she avoided its swing as she put three arrows in its eye, stunning it. That gave her a chance to get in several stabbing blows with her Trident as the creature lay stunned. She quickly retreated as the creature recovered, then repeated the process. The beast seemed weakened from the arrows and the stabbing attacks.

And indeed, it was weakened, but not weakened enough.

This Zora was pesky, but Waterblight Ganon knew what to do. It paused, then reared up out of reach, raised the water level, and prepared its next form of attack: ice blocks. It began with one ice block, but Mipha used Stasis on the approaching block, then sent it hurtling back into her enemy. The creature collapsed, stunned for the moment, and Mipha quickly swam up to it, getting in several stabs. Mipha’s Lightscale Trident was razor-sharp and sturdy and inflicted significant damage. The creature regrouped above another platform, eyeing Mipha, and this time launched five giant blocks of deadly ice Mipha’s way.

Mipha was unprepared for this and dove frantically for cover as the blocks crashed into the water nearby her, following her as she swam to evade them. Fortunately, her swim speed was fast enough to outpace the blocks. She had managed to avoid injury for now. Waterblight Ganon prepared to repeat the attack, and Mipha recalled that the blocks reminded her of the blocks formed by Cryonis. What Cryonis could create, Cryonis could also destroy.

She used Cryonis on four of the approaching blocks to destroy them, then quickly switched to Stasis on the final one, sending it hurtling back. Once again, her enemy fell stunned by one of the floating platforms. She was able to approach and stab it as it lay. This pattern repeated once more, and then the blight creature paused once again.

Waterblight Ganon was filled with rage now, but also felt weakened. However, it had one final power it could use, and its last resort should all else fail. It moved out of range, then began to energize its energy beam. Its red targeting beam pulsed faster and faster as its energy built up. And then there was a blinding flash of white light as it unleashed the full force of its energy toward this arrogant Zora, and waited to see it finally destroyed. But instead, the Zora reflected the beam using its shield. Before it could react, Ganon’s creation was hit by the full force of its own energy and collapsed, stunned.

Mipha wasted no time. She swam to her stricken enemy as it lay, helpless.

“This is for my fellow Champions, Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa,” Mipha cried as she stabbed her fallen foe twice more.

And that was it!

With a horrible wail of anguish that echoed off the walls, the creature contorted itself and then dissolved into the nothingness it came from with a giant purple flash. Waterblight Ganon, the scourge of Divine Beast Vah Ruta, was no more. And all that could be heard now was the gentle humming of the main terminal as it pulsed orange on and off.

But Waterblight Ganon’s death cry was not the only cry to be heard in Hyrule at that moment. Far away at Hyrule Castle, Ganon cried out too. And it was not Ganon’s usual roar as it circled the castle, its roar of impending triumph as it periodically tested the power of the Princess, celebrating as it sensed her control over it weakening. No, this time, it was a roar of rage. One of its carefully crafted creations had perished, and Divine Beast Vah Ruta was no longer under its sway. So, Ganon roared in anger, something the Princess could sense. But besides its great wrath, for the first time, there was something else the Princess could sense. There was the first hint of fear in Ganon’s roar. And that heartened the Princess as nothing else had in the past one hundred years.

Meanwhile, inside Ruta, Mipha felt a surge of joy and accomplishment. She had defeated her foe and a worthy foe at that! She rushed forward and activated the main terminal with the Sheikah Slate. Ruta and the terminal glowed a pleasing blue once again. Then as Ruta bellowed, Mipha caressed her gently with her hand.

“Yes, yes, dear Ruta, it’s gone and won’t come back,” laughed Mipha, and her laugh was one of pure joy. “And of course, I remember you! How could I ever forget you?”

Ruta bellowed twice.

“Yes, I did forget a good deal, but not you now. It is time for us to begin finishing what we started soon after we first met. Come, let’s aim at Hyrule Castle so you will be ready to help destroy Ganon when the time comes.”

Ruta bellowed again.

“Alright, you can find your own way, then,” laughed Mipha. “You don’t trust my memory of these waters and think we will crash if I steer? But it should not be hard. We are going to the plateau between the Zodobon Highlands and Ruto Mountain.”

Ruta bellowed again.

“I do remember that both you and the mountain are named after the famous Princess Ruto,” laughed Mipha. “I have not forgotten my Zora history, just my own memories. But what makes you say I remind you of her?”

Ruta was silent, then began activating its mechanisms to move and to swim. It submerged, and using underwater paths made its way to the standby position on the plateau in a clear view of Hyrule Castle. Then it settled itself and focused its red targeting beams on the castle.

“Now, be patient a little longer, dear Ruta,” said Mipha once Ruta was in position. “I have much more to do, but I will return. I must go back to my family now.”

Mipha removed the rubber armor, activated the Sheikah Slate, and traveled back to the Shrine inside Zora’s Domain. She made her way to the throne room but was startled to see everyone waiting for her there.

“Mipha, we know you have appeased Ruta and saved our Domain,” said King Dorephan. “This is a day that we will always remember, and we want to express our thanks. You are truly a great Champion, and I am so proud of you! And Sidon, I am proud of all you did as well in helping to achieve this great victory.”

Then everyone broke into applause. Sidon rushed forward and hugged Mipha. Then Sidon spoke after the crowd quieted.

“I would like all of us to also give a round of applause for Tona, who found my beloved sister and brought her back to us. I and all of us owe Tona a great debt of gratitude, and I will never forget that.”

Then everyone applauded for Tona, who needed Tula to steady her. She had turned red and seemed about to faint.

After the crowd dispersed, Mipha went to her father, and they embraced.

“Sidon told me what happened, how you saved him,” said King Dorephan. “You have recovered your healing power then?”

“Yes,” said Mipha. “It seems I needed to feel love for it to work. Until that part of my memory and feelings returned, nothing would happen.”

“And I am glad you found your love of family, sweetheart, as we never lost our love for you,” said King Dorephan. “I hope someday soon you will recover more of your memory and feelings.”

“I will rest here today, then I must continue on tomorrow,” said Mipha. “My task is far from over.”

“I know,” sighed King Dorephan. “I thought it best not to mention your plan to Muzu or Seggin. They will be bitterly opposed to you taking any more risks. But I understand our future hangs in the balance along with all of Hyrule’s. You have won a great battle, but our war is not over.”

“Yes, exactly,” said Mipha as she smiled at him. “I’m glad you understand, Father. Now I need to rest. I will stop by tomorrow morning before I depart for Goron City. Has a Zora ever visited there?”

“I doubt it,” said King Dorephan. “The conditions could not be harsher for us. But with some elixir and the use of the famous Goron Springs to soak in, it should be possible. I know you will find a way to succeed. You always do.”

Mipha laughed.

“Thank you for believing in me, Father,” said Mipha. “Until tomorrow, then.”

They embraced, then Mipha left for the slumber pool. She updated her journal before retiring for the night.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - Part 10_

_Ruta and I are one again, together as we were before! I thank the Goddess for giving me the strength to strike down the evil creature that had corrupted Ruta. Now our beautiful domain is safe! But of course, safe only for now. Three other Divine Beasts await and then Ganon. I am so proud of my brother. He has grown into a courageous young man. And I have to laugh as I write that, for he is now older than me though I hatched first. It is thanks to my love for him that my healing power has returned. I feel events are finally flowing in our favor. But I know I must continue to conquer Shrines as I find them, and keep improving my combat skills. I cannot afford overconfidence as I fear the foes I will soon face will only grow worse. So, I rest tonight giving thanks to the Goddess for all she has done for me, and with a prayer that she will continue to come to my aid._


	9. Akkala Ancient Tech Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note from Impa changes Mipha's plans, and she travels instead to the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab.

As Mipha fell asleep, she felt a sense of satisfaction. She had freed Ruta from Ganon's control and had renewed the bond she once had with Ruta.

But it turned out that came with consequences, some side-effects to her heavily damaged mind. Her sleep that night was troubled, not by nightmares, but rather dreams of times she spent with Ruta. As often happened during sleep, her subconscious mind tried to organize her thoughts, structure them. But given the state of her memory, that meant attempting to recall incidents involving her relationship with Ruta.

Her dreams came in short segments and moved from one event to another. In one dream, she was training with Ruta, learning how she could use her thoughts and movements to control Ruta. She could sense the thrill of accomplishment that she must have felt back then as Ruta began to respond to her wishes. And she also felt a closeness start to develop between them. This masterpiece of ancient Sheikah technology was more than a giant machine. It came alive to her, and Ruta became her friend. They even conversed in a limited sort of way, and she felt Ruta growing closer to her as well, becoming more comfortable with her newest pilot. Sometimes Ruta would playfully squirt her with water, and the bellow that followed seemed like laughter. And then she would laugh along with her. They were happy with each other.

Then her dream moved on to a later time. She was practicing with Ruta now, piloting her to her standby position on the plateau situated at the highest point in the Zodobon Highlands. That was where she planned to attack Ganon when the time came because it afforded such an excellent view of all Hyrule. No one knew where Ganon would attack, so the Champions needed to position their Divine Beasts where they could attack Ganon no matter where he arose. She could feel the rush of the current as she steered Ruta underwater. Ruta was a magnificent creation, massive yet responsive to her will. She had Ruta climb up and then settle down in the small pond atop the plateau. Then she climbed on top of Ruta and paused to gaze upon the scenic view. In one direction lay the beautiful architecture of her home, the domain. And in another direction, one could see mighty Hyrule Castle, and its turrets pointed proudly skyward. Hyrule never looked so beautiful from this vantage point! As she lived in her dream, Mipha realized that must be what Hyrule looked like before she awoke to a land ravaged for a century by Ganon and its servants. She could no longer remember that beautiful Hyrule, and it made her want to cry!

And then that dream ended, and she had a final dream.

It was a sunny late afternoon, and she was sitting atop Ruta's trunk alongside Champion Link. He had visited her today, and she sensed she had been looking forward to his visit. She raised Ruta's trunk higher, affording them a better view of the beautiful scenery, including the sparkling blue cliffs that surrounded East Reservoir Lake. Was there perhaps something subconscious about her doing that? Was this her way of assuring she would have Link undisturbed all to herself, distancing the two of them from any distractions? She could not remember why she felt a nervous tension inside back then. She thought that she wanted to say or do something important, but she could not remember what it was.

"Very impressive! You certainly have a great command of Ruta," said Link as he admired how effortlessly she raised Ruta's trunk while at the same time administering to a wound on his right forearm.

"Thank you," said Mipha. "I have spent a good deal of time training with Ruta, making sure we will be ready to aid you when the time comes. But may I ask how you came by this wound? It's rather nasty."

"I was careless, or reckless as you always like to say, not taking my time to sneak past a Lizalfos camp,” said Link shaking his head. "I took on a few too many Lizalfos at one time, and one of them managed to cut me in the arm. It was the last thing it did.”

Reckless. That was the word, and it fit Link perfectly, she thought. But he had always been that way, from the moment she first met him as a four-year-old Hylian boy with cuts and bruises. And here she was almost fourteen years later, still healing his wounds for him. She remembered that first meeting now, and how long they had known each other.

"I was thinking…this reminds me of the time we first met," said Mipha. "You were just a reckless child…always getting yourself hurt at every turn. Every time, I would heal you. Just as I'm doing right now."

Mipha continued to heal his arm, gently holding it with her left hand and using her healing magic with her right. She went on to remark how Link looked grown-up so much faster than her. And she commented that she had always been willing to heal his wounds. Mipha finished treating his injury, and Link flexed his arm. It was as good as new.

"So, if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return, what can we really do? We just don't seem to know much about what we'll be up against," said Mipha.

Link was quiet as he often was those days. She went on to promise she would always protect him from harm. And then her dream self said something that surprised her but revealed more about her feelings.

"Once this whole thing is over, maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young," said Mipha. "You know…perhaps we could spend some time together."

In her dream, she was looking into Link's eyes as he returned her gaze. And she could sense that she very much wanted Link to spend time with her.

Then she woke up.

Mipha looked around, and once again, she was the last to rise. The slumber pool was empty. But what did her last dream mean? Was her dream faithful to what happened, like a flashback? Or, as dreams often are, was it a mix of real and unreal events all stirred together by her unconscious mind? Given her lack of memory, she couldn't separate reality from fantasy. But if her last dream had an element of truth, it showed she had a special relationship with Link. He meant something to her that she would especially promise to protect him. And feelings had stirred within her as she expressed her wish that they could spend time together. Her father had said they were close. How close were the two of them?

Anyway, it was time to get up, get breakfast, and prepare for the next part of her journey. After catching and eating a fish, she made her way to the throne room to say goodbye.

King Dorephan had been up for some time, and earlier that morning had been discussing Mipha with Sidon.

"Father, Mipha asked me about her relationship with Link. I wasn't sure how to answer. Should we tell her about the armor she made for him, how she must have felt about him?"

"I have been asking myself the same question since I realized she lost her memory," said King Dorephan. "I am not sure what is best, but, in the end, I think not. For one thing, we do not know what Link's feelings for her will be after all this time. For that matter, I'm not sure we know how Link felt for her even back then. I know Mipha was nervous about offering Link the armor, unsure of how deep his feelings for her ran. She said he grew colder, more distant, as time went on. Perhaps he developed feelings for the Hylian Princess he spent so much time with, though Mipha liked to think it was only the pressure of his duty that changed him."

"I can understand that," said Sidon.

"For another, though I hate to say it, we do not know if Link will even survive this conflict,” said King Dorephan. "Who knows what will happen when they battle Calamity Ganon at the end? So, why should we encourage Mipha to recall a love she once felt, but that may never be returned? Her memory loss may help to shield her from heartbreak. Besides, she has so much more to deal with now. She does not need more distractions. If she recovers her feelings for Link on her own, then it will be time to tell her about the armor. That is if she doesn't remember about it herself."

"Very well, Father," said Sidon. "I will do as you say."

Then Sidon left. When Mipha arrived, her father was alone.

"Mipha, darling, you're finally awake," said King Dorephan. "I hope that means you slept well. I certainly did, after going sleepless the night before."

"I did sleep well, Father," said Mipha. "Though I had several dreams of times I spent with Ruta, including one time I was with Champion Link."

"I see. Well, having freed Ruta, it may be natural for you to begin recalling times you spent with Ruta," said King Dorephan. "And you were close to Link, so memories of times you spent with him may return as well. But, before I forget, a Rito delivered a letter from Impa. It must be important."

King Dorephan handed Mipha the letter, which she opened at once.

_My Dear Mipha,_

_I sense you have won back Divine Beast Vah Ruta to our side and you deserve congratulations. That is wonderful news!_

_I wanted to reach you before you attempt any further Divine Beasts, however. I advise you to journey to the northeast part of the Akkala Region and meet with Dr. Robbie there. He is the director of the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab and is an expert on Guardians and ancient weaponry. He was once my sister Purah's assistant, but is now a top tier researcher in his own right._

_Please visit him next as he will no doubt be of assistance to you._

_You have Paya's and my prayers for your continued success._

_Impa_

"It seems I will not be heading to Goron City after all, but the Akkala region," said Mipha showing her father the letter.

"I think that is an excellent idea," said King Dorephan. "The remaining Divine Beasts and Ganon will be formidable challenges. You should avail yourself of any help you can find."

“I will, gladly,” said Mipha. "Now I should go. Farewell, Father."

They embraced, and King Dorephan's eyes welled up with tears again, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Farewell, sweetheart," said King Dorephan. "And return to us safe. I love you. I love you very much.”

"I will," said Mipha. "I love you, too, Father. Is Sidon here? I wished to say goodbye to him, as well."

"He should be in the plaza," said King Dorephan. "I sense he needed some time to himself before you left. He also loves you very much, sweetheart. He has thought of you every day and will find your leaving so soon hard to take, as it is for me. But we both understand you must do this, even if we cannot be happy about it."

"I will speak with him now," said Mipha as she kissed her father on the cheek.

Mipha found Sidon standing by her statue, looking up at it.

"Ah, here you are, little Brother," said Mipha trying to lighten the mood.

Sidon looked over at her and smiled.

"I guess you’re leaving now, big Sister?" said Sidon. "I had hoped after you freed Ruta we would have some more time to spend together, you and I. We have so much lost time to make up. Well, at least that was what my heart said. My head understands there is urgency in your quest."

"Yes, I dearly wish that, too, that I could stay with you longer," said Mipha as she gently put her hand on his shoulder. "But the sooner my task is over, the sooner I can return, and we can enjoy our time together. Then you can tell me everything you’ve been doing these past hundred years. And don’t leave anything out.”

Sidon laughed.

“You know, you always knew how to make me laugh,” said Sidon. “My prayers go with you now. But I am counting on some quality time with you upon your return. Be safe and be the Champion we all know you are.”

“I promise, and I will, dear Brother," said Mipha.

Then they embraced and kissed each other on the cheek. Sidon held her tightly. Then they parted, both wiping away tears.

Mipha made her way across the northern part of the domain and then dove into the water. It was refreshing, cold, and clear, just the way she liked it. She was thinking how hard this was for all of them, reuniting after a century apart, only to part again so soon. But now she needed to concentrate on her mission. Too much depended on her success to let sentimentality allow her to drop her guard.

Swimming up two waterfalls brought her to a small strip of land just south of Toto Lake. A Grassland Fox scurried away as she approached the lake, and frogs scampered away to hide. But they had nothing to fear from her.

Mipha planned to make her way by water as much as possible. That would avoid enemies and be faster in any case. She swam across the small Toto Lake as Hyrule Bass fled from reach, and then dove down the waterfall into South Lake Akkala. She then swam toward the West Sokkala Bridge.

And it was then she saw the lone Bokoblin, and it saw her as well. It fired an electric arrow at her, but its aim was weak, and she was still out of its range. Perhaps it would be wise to wear the rubber armor, she thought. Going ashore while keeping out of range, she put on the rubber armor. Then she approached, took careful aim, and fired two well-placed arrows. The Bokoblin fell into the water and drowned. She needed to remember to be careful!

As she swam toward the next falls that would lead to Lake Akkala, an ugly Water Octorok reared its head. But a quick spin attack yielded only body parts. She wasn’t worried about Octoroks, though she hated them as she did all of Ganon’s minions. Some Bright-Breasted Ducks flew skyward as she approached the waterfall, then dove into Lake Akkala itself.

The swim across the lake was uneventful, and she climbed up a gently sloping shore at the northernmost part, which led to a roadway. The land was grassy here with gentle hills and no sign of enemies. She decided to stick to the ground for now and followed the road to a fork where a sign indicated the South Akkala Stable was to the west and, to the north, the East Akkala Stable and Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. She took the northern route, of course, and could make out the coastline of Malin Bay ahead on the right. In keeping with her plan to stick to water, she headed straight for the bay.

There was a pair of Lizalfos swimming nearby, but she ignored them, and they ignored her as she was too far away. She held to the coastline as she swam northward. It felt different swimming in saltwater, but she didn’t mind. And there were some new varieties of fish to catch here, as well as crabs and snails. But she was making excellent progress.

The coastline was somewhat rocky. At one point, Mipha noticed a Lizalfos camouflaged on the shore, but she swam by. As she reached the North Akkala Beach area, she saw a Guardian Stalker patrolling the coastline. It was time for some more combat practice and more ancient parts, she thought. She suspected she would need ancient parts when she reached the Akkala lab.

Mipha made her way ashore. The Guardian soon sensed her presence and rushed toward her, its targeting beam flashing. But after three well-timed shield parries, Mipha had some more ancient parts for her inventory.

But lo and behold, there was yet another Guardian further along the beach. She was pretty skillful with shield parries by now, and her encounter with the second Guardian ended the same way as the first.

A Lizalfos was lying in the sand, camouflaged. But she detected it and quickly put an end to that as well with a few spear thrusts.

The good thing about traveling by water had been how quickly she had gotten to the northern part of the Akkala region, and how little fighting she had needed to do along the way. The bad thing was she now had a steep climb ahead of her. She made her way slowly up the slope, pausing to catch her breath from time to time on the ledges. By the time she neared the top, it was getting late. She decided to light a campfire using some wood she had collected and a fire arrow. Then she rested by the campfire until morning.

When dawn broke, Mipha put out the fire and finished her climb, finding herself in a small wooded area. A wolf howled at her, but she scared it off with an arrow. In the distance to the north, she could make out a structure that could only be the lab she was seeking. She walked along the edge of the cliff until she was alongside the structure, then approached the entrance. Broken Guardians littered the ground, and one was even hanging from a crane. This building was clearly the lab.

Looking back down the road from the lab entrance, she noticed that she had managed to avoid a stationary Guardian further down the path. She would have to remember that. Mipha approached the door to the lab, knocked once, and then entered.

The room appeared empty save for a strange looking contraption near the entrance. Mipha examined it, then turned around to see an elderly Sheikah man wearing a bizarre pair of glasses and a younger Sheikah woman both standing there. The man asked who she was and what she was doing there, but before she could answer, he seemed intrigued by something. And from where his gaze fell, it appeared he had seen her Sheikah Slate.

“Hmmm ... are you the one called Mipha?” Said the man. “Because if you were the Champion Mipha, there would be something important I’d need to tell you.”

Mipha didn’t know what else to say other than she was indeed Mipha. A closer examination of her body seemed to convince him, and then with a dramatic flourish, he introduced himself as Dr. Robbie. Mipha was beginning to think this person mad. But he eventually started making sense when he told her that he was dedicated to destroying the Calamity and had created ancient weaponry and armor to aid her. She also introduced herself to Dr. Robbie’s much younger wife, Jerrin.

In what seemed a replay of events from the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, the ancient oven Robbie had created from a Guidance Stone, which he had nicknamed Cherry, was not working since the furnace it drew power from lacked the blue flame of ancient energy. And, as luck would have it, the task fell to Mipha to retrieve the blue flame. What was with these Sheikah labs, thought Mipha. Were they helpless without her? The weather looked fair, no hint of rain, so Mipha picked up the torch lying nearby and began making her way to the source of the ancient energy flame on Tumlea Heights.

This time the task was more demanding than at Hateno Village and more time-consuming. She had to deal with Moblins and Bokoblins that were in her way and making a nuisance of themselves. But lighting the lanterns along the way allowed her to switch her Trident for the torch when needed without excessive backtracking. Moblins and Bokoblins were no problem for her to defeat unless there were too many at once. And that was something she was careful to avoid. Now she only had to pray it did not start raining! Eventually, she made her way back to the lab, and lit the outside furnace, sending power to the ancient oven. Upon entering the lab, Robbie was exuberant.

“You! Mipha! Listen up, hm! My darling Cherry is back to normal. Now then, please take this as a gift of my gratitude now that Cherry is fixed,” said Robbie.

Robbie presented her with three arrows, which Robbie called Ancient Arrows, and were crafted using secret Sheikah technology. He said they were incredibly useful, even against Guardians. Robbie encouraged Mipha to exchange ancient parts for further weapons and armor but complained he needed to charge her to obtain funds needed for research.

By now, a thunderstorm had broken out, and it was getting late. There were some abandoned shacks on the upper levels of the windmill. Mipha made her way there to spend the night sheltered from the storm. The wind howled, and lightning lit the sky, followed by massive peals of thunder that shook the structure. Mipha used the time to fill in in her journal.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - Part 11_

_It has been two days since my tearful farewell to my dear Father and Brother. In the short period since I first arrived at our domain, I have recovered my love for both of them. I can only hope I will someday remember more of the times we spent together. But I should be grateful to the Goddess for small blessings. At least I have found my family. I could tell my dear brother was heartbroken that I was forced to leave so soon, but I cannot afford to delay. None of us knows how long the Princess can hold out in Hyrule Castle. Having left the domain, I kept to water as much as possible and successfully reached the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab as Impa urged me to do. My initial impression of the lab director, Dr. Robbie, was not a favorable one. At first, I thought him mad. But after convincing him of who I was and helping to re-light the lab furnace, thus activating his ancient oven (also known as Cherry), I came to realize he is just an eccentric. Indeed, there is no doubt of his zeal to destroy the Calamity! He has dedicated many years of his long life to researching Sheikah technology, thereby developing powerful weapons and armor. I get a sense Dr. Robbie regrets what happened one hundred years ago, perhaps wishes he could have done more at the time, and seeks to make amends now. But in any case, the weaponry he and his wife Jerrin have developed should be of great value to me in the remainder of my quest. Jerrin also mentioned there is a Shrine in the east eye of Skull Lake. More Shrines will help my ability. I am staying the night here and have taken shelter in a dilapidated structure above the lab itself and connected to the lighthouse. A severe thunderstorm rages outside as I write this, and the building shakes with every peal of thunder. At least the walls and ceiling provide sufficient shelter. Tomorrow I will review what kind of Ancient weaponry I can acquire from Dr. Robbie, then head for Goron City. Before the storm broke out, I could see Death Mountain in the distance spewing smoke Skyward while molten lava poured down its sides. My next stop is a frightening environment, especially for me, who lives to be in the water. I pray Nayru will protect me!_


	10. Goron City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha makes her way to Goron City, then begins making preparations to tackle Divine Beast Vah Rudania with Yunobo’s help.

When Mipha awoke, she felt stiff at first, and it took her a moment to remember where she was. She realized at once she wasn’t in the water, and like any Zora, she always rested better in the water. Then she recalled she was in a small room attached to the lighthouse that had been converted into the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. She stretched her limbs and stood up. It was early morning with birds chirping and the sun shining, the previous night’s thunderstorm having long passed. Making her way down to the lab itself, she spoke to Jerrin and Robbie.

“Ah, Champion Mipha!” said Robbie. “Good morning. I hope you slept well despite the storm. Forgive us, but we are not properly equipped to receive guests here.”

“I understand, and it’s fine,” said Mipha. “I would like to get an early start. What ancient weaponry can I obtain from you, Dr. Robbie?”

It turned out that, for now, she could only obtain some additional Ancient Arrows. Upgrading to the other items that Cherry could produce would require more Rupees than she could afford at the moment. Robbie encouraged her to return when she had more funds, reminding her she could travel here instantly now using the travel gate. In the meantime, Jerrin had a suggestion.

“Robbie’s equipment is the best, but as you can see, it is quite expensive to produce,” said Jerrin. “There was once a Great Fairy just north of the Kaepora Pass. It is not far from here. And if you have completed the ancient Shrine near there, then you can travel there quickly. The Great Fairy may be able to enhance the clothing you already own in the meantime.”

“Yes, that is an excellent idea,” said Robbie. “I didn’t think of that.”

“Very well,” said Mipha. “I have completed the Shrine you are referring to, so travel there will be easy. Farewell then, and thank you for your help.”

“Please do return when you have more funds and ancient materials,” said Robbie. “We can help each other and work together. We will finally put an end to the Calamity once and for all!”

Mipha went outside and activated the travel function of the Sheikah Slate. When she arrived at the Dai Hesho Shrine, she could make out the location of the Great Fairy below to the northeast. She paraglided down, and after making an offering of 500 Rupees, was thanked by the grateful Great Fairy, Mija.

Mija was unable to upgrade her clothing, as she lacked some essential ingredients, but Mipha remembered those ingredients could be obtained near Kakariko Village. So, after saying farewell to Mija, she used the travel function to return to the Shrine just outside Kakariko Village. After collecting the needed ingredients, she upgraded her clothing at the Great Fairy, Cotera, who was pleased to learn one of her sisters was now free as well.

Since Mipha was now near Kakariko Village, she thought a visit to Impa might be worthwhile. Making her way to Impa’s residence, she saw Paya kneeling near some of the small statues near the entrance, and greeted her.

“Paya, it is good to see you again,” said Mipha. “I hope you are well.”

“Oh! Lady Mipha!” said Paya standing up and turning red, then trying to cover her face as she realized she was blushing. “I..I..I did not expect you.”

“I will not be staying long,” said Mipha. “Since I was nearby, I wanted to stop by to see your grandmother.”

“Oh! Of course,” said Paya, still blushing.

The guards at the entrance admitted Mipha at once. As she climbed the steps to the door to Impa’s residence, she wondered what was wrong with Paya. Far from becoming less shy and more comfortable around her, Paya seemed to be getting more flustered each time they met.

“Ah, Champion Mipha,” said Impa when Mipha entered. “Congratulations on your great victory. What brings you here?”

“I was upgrading my clothing at the Great Fairy,” said Mipha. “I do not intend to stay long, but I wondered if you had any further information for me.”

“No, nothing I can think of at the moment that I have not already told you,” said Impa. “You are doing quite well. Oh, but perhaps you could do me a small favor now that you’re here. Paya has gone out, and she forgot to bring down my shawl. She repaired a small tear in it this morning for me. I feel a chill coming on, and could use it now. Would you mind getting it from her room? I don’t know what’s wrong with Paya these days! She has gotten so forgetful and distracted lately.”

“Of course,” said Mipha.

Mipha climbed the stairs and could see the shawl was lying across the back of a chair by Paya’s desk. But lying open on the desk was Paya’s diary. Usually, Mipha would not have even considered invading someone’s privacy. But she and Impa had both noticed a change in Paya’s behavior, and Mipha wondered if perhaps her diary could explain it. She promised herself she would not reveal any secrets that she learned from it or let on she had read it. Flipping back to the first page of the diary, Mipha began to read.

_Paya’s Diary_

_Grandmother says that she conspired with Master Link and Auntie Purah 100 years ago. They decided to put a lone Zora into a long sleep in order to prepare for an event that was foretold. Since then, Grandmother has been waiting for her to reappear after all these years. I, too, pray that she comes soon. For the sake of Hyrule … and for Grandmother’s sake as well._

_After sleeping for ages, Champion Mipha has finally awoken. It seems her memory is completely gone… But that hardly mattered to Grandmother. I believe this is the first time I’ve ever seen her quite so happy. Champion Mipha herself looks so graceful… She is the very picture of the Champion I always imagined. Her crimson scales flow like a beautiful waterfall over her dignified, long fins. And the way her tail fin falls so perfectly past her shoulders, wow! I don’t know why, but my heart won’t stop beating a mile a minute…_

_I must admit that I’m still not great at interacting with young women. But I think I am finally able to speak to Champion Mipha while looking her in the eyes! Those wonderful eyes… Naturally, I still get a little embarrassed… But I can’t help it! I always follow her gorgeous gaze with my own. I blame her beautiful golden eyes. Ugh. This is all so strange…_

_I wonder if Champion Mipha was in love with Master Link? If so, I think they suit each other quite splendidly. If they became a couple, I’d give that pairing my full support. Though just the thought of that makes my heart hurt… I wonder if I’m coming down with something. I’ll ask Grandmother for some medicine tomorrow._

That last entry was dated today.

Paya was clearly infatuated with her, thought Mipha, who wasn’t quite sure what she could or should do about it. But today’s entry was intriguing. Why would Paya believe she was in love with Link? Did Impa say something to Paya to give her that impression? Anyway, she needed to bring Impa her shawl.

“Thank you, dear,” said Impa as she slipped the shawl over her shoulders. “The chill affects me more these days. But you should not linger here. You need to make haste to your next objective. We do not know how long the Princess can hold back the Calamity.”

“I’m leaving at once, Lady Impa,” said Mipha. “Farewell.”

Mipha activated the travel feature and arrived at the Soh Komi Shrine overlooking Inogo Bridge. She then followed the road north. Warm Darners flew here and there, and blue Herons fluttered away as she approached. At one point, a large Mountain Buck stared at her from the road, then bounded off into the trees.

It was a pleasant enough walk as the weather was fair with a gentle breeze. The road sloped gently upward, and beautiful evergreen trees grew on either side of it. In the distance to the left, one could make out Death Mountain looming larger as she slowly grew closer. And if you looked closely, you could see Divine Beast Vah Rudania circling the mountain. On the way, she met a Goron named Boldon walking south, who declared he was Goron City’s Ambassador of Tourism. He made some remark about reckless Hyrule Castle treasure hunters, then continued on his way.

But the road was not danger-free. Mipha passed an Ice Wizzrobe to her right doing its merry dance, and Mipha stayed clear of it. At a fork in the road, she took the left path and carefully avoided a lone traveler loitering there. By now, she had learned to spot disguised Yiga Clan warriors. Then, further down the road, she saw two people in trouble.

A pair of Bokoblins were attacking two Hylians, and the Hylians seemed barely able to hold their own. Mipha came at once to their aid using ice arrows and her spear. She easily defeated the Bokoblins, and the two Hylians then came over to thank her.

“Wow! That was incredible. Thank you for saving us,” said Nat. “I never knew Zoras could handle themselves in combat so well. Meghyn and I were busy searching for Hearty Truffles when we were suddenly attacked. I guess no place is safe anymore, and we need to stay more alert.”

Mipha continued onward and met a Gerudo named Karsh, who complained about the burning heat near the volcano area. Mipha didn’t need to be reminded of that and did not look forward to it either.

As Mipha finally neared Foothill Stable, she noticed another Ice Wizzrobe prancing about in the air near a destroyed cabin. This one was too close to the stable for Mipha’s liking. She approached it quietly until it saw her and straightened up. Then she laced it in the chest with a Fire Arrow, destroying it instantly. One less enemy to hurt an innocent passerby, at least for now. As she arrived at Foothill Stable, the Sheikah Slate began directing her to a nearby Shrine.

The Shrine was called Mo’ a Keet, and the simple puzzle involved using Magnesis to clear a path. There was a Knight’s Broadsword in a treasure chest, which she added to her weapon collection before obtaining another Spirit Orb.

Foothill Stable was a vital waypoint for travelers coming to or from the Eldin Region and a pleasant rest stop. But what looked most inviting to Mipha at the moment was Cephla Lake. She could use a nice long soak in the water.

As she surveyed the lake below from the top of a cliff, she could make out a Lizalfos camp near the eastern shore. That would have to go. She could see three Lizalfos there, and paragliding down from the clifftop, she launched Ice Arrows at all three, freezing them in place. Then she landed and took them on one-by-one. She was not afraid of one-on-one combat with a Lizalfos, and the fight was routine until she had to tackle two at once when the freeze wore off. But she quickly re-froze one and dealt with the other one in the meantime. When she finished, she collected some gems and body parts. Now the lake was free of enemies, and she could relax.

Mipha dove into the water and began collecting fish. She felt getting fish in the Eldin Region would be impossible, so it was best to stock up now and use her Sheikah Slate to store them. There was a nice variety of fish available in the lake, and she caught two Hearty Bass, two Voltfin Trout, and a Staminoka Bass. That should do for now.

As she swam toward the northern end of Cephla Lake, her Sheikah Slate started alerting her to yet another Shrine. It turned out to be the Sah Dahaj Shrine and proved a bit more of a challenge. After using fire to clear a path, a nasty Guardian Scout III confronted her. Ugh!

Mipha approached it with shield raised, then stunned it with Stasis and got in as many stabs as she could with her trident. Then she backed off again. She had made a habit of wearing the rubber armor, so she next hit her foe in the eye with a shock arrow. Then she managed a couple more strikes with her trident, after which she quickly paralyzed it with Stasis again. And repeating that process twice more finally destroyed it yielding more ancient parts. The Shrine treasure chest contained a Knight’s Bow, which was a worthy replacement for one of the weaker bows in her collection. After also obtaining a Spirit Orb and leaving the Shrine, she felt tired. It was growing late anyway. She dove back into the cold, clear waters of Cephla Lake and quickly fell asleep. Ah, the beauty of water!

The next morning she awoke refreshed and ready for the next step in her journey. She swam back to shore and made her way to Foothill Stable. As she neared the cooking pot, a stable employee introduced herself as Gaile.

“Wow! We don’t see many Zoras passing through here,” said Gaile. “In fact, come to think of it, we don’t see any Zoras passing through here. Are you planning to travel to Goron City?”

“Yes, that’s right,” said Mipha.

“Well, you are going to need plenty of Fireproof Elixirs,” said Gaile. “I recommend you purchase double the normal amount. These elixirs were brewed with Hylians in mind. I am not sure how well they will work for a Zora, or if they will even work at all.”

“I’ll purchase double the normal amount,” said Mipha. “I imagine I will be able to tell pretty quickly if they don’t work.”

“I’ll say you will!” said Gaile. “When you reach Death Mountain Marker Number 2, you should drink the elixir. If you feel your skin burning after passing the marker, then, by all means, beat a hasty retreat. I will sell you six elixirs for 300 Rupees, which should be enough to reach Goron City. If they don’t work, come back at once, and I will buy back the unused ones.”

Mipha paid and stored the elixirs. She also purchased some arrows from Beadle, who seemed able to make his way all over Hyrule. And when she inquired at the stable window about obtaining a horse, to her surprise, it turned out that the Hyrule Stable system was somehow able to retrieve her own horse, Sandy. In a few moments, Sandy was there with her.

“Now, Miss, you can only ride your horse as far as marker number two,” said Ozunda, the stable proprietor. “After that, it’s too hot for horses. But we go there periodically, and if you leave your horse there, we will bring her safely back here. She’ll be fine, and you don’t need to worry about her.”

“That’s good to know,” said Mipha. “I want her to be safe.”

“Trust me, she will be,” said Ozunda. “I can tell you care about her.”

Mipha gave Sandy two apples she had stored, and Sandy neighed and nuzzled her hand.

“You’re a good horse, Sandy,” said Mipha patting her on the neck. “But when all this is over, I will let you go free to roam again. Just bear with me until then.”

Mipha mounted Sandy, and they were off toward the Maw Of Death Mountain. Steam rose from the hot waters of Lake Intenoch and Lake Ferona as they rode across the narrow divide between the two lakes. Fire Chu Chu’s sprang from the ground in spots, but Mipha navigated Sandy around them as Eldin Ostriches fled from their path.

As she neared Gero Pond, Mipha noticed a Guardian Stalker on the road ahead. She decided to use one of the Ancient Arrows on it, rode directly toward it, then jumped off her horse and landed an arrow in the Guardian’s eye. That destroyed it immediately, and Mipha collected the ancient parts it left behind. Robbie’s handiwork was impressive!

Mounting Sandy again, they made their way through a long tunnel filled with Fire Keese and Fire Chu Chu’s, but also valuable gems. Fending off any nearby enemies, Mipha was able to collect a good number of Luminous Stones, Sapphires, Topazes, and pieces of amber using a sledgehammer she had found lying around at the stable. After emerging at the other end of the tunnel, a short ride brought her to Death Mountain Marker Number 2. She dismounted.

“Ok, Sandy, I must leave you here now, but you’ll be safe until the stable comes for you,” said Mipha giving her another pair of apples. Sandy neighed, seeming to understand.

Mipha looked around, and it was a horrendous environment that lay before her. Old lava flows that had long since hardened had left paths charred black in their wake. And in the distance, one could see rivers and pools of bright red burning hot lava. Mipha drained two bottles of Elixir, then made her way past the marker. To her relief, the elixir seemed to be working, so she continued along the path. And as she reached the northern end of Medingo Pool, she confronted another Guardian Stalker. In the interest of time, and since she had enough Ancient Arrows, she took careful aim and fired an arrow into its eye. The Guardian exploded into spare parts, some of which unfortunately rolled into the lava. But Mipha was anxious to move on before her elixir gave out, and had not wanted to waste time battling it.

Mipha proceeded down the road as Fireproof Lizards, and Hotfeather Pigeons fled her approach. She was nearing a Sheikah Tower when she noticed a Fire-Breath Lizalfos. It was alone at a campsite and didn’t see her right away. Switching from Ancient to Ice Arrows, she destroyed it with one shot. The small Lizalfos camp proved lucrative as the metal containers there contained a good number of Rupees, and there was a chest with ten Shock Arrows. But equally importantly, she could now make her way unhindered to the Sheikah Tower.

Climbing the tower and activating it revealed it to be the Eldin Tower, and it installed a map of the area on her Sheikah Slate, as usual. By now it was getting late, and surveying the region from the tower, she could make out some hot springs to the northwest. Paragliding down from the tower, she prepared to rest in the hot springs near some Luminous Stones after checking the area was safe. The springs here were shallow but deep enough to lie down and somewhat stimulating. Before sleeping, she helped herself to one of the fish she had caught at Cephla Lake. She found she needed to consume the fish quickly, or it would get cooked in the hot air and taste too dry. This place was terrible in so many ways! Then Mipha updated her journal once again.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - Part 12_

_In my wildest dreams, I could not envision a more horrible place to be than here! Smoke and burning embers from the nearby volcano fill the air, and one misstep can plunge you to your doom in a river of molten lava. How people can live here is beyond me but to each race its own. Regardless, I must persevere in my goal to free Rudania. I was hoping for more help from the Ancient Akkala Tech Lab, but it seems I need to collect more Rupees first. Fortunately, the Eldin Region is rich with gems, so I plan to accumulate enough to equip myself better. I will keep my eyes open as I travel for rock formations likely to contain gemstones. Now I need to rest. Fortunately, the hot springs here are tolerable for me and even help me feel somewhat healthier. Tomorrow I expect to reach Goron City. Goddess, I pray you will continue to look after me._

Mipha awoke the next morning, downed two more bottles of elixir, which tasted terrible, then stayed on the top of the cliff overlooking the road as she made her way north. Eventually, she reached the Southern Mine and used her paraglider to glide down to it.

Several Gorons were busy digging for jewels, and Mipha dug up a few herself. Then a strange character in some fireproof armor approached her, introduced himself as Kima, and asked if she could help him by collecting ten Fireproof Lizards with the reward being some Fireproof Armor. That sounded appealing to her if it meant she would no longer have to consume that foul-tasting elixir!

The task was a simple one as lizards were abundant in the area and easily found. Mipha wasn’t sure why Kima didn’t just collect them himself, but she caught the ten lizards and was rewarded with some Fireproof Armor, which she promptly put on.

Goron City was further north, and after resuming her walk, she had to take shelter when a barrage of Magma Bombs started falling. She waited out the danger, then continued. It was about a two-hour walk from the Southern Mines to the Goron City entrance, where a guard greeted her, surprised to see a Zora there. The guard let her pass, and then her Sheikah Slate began indicating a Shrine was nearby.

It turned out to be the Shae Mo’sah Shrine and was an exciting challenge as she had to face a Guardian III Scout and two Guardian II Scouts. But by judiciously attacking one at a time, she was rewarded with some ancient parts and a Guardian Sword. The Shrine also contained a Ruby gem and some Ice Arrows. Having completed the Shrine and collecting another Spirit Orb, she made her way into the city proper, where she noticed a small statue of Hylia to pray at and increase her vitality. A large Goron with an eye patch was nearby. He saw Mipha and spoke up.

He was very upset about Rudania ruining their mining operations and launched into a monologue about it. But he also complained about a bad back he had gotten from swatting away a more massive than typical Magma bomb. He seemed so wrapped up in himself that he talked for quite a while before finally asking who she was. Mipha introduced herself as a traveler. Then Bludo quickly resumed his discussion about driving off Rudania and that Yunobo, a young Goron that helps him, had gone off to the Abandoned North Mine to get him some painkillers but had not returned. He asked if Mipha ran into Yunobo to let him know Bludo was looking for him.

Mipha considered if she should offer to heal Bludo’s back, and her first inclination was to do so. But as she thought further, she concluded this was not the best idea. She was the one tasked with appeasing Rudania and restoring it to their side. But Bludo’s approach would only temporarily drive it away. Rudania would return, as it did every time. However, if she healed Bludo, he would insist on doing what he had been doing, and this would only waste precious time. So, she would wait to heal him. His bad back was a perfect excuse for her to deal with Rudania instead of him.

It seemed the next logical step was to find this Yunobo person, so Mipha made her way north to the Abandoned North Mine. A Goron named Bargoh warned her about the mine but also pointed out where Yunobo had gone. And it was then that Mipha approached one of the cannons situated there, which Bargoh referred to as the boss’s cannon. The cannon was easy to operate using round bombs from the Sheikah Slate to Bargoh’s great surprise. After destroying a Lizalfos encampment, she used the updrafts prevalent there to make her way across the area, killing several Lizalfos with Ice Arrows along the way.

Finally, she was able to blast open the crag where Yunobo was trapped, and they met. Mipha noticed Yunobo was wearing a Champion like garment, though he seemed quite timid at first. After realizing Mipha was a Zora and not a monster, they had a brief conversation.

Yunobo also seemed startled that Mipha knew how to use Boss’s Cannon as he called it, but then he remembered that he needed to return home with the painkillers. With a farewell wave, he rolled off back to Goron City. After Mipha collected some Rupees from the area Yunobo was trapped, she used the travel function to return to Goron City by way of the nearby Shrine. Upon arrival, Boss Bludo was grateful to her for rescuing Yunobo and rewarded her with some more Fireproof Elixirs.

Bludo went on to explain Yunobo was a descendant of the great Daruk, and he pointed to the large rock sculpture of Daruk that towered over them. His ancestry probably explained the Champion scarf Yunobo was wearing. Mipha turned to look. And as she stared up at the colossal rock sculpture of Daruk and his face carved into the stone, suddenly, a memory of her time with him flashed across her mind.

_Princess Zelda, Link, Urbosa, Daruk, Revali and I were relaxing outside Hyrule Castle after the Champion Inauguration Ceremony, all of us wearing our new Royal Blue attire. After Urbosa told me about the Sheikah Slate’s ability to take pictures, I wanted a picture of Link and me together. But the only way to request it without embarrassment was to ask for a group picture of us all. At least I made sure I was standing next to Link. Then Purah urged me to move closer and take some deep breaths. I looked down and sidled closer to Link, then took a couple of deep breaths and straightened myself. I wanted to look my best for the picture! Then, just as Purah snapped the picture, Daruk squeezed us all together. I was stunned at first as I fell forward and to my right, then felt a thrill as Link reached out and held my arm, keeping me from falling._

“_You okay, Mipha?” said Link. “I thought you were about to fall. And you look a little flushed.”_

“_Oh! I’m fine, but thank you, Link,” I said._

_Then we all straightened back up and started laughing. Well, all of us except Revali._

” _For someone as big as you are, Daruk, will you ever grow up?” said Revali angrily as he pushed some ruffled feathers back into place._

“_Oh, come on!” said Urbosa. “It was all in fun. Everyone is laughing.”_

“_This should have been a dignified picture in keeping with the importance of our new roles as Champions,” said Revali. “Now Daruk has made a mockery of it.”_

“_Sorry, Revali,” said Daruk. But from his tone and the fact he kept laughing, Daruk didn’t sound all that sorry._

“_Everyone, please listen now,” said Princess Zelda as she waited to get everyone’s attention. “Daruk suggested we have a small ceremony at the Sacred Grounds to officially recognize Link as keeper of the sword that seals the darkness. It’s not far away, and the weather is pleasant. Please, follow me.”_

_Revali muttered something under his breath, and his manner showed he was far from pleased. But he went along with the rest of us as we started making our way to the Sacred Grounds. I could hear Link speaking with Zelda, asking her a question._

“_You Highness, may I ask what I am expected to do at the ceremony?” said Link._

“_Just kneel and be quiet,” said Zelda in a somewhat cold tone of voice. “In general, do as you’re told, and we may get along fine. I’m still not thrilled over my father’s decision about you.”_

_I was not thrilled about her father’s decision either, but for different reasons. And I felt annoyed at the way the Princess spoke to Link. Daruk, who was walking beside me, noticed my displeasure._

“_Why don’t you tell him how you feel?” said Daruk._

“_What? What do you mean?” I answered._

_Daruk laughed._

“_Oh, admit it, Mipha! I saw how you looked our way when you were speaking to Zelda about the picture,” said Daruk. “You sure weren’t looking at me! Link is on the shy side, Mipha, and you’re going to have to nudge him along. He’s a bit like a boulder: tough to get rolling at first, but once you give it a push, it can roll where you want.”_

_Then Daruk laughed again._

Mipha snapped out of her flashback, and Bludo was staring at her.

“What’s gotten into you? You Zora sure are strange,” said Bludo. “Anyway, as I said, Yunobo is actually a descendant of the Great Daruk. That’s why that slacker can even use Daruk’s Protection! He uses it to protect himself when we fire him at Rudania. That’s the only way we can chase that blasted beast away. We have no choice because normal cannonballs are no good against him.”

Bludo was about to head off to chase away Rudania when his back suddenly went out again. He asked Mipha to let Yunobo know he could not tackle Rudania today, and that Yunobo was at the Bridge of Eldin waiting for him. It seemed she had to track down Yunobo once again. But it was clear his help was vital to appeasing Rudania.

Mipha made her way toward the Bridge of Eldin as indicated on her Sheikah Slate, and as she drew near, the alert feature began to signal the presence of a nearby Shrine. It turned out to be the Daqa Koh Shrine, and using Stasis to maintain electrical contact was the key. She collected a Silver Rupee from the treasure chest and then the Spirit Orb. It was time to find Yunobo now.

And she soon found him near one of the cannons, but he was in trouble again, menaced by two powerful Moblins. She came to his rescue, and the fight was a tricky one. She used Ice Arrows to try limiting combat to one Moblin at a time, and when not possible, maneuvered away and used Stasis. After quite a few blows, she managed to destroy the two powerful Moblins.

She then shared the news with a grateful Yunobo that the Boss would not be coming after all due to his back acting up. It was at this point that Mipha explained to a startled Yunobo her intent to board Rudania and appease it. Yunobo was skeptical at first but began to accept the possibility when he remembered that Mipha could use the cannon too.

However, it was getting late, and Mipha wanted to better prepare herself for any attempt to tackle Rudania. She suggested they meet at the bridge again tomorrow, and Yunobo agreed and returned home for the night. Mipha then headed back to Foothill Stable using the travel gate at the nearby shrine. She planned to sell the gems she had collected to Beadle the following morning, then acquire some weaponry from Robbie at the lab. Goron City would have to tolerate Rudania for one more night.

Upon arriving at the Shrine travel gate, Mipha headed at once for the lake to sleep. Before retiring, she updated her journal.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - Part 13_

_I have made a good deal of progress today, and tomorrow should be my day of reckoning with the enemy who has corrupted Rudania. I intend to obtain some enhanced weaponry from Dr. Robbie first, as well as perhaps some additional fire protection. Then, with the young Goron Yunobo’s help, I hope to appease Rudania and bring another Divine Beast back to our side. I won’t comment further on the horrendous weather conditions I have had to endure if indeed one can even call it weather. It is the stuff of nightmares! But I do notice one other big difference between my home and Goron City. No Goron alive knew Daruk personally. To the Gorons, he is simply a historical figure, a legend. That is so unlike the situation back home, but it is the logical consequence of Zora longevity. Of course, I knew Daruk, but my memory of him is lost. Oh, except for an intriguing flashback I had today. I am beginning to sense that I must have had strong feelings for Champion Link. I don’t feel them much now, but perhaps as time goes by, they will return to me. Though I wonder if that would be a good thing. How will Champion Link feel about me after one hundred years and so much time spent with the Princess? I may end up falling into an impossible love, as Paya seems to be doing by having feelings for me. I also miss my father and brother, but I need to resist the urge to journey back home. It will only make leaving again harder. But perhaps I can briefly spare a short visit there if, no, I should say when, I appease Rudania. In any case, it’s time to rest now. How refreshing the cold lake water feels after spending so much time by molten lava!_


	11. Vah Rudania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Yunobo’s help, Mipha works to appease Divine Beast Vah Rudania. More memories of her life a century ago intrude on her thoughts.

As Mipha began falling asleep in the cold, fresh waters of Cephla Lake, her body relaxed, and her gills took over. She no longer needed to breathe, and floating in the water felt so delightful! As she lost consciousness, she began to dream.

_It was a sunny afternoon near Zora’s Domain, and Golden Sparrows flitted about, chirping away as they searched the ground for food. Mipha was sitting next to Link near the foot of Veiled Falls, and Link was wearing his Royal Guard uniform._

“_You made this yourself?” said Link as he bit into a small pastry. “It’s delicious!”_

“_I’m so glad you like it!” said Mipha smiling. “The recipe said Hylians would enjoy it. But you’re sure it wouldn’t taste better with a bit of fish added? It seemed to me it would.”_

“_No, no, it’s perfect just the way it is,” said Link quickly after he swallowed another bite. “I wouldn’t change a thing. May I have another? They’re outstanding!”_

“_Of course! They’re all for you,” said Mipha._

“_Thank you, I love them,” said Link as he helped himself to another and bit into it._

“_It’s a beautiful day and I’m glad I could visit,” said Link. “Whenever I get time off, I always think of coming back to the Domain.”_

“_Do you know why that is?” said Mipha._

_Link turned to her and she was looking straight into his eyes._

“_Why that is?” said Link as he looked in her eyes, then looked down. “Because I miss you.”_

_Then Link blushed and seemed embarrassed by what he had said._

“_I mean, we’ve played together for ages. And I miss all my other friends here too, Bazz, Rivan, Gaddison,” Link quickly added, looking back up to see her reaction._

“_I’m glad you like visiting here,” said Mipha. “I miss you too.”_

_Link seemed unsure of what to say next. He turned to look at the falls as he popped the last bite of the pastry into his mouth. After swallowing, he turned back to her._

“_I remember you used to take me here to play. You taught me the names of the fish and how to swim better. And we used to have splash battles in the water. I told you it wasn’t fair for you to use your tail fin to splash me. We had a lot of fun together growing up, didn’t we?”_

“_We did,” laughed Mipha. “But, I only used my tail fin when you used that flurry rush trick of yours to splash me really fast.”_

“_Oh, that’s right,” laughed Link. “I forgot about that. You ready for a rematch?”_

“_Same rules?” laughed Mipha. “I’m always ready for a water fight with you.”_

“_Let’s go then!” said Link as he took off his uniform, then waded into the water._

“_You’re on!” laughed Mipha as she ran to the water and dove in._

Then the dream ended, and she slept dreamlessly afterward.

When Mipha awoke in Cephla Lake the next morning, she treated herself to two fresh fish, then took a moment to update her journal once more.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - #14_

_I had another vivid dream last night, though as usual, given my memory, I cannot tell how true to life it was. It concerned a time I was with Link at Veiled Falls, just the two of us. I baked a treat for him, and then we played in the water like children. We were younger then, and we seemed very comfortable in each other’s company. I begin to think Link must have had feelings for me back then but was too shy to admit it. He blushed terribly when he told me he missed me, and it made him look so cute!! And I baked for him? I didn’t know I even knew how! We must have been very close. Anyway, today, I hope, no I plan, to restore Divine Beast Vah Rudania to our side and deal Ganon another defeat. In my travels through a Hyrule that I can no longer remember, it saddens me to see all the destruction and suffering people must have endured. Saddens me, but also makes me burn with anger, and that anger may help fuel my resolve. Before I forget, I should mention that I have been neglectful in my journal describing all the Shines I have completed as I came across them. Were I to do so, I would be spending all my time recording events rather than making progress. I have been using travel gates to journey quickly and the Shrine detection feature of the Sheikah Slate to locate new Shrines. In any case, suffice it to say I have completed quite a few shrines by now, and my vitality and stamina have improved significantly since the time I awoke. It is said those Shrines were created long ago to prepare the hero of another age for his battle, and I pray they will fulfill that purpose for me in this age. I do feel more confident in my ability at combat, but I realize I must guard against overconfidence. There must be many more Shrines in parts of Hyrule I have yet to explore. And of all the Champions, I know I was the weakest fighter. However, all of them, mighty warriors that they were, perished. That tells me the foes they encountered must have been formidable adversaries indeed. I fear my quest would be hopeless save for two advantages I have over my dear Champion friends. First of all, I am forewarned. I approach a Divine Beast expecting a strong enemy. I will not be taken unawares as we all were a century ago. Secondly, I hope to have the benefit of Robbie’s research and weaponry. Having collected a good deal of gems to sell as well as many ancient parts in my travels, I will return to Robbie’s lab this morning to improve on my weaponry before tackling Rudania. As always I begin and end each day with a prayer to the Goddess to help and guide me._

Mipha stopped at the stable to transact business with Beadle, selling all the gems she had acquired and purchasing all his arrows. Then she used the travel gate to Robbie’s Lab.

“Champion, Mipha! You have returned with funds and ancient parts, I hope?” said Robbie.

“As many of both as I could acquire,” said Mipha.

It turned out she had enough to buy a dozen Ancient Arrows and an Ancient Bow. Before considering anything else, Jerrin spoke up.

“Given where you are going, having to face Rudania,” said Jerrin. “It might be more worthwhile at this point to invest in more Flamebreaker Armor in Goron City. It would leave you less vulnerable to harm.”

“Yes, you make another good point, Jerrin,” said Robbie. “Right now, you need to be safe from heat and fire.”

“Very well,” said Mipha. “Then, I’m off to Goron City.”

“Be safe, Lady Mipha,” said Jerrin.

Mipha put on the Flamebreaker body armor then activated the travel gate back to Goron City. A short walk brought her to the Ripped and Shredded armor shop where Rogero was happy to sell her a Flamebreaker Helm and Boots. She put on the equipment at once, and now it was time to visit a Great Fairy.

Cotera by Kakariko Village was the closest Great Fairy to a Shrine, so Mipha made her way there. Cotera greeted her and offered to upgrade her Flamebreaker armor. It required a dozen Fireproof Lizards plus some Moblin horns and fangs. Then Cotera offered to do her thing, first sweetly blowing some magic her way, then the second time kissing her finger, and gently passing the kiss onto Mipha along with some stronger magic. It seemed magic in Hyrule depended on love or a show of affection. The magic for good, that is. Mipha didn’t know anything about evil magic, but presumably, that thrived on hatred. When Cotera finished, the Flamebreaker Armor set was now at a fireproof level. Fantastic! Mipha felt readier than ever.

Activating the travel gate feature again, Mipha she made her way to the Shrine near the Bridge of Eldin, then walked to the bridge itself. Yunobo was already there waiting for her.

“Hey, Goro,” said Yunobo. “I was beginning to worry you weren’t coming. But you sure look well protected from the heat now!”

“Sorry,” said Mipha. “I should have mentioned I needed some time for preparation. But I’m ready now.”

“The first step is to lower the bridge,” said Yunobo. “Boss raises it to keep Rudania away from the city. You know how this works, right? I climb into the canon and you launch me. And don’t worry. Thanks to Daruk’s Protection, it won’t hurt me a bit. I’m ready when you are, goro.”

After following the procedure that Yunobo described, the Bridge of Eldin crashed down into place. It was time to proceed to Rudania. However, as they crossed the bridge together and drew closer to Rudania, the Divine Beast’s defense mechanisms sprang into action. Giant panels opened along Rudania’s body, and airborne sentries flew out to guard the trail. Mipha was surprised, but Yunobo was very familiar with this.

“Oh… Yikes…,” said Yunobo. “A sentry is always a nuisance, no matter where it is or how many of them there are. If one finds you, Rudania will go nuts, which will cause Death Mountain to erupt, Goro. I… always get spotted, and then magma bombs come raining down one after another. If Boss were here, he’d swat those magma bombs away like they were nothin’ and force his way up. At least that’s what he’d do before he hurt his back. I don’t think you’d be able to do that, Goro. And I don’t wanna cause you any trouble. Hmmm… Maybe the best idea is for you to give me a signal to let me know when I should stop and when I can move forward so I can avoid triggering one of those sentries.”

After agreeing that a whistle signal made the most sense, they proceeded along the path. By timing their movements, it was not difficult to slip past the first sentry. There was another sentry beyond that, and it was unclear how to pass it. But after examining the terrain, Mipha found a ledge above the sentry. Climbing up, she was able to push a boulder there onto it. That destroyed the sentry instantly and enabled them to reach the first canon.

Mipha launched Yunobo, and he crashed into Rudania with a blast. Rudania cried out, then slowly made its way further up the mountain as Yunobo came bouncing back.

Three more sentries lay ahead, but the idea of attacking them from above was a fruitful one. Using Magnesis, Mipha was able to destroy all three by hitting them with large metal cubes available from a ledge above. That cleared the way to the second canon, but a Moblin guarded it. Mipha took on the Moblin and pushed it over the edge with her Trident. Then she signaled Yunobo, and they repeated their attack on Rudania. Rudania screeched again, then climbed further up the slope of Death Mountain.

Moving further along the path, two more sentries confronted them, circling above. Halting Yunobo again, Mipha climbed the ledge, but there were no boulders or metal cubes available. Happily, Mipha realized that with proper timing, she could hit the sentries from above with bombs. It took some trial and error to get the timing right, but eventually, both sentries were reduced to spare parts. Mipha also took this opportunity to break open a nearby rock cluster, which yielded some more gems, including a rare diamond.

“Come on, Yunobo,” said Mipha. “I think we’re doing great.”

“Right behind you, Goro,” yelled Yunobo over the roar of the mountain.

Ahead were three more sentries guarding the path. But once again, climbing the ledge above allowed Mipha to use Magnesis to levitate one of the large metal cubes she found there and smash the sentries into parts. Before releasing the cube, Mipha noticed two Moblins guarding the third canon. Using the same cube, Mipha crashed it against the two Moblins as well until they were destroyed, then released control of the cube, climbed down, and signaled Yunobo.

They blasted Rudania a third time with the canon, and suddenly Rudania succumbed to their attack as steam vented from its side. Rudania staggered up the slope and collapsed into the Death Mountain crater with a massive splash of lava. Yunobo and Mipha ran to the crater rim and looked down. The heat was incredible, and Mipha was grateful for the strong protective armor.

“We did it!” shouted Yunobo. “Now, I bet Rudania can be boarded.”

Mipha acknowledged that with a wave, then took out her paraglider and descended into the crater toward Rudania. Yunobo realized he could not survive a jump like that, and held back watching Mipha glide gracefully onto Rudania’s back.

Mipha landed and approached the pedestal near the entrance. She assumed the essential workings of Rudania were similar to Ruta but different in detail. Placing the Sheikah Slate against the pedestal activated the travel gate behind her and linked her Sheikah Slate to Rudania’s mechanism. And then she heard a distinctive voice she remembered from her flashback. It could only belong to Daruk.

“Hey, little one! Long-time no see. I never thought I would ever see you around these parts, but I understand why you’ve come. You’re here to take control of ol’ Rudania back from Ganon, eh? You’re gonna need a map that shows the guts of this place. You can grab the info from the Guidance Stone over there. You know, some of the others used to underestimate you because you were so shy and polite. But I could tell you were a fighter when you needed to be. And you need to be now, sister. Let’s get going and take back Rudania!”

Mipha walked down the entranceway into Rudania and was plunged into darkness. Two blue flames glowed from floor lanterns near the entrance, and ahead Mipha could make out the ugly yellow glow of malice eyeballs. It was time for some archery. Destroying the three clumps of malice with arrows to their eyes dropped three chests, one of which yielded a much-needed torch, and the other two a Boko club, and five ice arrows.

Lighting the torch with the blue flame by the entrance and carrying it to the far right corner of the room revealed an unlit floor lantern. Lighting this lantern, in turn, opened a door, and a Guardian Scout moved forward to attack. But an arrow to its eye disposed of the Guardian in one shot, and four more well-aimed arrows destroyed the four malice infections that contaminated the room. The chests they dropped glowed bright orange in the darkness and opening the chests resulted in ten more arrows and a Knight’s Bow. Mipha then went back to relight the torch and made her way to the far upper left corner of the second room where another unlit floor lantern stood. Lighting that opened yet another door and the Guidance Stone glowed ahead of her.

Mipha dearly hoped she would not have to navigate the entire Divine Beast in the dark. It had been a creepy experience so far. Approaching the Guidance Stone, she pressed the Sheikah Slate against it. The mechanism accepted the Sheikah Slate as genuine and loaded a map of Divine Beast Vah Rudania onto the device.

“Nice job getting a map of the Divine Beast,” said Daruk’s voice. He went on to explain the five terminals, but Mipha was familiar with that from Ruta. And then, thank the Goddess, the shutters on the roof of Rudania opened, and welcome daylight poured in!

Now it was time to puzzle out the five terminals, and Mipha’s experience with Shrines was helpful. One puzzle was as simple as tilting Rudania while positioning herself on the far wall, then gliding down to it. A second terminal was behind two metal doors, which needed a fire arrow to burn away the wooden crossbar holding the door closed. A third puzzle required shooting an arrow lit with a blue flame through a door window to open the door, and then using a metal cube from above to block the fire after tilting Rudania. Or, more simply, given her armor, she could merely walk through the fire.

The next two terminals were more complicated and required some action outside the Divine Beast. One required tilting Rudania, then carrying a lit blue flame torch to an unlit lantern outside. That opened a gate releasing an orb. Returning inside, she used Magnesis to open a gate, releasing the sphere to fall into a receptacle below. That opened a door leading to the fourth terminal. Then she had to journey outside once again after some more tilting of Rudania. The fifth terminal was protected by malice, which required getting its eyeball in her line of sight. Disposing of that, climbing next to the terminal, and then tilting Rudania back again allowed her to activate the fifth and final terminal. Only the main control unit remained. And, of course, her moment of reckoning with the evil creature who had taken control of Rudania.

“Nice! That was the last terminal!” said Daruk’s voice with encouragement. “Now go ahead and start up the main control unit. Stay focused, Mipha!”

Mipha didn’t need any reminder to stay focused. She checked her weaponry first. She had her Trident as her weapon, an Ancient Bow as her bow and Ancient Arrows as her arrow of choice. She hoped the Ancient Arrows would do more damage more quickly than anything else. She also took this opportunity to drink an elixir to increase her power. She had obtained the elixir from Beedle in exchange for a beetle.

The main control unit glowed orange, awaiting activation. She walked up to it, then placed the Sheikah Slate against the control mechanism.

As happened in Ruta, a noxious purple cloud emerged and circled the main control unit, as a burst of ancient energy began to coalesce behind her. The energy slowly took shape and revealed itself as another ugly creation of Ganon, a horrible mix of ancient parts and malice, with a single blue Guardian like eye. This time the creature had a colossal blade but wielded fire in its other hand. And when it finally finished forming itself, it let out a frightful roar.

Fireblight Ganon gazed down at the creature that had awoken it, and it couldn’t believe its eye. A tiny Zora of all things had dared to challenge it. But to board a Divine Beast, this Zora must be a Champion. So, its water-based counterpart had failed in its mission. That amused it. Now it had a chance to destroy a second Champion, vaporize its body and imprison its spirit here. Its master would surely be pleased about that! And dealing with a little Zora should be much less of a challenge than the massive Goron from long ago!

But Mipha wasted no time. As soon as she could, she peppered the monstrosity with three Ancient Arrows as close to its eye as she could.

Fireblight Ganon screamed out in pain and shock, collapsing on the floor. What were those arrows? It had never experienced anything like that before. They stung and weakened it as well.

While the beast lay on the ground momentarily stunned, Mipha stabbed it as much as she could with her Trident before it recovered.

Fireblight Ganon regrouped and prepared to attack again when it was struck with three more Ancient Arrows and collapsed. This pesky Zora was a nuisance! Time to melt it with magma bombs.

The creature reared itself up into the air and surrounded itself with an orange shield, which Mipha’s arrow could not penetrate. Then having sucked in enough hot volcanic vapors, Fireblight Ganon launched a magma bomb Mipha’s way. Mipha saw it coming and ran for dear life, managing to hide just in time behind a portion of Rudania’s structure as the magma bomb exploded. She was knocked off her feet by the force of the blast, but the fireproof armor protected her from severe burns.

Getting up, she could see Fireblight Ganon flitting to the other side of Rudania, then forming its orange seal, sucking in hot fumes again as it created the energy needed to launch another magma bomb. Mipha ran out of range as she considered what to do next.

Mipha had seen behavior like this before. Rock Octoroks did the same thing, sucking in air and dirt so they could fashion a rock projectile and expel it at their enemies. This creature used the same process, but on a grander scale and with hot volcanic vapors. But feeding an Ocotork a bomb did the trick for destroying it. Why not try the same approach with this creature?

Mipha used the Sheikah slate to create a bomb and held it ready. And when Fireblight Ganon sucked in air to generate another magma bomb, Mipha released her bomb as well, watched it get sucked past the orange shield, then she exploded it.

Fireblight Ganon was stunned again! What kind of weaponry was this? Its last opponent could not do anything like that. It fell to the surface of Rudania, stunned again.

But Mipha did not give the loathsome creature any more time to reflect on its circumstances. She poured Ancient Arrow after Ancient Arrow into its prone form. Five Ancient Arrows in a row, and it was suddenly over!

The creature rose into the air, writhed in agony, then with a terrible screech, it dissolved into purple nothingness. Fireblight Ganon was destroyed!

Mipha knew what to do next, as she returned to the main control unit, and activated it with her Sheikah Slate, turning it from orange into a pleasing blue color.

And then Daruk’s spirit appeared out of nowhere.

“Mipha, it’s great to see you again after all this time. You look as good as ever. And you are quite the fighter now too. I think even Revali will be impressed, though good luck getting him to admit it! But because of your courage, my spirit is now free, and I can’t thank you enough. You know, I feel bad letting everyone down. I was doing all I could to protect Hyrule when that thing got the better of me. I’m glad you were able to deal with it. Those arrows of yours are something else! I wish we had them back in our day. Anyway, the good news is that Rudania is back under our control, and now we can finally stick it to Ganon together. I’ll be sure to have Rudania ready when the time comes. Now I want to give you something. It’s a special power of mine known as Daruk’s Protection. It’s no good to me now that I’m a spirit…but it might be useful to you. Here it comes!”

Daruk clapped his hands together, then released a ball of energy which Mipha absorbed. She briefly floated off the ground, then felt the power within her. She could protect herself with an energy barrier now, just like Yunobo did!

“From this moment forth, the power of protection from the depths of my soul now lives inside you,” said Daruk. “I know Link and Zelda are trapped inside the Castle, and you need to do your part to free them. And I hope things work out for you and Link, that is if you still feel the way you used to about him. Link was crazy about you, Mipha. One time we were together, he asked me for advice about what to say to you, how to tell you his feelings. I told him to just tell you how he felt, that you would be happy to hear it. But he was always too worried that you didn’t feel the same way about him, and he would drive you away. I don’t want to lose her as a friend is what he said. So he never took my advice! I felt like kicking him! Then, a short time after our talk, he got too involved guarding the Princess, and all he thought about then was his duty and the pressure he felt. Anyway, keep up the great work, Mipha! You are one incredible Champion! Give my regards to Link and the Princess when you see them. Farewell, Mipha.”

Mipha felt herself dematerializing then she materialized just outside the entrance to Goron City. A few steps past the entrance and she ran into Yunobo.

“Hey! Sister! Thanks so much for appeasing Rudania,” said Yunobo. “I don’t know exactly what you were doin’ in Rudania, but… Well, it seems to have calmed down!”

Yunobo went on to say he thought he saw Daruk’s ghost atop Rudania, and he felt a good deal braver now. Then he remembered he had spoken to the Boss about Mipha, and she needed to follow him to see Boss Bludo.

Bludo was beside himself with excitement.

“Hey! It’s you!” said Bludo. “Yunobo told me everything. You really are something else, sister. Ya know that? I can’t believe you conquered Rudania. Color me impressed! Oh! And I’m also happy to see Yunobo finally got his act together. I know that’s your doing, as well. But enough back-patting and other such nonsense. Take a look at this! The Divine Beast Vah Rudania has calmed down and returned to his peaceful ways. Now we can get back to diggin’ for ore around Death Mountain.”

"Your back okay now?" asked Mipha. 

"Yeah, it's much better," said Bludo. "And I won't need to be swatting any boulders now."

As a reward for her efforts, Bludo presented her with Daruk’s legendary Boulder Breaker. Mipha was grateful for the weapon but wasn’t sure she had the strength to wield it. Maybe she could do so with the benefit of some strength-enhancing elixirs.

It was time to bid Yunobo, Bludo, and Goron City farewell. Mipha said goodbye, then Yunobo asked if he could walk with her for a bit.

“I hope you don’t mind. I just wanted a private moment,” said Yunobo. “I never thought I would learn courage from a Zora, or even live to see a Zora visit here. But you’ve shown me that no matter how big or small you are if you believe in yourself and do your best, anything is possible. I want to thank you for that. I also know you lived when Daruk was alive. Can you remember any more about my grandfather?”

“I’m sorry, Yunobo,” said Mipha. “I wish I could. But my memory was badly damaged by the Shrine that healed me and preserved me all these years. I have only very limited memory of Daruk. From what I do remember, he was a fun-loving person, but a brave one with a heart as big as he was. He deeply loved the land of Hyrule and its people. If I ever recover more of my memory, I will be sure to let you know and share what I recall. But I may ask you to visit me instead next time. I don’t know how much more of this heat I can take!”

“I hear you, Goro, and that’s fine,” laughed Yunobo. “I think it will be good for me to see more of Hyrule anyway. Until next time, then. Keep rolling, sister. You are one great Champion, and I am honored to have met you.”

“Until next time then,” said Mipha.

She activated her Sheikah Slate and arrived at the Shrine in the center of Zora’s Domain. It was early evening by now, and Mipha felt she could spare a night at home with her family. She made her way from the Shrine to the plaza, and Sidon was there looking at her statue.

“Still lost in thought, brother?” said Mipha as she approached him.

“Mipha? That’s you underneath all that?” said Sidon.

Then Mipha realized she was still wearing the full Flamebreaker Armor set. She removed it, laughing.

“This more like it?” said Mipha.

Sidon reached out, and they embraced.

“I assume this means you appeased Rudania?” said Sidon.

“Yes, Rudania is back on our side,” said Mipha. “And I hope I never have to journey to the Eldin Region again. It’s horrible!”

Sidon laughed.

“Come, let’s go see Father,” said Sidon taking her hand. “He has been very anxious about you, and hasn’t slept well since you left.”

When they reached the throne room, King Dorephan stood up and embraced his daughter.

“My darling, I was so worried about you,” said King Dorephan. “But you have appeased Rudania?”

“Yes, it is back on our side,” said Mipha. “But I can’t tell you how good it feels to be home, if only for a short time.”

“Come, sit with us and tell us all about it, sweetheart,” said King Dorephan. “I’ll get us some Hearty Bass. You haven’t eaten, have you?”

“No, and a Hearty Bass sounds delicious right now, Father,” said Mipha.

Between bites, Mipha told the story of how she reclaimed Rudania. By the time she finished, it was late.

“What are your plans now?” said King Dorephan.

“I will journey to Rito Village next,” said Mipha. “Going from hot to cold seems more appealing to me now than going from hot to less hot. I will save Gerudo Town and Naboris for last. And I will stop by in the morning before I go.”

“You are truly remarkable, sweetheart,” said King Dorephan. “What you are doing is greater than that of any legendary Zora of old. I will not deny I am worried, but I am also so very proud of you.”

“Yes, Sister,” said Sidon. “You are even a tougher act to follow now than I ever thought possible.”

Mipha laughed, and it was so sweet for both Sidon and her father to hear her laugh again.

“Right now, I can use your prayers for success,” said Mipha. “I should rest. I will see you both in the morning.”

She hugged and kissed both of them goodnight, then made her way to the slumber pools. Before sleeping, she updated her journal.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - #15_

_Success! Rudania is ours once again! And the great Daruk has given me his protective power, which will undoubtedly be of use to me. I feel better than ever about our chances. It was sad to see Daruk as a spirit, though he seemed to be in a good mood himself. I have only vague recollections of Daruk, but I like what I remember. He looks the kind of person who did not put on airs or act too full of himself but just did what was asked of him. He did give me more information about Link, at least the Link of one hundred years ago. My suspicions about Link’s feelings for me from my dream were correct. Daruk said Link feared to lose my friendship but how silly can he be? That would never have happened! I knew him too long and cared too much for him. As I recover more memories of the time I spent with Link or learn more about him, I find I am starting to regain my feelings for him. I hope as I do so that Link did not lose his feelings for me after all this time. Anyway, there is plenty of time to worry about such things later and plenty to do before such things matter. Tomorrow I will begin my journey to Rito Village. I know the RIto have much in common with us. It should prove interesting._


	12. Rito Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha journeys from Zora’s Domain to Rito Village in preparation for appeasing Divine Beast Vah Medoh.

Mipha slept well that night, undisturbed by any dream that she could remember. The domain slumber pools were uniquely relaxing, and the water always fresh and clean the way Zoras liked it. The pools were built for Zoras, and it showed in their calming and soothing qualities.

After catching breakfast, Mipha stopped at Hylia’s statue to pray, then made her way to the throne room where her father and brother were meeting. She hugged them both in turn.

“A hug never felt so good, Father,” said Mipha as they held each other.

“For me either, sweetheart,” said King Dorephan as he squeezed her. “I can’t do it enough. For you, only a short time has passed since you were last here, though you do not remember it. For Sidon and me, it has been ages. Holding you has never felt better.”

“I know in my heart that I belong here,” said Mipha. “I feel it inside me now, not just remember it.”

“And that is a wonderful sign,” said King Dorephan. “Perhaps your feelings are starting to recover along with your memories.”

“Yes, that is heartening that you are recovering so quickly,” said Sidon. “I assume you must leave now, though, Sister?”

“Yes, it’s a long journey through a land I do not remember if indeed I ever knew it,” said Mipha. “And time is pressing.”

“I am sorry I cannot help you much with that, sweetheart,” said King Dorephan. “We have not had many dealings with the Rito, and I do not know what you should expect when you arrive at their village. They live far to the west, past the great Tanagar Canyon, and south of the Hebra Mountains. They are a proud people, masters of the sky as we are of the water, and great warriors with a reputation as skilled archers. The Rito made the paraglider you carry, and it even has their symbol on it. Perhaps showing that to them may help gain their cooperation, as I understand they give it only to their friends and allies.”

“I have only limited memories of Champion Revali,” said Mipha. “That is all I remember of the Rito.”

“You will need to keep warm,” said Sidon. “I understand it is quite cold there.”

“I will brew some elixirs and find warm clothing where I can,” said Mipha. “Don’t worry. I am becoming quite skilled at living in the wild.”

“We do worry, sweetheart,” said King Dorephan. “How can we not worry? But you have shown greatness beyond anything I could imagine. Sidon and I will both pray for your continued success, as we long for the day we can welcome you back home for good. Promise you will be ever on your guard and stay safe.”

“Yes, Sister, I need you home with me,” said Sidon. “We have a lot of time to make up for.”

“I long for that day as well,” said Mipha. “I promise. And the sooner I can fulfill my role in all this, the sooner I hope to see that day arrive.”

She kissed them both goodbye, then consulted her Sheikah Slate. As usual, she planned to swim as much as possible, and based on the Shrines she had completed, the most promising route was to first travel to the Woodland Stable via the Mirro Shaz Shrine. Then she could follow the river north and around the north side of Hyrule Castle, then follow the river as it curved south and go ashore somewhere near the Tabantha Bridge Stable.

Mipha activated the travel function and appeared at the entrance to the Mirro Shaz Shrine. Then she made her way across the grassy green field to the riverbank. The weather was sunny and mild. As she looked out at the river, you could make out some Hyrule Bass in the water, and on the far shore, a long-abandoned monster skull dwelling sealed with stone and overgrown with moss.

Mipha dove into the water and began swimming north. Ahead to the left, one could make out Hyrule Castle and the perpetual purple fog that swirled around it, evidence of Ganon’s malice. Further, in the distance, one could see Divine Beast Vah Medoh circling slowly in the sky. As she swam, she frightened a group of three Bright Chested Ducks that took to the air. She ignored nuisance Water Octoroks unless they got in her way, in which case a simple spin attack eliminated them. Ahead was Helmhead Bridge, but as she approached, she noticed some movement on the shore to her left.

A Guardian Stalker was wandering on the western shore. Though time was of the essence, destroying a Guardian did not take long, and she could use the ancient parts. Making her way ashore before being spotted, Mipha waited until it did see her, then put an Ancient Arrow into its eye. She planned to restock at Robbie’s lab before tackling Medoh and still had some Ancient Arrows left. After collecting the ancient parts, she made her way back to the river just north of the bridge.

Hyrule Castle loomed larger and larger as she swam into the Castle Moat, and she could see Guardian Skywatchers patrolling the sky. She would need to watch out for them. The Castle looked depressingly grim and must have sustained massive damage in Ganon’s attack. Looking at it gave her a taste of where her last journey would take her, and she shuddered slightly. As she looked at the massive structure, she realized Zelda and Link were trapped in there and had been for a century.

It must be horrible, thought Mipha! Somehow the Princess’s magic must keep them from aging, keep them in some spirit-like form. But even so, to be conscious for a century, and ever on your guard against a terrible enemy was inconceivable! What kept them going, to go on fighting against all the odds? And then, as was her nature as a healer, her heart went out to both of them. She wanted to end this nightmare for them, and, with Hylia’s blessing, the sooner she could finish what she needed to do, the sooner that could happen.

She returned to looking at the Castle and took encouragement from the two red targeting beams focused there, the beams from Ruta and Rudania. Mipha’s goal was to add Medoh’s beam next. The other thing she noticed was the waterfalls. That was useful information, as it might well be her preferred way to enter the Castle when the time came.

As she made her way south past the ruined Castle Town Prison, a Guardian Skywatcher spotted her. She could see the red targeting beam on her body and hear the increasingly rapid ping she knew so well by now. Mipha was not sure the water here was deep enough to avoid injury from the beam, so with a sudden burst of speed, she lunged toward the shore and the shelter of the trees. The Skywatcher targeting beam disappeared, but unfortunately, she found herself in the sights of a Guardian Stalker that had been lurking there. Making sure she kept out of view of the Skywatcher, she dispatched the Stalker with another Ancient Arrow and collected more parts, including an ancient core. She checked her weaponry, and she still had three Ancient Arrows left. Keeping out of sight behind trees and waiting until the Skywatcher lost interest in her, she then dove back into the river and continued toward and then under Moat Bridge.

She continued swimming past the Carok Bridge, and then the Jeddo Bridge as the river changed names to the Regencia River. Then she took the western fork as the river wound past orange-colored cliffs and became the Tamio River. At a flat rocky patch of ground just south of Washa’s Bluff, she saw three Lizalfos swimming back and forth. Mipha did not want to take all three on at once unless she had to. She quietly made her way ashore, donned the rubber armor, then used Shock Arrows leftover from Ruta to destroy the Lizalfos before they could emerge from the river. It was better to fight safely and smart than make a show of her skills with a spear.

There was a campsite here with a cooking pot, and she prepared a few Spicy Elixirs from some monster parts and Summerwing Butterflies she had collected from the Eldin Region. It was early evening now, and since the area was clear of enemies, she decided to sleep here for the night.

But then as she looked up, she saw a fantastic sight!. An enormous green dragon was flying over the distant cliffs. Mipha quickly used the camera rune of her Sheikah Slate to take a picture, and the camera identified the dragon as Farosh. Farosh must be a servant of the Goddess of Courage, Farore, thought Mipha. She bowed her head and said a prayer.

“Great Goddess Farore, seeing your servant Farosh gives me hope,” prayed Mipha. “I pray you will grant me the courage to persevere in my quest.”

She watched the dragon disappear out of view but thought that seeing Farosh was a good omen. Then she settled down for the night.

The next morning Mipha caught two fish from the river, then prepared to journey on land south and then west of Washa’s Bluff, ultimately reaching Tabantha Bridge Stable. There was a fair amount of climbing involved, which she took in steps, pausing to catch her breath where she could. When she reached the top, the land was covered in tall green grass, and she came upon a small woods. Unfortunately, the woods were occupied by several Moblins. However, that was more unfortunate for the Moblins than her, as she quickly dispatched them one by one. Passing through the woods and the green shrubs, she came upon a small group of rocks and some ancient stone pillars long since worn and damaged by weather. She climbed the small cluster of stones, and it led to a level grassy plateau.

And a Lynel.

The Lynel eyed her arrogantly as if daring her to do her worst. Mipha slowly approached until the Lynel drew its bow, then she destroyed it instantly with an Ancient Arrow. She still had two left now and did not want to waste time or risk injury in a needless fight. She had to keep her eye on the ultimate goal. After climbing down the opposite wall of rocks, she was afforded a beautiful scenic view of the Great Tabantha Bridge and Divine Beast Vah Medoh in the distance.

There was a Shrine nearby, the Shae Loya Shrine, which involved some archery but presented no great difficulty. Then she made her way down to the Tabantha Bridge Stable. The stable was not busy, and Mipha took this opportunity to eat a fish she had saved. Beadle somehow managed to be here as well, and she purchased some arrows from him.

Since much of the rest of her journey would be on land, Mipha requested Sandy from the stable owner, who produced her at once. It was amazing how that worked, Mipha thought.

Sandy remembered her and nuzzled her affectionately as Mipha gave her two more apples, stroked her flanks gently, and patted her.

“You’re a real lifesaver, Sandy,” said Mipha. “I never understood why Hylians were so fond of keeping a horse, but now I do.”

Then she mounted Sandy and headed for the Great Tabantha Bridge. The bridge was a rickety wooden affair but was in sufficiently good condition to hold them. As she made her way across, Mipha noticed a Guardian Skywatcher on the path ahead to the left. Before she was in the range of the Skywatcher, the alert system of her Sheikah Slate went off, indicating a Shrine was nearby.

The Shrine turned out to be far above her, and involved a climb, leading to an area filled with ancient columns, the ruins of an old structure. Hence the obvious if unimaginative name of the area, she thought. The Tena Ko’sah Shrine involved a battle with a strong Guardian Scout IV armed with a shield, axe, and spear. Using Ice Arrows, Stasis, and well-timed dodges, Mipha eventually wore it out. She collected the Spirit Orb and a strong Knight’s Halberd.

After leaving the Shrine, Mipha noticed another one of those glowing areas similar to one from which she recovered a flashback. She approached the location, and it revealed that it was a view identical to one of the pictures on the Sheikah Slate. But it did not trigger any flashback for her. Whatever had happened here back then did not involve her. She put away the Sheikah Slate, a bit disappointed, but not completely surprised. After all, the Sheikah Slate was Princess Zelda’s, and the two of them had not spent much time together.

Making her way west along the edge of the cliff, she could see two Guardian Skywatchers patrolling the road below her. It seemed safer to stay above danger. She glided down to another small ruin atop a tall rock, then worked her way between two cliffs at the western edge of Piper Ridge and was suddenly confronted with another Great Fairy pod.

This time the Great Fairy needed a one thousand Rupee offering, which fortunately Mipha had. But she would need to harvest more gems soon to replenish her funds. After making the offering, the Great Fairy, Kaysa, thanked her and greeted her.

Kaysa seemed a bit less formal than the other two Great Fairies, almost joking in nature. In the end, Mipha was able to upgrade a couple of articles of clothing but lacked ingredients to do more at this point.

Mipha then worked her way back to the path below, keeping just beyond the range of the Skywatcher, and whistled for her horse. She knew the Guardians would ignore a horse, and Sandy came running over to her, neighing happily.

“Don’t worry, girl,” said Mipha patting her gently. “I wasn’t going to leave you behind. You’re too important to me. And I need you to bear me to the next stable, where we can both relax and get some rest.”

Mipha mounted Sandy and then followed the road along the western edge of Tanagar Canyon. But before going too far, she wanted to activate the nearby Sheikah Tower. The tower was guarded by monsters and surrounded by a huge quantity of noxious malice. Avoiding the monsters was easy by keeping her distance, but when she reached the tower, it was unclear how to get past the malice. However, after climbing a short column, she noticed an ugly malice eyeball hiding nearby. An arrow to the eye destroyed the malice, and the damaged column the malice had been supporting fell against the tower providing a walkway. Climbing to the top, Mipha activated the Tabantha Tower and recovered a useful map of the region.

Mipha glided down and retrieved her horse, then continued north along the road. As the trail reached the a point adjacent to the southeast corner of Strock Lake, a giant Talus emerged from a rock outcropping and threatened her. Mipha rode Sandy out of range of harm, then returned on foot.

She found Talus monsters to be slow and cumbersome, but they packed a mighty wallop if you let them target you. They were also an excellent source of valuable gems. Mipha backed off and switched to Bomb Arrows. Disabling the Talus by destroying its arms, she climbed on top and performed a spin attack with a Sledgehammer. As the Talus recovered, she jumped off, backed away, attacked it with bomb arrows again, then repeated the sledgehammer attack until the Talus exploded, leaving a valuable collection of rare gems in its wake.

Mipha returned to Sandy, and they continued onward, slowing down as they crossed the narrow wooden Kolami Bridge. They then picked up speed as they galloped rapidly through a small canyon where some Lizalfos were hiding. The Lizalfos cursed and spat at them, but she rode by too fast for them to do anything else.

As they emerged from the canyon, you could see the welcome torchlights of Rito Stable ahead. It was a gently downward sloping ride as Sandy carried her to the stable. By now, it was early evening again.

“Good girl,” said Mipha as she dismounted and gave Sandy another pair of apples. “Now we can both relax for the night. I won’t need you tomorrow, so enjoy your time here and perhaps make some friends.”

Mipha registered Sandy at the stable, then considered where she would sleep. In the end, Lake Totori looked very inviting. Nearby she could make out Rito Village and the ever-present Medoh circling ominously above. She would head there first thing in the morning.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal #16_

_After camping out one night at a Lizalfos camp I cleaned out, I have successfully reached Rito Stable, which is near the entrance to Rito Village. It was a long journey, but it allowed me to see some beautiful parts of Hyrule that I have no memory of, and to meet a third Great Fairy as well. Alas, I also saw close at hand the horrible state of Hyrule Castle. I shudder to think of how terrible it must have been to be there one hundred years ago. No doubt, everyone there perished. I also feel for Link and Zelda trapped there all this time. Knowing I am their only hope makes me especially cautious, and I have relied heavily on archery and Robbie’s weaponry to defeat stronger enemies quickly. I cannot afford to risk injury or worse in hand-to-hand combat with lesser adversaries. I must save myself for the battles only I can wage, the ones inside the Divine Beasts. Speaking of which, I can see Medoh circling above Rito Village and will need help to reach it. I hope I can find someone with the courage to aid me as I did in Goron City. Oh, and speaking of courage, I should mention the glorious sight I had of the Goddess Farore’s servant, the great dragon Farosh. I prayed for courage then, and hope the Goddess hears my prayer. I wonder if there are similar servants of Din and Nayru somewhere in Hyrule? It would be awe-inspiring to see them as well!_

Mipha had another dream that night, but as usual, her memory loss prevented her from telling if it was real or her imagination. She was younger then, but not a child. She was with her father and little Sidon in the throne room when a guard rushed in.

“_My Liege, the Sheikah have found it!” said the guard Candon excitedly. “They have found the ancient relic they have been searching for!.”_

“_Ah, that must be good news,” said King Dorephan. “What is it?”_

“_They are calling it a Divine Beast, and __it __is said to have been vital in the battle against Calamity Ganon many __long __years ago,” said Candon._

“_That sounds exciting, Father!” said Mipha. “May I go see it?”_

“_Is it far, Candon?” said King Dorephan._

“_No, __my liege, __it is not far away. __It is nearby__ in the domain,” said Candon._

“_Very well, __then you may __go, Mipha,” said King Dorephan. “But be careful __and do not get too close.__ We do not know much about these ancient relics.”_

“_Thank you, Father,” said Mipha excitedly._

“_Come, Lady Mipha, I will lead you there,” said Candon._

_As Candon said, it was not far away, and as they approached Mipha could make out the shape of a giant elephant with its trunk raised._

“_How cute!” said Mipha with a laugh. “It’s so big and round, and with such a funny looking nose!”_

“_Lady Mipha, these are the Sheikah who helped discover it,” said Candon._

_Mipha was introduced to two Sheikah._

“_May I ask, what is this giant device?” said Mipha. “It looks so fantastic!”_

“_It is called a Divine Beast, Your Highness, and we are very excited to have found it,” said one of the Sheikah. “This particular device is called Vah Ruta, and according to legend, it was one of four such Divine Beasts used to help defeat Calamity Ganon many years ago.”_

“_Do we know how it works?” said Mipha. “I would love to learn more about i__t.”_

“_An individual pilots it, but it takes someone with special skills and training to do so,” said one of the Sheikah. “We are searching for these Divine Beasts at various locations around Hyrule, and this is the third one we have found.”_

“_So, at one time ages ago someone piloted this huge device?” said Mipha __her eyes wide__. “That is remarkable! They must have had great skills to do so! Thank you for explaining it.”_

Then the dream ended.

When Mipha awoke, she remembered the dream and wondered if that was what happened when they discovered Ruta. It seemed possible, as she knew she formed a close bond with Ruta. Anyway, she caught a fresh fish, then made her way on the path to Rito Village.

Rito village was a collection of huts connected by wooden stairs sitting atop a rock formation. To reach it involved crossing several wooden spans, and she could make out Medoh circling above and crying out once with a loud screech.

The Rito guard at the village entrance, named Mazli, was cordial.

“Welcome to Rito Village,” said Mazli. “A Zora visiting here is quite a surprise! But you could not have chosen a worse time. The village is not in a very welcoming mood, thanks to the beast you see flying above us. If you want to know more about what’s going on, talk to any of the villagers.”

Mipha thanked him and proceeded on into the village. Just past the entrance was a small statue of Hylia. She prayed there, and the Goddess rewarded her with some additional vitality. Then she made her way up the stairs until she reached the last hut which was occupied by the Village Elder.

But her Sheikah Slate indicated a Shrine was nearby, so before speaking with the elder, Mipha made her way higher up until she reached the Akh Va’Quyot Shrine. The puzzle involved adjusting fan positions, so all the devices were spinning. Mipha enjoyed logic puzzles, and the fact there was no fan in the second column from the left meant other columns needed to supply the wind for it. It was not long before she adjusted the fans, opening the door to the monk. Before doing so, however, she entered another portion of the Shrine where raising a fan with an arrow revealed a chest with an ancient core, and using Cryonis allowed her to reach a Sapphire and a spear. After collecting the spirit orb, she made her way back down to the elder’s hut.

The elder was gracious from the start, greeting her as a visitor.

“Ah, a visitor, and a Zora too,” said Kaneli. “Welcome! I don’t recall a Zora ever visiting here before. I commend you ….”

Then Kaneli paused as he seemed to notice the Sheikah Slate.

“Oh, oh! That object on your hip. Could it be? Forgive me. Where are my manners? I am Kaneli, the elder of Rito Village. Now then. Is that not a Sheikah Slate dangling from your hip?”

“That’s right,” said Mipha.

“Oh, my! So it is true! That means you must be a Champion like Master Revali-one of the few able to board Divine Beast Vah Medoh. Or, perhaps you are a descendant of a Champion? Yes, that must be it. You look way too young to be over one hundred years old!”

Before Mipha could explain, Kaneli went on, too excited to listen.

“Champion descendant, if I could explain. Now that I know you have the blood of a Champion, there is something I must ask of you. I would like you to deal with Divine Beast Vah Medoh, the giant beast circling above us. Only a chosen one, a Champion, can stop a Divine Beast. You must enter the beast and bend it to your will. I tried explaining this to the more headstrong Rito warriors, but they wouldn’t listen to reason. Teba and Harth tried to confront Medoh, but it did not go well, and Harth was injured. Teba escaped unscathed, but I fear he now plans to face Medoh alone. As a descendant of the Champions, perhaps you can help us. Please. FInd Teba. If you work together, you may be able to stop Divine Beast Vah Medoh. Teba’s wife, Saki, next door should be able to tell you where Teba is.”

Mipha felt explaining her situation would only cause the elder more confusion and it did not matter at this point in any case. It was no harm if the elder thought she was a Champion’s descendant. Mipha agreed to help, but she needed to make some preparation first. She wanted more Ancient Arrows from Robbie and some warmer clothing. Her elixirs were running low.

As she left Kaneli’s hut and began descending the stairs, Saki called out to her.

“Descendant, may I speak with you?” said Saki.

Mipha entered her hut.

“Forgive my intrusion, but I overheard you speaking with the elder. It sounds like you intend to help my husband, Teba, in the fight against Medoh. But to tell you the truth, there is not much I can do for you right now beyond telling you where my husband went. Well, my husband headed to a place they call the Flight Range. It’s in Dronoc’s Pass at the base of the Hebra Mountains. It’s a place where Rito warriors prepare for aerial combat. I imagine he’s gone there to gather weapons for another run at Medoh. If you take off from Revali’s Landing, it’s a straight shot down to the Flight Range.”

“Thank you,” said Mipha. “I will look for him there as soon as I am ready.”

So, they named a landing area after Revali, Mipha thought. She was glad the Rito remembered and honored him. Walking further down the stairs brought her to the Brazen Beak armor shop, where she sold all her gems from the Talus encounter and purchased a full set of Snowquill armor. That still left her with enough funds to buy some Ancient Arrows from Robbie and perhaps something else.

The next stop was a visit to Tabantha Tower and a glide down to the Great Fairy below. Mipha upgraded her Snowquill Armor two levels from the materials she had collected. Then she activated the Sheikah Slate once more and arrived at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. Robbie welcomed her warmly.

“Mipha! I am so happy to see you,” said Robbie. “It has been so gratifying to receive more funds for research after all this time! Is that not so, Jerrin? And I can tell we are making great progress against the Calamity.”

“I could use some more of those marvelous Ancient Arrows,” said Mipha. “They have proven invaluable.”

“I knew they would! I knew it!” said Robbie excitedly. “And they are my invention, you know.”

“Step up to Cher… I mean the Ancient Furnace,” said Robbie glancing over at Jerrin, who was looking up something in a book.

Mipha did so and was able to acquire another dozen Ancient Arrows. The Ancient Armor looked appealing, but she did have the necessary materials. However, she did obtain an Ancient Shield. It seemed that could prove helpful dealing with Guardians, of which there were many near Hyrule Castle. And it would preserve her other shields for dealing with lesser enemies.

“Where are you headed next?” said Robbie after Mipha finished.

“Back to Rito Village,” said Mipha. “But it’s getting late. Tomorrow will be time enough to challenge Divine Beast Vah Medoh. There is a Rito warrior named Teba there who may be willing to help me.”

“Then, I wish you good luck,” said Robbie. “And please return when you are ready to acquire more items that can aid you.”

The question for Mipha now became where to sleep for the night. She would sleep well back home, and using the Sheikah Slate, it was easy to travel back there. But she was uncomfortable with too many goodbyes to her family. She thought that put a strain on her father and brother, seeing her return only to say goodbye the next day.

So instead, she made her way back to Rito Village via the Akh Va’Quyot Shrine. She planned to sleep in Totori Lake, but as she descended the stairs was beckoned into the Swallow’s Roost Inn by Verla with the promise that a night spent in a Rito-down bed would leave her full of energy the next day. That sounded appealing and potentially useful! She paid for a bed, then updated her journal before resting.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal #17_

_I spent time at Rito Village today, and it is quite a unique place, though certainly out of the way, situated as it is high on a plateau. Of course, that is no problem for the Rito who can fly there. RIto Village reminds me of the domain in some ways, as it was spared any damage from the Calamity, and I see children playing everywhere. The village would be a happy and peaceful one save for the ominous presence of Medoh circling overhead. I was told Medoh prevents the Rito from flying as high as they would like, and there is also the fear that at some point, Medoh might even attack the village. Tomorrow I plan to end that threat by appeasing Divine Beast Vah Medoh. I met the Rito Village elder today, who tasked me with doing what I intended to do all along. He was so excited when he saw my Sheikah Slate that he assumed I must be the descendant of a Champion and did not give me a chance to explain who I was or why I came there. I realized later that explaining those things would serve no useful purpose at this point anyway. I have acquired the warm clothing that my dear brother worried so much about me having and some additional Ancient Arrows and an Ancient Shield from Dr. Robbie. Tomorrow I will journey to the Flight Range and meet with the warrior Teba. It sounds from what the elder told me that Teba is as anxious as I am to appease Medoh, so he should welcome my assistance. As always, I pray the Goddess will aid me._


	13. Vah Medoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Teba's assistance, Mipha works to appease Divine Beast Vah Medoh.

It was morning in Gerudo Town, and Buliara was waiting for Chief Riju to finish her morning session with Patricia, her Sand Seal. Riju used to spend most of the morning chatting with Patricia, but ever since Naboris started acting up, her time with Patricia was more limited. So, it was still early when Riju returned to the throne.

"Any news on the Thunder Helm, Buliara?" said Riju.

"Some news, My Lady," said Buliara. "We know where the thieves took it. But finding a way to retrieve it has proven elusive. Our guards are still exploring."

"I know you and the guards are doing your best," sighed Riju. "I think this sacred relic was stolen because our enemies do not respect me, do not feel I am worthy of being the Chief. And sometimes I think they are right."

"No, no, you must not think that, My Lady!" said Buliara. "You are a worthy Chief. It is my failure, not yours. I should have been more careful to guard such a precious heirloom of our people."

"I appreciate your kind words, Buliara," said Riju. "But I know it was my recklessness seeking out Naboris on my own that has kept you by my side ever since. Spending all that time with me has taken you away from your other duties. So, it is my fault you were unable to protect the Thunder Helm. But we should stop shouldering each other's blame. What is important now is finding a way to recover it. Without it, I cannot appease Divine Beast Vah Naboris."

"Yes, of course, I understand, My Lady," said Buliara. "I will summon the Captain and get her latest report on the search."

It was morning in Rito Village, and Mipha awoke feeling full of vitality and stamina. For a bed on land, she had to admit that the Rito-down bed was quite restful. But today was her big day. She said a prayer, then took advantage of the Hearty Salmon in a pond near the village entrance. They were delicious and increased her vitality even more. From there, she glided across Lake Totori in the direction of Dronoc's Pass.

It was bitter cold as Mipha landed on the snow-covered ground, and she could see her breath amidst the lightly falling snow. Two Bokoblins on horseback were in her way as were two Icy Lizalfos. Fire Arrows took care of the Lizalfos, and Ice Arrows and some easy combat eliminated the Bokoblins. Using her spear, the Bokoblins never got a blow in.

That brought her to the Sha Warvo Shrine. The puzzle involved a good deal of gliding on updrafts, taking out a Guardian Scout, and claiming a Purple Rupee, then navigating around a structure to reach the final updraft leading to the monk. Having finished the Shrine, Mipha made her way up the snow-covered path to the Flight Range.

The Flight Range was a circular wooden structure situated on top of a tall pillar of rock, and she could make out from a distance the welcoming glow of a warm fire within it. After climbing a short ladder, she saw who must be Teba sitting on the outside platform, adjusting his bow. Teba turned to glance at her, then turned back, testing her bowstring.

"I don't know you. And I'm actually pretty busy here. You should probably go," said Teba.

Mipha walked out onto the platform and interrupted Teba's concentration.

"Did you need something? I'm busy here," said Teba.

"I can help you," said Mipha.

"Help me? With what exactly?"

"Vah Medoh," said Mipha.

"Let me get this straight... Some random Zora wants to help me bring down Divine Beast Vah Medoh? I'm not buying it. What's your name, stranger?"

"I'm Mipha."

"Mipha, huh? Well, Mipha, I'm Teba. But you already knew that. I'm guessing the elder asked you to come here and talk some sense into me. Am I right?"

"That's right," said Mipha.

Teba shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"Look—you seem like an all-right girl, but let's make one thing clear. I'm not going anywhere. As a Rito warrior, I can't rest until my people are safe. There's only one way I'm going back to Rito Village."

"And that is..." said Mipha.

"Once Divine Beast Vah Medoh falls from the sky. If I have to kill Medoh...so be it. Only then will I return to the village."

"Then let's get started," said Mipha.

"Are you serious? HA! Well far be it from me to talk you off the ledge. But it's as the elder said: the only way to stop Divine Beast Vah Medoh is to get inside it. Fat chance of that happening. There's no way we can set foot in Medoh."

"Actually..." said Mipha, about to explain.

But before she could say anything further, Teba interrupted her.

"So, not only are you wingless... you're brainless too," said Teba. "Let me fill you in—the only people able to enter the Divine Beasts are the five Champions of old. And unfortunately for us and the rest of Hyrule, they all died a hundred years ago. If it hadn't been for Ganon...never mind. Let's focus on bringing down Medoh one step at a time. If we approach Medoh recklessly, its cannons will blast us out of the sky before we even get close. So, I'm going to test you before I take you with me."

Teba explained about the updraft in the target range and challenged Mipha to destroy five targets in three minutes. Mipha accepted the challenge, and given all her archery combat experience by now, she had no trouble quickly completing the challenge. Teba called her back.

"You're...a skilled archer," said Teba in a quieter tone, obviously impressed. "I've got to tell you, Mipha...When you first arrived, I thought someone was pulling a prank on me. But after seeing you handle that bow, I can tell you're the real deal. You must have seen a battle or two."

"I've seen a few," said Mipha.

"Don't be modest. I can tell, just looking at you," said Teba.

Then Teba paused.

"Mipha...I feel I've heard the name somewhere before. Well, if you want to help me bring down Medoh, it's now or never. I'll get you into position so you can give its cannons all you've got."

Teba presented Mipha with a Swallow Bow and twenty bomb arrows. He also cautioned her to prepare for extreme cold. Then he paused again and looked over at her.

"All right. Let me ask you something. Why are you doing this? Why risk your life to bring down Medoh?"

"To free Princess Zelda and Champion Link," said Mipha.

"Huh? But those are the names of the Hylians Revali served with one hundred years ago at Hyrule Castle. I don't know what they have to do with Divine Beast Vah Medoh, but whatever. As long as you're helping me bring down Medoh, your motivation is fine by me."

Teba seemed anxious to begin action against Medoh. He did not appear in the mood for an explanation of what had happened to Zelda, Link, and her. So, Mipha climbed onto Teba's back, and they soared into the sky. As they climbed higher and higher, the view was magnificent, but there was little time to enjoy it as they approached Medoh.

"All right. It's showtime," said Teba. "There's Divine Beast Vah Medoh. It has its barrier up again. What a pain..."

Teba reviewed the plan. He would draw the cannon fire while Mipha used Bomb arrows to destroy the four cannons. Teba brought Mipha close, and then she jumped off, paragliding toward the first cannon. The guns fired powerful blasts of energy similar to Guardians, and Mipha had to alter her path to avoid getting hit by them. Working methodically, she navigated around Medoh using the powerful updrafts there and targeted each cannon one-by-one. Two Bomb Arrows to each cannon destroyed them, and that shut down Medoh's defenses, its barrier disappearing.

Mipha began paragliding down to Medoh when Teba told her the bad news. He had been hurt by one of Medoh's blasts and would need to retreat, hoping he could make it. It was all up to her now.

"Teba, wait! I can heal you!" shouted Mipha.

But Teba was already out of earshot, flying as fast as he could back to the Flight Range. Mipha had no choice but to continue gliding on down to the surface of Divine Beast Vah Medoh.

When she landed, she first destroyed some malice near the tail and retrieved a Sapphire from a chest she had spied there while gliding to the surface. Nice! Then she made her way to the pedestal by the entrance. Activating the device, it added the nearby travel gate to her Sheikah Slate map. Suddenly she heard a voice inside her head that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. She recognized it as Revali from her flashbacks.

"Well, well, well, I know you," said Revali. "So, you survived, huh? Who would've thought! But you're here to wrest control of Medoh away from Ganon, correct? Since you've piloted a Divine Beast yourself, I don't need to tell you the process. Can you make it to the guidance stone?"

As was true of Shrines in this region of Hyrule, and in keeping with the Rito's ability to fly, Mipha realized Medoh's puzzles would involve use of the wind. Hence she would have to be skillful using her paraglider.

Mipha approached the entrance and could see the Sheikah symbol above it glowing an infected red, a sign Ganon's malice corrupted the Divine Beast. Once past the entranceway, she used an arrow to destroy a glob of malice blocking her way. There was a strong updraft just beyond the entrance, and she used that to glide over to a section she could grab onto and then climb up to a small platform. She collected an Ancient Core from a chest on the platform there.

There was more malice in places, and she destroyed it whenever its ugly eyeball was in the range of an arrow. Looking further toward the guidance stone location, she could make out a Guardian Scout blocking the path. She glided toward it, using her time in the air to hit it with some arrows. After landing, two stabs with her spear reduced it to Ancient parts.

Medoh had transparent windows throughout its structure, and one could look down through the lower level and see the landscape passing below as Medoh continued to circle the area. The Guidance Stone was near Medoh's head, where two massive windows looked like giant eyes. Touching the Guidance Stone with the Sheikah Slate, the Slate was authenticated, and a map of Medoh downloaded onto it, activating the Divine Beast controls.

The controls were similar to Rudania's, tilting Medoh to the left or right. Mipha knew activating the five terminals came next. Tilting Medoh to slide some huge blocks enabled her to reach one wing. It took a moment to figure out what was needed after striking an orange device that created an opening and a stiff breeze. But using Magnesis to hold a fan in place while tilting Medoh in the other direction drove a large sliding column against a switch, opening a gate to the first terminal. She was not sure if Revali was pleased with how quickly she figured this out. People often underestimated her abilities. But his only comment after she activated the terminal was sarcastic that she still had a ways to go.

Making her way to the other side of Medoh, she found two terminals there. One was blocked by malice, and after destroying it and the Cursed Moblin it spawned, the path to the terminal was clear. Climbing a ledge after striking another device to open a portal creating a crosswind, she glided over to it. Revali's tone seemed to change after she activated the second terminal as if he sensed that she might succeed and free him from his imprisonment. At this point, he urged her to keep going. She glided over to claim a Knight's Claymore from a chest above a locked door to the third terminal.

The last puzzle in this room involved rolling bombs through an opening to destroy two stones sections, then using Magnesis to maneuver a giant metal sphere into position. Tilting Medoh while holding the sphere, then releasing it, engaged a switch that opened a door and the path to the third terminal. Revali's tone changed again at this point, sounding even more hopeful, and remarking she was almost there.

The final two terminals were outside at the edge of each wing. One involved destroying more of that disgusting malice that was blocking a propeller-driven updraft. After clearing it, Mipha could use the updraft to boost her elevation and glide over to a small room at the edge of the wing containing the fourth terminal. Revali sounded hopeful now.

"Just one terminal remaining! What do you know?" said Revali.

The final terminal was on the opposite wing and involved tilting Medoh to ride a small compartment along a rail, taking time to remove some malice with a timely arrow on the way. She left the car, walked up the platform, and activated the final terminal. This also opened a door leading back into the room containing the first terminal.

"That was the last terminal! Now you just need to start the main control unit! Well? Flap to it!" said Revali excitedly, forgetting she already knew that.

The main control unit was outside on the upper level, and Mipha made her way across the room to the inside of Medoh, then rode the strong updraft to the very top. The large familiar main control unit glowed orange, awaiting activation.

Mipha knew what would happen next, so she made some preparation. She ate a Mighty Fish Skewer she had prepared from five Mighty Carp to increase her attacking power. Then she made sure her Ancient Arrows were ready in her quiver. Approaching the pedestal to the main control unit, she pressed the Sheikah Slate against it.

Once again, a blast of purple fumes emerged and surrounded the unit while a swirl of Ancient Energy coalesced high in the air. It was another ugly monstrosity of Ganon's creation, as repulsive a creature as one could imagine. It had the same Guardian style single blue eye, and its body was covered in malice. Its right arm was a massive triple-barreled canon, and it let out a mighty screech designed to terrorize any who would stand against it. Before the battle commenced, Mipha could hear Revali's voice in her head.

"Good luck! That thing is one of Ganon's own, and it plays dirty. It defeated me 100 years ago, but only because I was winging it. I can't believe I'm actually saying this… But you must avenge me, Mipha!"

Then the battle was on. Mipha wasted no time hitting it with an Ancient Arrow, knocking it to the ground, then running up to its prone body and stabbing it twice. The creature arose, regrouped, and then sent a tornado-like gust of air her way. The gust of wind took her by surprise, and this time she was knocked off her feet. She quickly got up and scampered away from the blasts it shot next from its canon. There was no time to take a stand and reflect them back at it.

Mipha realized she would have a better shot at this creature that stayed high above her if she too flew in the air. So, she ran to one of the turbines and rode the updraft as Windblight Ganon re-emerged from the blue Ancient Energy sphere it used to maneuver about the area. She hit it once more with an Ancient Arrow, and it again collapsed to the surface as she ran to strike it once more while it lay stunned.

This seemed to weaken it, and it suddenly regrouped in the air and changed tactics. Four drones spawned and circled, then Windblight's energy blast bounced off all four of them ricocheting erratically across Medoh's surface. Mipha dodged, keeping her shield raised and relying on Daruk's protection to escape injury. But she had had enough. Running to one of the turbines, she glided into the air and launched seven straight Ancient Arrows into the loathsome creature as she floated down. That did it!

As happened with the other blights, it contorted, screamed, spewed out a horrible malice fluid, then dissolved into nothingness in a burst of purple. The malice fog around the main control unit disappeared. The battle was over.

Mipha was worried about Teba and wasted no time. She approached the main control unit and touched her Sheikah Slate against the pedestal. As before, the control unit turned a pleasing shade of blue. It was back under their control.

And then Revali appeared in spirit form.

"Well, I'll be plucked!" said Revali. "You defeated it, huh? I'll admit I'm impressed, Mipha. But I'm glad it was you who did it, and not that insufferable Hylian knight. I suppose I should thank you now that my spirit is free. This returns Medoh back to its rightful owner. And you've proven your value as a warrior, a warrior worthy of receiving my unique ability, the sacred skill that I have dubbed Revali's Gale."

Revali hurled a ball of energy her way, and she found herself briefly lifted off the ground. She now had the power to summon an updraft.

"It's now time to move on and start making preparations for Medoh's strike on Ganon. I'm glad to see you made it, Mipha. But your job is far from finished, you know. Those two in the Castle have been waiting for you for an awful long time," said Revali.

Mipha felt herself dissolving, and the next thing she knew, she was standing back on Revali's Landing. Then Medoh banked and turned and gracefully perched itself above the village. Moments later, its red targeting beam shot out toward Hyrule Castle. Another Divine Beast was back on their side! Mipha wondered if Ganon experienced worry or fear. She certainly hoped so.

But she needed to treat Teba. Running up the stairs of the village, she planned to ask Teba's wife Saki if she knew where he was. But it turned out Teba had already managed to make it home, and his wounds had already significantly healed. Teba said he planned to take his son, Tulin, to the Flight Range.

Mipha then went to see the elder, who greeted her warmly.

"You have done it! And you survived, at that! You conquered Divine Beast Vah Medoh! To think the beast has taken up roost at the top of the village. It looks simply…divine. If the legends are true, "the light from the Divine Beasts will ravage the Calamity." For now, Divine Beast Vah Medoh will become the protector of this village and live on in legend, alongside you. Hoo hoo hoo! Oh, yes! Of course, I must reward you properly! Feel free to take what is in that treasure chest. You will get more use out of it than I. What you did was miraculous. Though I should expect nothing less of one from the bloodline of a Champion."

The treasure chest contained the Great Eagle Bow once used by Revali himself. It was a formidable weapon capable of launching three arrows at once.

Mipha thanked the elder. But it was getting late now, and it was time to go. She could go home directly by Sheikah Slate transport but wanted to check on Sandy first. So, she began walking back toward Rito Stable. It was pleasant to see how peaceful the village had become without the threat of Medoh literally hanging over their heads. Perhaps someday she could return here. The elder had told her she would always be welcome as a friend of the Rito. When she reached the stable, she went directly to where Sandy was boarded.

"I'll be with you again soon, Sandy," said Mipha as she petted Sandy after feeding her an apple. "We have some more riding to do on our way to the desert. But first, I need to go home for a bit."

Sandy neighed once and nuzzled her hand. Mipha petted Sandy one more time, then walked to the front of the stable and activated the Sheikah Slate.

It was late by the time Mipha materialized by the Shrine in the heart of Zora's Domain and made her way onto the plaza. It was quiet there now, most people asleep. She planned to head right to the slumber pools but then was surprised to see Sidon standing by her statue, lost in thought.

"Don't you ever sleep, dear Brother?" said Mipha.

"Oh! It's you, dear Sister," exclaimed Sidon, surprised to see her. "You startled me. Does your return mean you appeased Medoh? That is fantastic news!"

They held each other in a welcoming hug. Sidon seemed especially eager to hold her tightly and slow to release his embrace. Finally, they separated.

"Don't I ever sleep, you ask? I've learned to sleep on my feet as I daydream, so to speak," said Sidon. "I come here each night and imagine I'm speaking with you, wishing you were here to guide me, imagining what advice you might give to me and remembering what I can of our time together. I'm still not used to you being back, Sister, and old habits die hard. Maybe once you're here permanently, I can change. But you look tired. Get some rest. Father's asleep now too, and we can all talk in the morning."

"Very well, you're right, and I am tired. Goodnight, my dear brother," said Mipha.

Mipha walked up to the next level and the slumber pools, then quietly slipped into the water. She was soon fast asleep.

But her contact with Revali's spirit triggered a dream, perhaps a flashback.

_The ceremony at the Sacred Grounds had finally ended and Link had been officially recognized as the keeper of the sword that seals the darkness._

_"Thank the Goddess that's finally over!" said Revali._

_"It did go a little longer than I expected," said Daruk. "But I still think it was proper to have the ceremony."_

_Link had risen from kneeling by now, and was standing next to Zelda. Mipha sensed she didn't like that, but Link was Zelda's appointed knight now and would be spending a good deal of time with her. The Princess, however, paid Link no attention, and instead turned to everyone and made an announcement._

_"I know it's been a long morning for us all, but I hope you will join me for lunch before you return home," said Princess Zelda._

_"Forgive me, Princess, but I need to leave at once," said Revali. "I wish all of you a good day."_

_With that, Revali took off and started flying back to Rito Village. The rest of them all agreed and began walking back to the Castle. To Mipha's surprise and delight, Link came over to walk with her, while Urbosa, Daruk, and Zelda started to walk together and to chat._

_"I'm very proud of you, Link," said Mipha knowing Link usually had difficulty starting a conversation._

_"Oh, thank you," said Link. "But I overheard Revali and had to bite my tongue to avoid laughing. That would surely have infuriated the Princess even more! But I am sorry to put all of you through such a long boring ceremony."_

_"I didn't mind it at all," said Mipha. "I thought the Princess did an admirable job praying for your success. But I wish Revali would have stayed for lunch. It's so seldom we all have a chance to be together."_

_"I know," said Link shaking his head. "But I'm pretty sure it's because of me that he left. He thoroughly resents me and my role in all this."_

_"Well, don't let him bother you," said Mipha. "But why did you say 'even more' about the Princess's feelings toward you? Isn't she excited about you becoming her knight?"_

_"Are you kidding?" said Link lowering his voice. "She resents me more than Revali does!"_

_"What do you mean?" said Mipha._

_"You should have seen her expression when I was with her and His Majesty, and her father told us his wishes, that I should accompany her from now on," said Link. "She scowled as she looked at me and folded her arms. If I expected a glimmer of gratitude, I was sorely disappointed. I shudder to think how she will treat me once we begin to travel together."_

_"Really?" said Mipha. "I wonder why?"_

_"Because she can't access her power and it kills her that I'm so skilled with my sword," said Link in a low voice. "I do feel a bit sorry for her. We'll have to see what happens. By the way, can I visit you this coming weekend? I should have some time off."_

_"Of course," said Mipha. "You're always welcome. Don't you know that?"_

_Link looked at her and smiled, which was rare to see._

_"I know you're a Princess too," said Link as he smiled at her. "I don't presume you're always available. But I do always look forward to seeing you."_

Then the dream ended, and her sleep was undisturbed for the rest of the night.


	14. Gerudo Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha ponders her next step, realizing Urbosa’s power involved electricity. She finally arrives in Gerudo Town as the next step in reclaiming the last of the four Divine Beasts.

Mipha awoke in the Zora slumber pool and found another female next to her who had just awakened as well.

“Oh! Lady Mipha! I didn’t know you were here,” said Mei.

“I came to the pool very late,” said Mipha. “I hope I didn’t disturb you when I did.”

“No, no, not at all, Lady Mipha. Forgive me, my name is Mei, and my family and I are delighted that you have returned to us.”

“Thank you,” said Mipha.

“I only wish my dear father were still alive to see your miraculous return,” said Mei. “He would have been so thrilled! My father used to tell me stories about you when I was growing up, about all you did for him and his fellow soldiers, healing them whenever they were injured. His eyes would fill with tears sometimes as he spoke. He said all of the soldiers loved you, Lady Mipha.”

“Your father has passed on, then?” said Mipha.

“Yes, one day, when he was on patrol, a Lizalfos shot him with an Electric Arrow,” said Mei. “I was told he died instantly. It was the saddest day of my life.”

“I’m very sorry about your father, Mei,” said Mipha. “I hope we can rid our domain of those horrible creatures soon. But you said your family earlier?”

“Oh, yes, I meant my dear husband Fronk and my two darling little boys Tumbo and Keye,” said Mei. “You can find the boys sometimes playing by the fountain near the… oh, but I should probably not speak of that.”

“No, it’s fine, Mei,” said Mipha. “I am honored they built a statue in my memory. But that’s wonderful that you have such a nice family. I look forward to meeting them sometime.”

“Thank you,” said Mei. “And we are all so pleased you calmed Divine Beast Vah Ruta, making us safe again. I gave my family quite a scare not long ago when I lost track of time and stayed too long fishing in Lake Hylia. They worried something must have happened to me, that perhaps I got washed away in one of Ruta’s outbursts. I felt terrible when I realized that, but all is well now.”

“I’m glad,” said Mipha. “Is the fishing that good in Lake Hylia? I don’t recall.”

“Oh, yes,” said Mei. “It’s a huge lake and holds quite a variety of tasty fish. My fangs quiver just thinking about them! It’s a bit far away, but I love going there. You should visit it if you have the chance, as I’m sure you will enjoy it. There are usually some Lizalfos feeding there, but they don’t carry electric weapons and don’t bother us in the water as they know we can easily deal with them or outswim them. But forgive me, you must know all about Lizalfos.”

“I’ve dealt with them. And I will visit Lake Hylia when I have a chance,” said Mipha. “I don’t remember it, but it sounds exciting. I should get up now, though. Say hello to your family for me, and thank you again for your good wishes.”

“It has been my honor and pleasure, Lady Mipha,” said Mei bowing her head.

Mipha arose from the slumber pool, thinking about her conversation. Mei had suffered the loss of her father because of Ganon’s servants. It made her angry again, and she could not wait to rid Hyrule of their evil master and all its followers. At the same time, it reminded her of how deadly electricity was. And somehow, she remembered that Urbosa’s talent involved lightning. That did not bode well for dealing with Naboris. She caught a pair of fish for breakfast in the lower domain level, then swam up one of the domain waterfalls and went directly to the throne room to see her father.

“Mipha, darling!” said King Dorephan as he rose and hugged his daughter. “Sidon told me you returned late last night. Have you appeased yet another Divine Beast? All of us are so proud of you! You were not harmed in any way?”

“No, I am fine, Father,” said Mipha. “Dr. Robbie’s Ancient technology has helped immensely. He has developed some potent weapons to use against the Calamity and its servants. Without them, I doubt I could have been victorious. And I have Daruk’s Protection now as well, which can shield me if needed.”

“I am happy to hear it,” said King Dorephan. “And I shall mention Dr. Robbie to Muzu and Seggin when I see them, to remind them that the Hylians and Sheikah are our allies in this war.”

“I also had the most awe-inspiring vision, Father,” said Mipha. “I saw the great dragon Farosh, servant of the Goddess Farore. I prayed for courage when I saw it.”

“Indeed!” said King Dorephan. “Legends tell of three dragons who serve the three Goddesses and travel Hyrule on occasion. But it is said only those blessed by the Goddess are permitted to behold them. So, that is indeed a good sign.”

“I took it as a good omen,” said Mipha.

“But are you prepared for the next step, sweetheart? Naboris is deep within the Gerudo Desert, a place that is hot during the day, freezing at night, and with little water. Survival there will be extremely difficult for any Zora. Are you certain you need to free all four of the Divine Beasts?”

“Lady Impa said that I do,” said Mipha. “Having come this far, I would hate to confront Ganon only to find the lack of Naboris led to our defeat. This is our only chance, Father. Besides, as I said, I have Daruk’s protection now, which can repel attacks, though I have learned it only works three times in a row, then needs time to restore itself. There are also elixirs I can take that can help protect me. But, getting stronger protection against electric attacks would no doubt be useful.”

“Yes, electricity is a grave danger to us all,” sighed King Dorephan. “Oh, here is Sidon.”

“Good morning, Sister,” said Sidon. “Forgive me. I was late getting back from breakfast. You were discussing your plans?”

“Yes, we were discussing how I wished I could improve my resistance to electric attacks,” said Mipha.

“I have been thinking about that while you were away and had an idea that may help, though I am not certain,” said Sidon. “In my travels to the sea, I passed through the Faron Region. It seems lightning storms are quite prevalent there, and I had to travel carefully. But I thought that perhaps the people who live there had developed some measures to deal with lightning since it occurs so often. The Lakeside Stable, in particular, mentioned they are struck by lightning every storm. Look for a young woman who tends to the horses there. I forget her name, but she was the one who told me about it. They must have learned of a way to cope with it. And I also encountered a bard named Kass just south of Lake Calora, who told me of an ancient legend that involves lightning. But I did not understand his song, and was in too much of a hurry to deal with a giant Octorok.”

“What did the bard say?” said Mipha.

“When a lost hero calls down lightning from the sky, the monk responds from a giant mound on high,” said Sidon. “There was a giant mound nearby. At least it may be worth investigating.”

“Yes, I agree,” said Mipha. “I don’t recall having ever traveled to the Faron region, and perhaps my vision of the dragon Farosh was a sign that I should do so. Yes, I will visit the Faron Region next and seek out this bard as well as investigate the Stable. Thank you, Sidon. But what is this about a giant Octorok? I had not heard about that.”

“Your brother bravely took on a giant Octorok in Hateno Bay that was terrorizing the local fishers,” said King Dorephan. “The battle did not go exactly as planned, but your brother wounded the creature enough to drive it away, thereby earning the gratitude of all the fishers.”

“Yes,” laughed Sidon. “It was not the recommended approach to defeating an enemy, but I persevered, and it worked.”

“Why? What happened?” said Mipha.

“Sidon was sucked into the beast whole,” said King Dorephan. “Then he stabbed the Octorok from the inside until it spat him out and fled.”

“Oh, Sidon!” said Mipha. “That was so dangerous! You need to be more careful! But it was also courageous of you.”

“It was also very sloppy!” laughed Sidon. “But I’ve learned how to fight better since then, Sister. Don’t worry! And I thought perhaps I could accompany you to the Faron region to help you.”

“I appreciate the offer, dear Brother,” said Mipha as she smiled at him. “And normally I would be happy to have you join me. But I must travel quickly now using the travel gate abilities of the Sheikah Slate and can only do so alone.”

“I see,” said Sidon. “Very well, I understand.”

“Time is still pressing, and I need to begin my journey. I will use the Sheikah Slate to travel to the Dueling Peaks Stable and work my way south to the Faron Region from there,” said Mipha.

“Please be careful,” said Sidon. “As I said, lightning storms are quite common there. Take shelter promptly.”

“Yes, sweetheart,” said King Dorephan. “I have worried about all aspects of your quest, but this one involving electricity worries me more than ever. Please, stay safe.”

“I will,” said Mipha.

Then Mipha paused, deciding if she should tell them, then decided she should.

“I should let you know that I adjusted Ruta to automatically fire upon Ganon when the other Divine Beasts do so,” said Mipha. “She can detect when that happens and act accordingly. So, if somehow I do not make it back, Ruta will be ready to aid Champion Link when the time comes, and I will have done all I could for Hyrule. But believe me, I will try my best to return here safely. I love you both dearly, and we have much catching up to do.”

She hugged and kissed both of them goodbye, and the hugs were longer this time. Everyone understood that this was the most dangerous part of her quest so far. Mipha then activated her Sheikah Slate and materialized at the Ha Dahamar Shrine.

The most direct route to her two destinations would be to swim past the bridges in the Squabble River and follow the small water inlet southward to the Hickaly Woods. Then she would have to climb or work her way around Mount Floria to reach both Calora Lake and the Lakeside Stable. Climbing Mount Floria might be difficult, but at least she had Revali’s Gale now to help her.

She dove into the Squabble River, then swam under the Little Twin Bridge and south toward Hickaly Woods. The current was against her, but it was not overly powerful, and the river held several tasty varieties of fish. She collected some Mighty Carp, Staminoka Bass, Armored Carp, and Hyrule Bass, all of which would no doubt be valuable to her in the desert. But as she neared the southern end of the small water inlet, the Sheikah Slate began alerting her to the presence of a Shrine.

The Shrine was hidden behind some rocks, which she destroyed with a bomb, revealing the Toto Sah Shrine. The puzzle there was a new one, using an apparatus to align steps, then orient another section first to retrieve a key. But after a few tries, she solved it, collecting the Spirit Orb. Leaving the Shrine, she swam the remaining distance south and then went ashore at the southern end of the inlet, which was fed by a tall waterfall.

The waterfall was tall but too shallow to swim it safely. So, Mipha had to resort to climbing, but first used Revali’s Gale to get a head start. Revali’s Gale brought her just short of a landing above the waterfall, and it was there she came across a cave blocked with rocks. In her experience, such places were worth exploring, so she bombed the rock wall and discovered some hidden treasure there, including two Sapphires, an Opal, and a Flameblade sword. Nice! From its condition, she could see the cave had been abandoned for many years and been sealed by a rockslide, so she had no qualms about taking what she found.

Mipha emerged from the cave and resumed her climb, the blue sky, and white clouds visible overhead. She paused to rest when there was a chance to do so upon reaching a flat area. And when she reached the top of the first cliff, there was a large tree and another cliff to climb. Again, she used Revali’s Gale to get a head start and then climbed onward. When she finally reached the peak of Mount Floria, the view was magnificent!

To the Southwest were lush green palm trees growing amidst colorful red cliffs and beautiful sparkling waterfalls. Despite all the harm it had caused, Ganon had not managed to destroy all the beauty in Hyrule! She couldn’t wait to make her way down and dive into the inviting looking water there! Looking further south, you could see the vast Faron Sea with wisps of clouds floating above it. To the north were the rounded peaks that surrounded and sheltered Kakariko Village. And looking beyond that was Death Mountain glowing fiery red off in the distance.

But it was growing late now. Mipha used some wood she was carrying and lit a campfire with the Flameblade, then prepared to settle down for the night. Mount Floria was a beautiful location, and she watched the sky grow darker until she fell asleep.

And then she had another dream or flashback if what she dreamt could be believed.

_It was a sunny afternoon at East Reservoir Lake, and she had been swimming with Link._

“_That was a nice swim,” said Link a bit breathless as he pulled himself onto the northwest pier._

“_You’re swimming much better,” said Mipha as she made her way onto the pier as well. “I think my advice helped. You need to make your hands and feet act more like fins.”_

“_Yes, it did help,” said Link as he straightened up. “I need to catch my breath now, though.”_

“_What a funny Hylian expression!” laughed Mipha. “Is your breath swimming away from you?”_

“_No, no,” laughed Link. “It just means I’m breathing too hard until I rest.”_

“_I know what you mean,” laughed Mipha. “We say until we fill our gills. Let’s sit here together at the edge of the pier while you dry off. It’s such a beautiful day, isn’t it?”_

_Mipha sat next to Link, their feet hanging over the edge of the pier dangling into the water. The lake was calm now, peaceful, only some ducks floating quietly nearby. It was a sunny and warm day, the sunlight reflecting off the ice blue cliffs making them glisten._

“_How are things going with your appointed knight duties?” said Mipha._

“_Finally a bit better,” said Link. “The Princess kept trying to escape my company by running into Gerudo Town where I couldn’t follow: no Voe admitted. Later Urbosa taught me a trick to disguise myself as a Vai to get by that. But in the meantime, she ran off again, and I only caught up with her barely in time. Three Yiga Clan warriors were hunting her down. I slew one of them, and the other two backed off and left. I think she finally appreciates the value of having me as a guard.”_

“_Oh, that was terrible!” said Mipha. “But you must be happy about her change in manner.”_

“_I’m certainly relieved,” said Link. “She was only making my job harder by sneaking away like that. Her father would be furious with me if any harm came to her. Plus, I couldn’t bear to see her hurt either. I feel for her after all she has been through. She’s had a difficult life with so much expected of her. My heart goes out to her, and I feel like she and I have something in common.”_

_What did he mean by his heart goes out to her? Was her fear of Link developing feelings for Princess Zelda coming true now? She suddenly felt so empty inside! She stared out at the water, not knowing what to say. But for once Link seemed to sense her mood._

“_But it’s great to have some time off to come here,” said Link. “I’m always happiest when I’m here with you, even if you end up showing me how bad a swimmer I am!”_

_Mipha laughed, and then Link smiled at her. He had such a cute smile when he chose to show it!_

“_That’s better,” said Link. "I’m with her because I have to. I’m with you because I want to."_

_And then she suddenly didn’t feel quite so empty anymore._

Then the dream ended.

When Mipha awoke, she thought about her dream. Link had expressed some feelings for her, that he came to see here because he wanted to. And she had feelings for him as well, being jealous of Zelda. But this memory, even if true, was a long time ago. It occurred at a time Link and the Princess were just beginning to get along. Who knew what happened between the two of them since? Anyway, she did not have time to think about that now.

It was time to make her way down toward Lake Floria. But as she began making her way toward Floria Springs, once again, the great dragon Farosh emerged from the waters and flew across the land toward Rassla Lake in the distance. It was impressive how grand the dragon was, though Mipha noticed the balls of electricity that it threw off as it flew.

After the dragon finished its flight, she made her way down to Floria Springs, and her Sheikah Slate began indicating the presence of a nearby Shrine, which turned out to be behind a waterfall below Riola Spring, the Shoda Sah Shrine. The puzzle was a simple one involving timing the launching of orbs into receptacles, and she quickly obtained the Spirit Orb. Then she continued to the southeast and across the small Calora Lake.

The water was delightful, and the waterfalls even more beautiful closeup. Mipha would have loved to explore this area and enjoy swimming up each waterfall. Perhaps someday she could return here and do so. But now she had to press on and find the bard that her brother had told her about. She hoped he was still here.

After passing Calora Lake and swimming up a waterfall to a small plateau, a lightning storm formed, and she was quick to remove all her metal armament. Between earth-shaking peals of thunder and flashes of lightning, she could hear a musical instrument playing in the distance, and using its sound as a guide, she headed in its direction. Eventually, she could make out a Rito playing the accordion and approached him. He seemed quite startled to see her, not realizing she had made her way there by swimming up waterfalls, not trying to climb in the rain.

“Very impressive. Not many could make it up here in such rain,” said Kass, who suddenly noticed her Sheikah Slate. “Th-that there … on your hip! … No, I’m sorry—it’s nothing. I didn’t mean to pry.”

Kass went on to explain he was traveling the land in search of ancient songs that sing the praises of a hero that beat back the Calamity in an age past. He then volunteered a song about this place, which was the verse Sidon had already told her. It was clear where the mound was, and it only remained to call lightning down. That was simply done by using a metal weapon, and after a lightning strike destroyed the mound, the Qukah Nata Shrine revealed itself. There was no puzzle to solve, and she was rewarded with Rubber Tights and another Spirit Orb.

So, Sidon’s hunch proved correct, and she now had the Rubber Tights to go with her Rubber Armor. She was making progress, and it was time to visit Lakeside Stable.

Lakeside Stable was on the western edge of Lake Floria, and she decided to swim there and then climb up the other side. When she reached the stable, her Sheikah Slate alerted her to yet another Shrine, this one hidden behind some rocks, the Shai Utoh Shrine. The puzzle was a simple one using Stasis to manipulate some platforms. After completing it, she walked back to the stable and met Beadle once again. She purchased some arrows, then spoke to some of the people who were staying there.

The person Sidon had told her about was named Cima, and she found her tending to the horses. Cima asked for her help to determine why the Stable was struck by lightning so often. Using Revali’s Gale to investigate, it was clear what the problem was. Someone had planted a metal axe in the stable roof. Retrieving it and explaining it to Cima resulted in her giving Mipha a Rubber Helm as a reward. Now she had a complete Rubber outfit that she would need to upgrade.

Exploring the area around the stable and breaking some of the crates revealed some new and useful fruits: Mighty Bananas, Voltfruit and Hydromelon.

The Faron Sheikah Tower was nearby, and Mipha thought it would be useful to activate it. The path there was above and alongside the Floria River, and throughout this region, there were very ancient columns or sculptures that had long since been heavily worn by the weather.

After reaching the Faron Tower, she could see an Electric Wizzrobe doing its merry dance. She needed to be wary of it, but waiting until it noticed her, she froze it with an Ice Arrow, then attacked it with her spear. She repeated the process once more, and the Wizzrobe could do its merry dance in whatever hereafter it went to. There was an annoying colony of Keese flying about, but she dispersed them with another Ice Arrow before climbing to the top of the tower and activating it. She thought this might be a useful transport location and lookout spot.

She could see two Lizalfos excited over something on the nearby plateau. Gliding over to them, she quickly dispatched both with Ice Arrows and a stab, then collected another useful fruit: Hearty Durian. She harvested several more at the nearby trees, then decided it would be wise to upgrade her newly acquired Rubber outfit now.

The Great Fairy she was most familiar with was the one by Kakariko VIllage, and that is where she headed next via the travel gate to the nearby Shrine. But the Great Fairy told her she could only upgrade the Rubber outfit one level. She would need more Voltfruit and Electric Chu-Chu’s to reach level two. Given the issues with Paya, she did not want to visit Kakariko Village at this point, so instead, she headed for Outskirt Stable via the Rota Ooh Shrine. She could spend the night there, retrieve Sandy from the Stable in the morning, then begin the long ride to the Gerudo Canyon Stable. But things were progressing well, she thought, particularly concerning the Rubber attire.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - #18_

_I must thank my brother for the idea of journeying to the Faron Region, and I give thanks to Goddess Farore for the vision of her servant that was also a sign I should come here. Thanks to this visit, I have acquired additional protection against electrical attacks, something which may prove crucial to my survival. I hope to upgrade the rubber outfit when I recover enough of the right materials. I will sleep here at the Outskirt Stable and begin my journey to Gerudo Town tomorrow. I had another dream or flashback of a time I spent with Champion Link. I am beginning to realize how special he was to me once, or perhaps we were to each other. Will he ever be so again? I also had another vision of the great dragon Farosh, and I pray I will have courage when I need it._

The next morning Mipha ate one of the fish she had stored, then retrieved Sandy from the Stable and began the ride south toward the Gerudo Canyon. The first part of the trip took her along a grassy road alongside tall grey stone cliffs. Then the cliffs in the distance turned a shade of orange as she approached Dig Dogg Bridge. Some Moblins and Bokoblins were there, but she rode past them quickly. Her goal was to avoid unnecessary combat and reach her objective as soon as possible. She awoke a fat ugly Hinox as she crossed the bridge but raced on. On the area past the bridge, there was a pair of Bokoblins on horseback who did not have the sense to leave her alone. So, she had to finish off both of them with Ice Arrows. Good riddance!

The southern end of the bridge marked the beginning of the trail that wound through the Gerudo Canyon, and tall red cliffs hugged both sides of the road. There were few travelers and no further enemies along this lonely stretch of road, but one needed to watch out for the occasional boulder that rolled onto down from above. The path was quite scenic in a harsh sort of way, as the road passed under some massive natural stone archways.

As she continued, you could begin to see wooden scaffolding along the cliff face, evidence of some excavation that had taken place. Mipha assumed it was related to the search for Divine Beast Vah Naboris just as she recalled the search for Ruta. Continuing further, she began to encounter evidence of civilization, glowing orange lamps that marked the trail and archways cut into the stone above the road. She petted Sandy now and then to soothe her, and she felt they were making good progress.

After rounding a turn, she reached a spot where some giant boulders blocked the road, making it impossible to proceed on horseback. She dismounted and was about to use Stasis to clear them one-by-one when she noticed that one of the objects was metallic. Using Magnesis, she used the metal boulder to move the stone boulders and make a path. She then remounted Sandy and continued.

The weather was sunny, and the sky blue as she continued past further evidence of excavation. As the sun began to sink in the west, shadows played across the faces of the cliffs. It was early evening when the Gerudo Canyon Stable finally came into view, and time for both her and Sandy to rest.

“I need to travel on my own by foot now, Sandy,” said Mipha after dismounting and feeding Sandy a pair of Endura Carrots. “The stable here will take good care of you until it is time for us to ride again. You’re a wonderful horse! Now relax and enjoy some time off.”

She finished boarding Sandy, but her Sheikah Slate had been indicating all this time that a Shrine was nearby. It turned out to be on a small plateau above the stable, which she climbed up to. The Shrine itself, the Kay Noh Shrine, involved using electrically charged components to power some machinery. There was a pair of Guadian Scouts within the Shrine she also needed to deal with, but they presented no great difficulty. And after completing the Shrine and collecting another Spirit Orb, she plunged into the pool of water surrounding the Shrine. It felt good to be back in the water, and she decided to rest there for the night. First thing in the morning, before the sun made the day too hot, she planned to journey to the Kara Kara Bazaar and then on to Gerudo Town.

The next morning she ate a pair of fish she had stored in the Sheikah Slate, then began her walk to the Kara Kara Bazaar. The sand made walking more difficult, but she kept to the main path and a steady pace. It was still early, and the sun not yet too strong, though the dry air was making it difficult for her. It took a bit over two hours to walk from the stable to the Kara Kara Bazaar, and it was on the way there she got her first glimpse of Divine Beast Naboris and the sandstorm it created.

Naboris was in the shape of a giant camel, with large glowing purple feet that it planted with a crash into the sandy ground as it walked. Lightning crackled every so often from it, and of all the Divine Beasts, it looked the most intimidating to her.

By the time she reached the Kara Kara Bazaar, the dry air had already grown hot, and she realized she would need to use some elixirs for the rest of her trip. Right now, though, she wanted nothing more than to plunge into the inviting pool of water nearby that formed the center of this oasis. A Gerudo Guard named Ripp greeted her as she approached.

“Sav’otta! This is Kara Kara Bazaar. Gerudo Town is still a fair distance southwest of here. If you’re heading there, you should consider resting a bit. All the same, the Divine Beast is kicking up a storm right now, so I don’t recommend going to Gerudo Town. The sun is really starting to beat down on us now…The desert is incredibly hot so long as the sun is blazing down on it. Be sure to keep yourself cool as you travel.”

Mipha took her advice and dove straight into the water. Water never felt so good as it did after that long walk through the hot desert sand! The hot, dry air had taken a toll on her, and she needed this water time to refresh her body. She would need to drink some Chilly Elixir for the trek to Gerudo Town.

As she floated in the water, she looked around the Bazaar. Several small stalls circled the water where Gerudo merchants sat selling their wares. There was also a small inn where one could stay for the night. And the entire area was surrounded by tall thin palm trees whose fronds would rustle and click when blown by the occasional breeze. After resting for an hour and eating another fish, Mipha felt she was ready to proceed. She downed a Chilly Elixir made from Winterwing Butterflies collected near Rito Village plus some monster parts, and then she headed off.

Gerudo Town shimmered in the distance as the heat from the desert sand rippled the air. Mipha made slow but steady progress, keeping to the path and avoiding any monsters camps she saw along the way. She came across a cactus and collected three more Voltfruits. She could also make out the orange glow of an unfinished Shrine near the town. A Gerudo traveler past her on the road, and she ignored a camouflaged Lizalfos to her left as she neared the town entrance. Then she made her way first to the Daqo Chisay Shrine to establish a travel gate and a fast way to return. She decided she could complete the Shrine later, but now she needed to refresh herself inside the town.

Two guards stood at the entrance to Gerudo Town, and as she approached, the guards did not stop her as much as converse with her, registering their surprise.

“Excuse me, are you a Zora?” said the one guard. “I never met a Zora before and thought one could never survive here.”

“I am indeed a Zora,” said Mipha. “And it is difficult for me to survive here but not impossible. I make use of bodies of water wherever I can find them.”

“I am impressed! But I would imagine only some great need would make you undertake such a hazardous journey,” said the second guard, perhaps trying to learn the purpose of her visit.

“I am here to see the Gerudo Chief about Divine Beast Vah Naboris,” said Mipha.

“About Naboris? A Zora? Well, I will admit Chief Riju, and any of us, for that matter, would welcome whatever help we can find concerning Naboris. That beast is a terror! But you will need to deal with the palace guards about gaining admittance to see our Chief. In any case, welcome, sister, and enjoy your stay.”

It was afternoon by now, and the extensive water that flowed throughout the town moderated the temperature inside the town walls, so Mipha no longer felt the extreme heat. Gerudo Town was much larger and more mercantile than the domain. There was an inn where a greeter beckoned to passers-by. And there were a variety of shops on both sides of the inner courtyard selling jewelry, fruits, meat, vegetables, clothing, and arrows. She could see some Gorons, a Rito, and a Hylian as visitors there, people who had made the arduous journey despite the threat of Naboris. Taking a brief walk, she noticed that in the outer portion of the town, there was a bar, library, classroom, and soldier barracks. It would be interesting to explore the town further, but she needed to make progress, and the day was passing by.

After taking a moment to refresh herself in the water, Mipha made her way to the palace entrance.

The guard admitted her with a warning to be civil, and so Mipha made her way toward the throne where the Gerudo Chief sat.

Mipha did not know what to expect of the Gerudo Chief. The only Gerudo she knew from flashbacks was Urbosa. But her first impression of Chief Riju was that she looked like a child compared with the Gerudo guards she had met and Lady Urbosa herself. Riju wore part of her long red hair in a bun held in place with a golden crown of sorts, a striking contrast to her bright green eyes.

“You stand before Lady Riju, Chief of the Gerudo!” said Buliara, Chief Riju’s assistant. “Declare your business, but come no closer!”

But Riju had noticed the Sheikah Slate Mipha carried on her belt. It seemed to Mipha that most leaders were aware of the device somehow.

“Hold on, Buliara,” said Riju. “This one appears to be more than a common traveler. You there — what is your name?”

Mipha gave her name.

“Mipha… And what is it you’ve come all this way to tell me, Mipha?” said Riju.

“I can calm Naboris,” said Mipha.

“You think you have what it takes to subdue something so powerful as a Divine Beast?” said Buliara incredulously. “The only ones who could ever control them were Champions like Lady Urbosa. And all of the Champions died in the Calamity 100 years ago.”

“Hmm…Buliara, a memory just popped into my head—something my mother spoke of. When the Calamity happened, the Sheikah placed a fallen Champion into a deep sleep. That Champion, much like our new friend here, was named Mipha…though it always seemed more legend than fact.”

“Lady Riju, I am that same Mipha,” said Mipha. “I was asleep for the past 100 years. But I have helped to appease Divine Beasts Ruta, Rudania, and Medoh. And I believe I can appease Naboris as well.”

Buliara looked startled but also skeptical, wary of strangers. She had learned how cunning the Yiga Clan could be and did not trust outsiders.

“Lady Riju, how can we trust a stranger claiming to be a lost Champion?” said Buliara.

“But what of the device on this person’s hip?” said Riju. “It appears to be a precious relic of the Sheikah. I can’t imagine they would give something so valuable to a simple drifter — can you?”

“Lady Riju, I don’t know how you can trust a complete stranger with something as important as this task,” said Buliara. “Perhaps if this person were first to prove her worth by recovering your stolen Thunder Helm…”

“Ah, yes…an interesting suggestion,” said Riju. “You see, there is only one thing in all of Hyrule that can withstand the lightning from Naboris. The Thunder Helm, a family heirloom and relic of the Gerudo. But as Buliara says, it was stolen from us.”

“You needn’t worry, Lady Riju,” said Buliara. “If she truly is a Champion, this should be an easy task for her. The soldiers can tell you all you need to know about the thieves who stole Lady Riju’s heirloom. Head through this arch. It will lead you to the barracks. Then seek out Captain Teake, and ask for a full report.”

“Without my heirloom, you will never be able to approach Naboris,” said Riju. “Heh, you know, I take heart in having such a rare visitor as yourself. Lady Urbosa must be looking out for us.”

It was clear Mipha would need to recover this heirloom to make any progress. She did as Buliara instructed, and after speaking to the soldiers, learned the thieves had their hideout in the Karusa Valley. But to top matters off, one of the soldiers was missing after scouting out the area.

By now, it was late in the day, and she needed to be at her best. She made her way to the inn and booked a bed for the night. Tomorrow she would attempt to recover the precious Thunder Helm from the dreaded Yiga Clan.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - #19_

_I met the Gerudo Chief, and she is just a child, though she carries herself well. Her advisor was distrustful of me and anxious for me to prove my worth by recovering their lost heirloom, skeptical of my ability. I can’t say I blame her. I look nothing like the formidable warriors of the Gerudo, and seeing a water-based being here in the desert must strike them as ridiculous. But it became clear that the heirloom is needed to have any hope of appeasing Naboris. Tomorrow I will journey to the Karusa Valley and attempt to recover this precious heirloom. As always, I pray to the Goddess for help._


	15. Vah Naboris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha first recovers the Thunder Helm, defeating the Yiga Clan leader in the process. Then, after upgrading her Rubber Armor set, attempts to appease Divine Beast Vah Naboris, as it poses the most significant challenge to her yet.

Mipha awoke refreshed and ate a Hyrule Bass she had caught in the Squabble River. And when she left the inn, she found a Gerudo soldier waiting for her.

“Sav’otta, Champion Mipha! My name is Leena, and the Captain informed our squad that you intend to recover the Thunder Helm for us. She ordered me to offer you some guidance before you set out,” said Leena.

“Sav’otta, Leena! Yes, I’m going to do my best,” said Mipha.

“Forgive me if I state the obvious, but I want to make sure you are as prepared as possible. First of all, you are going to need something to protect you from the heat and cold,” said Leena.

“I intend to prepare some elixirs that will do that,” said Mipha.

“Very good! Secondly, I recommend you acquire as many arrows as you can,” said Leena. “Danda runs a shop nearby that stocks a good variety of them. The Captain said to provide you with funds if necessary.”

“Thank you, I should have enough funds,” said Mipha. “I have been mining gems where I find them. And I need to acquire another type of arrow as well.”

“And thirdly, you need to acquire a sand seal when you are ready to depart. Sand seals are the only practical way to travel across the desert quickly,” said Leena.

“A sand seal? Is it difficult?” said Mipha.

“You may have seen them near the entrance,” said Leena. “They can swim through sand, probably much like I imagine you can swim through water. No, it is not hard at all. You just glide across the sand on your shield while you hold the reins to the sand seal and allow it to pull you. You can try to catch your own, but I recommend you rent a sand seal from Frelly or her mother, Kohm. The rented sand seals are faster and trained to stay with you.”

“Very well,” said Mipha. “I also need to collect some more Voltfruit to upgrade my armor’s resistance to electric attacks. I noticed some cactus in the desert nearby.”

“Yes, and you can also purchase some fresh Voltfruit from Lorn at the fruit stall near the entrance,” said Leena. “There are Yellow Lizalfos throughout the desert who attack with electricity, so being prepared for electric attacks is important.”

“Very well,” said Mipha.

“And lastly, be on your guard against the Yiga Clan,” said Leena. “They are quite dangerous and have some magical ability to transport from place to place. They managed to steal the precious Thunder Helm from right under our noses, and that was no easy task.”

“I will,” said Mipha.

“Then, that is all I can tell you,” said Leena. “I will be at the barracks if you need me. The Captain said your mission is one of stealth, so sending guards with you would only draw unwanted attention. You must be sure to eliminate any Yiga Clan warriors you encounter before you reach their hideout, or they will alert their colleagues.”

“I understand,” said Mipha. “I know they are servants of Ganon and evil through and through. I will have no qualms eliminating them. Thank you, or Sarqso, I should say. I will start by purchasing some arrows.”

“Then I will walk with you, as it is on my way back,” said Leena.

As Leena and Mipha walked the short distance to the arrow shop together, Leena spoke up again.

“Forgive me, but we Gerudo do not know much about your people,” said Leena. “We trade with Gorons for gems and Rito as well as Hylians sometimes visit here as tourists. But we do not travel to your city, and clearly, your people never visit here. I hope our people and yours will grow closer after this. We pride ourselves on being the best warriors, but meeting you has shown me that other races like yours deserve our respect. I also heard you have been asleep recovering from injury these past hundred years, and personally knew Lady Urbosa. Is that true?”

“Yes, we knew each other,” said Mipha. “Sadly, the restoration process deprived me of my memory, so I remember very little of Lady Urbosa. But from what I do remember, she was a strong Champion, and I am proud to have known her.”

“Yes, she is considered a legend now, and we revere her memory to this day,” said Leena. “But here we are at the arrow shop. I wish you good luck and pray Lady Urbosa will look out for you. If you need anything further from me, I will be at the barracks.”

Leena returned to the barracks, and Mipha purchased some arrows of each type. Next, it was time to brew some elixirs to ward off the hot desert climate. She could wear the Rito outfit at night to protect her from the cold if necessary. A cooking pot was available on the other side of the courtyard, and she had all the required ingredients, so she finished preparing enough elixirs.

Next, she purchased all the Voltfruit from a grateful Lorn. She also needed more Electric Chuchu jelly but had learned a trick. You could use an electric weapon or arrow on a batch of regular Chuchu jelly, and it would transform into the electric variety. After checking she had enough of the right ingredients, It was time to pay a visit to the Great Fairy.

The Great Fairy Cotera by Kakariko Village was pleased to see her and grateful that Mipha had freed two of her sisters.

“I thank you for all you have done and hope I can repay you by enhancing your clothing. My last sister, Tera, is the oldest in the family, and is quite far away,” sighed Cotera. “At the time she took up abode there, the region was not so harsh as it is today. Now she lives deep in the desert, and it is quite an arduous journey to reach her. I hope you will free her some time. But let me see what I can do for you now.”

As expected, Cotera was able to upgrade the Rubber set to level two, with the bonus of being un-shockable. Mipha understood this could protect her from lightning and the attacks of lesser enemies. But she did not expect it would be strong enough to protect her from something as powerful as Naboris or whatever creature Ganon created to infect it. But at least it might help, and she needn’t worry about Electric Arrows so much anymore.

It was time to soak in the water, and nearby Lantern Lake was a good enough spot. Mipha sighed as she finally waded into the water and stretched out. She would soak for an hour or so, then head back to the desert. She did a few dives underwater to loosen up, then lay on her back, floating gently. She had the Lake all to herself, and as she stared up at the sky, Mipha reflected on all that had happened.

What a journey it had been so far! From awakening on the Great Plateau knowing nothing, to mastering Shrines, activating Sheikah Towers, becoming skilled enough to combat Guardians, freeing three Divine Beasts, and most of all, reuniting with her dear father and brother who had thought she was lost to them. It was hard to believe so much had happened in such a short time! She had not heard Princess Zelda’s voice in a while, other than to warn her to be careful on the occasion of a Blood Moon. She hoped that meant time was not running out on them yet.

And now one more Divine Beast lay ahead. And then what? She would consult with Impa once she appeased Naboris and get her thoughts about what she should do next. And then she smiled. It was admirable that she was thinking beyond Naboris, having a positive outlook that she could triumph. But if truth be told, Naboris was the most frightening to her, and one reason she had adjusted Ruta to fire on Ganon on her own. She did not want her loss to be Hyrule’s loss too. Ruta would do her part regardless of Mipha’s presence.

Thinking about the other Divine Beasts, Rudania was not so intimidating once she obtained the right armor and elixirs. And Medoh either, since she had grown skilled with paragliding by then and had the benefit of Robbie’s weaponry. Ruta, of course, was an old friend that she only needed to get reacquainted with her.

But Naboris seemed different.

She could take steps to protect herself from electric attacks, but could not do so completely. And what of Ganon’s creation lurking there? Urbosa was a proud and capable warrior, thus defeating her would not have been easy. Sure, so were Revali and Daruk. But Revali hinted he took his enemy too lightly, though perhaps that was said only to soothe his pride. And what about Daruk? Daruk was not proficient with arrows, nor did he have Sheikah Slate created bombs as she did. His enemy was probably cunning enough to stay out of reach of his mighty Boulder Breaker. So, perhaps it was understandable why Revali and Daruk had been defeated. But Urbosa had the power of electricity as well as being a formidable fighter with scimitar and shield. Her defeat was harder to understand, and Mipha wondered what kind of creature had gotten the better of her.

But first things first. Mipha had to retrieve the Thunder Helm to make any further progress. After an hour of soaking, she ate another fish, then went ashore. Now it was time to visit the Ancient Akkala Tech Lab and replenish her supply of Ancient Arrows.

As expected, Robbie was thrilled to see her again, though Mipha wondered if that wasn’t at least in part because she was his only source of research funding. In any case, she purchased another ten Ancient Arrows, leaving her with eleven.

She traveled back to the Shrine just outside Gerudo Town, then entered the town to acquire a sand seal. She approached the sand seal pen, and after some light-hearted banter loaded with seal puns, obtained a sand seal. She drank a heat resistant elixir, steadied herself on her shield, and took off with a dash.

She found riding simple, much like surfing in the water, and soon got the hang of steering her seal in the direction she wanted. She could see the Karusa Valley in the distance to the northwest as several tall spires were visible near the valley entrance. She moved fast and steered clear of the camouflaged Lizalfos she spotted laying in wait on the sand. Giant bones from some extinct ancient creatures dotted the landscape, as did the occasional cactus or shrub. There were also strange statues of women pointing the way to something, but she did not want to spare the time to investigate. As she neared the entrance to the valley, she could make out Lizalfos clinging to some of the tall spires there.

The sun cast long shadows from the surrounding cliffs as she continued past the spires and into the valley proper. Occasional boulders fell from above and rolled toward her, but it was easy to maneuver past them. Finally, she reached an orange sandstone plateau with small statues similar to the ones Paya cared for outside Impa’s residence. She could no longer ride the sand seal and left it to climb up the rocks. The sand seals were trained to return to Gerudo Town, and Mipha would be making the rest of the journey on foot now.

After climbing onto the small plateau, Mipha made her way along the path, which was dotted with many more small statues. This must have been an area frequented by Sheikah at one time. Sand fell in streams from the cliffs overhead as she continued her walk.

And then alarms went off in her head as she saw an unusual statue in the path. Paya would have wept because it was the same statue Paya tended with reverence, but the face was covered with a cloth decorated with the upside-down Sheikah symbol used by the Yiga Clan. She must be getting close! And sure enough, a Yiga Foot-soldier appeared out of thin air and fired a pair of arrows at her, which fortunately struck the ground at her feet. She managed to freeze the soldier with an Ice Arrow, then destroyed it with her spear. But she needed to be on her guard now.

Making her way forward, there was a large cluster of desecrated statues in the path, and suddenly three Yiga Foot-soldiers appeared and attacked. She froze one with an Ice Arrow, but another winged her with an Electric Arrow. Thank the Goddess she had the sense to wear her Rubber Armor outfit! She kept close to the cliff wall, then dodged, and managed to use Stasis on one warrior then eliminated it. She then kept dodging the third as she came back and destroyed the frozen one with her spear. Now it was one against one. She kept her shield up, waited for the Yiga soldier to fire on her, and then land, then hit the soldier with an Ice Arrow. Running over, she stabbed that one too. All three were disposed of now, and none had sounded any alarm. She collected the Rupees and Mighty Bananas that her assailants had dropped.

And then ahead, she saw an opening in the cliff face, which could only be the entrance to their hideout. Well, almost. Once inside the room, she could see it contained a small raised platform with flaming lanterns, eight giant statues, and five large tapestry wall coverings with steps leading up to them and two lanterns to either side of them. The stairs suggested a path. And seeing a torch there and no other way to proceed, Mipha set fire to the tapestries, and behind one was a stairway into the hideout itself.

She climbed the steps slowly and quietly, and then saw a small jail cell and a Gerudo warrior imprisoned behind it. She made her way to the cell and saw it was the missing Gerudo guard Barta, who was muttering to herself that she needed to escape somehow. Barta looked up, startled to see Mipha, and spoke quietly.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is the hideout of those Yiga Clan thieves who stole the Thunder Helm. If they spot you, they'll call their friends for sure. There's no way you can take them all on. If only you had some way of distracting them, but I don't know how. All I ever see them do is patrol and eat bananas. I haven't seen anything else that you could exploit as a weakness. Listen, this place is dangerous. You should get out of here while you can. I can take care of myself."

Mipha didn't think it timely to engage in conversation and instead looked below to where she could see a Yiga Blade-master patrolling. It was time for stealth. Timing her movements, she was able to sneak past the first patrol, then crouched behind some crates. A guard was blocking the doorway to the left, but looking up, she saw a wooden shelf containing some Mighty Bananas. Moreover, she could see it marked with an X where the wood holding the shelf was held together with a material of some sort. A single arrow collapsed the platform, and the guard eagerly went for the bananas while Mipha ducked behind him past the door, made a left, and climbed a long ladder. It led to a room with an abundance of bananas and a Topaz.

Then she made her way back to the opening in the upstairs corridor that overlooked the room below. Several Blade-masters were patrolling, but by tossing bananas, she was able to distract them and made her down to the floor and over to a ladder along the left wall, which led to a ceiling walkway. The next obstacle was a guard blocking a door at the far end of the room. Again, dropping some bananas distracted the guard, and she glided from the walkway into a room with a treasure chest in the center and several partially buried chests. The treasure chest contained bananas, but using Magnesis to unearth the buried chests revealed two valuable topazes and a ruby. Magnesis also revealed the presence of a hidden door. Opening the door led to a wide-open area with a giant pit. The silence was ominous as she entered the open area. And then she turned as she heard a voice.

A less than imposing figure introduced himself as Master Kohga, the leader of the Yiga Clan, who was beside himself with glee over his good fortune having Mipha fall into his hands while he had spies searching everywhere for her. He apparently recognized her from the Sheikah Slate. Then he announced his plan to eliminate her, and the battle began.

But it was not much of a battle as far as Mipha was concerned. Hitting him with an arrow caused him to lose concentration over his magic, and drop one of the giant balls he created on his head, driving him into the ground and leaving him vulnerable to a spear attack as he struggled to unearth himself. And when he resorted to using a giant metal sphere, Mipha took over control of it using Magnesis and bashed him with it. The battle ended ridiculously when Master Kohga created a ball so large it rolled into him, plunging him into the giant pit as he swore his fellow Yiga would avenge him. His demise revealed a chest containing the precious Thunder Helm. It was time to return this heirloom to Chief Riju.

Mipha teleported back to Gerudo Town. It was quite late, however, and everyone was asleep. Mipha needed to rest as well, so she made her way to the inn, and updated her journal.

_Extract from Mipha’s Journal - #20_

_I managed to retrieve the lost Thunder Helm and destroy the Yiga Clan leader, though the latter did not prove as difficult as I would have feared. Perhaps in destroying Master Kohga, I have inadvertently done Hyrule a disservice since I cannot imagine any subsequent Yiga Clan leader could be as incompetent a buffoon as he was. The main point, however, is that we now have the Thunder Helm back in our possession. I will return the helm to Chief Riju first thing tomorrow morning when she awakes. With Chief Riju's help, I can now attempt to appease Divine Beast Naboris. I will rest tonight and prepare myself as best I can for what I expect will be my greatest challenge so far. As always, I pray the Goddess will protect and guide me. And perhaps I shall pray for Champion Urbosa's help as well, as my Gerudo colleagues do. If she is looking down on me, she knows I can use her aid._

The next morning Mipha ate a Hearty Bass, donned the full Rubber outfit once again, swallowed a heat resistant elixir, and sought Chief Riju in the palace. But she was told the Chief was waiting for her upstairs outside her bedroom.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” said Riju. “Oh, you needn’t say a word. As the Chief of the Gerudo, I can sense the power of the heirloom flowing from you. I know you’ve succeeded. I am, as you have no doubt noticed, still but a child. The people look on me with nothing but warmth in their eyes, but even this brings me some pain, I must admit…I’ve tried so hard to be worthy of their love, to be a worthy chief and to prove to myself that I was worthy, too. When my family heirloom was stolen, I felt as though a shadow had fallen over me. Yes, your arrival in the midst of all of this must be the work of Lady Urbosa. Now, please give me the helm.”

Mipha handed her the helm, and Riju put it on.

“Um. How do I look?” said Riju.

Mipha had to admit it looked a tad big. It was clearly intended for an adult.

“The threat Divine Beast Vah Naboris poses has only grown since we began searching for the heirloom. I believe Gerudo Town itself may be in danger before too long. As Chief, and as a Gerudo, I must find some way to stop that thing before it threatens my people. Will you help me?”

“Of course!” said Mipha.

“Heh heh, who would have thought that, just before such a momentous battle, hearing a simple, confident pledge of support from you would be what puts me at ease? I’ll head out now. Let’s meet up at the lookout post south of town. There’s only one way to get close to Naboris, and that’s with the help of a sand seal. The lookout post isn’t too far from town, but you should take a sand seal there. You can get some practice that way. I’ll be there waiting for you with my favorite sand seal, Patricia.”

Mipha rented a sand seal and made her way the short distance to the outpost. The guard inside the building told her that the Chief was waiting on the observation platform. Mipha then went back outside and climbed up the ladder to join Riju.

“You’ve come. I knew you would,” said Riju. “It’s rare to see a Zora this far into the desert. You’re the first one I’ve actually met. But what a sight! Divine Beast Vah Naboris is pretty intimidating. If we want to get close enough to that thing, we’ll need to use sand seals. Are you ready?”

“Of course!” Said Mipha.

“Feeling confident? Good. Let’s get going, then!” Said Riju. “First, we’ll use sand seals to get in really close to that thing. I’ll take the lead. I’m counting on you to shoot at its feet with bomb arrows. Naboris draws energy from the ground to keep moving. If you damage the feet, I think you can stop it. Those lightning strikes, though. Getting hit even once could prove fatal, especially for a Zora. The Thunder Helm can repel the lightning strikes, protecting me from harm. But it can also shield a limited area around me. You’ll have to stay close if you don’t want to get shocked. And listen. If you’re too injured to keep fighting, promise me, you’ll retreat here, to the lookout post. Don’t do anything reckless under any circumstances. Here are some Gerudo bomb arrows. There aren’t many, so be sure to put them to good use. This is the last time I’ll ask. Are you ready?”

“Of course!” repeated Mipha since she realized Riju fed off her confidence.

The joined each other on the desert sand below, and Riju asked Mipha for a bit of room for a moment, then began to pray.

"My name is Riju, a descendant of the royal line and leader of the Gerudo people! With the power of the heirloom passed down in my family, I shall calm the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Ancestors of the Gerudo! Answer my call! Aid me in this task!"

Suddenly Riju was surrounded by a sphere of energy, a barrier that expanded to include Mipha and both their sand seals.

Riju turned to Mipha.

“Oh, wow! I can feel their power coursing through me! Let’s move!”

Then Riju paused one last time to say a final prayer as she stared off into the distance.

“Lady Urbosa…please grant Mipha and me your protection…”

Now it was time to chase after Naboris and disable its feet with bomb arrows while staying safe within Riju’s energy field.

“Don’t fall behind,” said Riju.

And then the chase was on a fast one that challenged Mipha's skill with her sand seal as they zig-zagged across the desert toward Naboris. You could not see Naboris at first as a sandstorm obscured it, but then they suddenly cleared the storm, and Naboris was right before them. The ground shook with each step Naboris took, and as they drew closer, Naboris activated its lightning defenses, sending a massive bolt of lightning toward them. But Riju's energy field successfully repelled it.

Mipha began targeting the feet, and it took four bombs each to disable them. Using a duplex bow she had picked up from a fallen Yiga Clan warrior proved handy, as it launched two bomb arrows in one shot. Mipha eventually succeeded in disabling three of the four feet. But in her eagerness to get off a close shot at the last foot, Mipha inadvertently strayed outside the barrier and was stunned by Naboris, collapsing onto the sand as her world went black.

Everything was dark, and then she heard a voice saying something. At first, she thought it was saying to open her eyes. Was she dreaming that she was back in the Shrine of Resurrection? But no, this voice was saying her name.

“Mipha! Mipha!” said the voice over and over.

Her body tingled all over, a numb feeling, but she opened her eyes. Riju was kneeling beside her, looking anxiously down at her.

“Thank the gods!” said Riju.

"Just give me a moment," said Mipha as the numbness slowly lessened, and she flexed her fingers and blinked several times.

Mipha realized what had happened and that the Rubber Set she wore had reduced the damage to less than a fatal shock. But it was still a horrible experience.

“Are you all right, Mipha? Do you want to withdraw and try again later after you have time to recover?” said a concerned Riju.

“No, I want to continue. But that was quite a jolt,” said Mipha breathing hard and sitting up. “Give me another moment. I have some nourishment with me that can help restore my vitality.”

Mipha selected a dish from her Sheikah Slate made from a Hearty Durian and started feeling better at once.

"Let's go," said Mipha as she pulled herself to her feet. "Believe me. I'll be more careful to remain within the barrier!"

“You’ve weakened Naboris by damaging three of its feet,” said Riju. “But are you sure you are alright?”

“Yes, let’s do this,” said Mipha

Once again, Riju led the way with Patricia, and Mipha followed. With only one foot undamaged, they could head straight for it. Mipha launched several bomb arrows at the undamaged foot when they got within range and finally managed to disable it.

Naboris slowed, swayed, and crackled with electricity as it staggered a few steps further. Then it collapsed, throwing a mighty cloud of sand into the air, and lay silent.

Riju and Mipha glided to a stop next to Naboris, and Riju took off the Thunder Helm.

“Unfortunately, I cannot appease Naboris on my own,” said Riju. “I have no choice but to entrust the rest to you.”

Mipha acknowledged the fact with a nod and ran to Naboris. After boarding the Divine Beast, Naboris rose and resumed its slow walk.

Mipha knew the drill by now. She pressed her Sheikah Slate against the terminal at the entrance, which activated the travel gate behind her. And then, as had been the case with Rudania and Medoh, she heard a voice she remembered.

“Well, well, well, isn’t this a surprise!” said Urbosa. “Is this your first trip to the desert, Mipha? I doubt you will ever forget it! I can’t wait to see you take Naboris back from Ganon! One thing at a time, though. You’ll need a map to find your way around. Head over to that Guidance Stone over there. Sounds easy, right?”

Straight ahead on the ramp, a Guardian Scout stood in her path, but she dispatched it with arrows and a final stab, picking up some Ancient parts. Then she climbed up the second part of the inclined ramp and destroyed another ugly glob of malice by shutting the eye. That cleared the path ahead. Walking up one of the ramps and along the edge brought her to the room containing the Guidance Stone. She touched the Sheikah Slate to the pedestal, and the Naboris control system acknowledged the slate’s authenticity, distilled a map of Naboris onto the Sheikah Slate, and gave it access to the Divine Beast controls. Urbosa congratulated her on getting the map and pointed out the location of the five terminals, offering some more encouragement by telling her she was ready for this.

Mipha studied the map, and it was clear that Naboris was a much more complex mechanism than the other Divine Beasts. Rudania had two possible positions, Medoh three, and Ruta’s trunk could be placed into any of ten different positions. But Naboris had three separate cylindrical sections, each of which could be rotated into any one of four different positions, for a total of sixty-four different configurations! It would take some time, logical thinking, plus trial and error to figure this out!

Making her way outside, she met another Guardian Scout, which she destroyed. Then moving to the last section, she rotated it three times to open a room containing a terminal. One down and four to go as Urbosa said she was counting on her. She turned the section once more to exit the room.

She made her way to the other side of Naboris, destroyed another Guardian Scout outside, re-entered the far section, and by positioning herself against parts of the section and rotating it, she was able to glide over to the second terminal along the wall.

“There are three terminals remaining,” said Urbosa. “Hang in there!”

Rotating the section she was in twice, making her way outside, then rotating all of the sections, so that they aligned, made the far left wall rotate. Positioning herself and jumping led her back outside at the rear of Naboris, where some metal blocks needed to be placed by Magnesis to transmit electricity to the mechanism. Rotating the section broke the electric connection and lowered the long neck allowing her to climb it. Then turning the section back raised it, and she ran forward, destroying some malice in her way. She could now enter the rear hump of the camel.

There was more malice to be destroyed here and an elevator to ride, plus some more Guardian Scouts. Retrieving an electric orb from a platform and taking it with her allowed her to deposit it by a switch, activating a platform that moved between the two humps of the camel. After riding the platform over to the second hump, there was more malice to shoot at and Guardian Scouts to destroy and another elevator. Clearing the malice in the second hump revealed the third terminal, which she activated.

“There are two terminals remaining! Stay focused!” said Urbosa.

At the top of the second hump was another electric orb, which she carried down the elevator. She first used it to open a gate that led to a room with two receptacles intended to hold the orbs. But first, she had to deal with a pair of Guardian Scouts. After defeating them, it was a matter of retrieving the two orbs, including the one she left on the top level and depositing them in the two receptacles, which opened a gate to the fourth terminal.

“Just one terminal remaining! You’re almost there!” said Urbosa with an encouraging tone.

Returning to the adjoining room and destroying some malice, she cleared a doorway. That led to a rotating switch, which, when first turned left and then turned right properly, activated an elevator to the final terminal.

Mipha didn’t need Urbosa to know what came next. She needed to activate the main terminal inside Naboris. She first restored all the sections of Naboris, so they were back the way they were when she entered, and the main control unit was right side up. Then she made her way over to it.

But before activating the main control unit, she needed to prepare. She first drank an elixir that increased her strength. She made sure she had Ancient Arrows ready in her quiver. She checked she had a strong bow, sword, and shield at hand. She had decided using a one-handed weapon had some advantages in terms of allowing her to keep her shield ready without switching out her weapon. And then she said another prayer to the Goddess to protect her from Ganon’s evil.

With that, she pressed the Sheikah Slate against the pedestal, and the familiar cloud of purple fumes emerged. Then behind her, a swirl of Ancient Energy formed into another abomination of Ganon’s creation.

This creature looked like some misshapen Gerudo that emerged from a nightmare with its long unkempt red hair dangling on either side of its bizarre-looking head. A Guardian like blue eye stared out from what you would, for lack of a better term, have to call its face. Ugly malice covered its body, and it wielded an Ancient scimitar-shaped weapon in its right hand and an Ancient Shield in its left. Bolts of electricity briefly sparked from its body.

Urbosa then warned her to stay on her edge and that this formidable adversary she now faced had brought her to a warrior’s demise a century ago. She urged to fight for her life and its death, advice Mipha hardly needed. She kept her shield raised as she eyed this new enemy.

Thunderblight Ganon slashed its giant blade defiantly in the air. As it lowered its head and pointed its eye to look at its new adversary, it felt some surprise. It had been created to battle a Gerudo warrior, but this creature looked like anything but. From its fins and body parts, it's foe looked like a two-legged sand seal without tusks, but that didn't seem possible. No, with all those fins, it must be a water creature. It didn't actually care what its adversary was, but a tiny water creature looked like an enemy almost too good to be true. Water creatures were the most vulnerable to electricity, so only a fool would send one to battle it, the master of lightning. This should not take very long, it thought. But as it gloated silently to itself, something gave it pause. Only a Champion could enter a Divine Beast. That was the point of imprisoning the spirit of her past adversary, allowing it to control Naboris and prevent any other from doing so. But here was another Champion come to challenge it. That should not have happened, not according to its master's plan. Something must have gone wrong, and this water creature had somehow defeated its Waterblight sibling. So, maybe it should not take this creature too lightly after all.

Thunderblight Ganon charged her with speed Mipha could not believe, and only by holding her shield in place and the benefit of Daruk's protection did she avoid injury. Her adversary withdrew, and Mipha decided that dropping down to the floor below would give her more room to maneuver. She also realized that as long as her enemy's shield was intact, there was no point in attempting to harm it with arrows as it would only block them.

She dropped to the floor, then raised her shield, and kept her eye on her enemy as it floated in the air and prepared to strike again.

This time when it zig-zagged toward her, she timed her shield block well and did a perfect parry, stunning it briefly, and allowing her to get in several blows with her sword. But it quickly regrouped.

Then it attacked again. This time Mipha was able to block it by keeping her shield raised, but it was not a good parry. So she struck out at its shield, chipping away at it, and upon the fourth blow, it shattered, leaving her enemy vulnerable to three strikes with her sword before it teleported out of reach. When it took to the air again, it fired electric charges her way until its shield regenerated. Then it prepared to attack again.

Mipha repeated the same approach, blocking its attack with her shield, then chipping away at its shield until it broke, then landing some blows. The creature recovered and withdrew into the air again, firing balls of electricity. But it dawned on Mipha now that while it was without its shield, it was vulnerable to arrows. She fired two Ancient Arrows into it doing some damage, but then it finally regenerated its shield.

She was beginning to get the pattern down now. It attacked once again, and Mipha held her shield in place, then destroyed its shield and struck some more blows. After it collapsed on the ground, she fired two Ancient Arrows into its prone form. And that seemed to affect it somehow, triggering a different reaction.

The creature dematerialized then materialized above the main control unit, and then it somehow drew down electric power from above, energizing itself. Its sword and shield sparked with electricity as it brandished its blade in the air. It was time for it to use all its power on this pesky Champion.

Thunderblight Ganon spawned metal rods all around her, then energized them one-by-one with electricity, hoping to shock her. Her armor prevented any shock damage, but it was unclear how to attack it now, so she ran away. Since the creature hovered far above and out of reach, she climbed one of the walkways and made her way to the main control unit. Standing close to the unit shielded her from attack as she considered her strategy. The creature had its shield in place, so arrows were useless now. And then she heard Urbosa’s voice in her head.

“You need a way to get around that shield. Get something metallic near that thing!” said Urbosa.

Well, that was one idea, and probably a good one. But Mipha had another she thought might be easier. The creature blocked arrows with its shield. But it could not block an arrow if it could not move its shield. Mipha moved closer to be in range. Then she used Stasis to paralyze her foe momentarily while she hit it quickly with a bomb arrow before the Stasis wore off. That did the trick, and her enemy fell to the ground. But the fight was far from over.

This time as it prepared to attack, its sword crackled with electricity, and despite her armor, Mipha’s instinct was to avoid it. She dodged the attack with a perfect back-flip and was able to pummel the creature several times. The beast regrouped again and attacked, but Mipha jumped back. She watched as the electric charge faded from its shield, and the next time it attacked, she destroyed its shield and landed several blows with her sword. This staggered her enemy and weakened it considerably, but it had one last trick.

It hovered in the air out of reach with a regenerated shield and targeted Mipha with its laser weapon. She held her shield steady, and as Thunderblight Ganon fired, she parried the beam back at it. It fell to the ground one last time, and she ran up to it and slashed it three times.

And that was it!

The creature dematerialized then materialized as it hung limp in the air, spewing purple liquid malice from all over its body as it screeched, and then exploded into nothingness. The malice vapor swirling about the main control unit evaporated, and the unit pulsed orange while the terminal itself glowed a bright blue.

Mipha jumped into the air with joy! She had done it! She bowed her head and said a prayer of thanks to the Goddess, then ran back to the main control unit and pressed her Sheikah Slate against it. And a moment later, Urbosa’s spirit appeared.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down, Mipha," said Urbosa. "Thanks to your valor and skill, my soul is now free, and Naboris is ours once again, which means that finally, we can complete what we started one hundred years ago. We Gerudo have no tolerance for unfinished business. I've waited so long for the moment I see you finally join the Princess and Link at Hyrule Castle. Which reminds me, I want to give you a little something. Please accept this gift, which has come to be known as Urbosa's Fury. It will no doubt be of use to you."

Urbosa snapped her fingers, sending a ball of energy her way. Mipha now had the power to call down lightning!

“I know all of you have suffered much regarding what happened. But this is how things had to happen. No one need carry blame. So, please make it clear so that the Princess understands that. Tell her to shed any worries. And tell her I couldn’t be more proud of her.”

Mipha felt herself dematerializing and then materializing outside Gerudo Town. Meanwhile, Urbosa piloted Naboris to a nearby clifftop and set its targeting beam onto Hyrule Castle. Now all four Divine Beasts were finally ready.

Mipha was eager to return home to share the good news with her family as well as let them know she was all right. She knew they were worried about her. But she first needed to pay a call on Chief Riju.

“You did it!” exclaimed Riju upon seeing Mipha as she approached her in the throne room. “You appeased Divine Beast Naboris and returned here unharmed. You are a true Champion, Mipha, and I can see why you and Lady Urbosa would have been friends.”

“Yes, please forgive me for ever doubting you, Champion Mipha,” said Buliara. “I feel so foolish now. You were everything you said you were and more.”

“No, you were right to be skeptical, Buliara,” said Mipha. “I hold no ill will toward you about it.”

"You have our eternal gratitude," said Riju. "I gather you have more tasks ahead, but should you ever wish to return, you will always be welcome as a friend of the Gerudo. And as a friend of Lady Urbosa, it is only fitting that you have the treasure there. They belonged to Lady Urbosa, and I am sure she would be pleased to have the one who freed Naboris to have it."

The chests contained Urbosa’s scimitar and shield.

“Thank you, Chief Riju,” said Mipha. “But now I would like to return to my family. They have been quite worried about me.”

“Of course,” said Riju. “Go now. And may the sun always shine on your path.”

Mipha bowed, then left the palace and activated the Sheikah Slate to return to Zora’s Domain. It was not quite evening yet, and she made her way through the plaza, then up the steps. She stopped to say a prayer at Hylia’s statue, then proceeded up the remaining steps to the throne room where her father and brother were speaking.

“With the blessings of the Goddess, I was able to appease Naboris!” exclaimed Mipha excitedly. “All of the Divine Beasts are back on our side!”

She ran to her father for a hug, and then her brother embraced her.

“You are amazing, sweetheart,” said King Dorephan. “I cannot find words to express how impressed I am at all you’ve accomplished. And most of all, to see that you are safe..”

“Yes, dear Sister,” said Sidon. “You have done something no one would ever dream possible.”

“I will rest here tonight in the water,” said Mipha. “I have seen enough dry sand to last a lifetime! Then tomorrow I will travel to Kakariko Village and consult with Impa. She will know what I need to do next.”

“If you are not too tired, perhaps you could sit here with us and tell us all that happened,” said King Dorephan.

“No, I don’t mind speaking of my mission,” said Mipha. “I am still too excited to sleep!”

Mipha told the story of what happened, and by the time she finished, it was quite late. She hugged them both goodnight, then made her way to the slumber pools, and soon fell asleep.

But she had another dream.

_She and Link had been swimming again in East Reservoir Lake._

“_I’m getting tired,” said Link. “I think I’ve had enough. Let’s head back to the pier.”_

“_Of course,” said Mipha. “You swam quite well today, though.”_

_But Mipha didn't wait for him. She swam back at full speed and jumped onto the pier. Then she picked up Link's Champion tunic, where he had left it and examined it, making a note of its size. She needed to double-check something and smiled as she realized she had gotten his size precisely right. Just then, Link climbed ashore, and with a joking flourish, Mipha presented him with his tunic._

“_Master Link, your tunic,” said Mipha with a bow._

“_Thank you,” laughed Link as he took his tunic from her. “I hope you didn’t swim back here that quickly just so that you could present me with my tunic. I should be waiting on you, Princess, not the other way around.”_

“_But as you can see, I don’t need to wear much,” laughed Mipha._

_Then Link blushed, and he looked so cute!_

“_Well, yes, I did notice,” said Link. “That’s one nice thing about being a Zora, I guess.”_

“_But do I look all right to you?” said Mipha adjusting her neck ornament._

“_Yes, yes, you look perfect,” said Link. “Absolutely perfect!”_

“_Shall we sit and dry off?” said Mipha._

“_Yes, of course,” said Link._

_They sat quietly for a moment, watching the clouds and the water._

“_It’s good to see you more like your old self for a change,” said Mipha. “Do you know when you will be able to return here again? I may have something ready for you by then.”_

“_I think next weekend I can visit,” said Link. “The Princess said she wouldn’t need me. I can get here by late afternoon.”_

“_That would be perfect," said Mipha. "Meet me here by the Lake. We can relax on Ruta's trunk and enjoy the sunset."_

Then the dream ended, and she slept the rest of the night soundly.


	16. The Korok Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha retrieves the now restored sword that seals the darkness from the care of the Great Forest Spirit.

**Chapter 16 - The Korok Forest**

_Summary: Mipha retrieves the now restored sword that seals the darkness from the care of the Great Forest Spirit._

When Mipha awoke, her dream was still fresh in her mind, and she recorded that along with some other items in her journal.

_Extract from Mipha's Journal - #21_

_I awake each day giving thanks to the Goddess for her blessings, and especially do so today. With her aid, I have fulfilled Lady Impa's and Princess Zelda's wish to free the four Divine Beasts, and they are all on our side once again. It saddened me, though, to meet my fallen colleagues as spirits. I remember them only a little, but I can still hear Daruk's hearty laugh, Urbosa's strong yet caring voice, and Revali's humorous sarcasm. We were all bound together by a sacred trust, and I wish they could be here with me now. But there will be time enough to mourn them properly once my quest is over. Speaking of which, I am uncertain what my next task is. I must meet with Lady Impa to find out. I hope Paya has gotten over her infatuation with me. I must be kind to her but not encourage her feelings for me, feelings I can never return. Speaking of feelings, I had a dream last night of being with Link and urging him to visit so I might give him something. I must ask my father if he knows more about this. The many recent dreams I've had of times I spent with Link makes him feel more real to me now. I begin to feel I know him, what kind of person he was _ _ … _ _ and hopefully still is. I must admit that I feel drawn to the Link in my dreams. He is kind, caring, brave, and quite handsome too. I hope the real Link is the same as I remember him. Does that make any sense? Am I only setting myself up for heartbreak by developing feelings for someone in a dream? But I can't help how I feel. I must follow my heart wherever the current takes it._

As Mipha made her way from the Zora's Domain slumber pools, she met the woman she recognized as the greeter at the Seabed Inn. The woman approached her with an air of courtesy yet familiarity.

"Lady Mipha, I am so pleased to have this opportunity to welcome you back personally. Our domain is overflowing with joy at your return, and we give thanks to the Goddess for keeping you safe!" said Kodah.

"Thank you for your kind words," said Mipha. "I'm sorry. If I once knew you, I have forgotten. I suffered a severe memory loss."

"Oh, yes, I heard about that, and I'm so sorry," said Kodah. "My name is Kodah, and seeing you looking as young as you do, it reminded me of when I was young too. Besides welcoming you home, I wanted to express how sorry I am for your loss. He was a truly remarkable person, and seeing you reminded me of how sad I was back then and how sad you must be too."

"Sorry? My loss?" said Mipha.

"I mean Link, Lady Mipha," said Kodah, looking surprised. "I'm sorry, do you not remember him either?"

"I remember him somewhat," said Mipha.

"Oh, I see," said Kodah. "But you don't remember me, so then you must not remember when we competed for his attentions, though I don't think I offered you much competition!"

"Kodah, I am trying hard to recover my memory," said Mipha. "Anything you can tell me would be very helpful, and I would be most grateful."

"Very well," said Kodah. "This was, of course, a long time ago when we, or I should say I, was still young. It's all water over the falls by now. Link, or Linny as I used to call him, and I were friends back then. We sometimes swam or played together. But, of course, he also did the same with you. One time when he and I were together, he even outright told me that you were unavailable. I realized then that I was always his second choice, that he visited me only after first checking if you were available. I was kind of jealous about that, and a little upset about it too. I told Linny that he needed to choose between us. He seemed surprised at my reaction but told me at once that he could never give up his friendship with you. And then later, of course, the Calamity struck, and I never saw Linny or you again. Since then, I have married and have a daughter now. Given how close you and Link were, I thought perhaps you might be grieving for him. But I suppose your memory loss has been a blessing in that respect and spared you that sadness."

"Oh, I see what you mean now," said Mipha slowly. "But Link and Princess Zelda were not killed. They are both still alive though trapped inside Hyrule Castle."

"What!? Are you serious? They too have been alive all this time? Blessed Nayru, will miracles never cease! That is fantastic news!" said Kodah. "Then, there is still hope for the two of you, after all."

"Yes, I suppose so," said Mipha thoughtfully. "I must be going now. Thank you again for your kind words and for sharing some memories."

"Of course, Lady Mipha, anything to help," said Kodah. "And again, let me say how wonderful it is to have you back with us once again."

Mipha made her way to say goodbye to her father and Sidon but thought she should ask her father about Link.

"Ah, good morning, dear daughter!" said King Dorephan. "I can never tire of saying that, and I still can't believe how you miraculously returned to us."

"I am overjoyed as well, Father," said Mipha. "Is Sidon not here?"

"No, he is inspecting our defenses," said King Dorephan. "After assisting you to recover Ruta, he has asked to play a more active role in that kind of work. You have given him more confidence in himself."

"I hope he's careful!" said Mipha. "I do worry about him."

"He's grown up now, sweetheart, and no longer the little boy you remember," said King Dorephan. "But he promised me he would stay safe, and he is not alone."

"Father, I wished to ask you about something. Lately, I have had more dreams about Link, including one where I was thinking of giving him something. Do you know what that might be about?"

"Oh! I see. But is that all you remember about it, sweetheart?"

"Yes," said Mipha.

"And how do you feel about Link now?"

"I feel like I am getting to know him again through these dreams or flashbacks. I appreciate that we were good friends," said Mipha. "And I think perhaps I felt more than friendship toward him. I'm beginning to think that perhaps I was in love with him."

"I see," said King Dorephan. "You and he were indeed very close, but that was a century ago, sweetheart. Do you trust my judgment in this matter?"

"Yes, of course, Father," said Mipha. "I know you always have my best interests at heart."

"I do, and that's why I think it would be best to finish your quest first and then see how Link feels about you before we discuss this matter further. Is that acceptable to you?" said King Dorephan.

"Yes," said Mipha. "You are correct that I do not need any distractions at this point."

"I am glad you agree," said King Dorephan.

"I will say goodbye, then," said Mipha. "I am off to Kakariko Village to see Lady Impa."

They hugged each other, then Mipha activated the Sheikah Slate and arrived at her destination, the Shrine just outside Kakariko Village. It was morning as she made her way to Impa's residence, and the guards admitted her at once.

"Mipha!" said Impa excitedly. "You have done marvelously! I sense all the Divine Beasts are free from Ganon's control now. That is a great victory and certainly a blow to Ganon. But though this has weakened Ganon's power, I do now know how much longer the Princess and Link will be able to hold out. You must not stop in your efforts now."

"But that is what I wish to discuss," said Mipha. "Is my next task to go to Hyrule Castle?"

"No, not yet," said Impa. "You will need Link's sword to combat the Calamity, the sword that seals the darkness. The princess hid the sword in the Korok Forest under the care of the Great Forest Spirit. Like you, it also needed time to heal itself. You must go and retrieve the sword first. I believe you will be able to do so, given all the Shrines you have conquered and Spirit Orbs you have attained. Something of the soul of the hero must reside within you by now. To find the sword, you must travel through the Lost Woods north of Hyrule Castle, and remember the secret is the wind."

"Very well," said Mipha. "I will attempt to retrieve the sword, keeping the secret to finding it in mind."

"After that, you will need to go to Hyrule Castle and prepare to combat Ganon," said Impa. "I do not know what will happen then, whether Link will be able to aid you or not. I believe by then that you will have everything you need to confront Ganon. But even with the blessings of the Divine Beasts on your side, you must be careful. Calamity Ganon will be well protected. Be prepared for anything."

"Very well," said Mipha. "I may visit Dr. Robbie before making my way to the Castle for some Ancient weaponry."

"That would be wise. Oh, I have something of Link's that you can give him when you see him. His Champion tunic is ready now. Will you please retrieve it? Paya is out, but she told me she left it on the small table to the left of her bed."

"Of course," said Mipha.

Mipha made her way upstairs, and Link's tunic was on the table as Impa said. However, Paya's diary lay open again on her desk. Mipha glanced at it and noticed it had some new entries. She flipped back to where she had left off and read quickly.

_Extract from Paya's Diary_

_When I asked Grandmother for some medicine, she just sat there with a grin on her face. I went to Cado and Dorian to ask them what that meant, but they just grinned at me too. In the end, I wasn't able to get any medicine._

_I spoke to Grandmother about what's been weighing on my mind lately. For the first time, my heart knows what it means to love. Though it may be a love that is never shared or returned, just having it for myself is gift enough. Seeing her brings me great joy. I bet she has that effect on everyone. I have only gratitude toward her for showing me what it's like to feel this way about someone._

That was the end of her diary, and it seemed Paya had come to terms with her feelings. Mipha hurried back down.

"I have the tunic," said Mipha.

"Thank you," said Impa. "Paya and I will continue to pray for your success. Farewell, then, and do not lose hope."

"Farewell," said Mipha. "Trust me. I will do my best."

She went outside, and after consulting the Sheikah Slate, decided that Woodland Stable was a good starting off point for her journey to the Lost Woods. Activating the transport feature brought her to the Mirro Shaz Shrine just across Pico Pond from the Stable. It was time for a ride with Sandy again.

Mipha spoke with Kish, the stable master, and he produced Sandy for her. Once again, she gave Sandy two apples and petted her gently.

"Our time together is drawing to a close, Sandy," said Mipha. "But we still have some riding ahead of us, you and I. I will truly miss you. But now it's time to go."

Mipha hopped on Sandy and headed west, then turned right, taking the road north toward the Minish Woods. A gentle rain was starting to fall, and it felt soothing to Mipha. Sandy didn't seem to mind it either, and they made their way up the gentle slope as a deer raced across their path. Mipha took the left fork, as more deer scampered alongside them through the woods.

To the west was the ruins of a Military Training Camp that was now overrun with Bokoblins, Moblins, and Lizalfos. Mipha felt there was no need to confront them, but unfortunately, a Lizalfos on patrol must have spotted her. She felt the arrow pierce her chest before she knew what happened, and fell off her horse to the ground. Her last thoughts before she collapsed was how could she be so careless! Her world began to grow dark when suddenly she felt it rather than saw it. One of the fairies she had captured at the Great Fairy shrine restored her to health. She quickly rose to her feet.

The Lizalfos had carelessly turned its back, no doubt congratulating itself on what it thought was a quick kill and eager to brag to its colleagues. The arrow had gone straight through her chest after all, and no one would be expected to survive such a shot. So, Mipha's two quick return arrows caught the vicious creature by surprise, and before it had time to alert anyone. Her shots were fatal ones. She walked to where Sandy had waited alongside the path, and petted her once again. She would have to remember to thank Great Fairy the next time they met. A fairy had just saved her life, and she needed to be more careful.

"Well, that was a close call, wasn't it?" said Mipha as she petted Sandy on the neck. "I need to keep a better lookout for both our sakes, Sandy. Alright, let's go. We don't have much further."

She hopped on Sandy and continued as the path took her through the narrow woods. Thick green grass grew on either side of the road, and the trees were also a healthy green. More deer could be seen grazing on the side of the path, and the occasional Woodland Boar and Mountain Goat foraged near some trees.

Sandy maintained a slow but steady gallop now and kept to the road without having to be steered. They encountered no further enemies, and the road curved to the west through a rocky ravine. A light fog permeated the air now despite the rain, and the woods grew quieter, almost ominous. Sandy's hoof beats were the only sound now, and there was a creepy feeling about the location. Mipha pulled up at an ancient stone gate, scaring away a flock of crows, and dismounted as Sandy snorted her displeasure. Mipha pet her horse once more, fed her another apple, then spoke.

"I need to go on foot now," said Mipha. "You'll be safe here, and I will return soon."

Sandy nuzzled her hand and snorted once more. Her horse seemed a bit skittish, but Mipha thought she would be fine. Then Mipha proceeded past the gates where she could make out lanterns burning to the right. Follow the wind was the clue, so she followed the direction of the sparks from the flames. To say the forest was fearful was an understatement as the fog was everywhere, and black crows fluttered out of her way. She finally reached a pair of lanterns with a torch lying alongside them.

Lighting the torch and holding it aloft, she paused now and then to sense the direction of the wind by watching the embers that blew from her flame. The trees looked even more frightening in this part of the forest as they seemed to grin with hungry mouths, some of which were sealed shut. Mipha shuddered to think that these trees might have swallowed something, a monster perhaps. The direction turned occasionally, and she had to be sure she was moving the right way. She breathed a sigh of relief as the fog lifted slightly, and she made her way through a small clearing. And then the mist disappeared entirely, and she put out her torch. She had finally reached the Korok Forest, as was evident from the Koroks that poked their heads out here and there to watch her.

But what finally drew her attention was the pedestal ahead. She could see the hilt and part of the blade of a sword embedded in the stone. And she knew at once this was the legendary sword that seals the darkness. As she approached closer and stared at it, she suddenly had a flashback.

_It was a rainy afternoon in Zora's Domain, and she was sitting with Link in one of the sheltered structures that overlooked the plaza. They were younger in this memory, and it seemed to have taken place several years before they became Champions._

_"At least I can stay dry here," laughed Link as he brushed some water off his arms. "I know you don't mind getting wet."_

_"No, I love it!" laughed Mipha. "But I am so proud of you, Link. Being chosen by the legendary sword that seals the darkness means you are a true hero."_

_"Thank you," said Link. "All that swordsmanship practice paid off, I guess."_

_Then Link paused._

_"But I know there was more to it than that," said Link. "When I attempted to draw the sword, I felt it was testing me, probing both my physical strength and my spirit."_

_"How do you mean?" said Mipha._

_"It's hard to describe," said Link. "You know I'm not gifted with words. But I felt a great sense of reverence when I lifted the blade. The Goddess herself created this sword, and countless generations of heroes have wielded it before me. I was conscious of all that, and it filled me with awe. I suddenly felt unworthy, and that I needed to work hard to live up to all it expected of me. I also began to feel a deeper love of Hyrule and its people. I felt as if the Goddess wanted me to love her people as she did, and that she was lending me her sword and to protect them from a great evil. I felt in a way as though the sword was wielding me as much as the other way around."_

_"It is awe-inspiring," said Mipha. "But the Goddess must feel you are worthy of it for you to have it."_

_"I just hope being the keeper of this sword doesn't change me too much," said Link. "I know this will be a difficult challenge, but I still want to be myself."_

And then the flashback ended. So, that must have taken place shortly after the sword first chose Link.

Mipha approached the sword. And then she was startled by a deep voice that came from an enormous tree that looked older than the hills.

"Who is that? Did I doze off again? ... Well, well, it's you. You were finally able to come here. Better late than never."

The voice paused as Mipha stared at the tree.

"That look on your face tells me you have no idea who I am. I have watched over Hyrule for time immemorial. Many have referred to me over the ages as the Deku Tree. Before you sits the weapon created by the ancient Goddess, the sword that seals the darkness—that only the chosen one can wield against Calamity Ganon. Believe it or not, you may be able to pull that sword from the pedestal, just as Link did all those years ago. But I must warn you to take caution. The sword stands as a test to anyone who would dare attempt to possess it. As you are now, I cannot say whether you are worthy or not. If you sought to free the sword in any sort of weakened state, you would surely lose your life where you stand. Best of luck, young one."

Mipha paused to consider. She had acquired considerable vitality and strength from her experience, completing numerous shrines plus freeing the Divine Beasts. She had never felt more capable than she did right now. She planted her feet, took hold of the sword, and began pulling it with all her might.

She could feel her life force draining away as she tried harder and harder to withdraw the blade. If she grew too weak, she would have to stop. But just as she thought she would need to give up, the sword moved, then moved a bit further, and finally, with a final pull, she pulled it free of the pedestal.

The sword shone with a blinding white light as she held it aloft. Then she felt the same reverence Link must have felt, as she bowed her head and pressed the sword to her lips, saying a silent prayer to the Goddess who created it.

"One hundred years ago, the princess placed the sword in that pedestal," said the Deku Tree. "After Link was separated from the sword, Princess Zelda thought to bring it here where she knew it would be safe under my watch. They both continue to fight deep within the confines of Hyrule Castle, and their hearts cascade with faith that you will return to aid them."

"I will do all I can," said Mipha.

"I know you will, Mipha," said the Deku Tree. "You have responded to all the challenges you faced with courage and resolve. Now one more challenge awaits you. You must go to Hyrule Castle, save Princess Zelda and Link, and help to destroy the Calamity."

"Yes, I understand," said Mipha. "Farewell, then, Deku Tree."

"Farewell, young one," said the Deku Tree.

Mipha's Sheikah Slate indicated a Shrine was nearby. If nothing else, that would serve as a convenient travel point should she ever need to return. Making her way under an arch, she found the Keyo Ruug Shrine, which involved counting the number of constellation patterns by placing orbs in the correct receptacles. Having completed the Shrine, she made her way back out of the Lost Woods, where Sandy was patiently waiting.

She petted Sandy and gave her two carrots, then mounted her and began the journey back to Woodland Stable. As she rode, Mipha thought about the honor she now had of holding the legendary sword, even if only for a time until Link returned. No Zora she had ever heard of had ever had such an honor. She thanked the Goddess for her faith in entrusting her with such a heavy responsibility.

On the ride back, Mipha was careful to watch for danger as she passed the old Military Training Camp. But she saw no one, and no one saw her. By the time they arrived back at Woodland Stable, it was growing late, and both she and Sandy needed to rest. She boarded Sandy at the stable, then made her way to Pico Pond and prepared to rest there for the night. It started raining again, but it was a gentle rain with no lightning. The pond was quiet and peaceful, the raindrops making a soft splashing sound as they landed on the water.

Looking to the southwest beyond the stable, you could see the turrets of Hyrule Castle and the purple malice that swirled around it. After a visit to the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab, that would be her next destination. She did not want to journey home again and cause more worry for her family with another goodbye. She also feared time might be growing short. Before she slept, she updated her journal once again.

_Extract from Mipha's Journal - #22_

_I had a wondrous experience today that I will remember for the rest of my life, and I pray that it will be a long time. I met the great Forest Spirit and was permitted to draw the legendary blade of the hero. The Goddess must have granted me this favor because of all the Shrines I have completed as well as perhaps my freeing of the Divine Beasts. At least I assume that is the reason. But in any case, I can now understand why Link loved this sword so much. Possessing it fills your spirit with hope, that you hold power to destroy evil. I thank the Goddess for granting me the wondrous gift of experiencing that, and I will do my best to fulfill all that's expected of me. I realize my long quest is now finally nearing its end. First thing tomorrow, I will stock up on whatever weaponry I can acquire at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. Then I will swim my way into the Castle using the Castle Moat and the waterfalls I noticed there. I do not know what I will find inside the Castle, but I pray my courage will not fail me. I wonder too what the Princess and Link will be like after one hundred years together? I imagine they will be unchanged physically, just as I am. And given my memory loss, they may well remember more about me than I do about them. In any case, I will rejoice to the heavens if we can finally rid Hyrule of this evil presence that has caused so much suffering and harm over the past hundred years. Sprits of the Champions aid me when the time comes! The pond is restful now, and the rain a gentle one. I feel sleep coming on. Goddess, please continue to watch over me._


	17. Hyrule Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha makes her way to Hyrule Castle to confront Calamity Ganon, reuniting with Link after a century apart.

Mipha awoke as the sun rose over Pico Pond, but she had slept surprisingly well and felt fully rested. Today was her day of reckoning, but for some reason, she was not as nervous as she expected. Was this the sword’s influence, giving her some boost of confidence? She ate a fish as she floated in the pond and watched the activity at Woodland Stable.

She could see people going about their usual business, feeding and grooming the horses, cleaning the ground, cooking a meal. And things must be the same back home, she thought. The children in the domain were no doubt playing by the fountain this morning, splashing each other and laughing. To almost everyone, today was nothing special, just another day in their lives. Only a few realized what she did. Today was not just any other day. Today would decide Hyrule’s future.

If she, the Princess, and Link were victorious, Hyrule would be free of Ganon’s evil and finally have peace. There would be a chance to rebuild, to slowly recover from a century of Ganon’s destruction. Everyone would have a future, including her.

But if they failed, Hyrule was doomed. Not immediately or all at once, of course. But eventually, Calamity Ganon would extend its power and destruction to all of Hyrule. The Royal Family would be finished for good, and Ganon’s victory would then be utter and complete.

As she thought about today while eating her fish, she realized it must have been much like this a century ago on the day of the Great Calamity. She could no longer remember that day, but she knew she had lived through it. And she was sure that no one waking up that morning knew that would be the day of Ganon’s attack. But now she hoped Ganon would be the one surprised by an attack.

She finished her fish, and it was time to go. She activated the Sheikah Slate and materialized outside the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. She entered, and Robbie greeted her warmly.

“Mipha! My dear Mipha! We have done well, you and I, have we not?” said Robbie rubbing his hands together. “I can tell you have appeased all four Divine Beasts. And you carry the sword that seals the darkness now too. It is time to take on the Calamity once and for all, and I am here to help.”

“Yes, and you have already helped greatly,” said Mipha. “I could not have prevailed without the Ancient weaponry you developed.”

Robbie beamed with pleasure and seemed quite pleased with himself. Mipha approached the Ancient Oven and acquired twenty Ancient Arrows, an Ancient Bow and an Ancient Shield, which used up most of the ancient materials she had collected. But there was no point in saving them now. There would be no next time for her after this.

“You should be well equipped to deal with anything at the Castle now,” said Robbie. “Just be on your guard, and don’t try to take on too much at once.”

“Yes, be careful,” said Jerrin. “But I know you can do this.”

“I won’t take any chances,” said Mipha. “My goal is to avoid unnecessary combat, and I think I know a way into the Castle that will achieve that. But thank you, Dr. Robbie and Jerrin. Hyrule and I both owe you a great debt of gratitude. Now I will be off.”

Mipha used the Sheikah Slate to return to the shine by Woodland Stable, the location from which she would begin her journey. Mipha collected Sandy from the stable, gave her an apple, and then patted her on the neck.

“I’m going to ride you to Helmhead Bridge, Sandy, then leave you to graze in Hyrule Forest Park while I swim the rest of the way. You’ll be safe there. Guardians don’t attack horses. And if I survive, perhaps we will meet again. You’re a good horse, Sandy, and have taken the best care of me. Let’s ride now!”

Mipha hopped onto Sandy’s back, and they made their way west along the road. The weather was fair, with a sunny blue sky and a few white clouds. The sound of hoofbeats and chirping crickets filled the air. They rode past a Bokoblin camp to the north, but Mipha ignored it and rode on. Then they rode through the burned-out Rauru Settlement, and its ruins were another sad testament to the destruction Ganon’s servants had caused. Hyrule Castle loomed to the west, growing closer as the road curved slightly south toward Helmhead Bridge.

Mipha dismounted here and could see a Guardian Stalker on the far side of the bridge. It was likely the Blood Moon restored version of the one she already destroyed. She gave Sandy a pat and pointed her across the bridge, knowing the Guardian would ignore her. Then Mipha dove into the Hylia River and swam toward the Castle Moat.

She could see the Castle now, a cloud of purple malice swirling about its turrets. But there was something else now, something to give her hope. Four red targeting beams shone onto the Castle, a sign that the Divine Beasts were ready to do their part when the time came.

Mipha’s objective was the series of three waterfalls on the northeast face of the castle cliff, which seemed a natural way for her to bypass most of the enemies. Two Staminoka Bass fled as she crossed the moat and reached the first waterfall.

Swimming up the first waterfall led to a path that jutted over the second waterfall. There were no enemies in sight, so Mipha consulted her Sheikah Slate, and was amazed to see a detailed map of Hyrule Castle already available, and with the position of Calamity Ganon marked. She had not accessed a Guidance Stone. But perhaps Princess Zelda had downloaded a map of the Castle during the time she had lived there. Or maybe the Castle map was already built into the Sheikah Slate. In any case, it showed Calamity Ganon was near the top of the Castle, so that was her objective.

Diving into the water and swimming up the second waterfall led to a small pool at the base of the third waterfall. And swimming up the third waterfall led to a stone ledge and a path. A Guardian Skywatcher flew in the distance to her left, but it was well out of range. But closer at hand to her right was a stationary Guardian sitting tilted upon a rock slide. She hid behind part of a wall as she prepared herself. She did not have time to waste, so when she stepped out of hiding, and the Guardian targeted her, she put an Ancient Arrow into the Guardian’s eye, clearing her way.

Ganon was still some distance above, and she would have to climb now. The area was quite open here, and with the rock slide, climbing looked too hazardous. Dead, withered trees and globs of purple malice covered the ground. But ahead along the path was a tunnel of sorts that could provide shelter from Guardian Skywatchers. She made her way to the tunnel without incident and navigated around the disgusting globs of malice that covered the path. As she reached the far end of the tunnel, she noticed a tower connected by a bridge ahead and above. A Guardian Skywatcher swept the skies, and a Guardian Turret was positioned along the castle wall. Heading for the room at the top of the tower would give her a chance to rest and provide some cover.

She made her way up a flight of stairs and then activated Revali’s gale to elevate her partway up the tower. By positioning herself along the outer rim she was successfully able to climb up to an open window whose wooden shutters had been badly damaged. She climbed through the window and landed on the floor of a room that could only be Princess Zelda’s study.

Manuscripts and books littered the heavily damaged room, but amazingly a single Silent Princess flower bloomed there. Walking to the workbench, she noticed Zelda’s Research Notes lying open and began to read. Whatever she learned might be helpful toward recovering her memory.

The notes described Zelda meeting Impa, and then Purah and Robbie as she began her research into ancient technology. The notes went on to describe excavation work, and the discovery of the Sheikah Slate that they hoped could be used to access Guidance Stones. Then they discovered its ability to take pictures. The notes went on to describe how they started training the Champions to pilot the Divine Beasts. Mipha laughed and shook her head at Zelda’s entry that she was surprised Mipha was able to master Ruta’s controls with ease. She knew she came across as shy and retiring. That was her nature. But she was quite capable and was sure Zelda realized that by now. The rest of the notes went on to describe Robbie’s work with Guardians and the discovery of the shrines. Zelda’s notes ended with her prayer that the Shrine of Resurrection would not be needed.

Mipha closed the book and stared out the door. There was another one of those golden lights signifying a memory was there. But Mipha doubted she was ever here, so the memory would not be hers. Moreover, it would be dangerous to pause on the bridge. A Guardian Skywatcher was aggressively scanning back and forth between Zelda’s study and the Castle.

Timing her exit to avoid the roving Skywatcher, she made it to the far end of the bridge and activated Revali’s Gale once more. It led to a landing where a Guardian Turret targeted her, but she was able to run behind some masonry as shelter. And then before her was an entrance into the Castle. And as she peered into the room before entering it, she suddenly had a flashback.

_She and the other Champions were standing in a semicircle in this very room. Link stood on her left and Daruk on her right. Princess Zelda stood separate and in front of all of them, facing forward. Hylian guards were everywhere, and she had a Zora bodyguard standing behind her who had accompanied her on her journey to Hyrule Castle. They were all facing King Rhoam who was addressing them from a high balcony._

_“Welcome warriors! I’d like to thank you for joining me here today and for your bravery in accepting this … fateful task. I officially appoint you Hyrule’s Champions and bestow upon you this sacred garb. That blue is a symbol of the Royal Family, one that has been passed down for countless generations. Those garments you now wear were all crafted by my daughter, Zelda. Zelda, I trust you with the task only a daughter of the royal family can fulfill. Lead our Champions, Princess. And together, protect our kingdom from the threat of Calamity Ganon.”_

And then the flashback ended.

As she peered into the room, but it bore little resemblance to the elegant vision of it from her flashback. The room was in a shambles now, badly damaged from Ganon’s attack. Consulting the Sheikah Slate one last time, it was clear that Ganon was straight ahead and slightly above her position. Mipha strode into the room.

A noise drew her glance upward, and she saw a pulsating purple sac hanging from the ceiling above. But as she looked at it, a golden glow shone threw it, and she heard the voice of the Princess in her head.

“Mipha … I’m sorry. But my power isn’t strong enough…I can’t hold him.”

And then a blinding beam of powerful white energy moved every which way, cutting through the sac and slicing through the Castle masonry, dividing the floor into pieces. A hideous monstrosity emerged from the blob and crashed onto the floor. The weight of the beast collapsed the broken floor, and Mipha found herself falling amidst the debris. She made use of her paraglider to slow her descent, letting the dangerous chunks of masonry fall ahead of her. She then glided safely to the floor below. She was in a massive room with an almost spherical curved wall and a large hole in the ceiling through which she had just fallen.

The monstrosity that had landed ahead of her resembled some enormous malice infected insect crusted with Ancient weaponry and Gerudo like red hair. It was reminiscent of the blight creatures that had corrupted the Divine Beasts but more extensive and more animal-like. The monster faced her, its red eyes glowing with hate, and slashed its fiery sword in the air.

And then two things happened almost simultaneously.

A glowing ball of golden light appeared, and then someone materialized nearby her. It was Link dressed in a Sheikah outfit! He looked over at her and called out.

“Mipha! Thank Hylia!” said Link.

And then, at the same time, Ganon looked up as a wave of blue Ancient Energy cascaded down from above and rained upon it. The four Divine Beasts had attacked, and the force of their attack hurt Ganon badly as it cried out in pain. As Ganon writhed in agony, Mipha ran to Link’s side.

“This is yours, Link,” said Mipha as she handed Link the sword that seals the darkness. “It’s ready for you now.”

Link took it, held it aloft, raised it to his lips, then slashed it once in the air.

“Thanks, Mipha, I have this now,” said Link as he turned to face Ganon, sword in hand.

“No, Link,” said Mipha. “We both have this now.”

Link looked back at her, then nodded agreement. She was a Champion too and had earned her way here. Mipha stood next to Link as Ganon collapsed in a cloud of dust. Then, as the dust cleared, Ganon struggled slowly to its feet, eyed the two of them, and then raised itself higher, letting out another frightful screech.

Link held out his sword, and it glowed a bright white in the dim light of the room.

Ganon swiped at them with its fiery blade, but both of them backflipped, and then Link rushed forward, landing six blows with his sword, while Mipha hit Ganon with two Ancient Arrows. Ganon slammed his weapon into the ground creating a wave of energy that knocked Link back and triggered Daruk’s Protection from Mipha. Link was not hurt and recovered his balance.

Then Ganon drew out its energy weapon and targeted Link, who did not have a shield. His shield had broken long ago battling Guardians at Ash Swamp. But in a scene that reminded Link of the moment Zelda uncovered her power, Mipha pushed him aside, jumped in front of him, and using the Ancient Shield she had acquired from Robbie, reflected Ganon’s beam, momentarily stunning it. Link then rushed forward and slashed Ganon three more times with his sword while Mipha again targeted Ganon with two more Ancient Arrows.

Ganon was weakened now and changed its tactics. It enveloped itself in an impenetrable orange glow, climbed the wall, slowly circled part of the way around, and then launched a Magma Bomb their way. Mipha managed to hit the ball of fire with an arrow, exploding it before it got too near. Then Ganon reversed direction, began crawling along the wall in the opposite direction, and threw a massive blue spear in Link’s direction.

Mipha’s heart was in her throat as the giant spear approached Link, but he managed to dodge to the side and avoid getting hit.

It was apparent that Ganon was concentrating its attacks on Link, no doubt recognizing the sword that he bore and identifying him as the hero he needed to destroy.

Mipha moved closer to Link and prepared to use Ancient Arrows whenever Ganon was vulnerable. But as long as it glowed orange, nothing could harm it. Then Ganon paused and energized its beam weapon again. Link knew to let Mipha deflect it back with her shield. And after Ganon lay stunned for a moment, Link ran forward, attacking Ganon again with his sword. Mipha used Stasis on Ganon’s fallen body to prolong Link’s attack.

Then Ganon recovered, reared up, and struck the ground with his fiery sword, sending a wall of fire toward them. Daruk’s Protection shielded Mipha from harm, but Link was too slow dodging aside, and the edge of the flames caught him. Link fell to the ground from the force of the strike, rubbing his arm where the fire had burned him. But he managed to get to his feet again.

Ganon energized its beam one more time, but Mipha stepped forward and kept her shield trained on Ganon, then parried the beam perfectly.

Ganon collapsed again, and Link ran forward to slash at it while Mipha launched two more Ancient Arrows into it.

And suddenly that did it!

Ganon collapsed on the floor, spewing liquid malice, struggled to pull itself up, then collapsed again, and with a long wail exploded into a purple ball of seeming nothingness.

Mipha and Link both thought the battle was won, but before they could express congratulations, they were buffeted by a strong wind, and then stared as a cloud of malice escaped through the ceiling. And suddenly, Mipha and Link were each enveloped in a golden glow, dematerialized, and then materialized in Windvane Meadow.

An enormous malice covered boar-like creature was rampaging about the field. It was clearly, another form Ganon had taken. The beast was covered in malice and turned this way and that. Surprisingly Sandy was there as well and stood near Mipha as she wondered how her horse had managed to find her way there.

Link was still holding his arm from the burn he received, and it was then that they heard Zelda’s voice saying she was entrusting them with the Bow of Light, a powerful weapon to combat evil.

“You’re hurt, Link, and I have a horse,” said Mipha. “Let me handle the bow.”

Link nodded agreement, and Mipha mounted Sandy, then retrieved the Bow of Light. Zelda’s voice urged her to attack any glowing points on Ganon’s body. She kept moving until three bright glowing points appeared on one side of the beast. She then destroyed them with arrows, and galloped to the other side of her enemy. Eventually she destroyed three more glowing circles that appeared there. She maneuvered her horse to keep its distance, and when a bright mark appeared on the beast’s underbelly, she destroyed that one as well with a well-aimed Light Arrow.

Zelda had been encouraging her and had exclaimed they were almost there! Finally, using an updraft and her paraglider, Mipha jumped from her horse and rose into the air facing the front of the creature. She then put a Light Arrow into its newly exposed eye.

The next thing she knew, Zelda appeared in spirit form surrounded by a golden Light. Zelda paused for a moment, then raised her right hand, summoning her sealing power as Ganon rose high in the air and circled about. Then Zelda absorbed Ganon with her energy and sealed it away, as it disappeared into a point that vanished from sight.

The battle was finally over! They had won! Mipha felt such a wave of joy and relief as the weight of the world fell from her shoulders!

Purple clouds disappeared, and a clear blue sky emerged. The Princess returned to normal and approached Mipha, who had glided back to the ground by then. Sandy had galloped off somewhere, but Link ran over to Mipha as well and stood next to Zelda. Then Zelda spoke.

“I have watched your progress, Mipha, and I never lost faith in you, that you would find a way to defeat Ganon,” said Zelda. “Thank you, Mipha. You are truly the heroine of Hyrule.”

“Yes,” said Link. “All of Hyrule owes you a great debt of gratitude. You were magnificent in every way.”

“I thank the Goddess for aiding me,” said Mipha. “But I have never felt more relief than I do at this moment. It’s finally over!”

Then Zelda reached out and hugged Mipha, and then Link did the same.

“Link, let me see that burn on your arm,” said Mipha after they separated from their hug.

Link held out his arm, and Mipha proceeded to use her healing magic to cure the injury. She held Link’s arm with her left hand and healed the wound with her right.

And as she looked at Link and recalled their battle together, she realized that he indeed was the same Link from her dreams, the kind, caring, brave and handsome Link she had known. And suddenly, her past feelings for Link flooded her heart. She loved him and would do anything to protect him. She felt herself blushing, and looked up to see if Link noticed. But he was watching her healing magic as it restored his injured forearm. And when she finished healing it, she gently let go of his arm.

“Good as new,” said Link. “I’m glad you have not lost your touch.”

Then Link returned to Zelda’s side, and Mipha felt a sudden pang of jealousy. Were they a couple now? What were Link’s feelings? She guessed she should not be surprised if they were a couple. They must have grown close after all their time together, even back to when Link was her appointed knight. Daruk’s spirit had told her that Link was in love with her, but that was a long time ago. And it was before Link had spent so much time with the Princess.

“Come, I would like to take a moment to visit the Castle,” said Zelda. “It was my home my whole life, and I would like to pay my respects.”

This day was a moment of triumph. But it was tinged with sadness for all the lives that had been lost before achieving it. The three of them walked silently to the Castle and then stared up at it. The sun shone over the Castle spire, and Zelda was no doubt thinking of her father, who had lost his life there.

But as they turned to go, something seemed to call to them, drawing their gaze back to the Castle. And as they looked up, they thought they could see the spirits of King Rhoam, Daruk, Urbosa and Revali looking down at them, their duty to Hyrule fulfilled, and their last chance to share this moment of victory. And then the four spirits vanished, departing Hyrule for the spirit realm.

The three turned to begin walking away, but Mipha stopped. She felt out of place with Link by Zelda’s side. And she wanted the comfort of being with her family.

“Princess, let me return your Sheikah Slate,” said Mipha handing the Sheikah Slate to Zelda. “It was invaluable. With your permission, I would like to return home now to be with my family. I will take the path through Hyrule Forest Park here to the Hylia River and swim the rest of the way. The Guardians are all dormant now, and it should be quite safe.”

“Of course, Mipha,” said Zelda. “You are free to do whatever you wish. Link and I will be going to Kakariko Village together next, but I’m sure we will meet again soon. I am eternally grateful to you.”

“Then I will bid you both farewell and safe travels,” said Mipha.

All this time she spoke, Link seemed unsure of himself, as if he wanted to say something but was uncomfortable doing it. He looked at Mipha, looked at Zelda, and then looked back at Mipha. Mipha turned and took the road to the west, making her way for the park. Suddenly she heard footsteps hurrying after her. It was Link.

“Mipha, please wait a moment,” said Link.

“Doesn’t the Princess need you?” said Mipha.

“Not much longer, I would think,” said Link. “But I need to speak with you. Zelda said your memory was damaged by your recovery, so you may not remember, but I wanted to thank you for saving my life. You healed me just before they placed you in the chamber.”

“I don’t remember, but I’m happy to hear that I lived up to my promise to protect you.”

“Yes, you did,” said Link. “But, although your memory was damaged, you do remember me, right? I mean, remember us, that we were, are, well…”

Link grew tongue-tied and didn’t seem to know what to say next.

“I’m sorry, Link, I don’t remember much,” said Mipha. “But I do remember we were good friends. Is that what you mean?”

“Well, yes,” said Link, and then he paused. “Well, and no too. I mean we were, are, good friends. But to me at least it was more than that. When I saw you placed in that chamber, I felt, I mean I regretted I had not been more forthcoming. And now I’m afraid it may be too late since you’ve forgotten so much about me.”

Mipha could barely breathe as she wondered what Link was trying to say, and hoped it would be what she wanted to hear.

“I haven’t forgotten you, Link. But what are you trying to say?”

Link looked into her eyes, looked down, then looked back at her. She had such beautiful golden eyes, so warm and expressive. He adored them and could look at them forever!

“I understand you probably don’t feel like you know me well anymore,” said Link. “But now that this whole thing is over, I was hoping things could go back to the way they used to be. You know…perhaps I could visit, and we could spend some time together?”

“I would like that,” said Mipha. “But your memory is fine, Link, and the only one damaged is mine. What are you feeling right now?”

Link took a deep breath and realized it was now or never. He looked back into her eyes.

“I…, I love you,” said Link.

And then he looked for how she would react, fearing she would respond kindly but explain she thought of him as only a friend. And now, having said it, he almost regretted it. What was he thinking? She was Zora royalty, and her family would want a worthy husband for the future Zora queen, not a Hylian knight. It was only an instant, but he could not stand the silence, even the tiniest wait. He felt he had to continue.

“But you don’t need to say anything. I understand if you…”

But Mipha interrupted him and smiled as she finally heard the words she needed to hear.

“Sometimes, dear Link, you don’t know when to speak, and other times you don’t know when to stop,” laughed Mipha, her heart filled with joy. “I love you too. So, stop talking and kiss me.”

Link’s heart leaped too as he took her in his arms, and they kissed. And kissed, and kissed, and kissed, as they held each other close. Then they finally pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes, and both laughed. Then they kissed again.

“I’ll never forget today,” said Link finally. “Ever! I have never felt so happy!”

“Me either,” said Mipha. “And we destroyed Ganon today, too.”

Then they both laughed again, happy holding each other in their arms, knowing they had finally found each other.

“I love you so, so, much,” said Link. “I feel so stupid, not having told you sooner. I guess I lacked courage.”

“I love you with all my heart,” said Mipha. “But I was never sure how you felt; you were always so quiet.”

“I know,” said Link. “I felt too much pressure. You handled the pressure better than me. But I need to get back to the Princess now. I’ll come to see you as soon as I can.”

“And I need to go home to be with my family,” said Mipha. “But I can’t wait for your visit.”

They embraced and kissed one more time. Then Mipha made her way to the river while Link returned to be with Zelda.

“Everything all right, Link?” said Zelda. “You seem distracted.”

“Oh, yes, I’m fine,” said Link.

“Then let’s go,” said Zelda. “We need to get horses.”

Mipha spun in the Hylia river as she swam with joyful abandon. Link loved her! And she loved him! She couldn’t wait to get back home and share the good news with her father. She swam as fast as she could, her gills pumping furiously. When she finally arrived back in the domain, she swam up the last waterfall and ran straight to her father.

“Link loves me, Father! And I love him! I am so happy!” said Mipha.

“And I am so happy for you, dear daughter!” laughed King Dorephan. “But didn’t something else important happen today? Word has traveled quickly that Hyrule Castle is free of malice now, Guardians lay dormant, and monsters are fleeing.”

“Oh, yes, Ganon is destroyed,” said Mipha. “We were victorious!”

Then she rushed to her father, and he hugged her.

“You have done wonders, sweetheart,” said King Dorephan. “And that Link has returned your feelings makes me very happy for you.”

“I don’t know if Link will be ready for this,” said Mipha. “But I must start collecting the materials for a set of armor. I want to offer it to him as soon as I can, but it will take some time to make. I am so excited, Father! I believe he will accept my gift.”

“But you already made him a set of armor, sweetheart,” said King Dorephan. “I have been waiting to tell you about it when the time seemed right.”

“Oh! May I see it?” said Mipha.

King Dorephan asked a guard to retrieve the bundle, and Mipha unwrapped it and held it out.

“I did a fine job, didn’t I? And it looks like it would still fit him,” said Mipha. “Speaking of that, I forgot to return his Champion tunic. But he plans to visit soon and I can give him both then. Now I want to visit Ruta and thank her.”

“You look so happy, Mipha, it brings back fond memories,” said King Dorephan. “Go and enjoy yourself. You’re safe, and you’re home now.”

“Yes, it’s wonderful to be home,” said Mipha. “I have seen so much of Hyrule now, more than I ever expected. But there is nothing so beautiful as our domain.”

It was a week later, and Princess Zelda and Link were preparing to leave Kakariko Village together. Zelda had her travel clothing back on and had taken time to get settled. And they had both spent time with Impa, thanking her for all she had done. They left the village by the west road and paused to look out at the beautiful view of Hyrule that stretched out before them, leaving their two horses to graze nearby.

“Although Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much more for us to do,” said Zelda as she looked out across the beautiful but damaged landscape. “And so many painful memories that we must bear. I believe in my heart that if all of us work together we can restore Hyrule to its former glory. Perhaps…even beyond. But it all must start with us.”

Zelda paused for a moment.

“I had a letter from King Dorephan,” said Zelda. “He invited us both to Zora’s Domain. I feel I owe King Dorephan an explanation of why they kept his daughter’s survival a secret, and I hope he understands how necessary it was.”

“I’m sure he will,” said Link. “He has always been a reasonable person and knows you acted in the best interests of Hyrule.”

“Oh, King Dorephan also wrote that Mipha had some important clothing she needed to give you,” said Zelda.

“Oh, yes, of course,” said Link. “Impa told me she gave Mipha my Champion tunic. In all the excitement of our victory, Mipha must have forgotten to return it to me.”

“Yes, that’s probably it,” said Zelda. “Well, let’s be off.”

They made their way to their horses and began the journey to Zora’s Domain.


	18. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link begin their life together in Zora’s Domain, bringing this story to a close.

Mipha woke up first, then looked over to see Link still asleep next to her. They had stayed out late the night before swimming at East Reservoir Lake and decided to sleep in the bed there. Link wasn’t used to sleeping in the water yet, but give him time, she thought. Then she thought back to last night, the stars shining brightly and a crescent moon rising over the water, Link taking her into his arms and… It was so romantic! Link was every bit the wonderful husband she had expected him to be. She closed her eyes again and lay back down, thinking about how happy she was.

“Mipha, sweetheart, open your eyes,” said Link. “It’s getting late.”

Mipha blinked and saw Link next to her, looking over at her. She reached out, and they kissed.

“Good morning, husband,” said Mipha. “I still like calling you that. And you were wonderful last night.”

“Good morning, my darling wife,” laughed Link. “And so were you! I just wish Ruta didn’t have to bellow.”

“She’s just expressing her happiness for me, happiness for us,” laughed Mipha. “But since you think it’s so late, let’s get up. I’ll catch you a fish, and you can cook it by the inn. Then, I’d like to visit Veiled Falls.”

Link got up and got dressed, and after they each ate breakfast, they walked to Veiled Falls and sat together on the rock jutting out into the water, arms around each other. It was a sunny late morning now, and Golden Sparrows chirped in the nearby trees while a family of ducks swam near the falls. The only other sound was the soothing, steady splash of the water cascading over the falls themselves.

They sat together quietly, now and then nudging each other with an elbow, then kissing and laughing, for a nudge was their not so private signal to share a kiss. They were taking turns nudging each other and kissing so frequently now it was becoming ticklish. Mipha finally broke the silence.

“The armor does look good on you,” said Mipha. “If I don’t say so myself.”

“It’s magnificent! And it’s so comfortable,” said Link. “I keep forgetting to ask you how you finished it so quickly. You had it ready the week after we first kissed?”

“Impressed?” said Mipha. “I’m teasing you. I made it a century ago but never offered it to you. I wonder if you would have accepted it back then.”

“Of course I would have, sweetheart,” said Link. “I was already in love with you. I guess we both missed chances to express our feelings for each other. But we didn’t lose much time together, since neither of us aged.”

They sat quietly for another moment.

“Have you heard from Her Majesty lately?” said Mipha.

“Not lately,” said Link. “She’s pretty busy these days working with builders and architects. But she knows we’re both ready to help whenever she needs us. The Sheikah are keeping her safe now, though there’s a lot less to be kept safe from these days.”

“Yes, thank the Goddess,” said Mipha. “And Father is very grateful for your help clearing out all the Lizalfos around here. The electric arrows they used to shoot were very dangerous to us.”

“You mean our help, sweetheart,” said Link. “You’ve become quite the warrior! And my dear brother-in-law helped as well. It was such a shock, no pun intended, to see him all grown up.”

“Yes, Sidon grew up suddenly on both of us, didn’t he?” said Mipha.

“He was so cute when he was small,” laughed Link. “You may not remember, but he used to get so mad at me when you and I went off for a walk or a swim without him. When we returned, he would turn his back on me and pout. But I always tried to make up with him, and he usually relented.”

“Yes, I lost the memory of those times, but perhaps it will slowly return,” said Mipha.

“He was just so adorable, though,” said Link. “I miss that cute little Zora!”

“Be careful what you wish for, sweetheart,” laughed Mipha as she stroked his hair. “I think we will have a cute little Zora of our own someday. But not quite yet. I want some time for just the two of us. Speaking of which, you spent one hundred years with another princess. I expect you to spend at least the next hundred with me!”

Link burst out laughing. He often laughed now and often smiled too. He was filled with inner happiness.

“If I have it in me, or Dr. Purah perfects that rune of hers, I’m all yours for as long as I can be,” laughed Link.

All hers. Link was all hers now. Mipha liked the sound of that.

“I’m so happy living here, I mean besides being with you,” said Link. “The domain is the most beautiful place in Hyrule, and calling it home feels so natural. I came here so often that it felt like home to me sometimes. But now it is home, and I love it.”

Time for another swim, she thought as she pushed him into the water, and he laughed again, sputtering water and wiping his eyes. Then they embraced and kissed again as they floated together face to face.

“Race you up the falls,” said Mipha. “I want you to stay in shape and keep fit. Don’t expect another set of armor from me!”

Link was so much fun, and she was just so happy now. Her life felt perfect!

“You’re on, Princess!” laughed Link as he raced her toward the falls.

He loved racing with her, swimming with her, making love with her, and just being with her. And although he always lost swimming races, he would never give up. And if one day he ever won, she would never hear the end of it. Not for a hundred years! At least!

_The End._


End file.
